


暹罗爱意

by LoryRRY



Category: KinKrit - Fandom, bkpp
Genre: M/M, Prostitution
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 124,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoryRRY/pseuds/LoryRRY
Summary: 世间所有的一见钟情，都是见色起意。
Relationships: PP Krit Amnuaydechkorn/Billkin Putthipong Assaratanakul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PP是MB，陪酒牛郎设定，有过很多经验，不是处

Scene Ⅰ 我们这里，没有人会说真实姓名的。

第一次见到那个穿着红色扶桑花衬衫的男孩时，马群耀就知道，自己一定是一见钟情了。  
那个男孩穿着艳丽的大红色衬衫，衬衫开满了扶桑花，几乎要将他整个人都吞没。修长白皙的双腿慵懒地叠在一起，嘴唇不知是涂了唇膏还是喝了酒的缘故，在酒吧的灯光下显得格外水润。他的眼尾化了一点红色的妆，亮片仿佛一颗凝结的眼泪，欲滴不滴地挂在眼角，摄人心魄。  
他坐在人群的中央，同人推杯交盏，仰起脖子喝下不知名的酒液，眼神带了钩子似的勾着身边的人，像一只吸人精气的精怪。  
这当然只是自己的臆想。朋友勾住他的胳膊，顺着他目光瞧去：“嘿，你对那个陪酒郎有意思吗？”  
“陪酒郎？”  
“是呀，那是我姐酒吧雇的陪酒郎，叫PP，是我姐酒吧里最受欢迎的招牌了，你看那边排队的，都是等着跟他喝酒的。”朋友指了指方向。  
马群耀看过去，果然有不少人探着头，希翼地望着那个叫PP的男孩的方向。  
“怎样，你要是喜欢，我就给你开个后门，叫PP来陪你，就当你生日礼物了。”  
存着不可明说的心思，马群耀心动了一下。  
“好。”  
他坐在包厢里，紧张地握着书包的背带。  
其实他本来没有想要多留的。今天是他的生日，偏偏父母有个重要会议要谈，远在欧洲，没法赶回来给宝贝儿子过生日。所以他便和朋友来了，朋友说是带他来酒吧开开眼界，一个十七岁了都没有去过酒吧的男生，在泰国是要被人取笑没换牙的。  
他本来只想喝一杯橙汁，看看酒吧长什么样子就好。  
可是他看见了梦中的缪斯。不，他没有冒犯那个男生的意思——可那个男生实在是太美了，那样锋利的美丽，带着娇俏和诱惑，偏偏又叫人清晰地认识到危险。  
十七岁的少年屏住了呼吸。  
门被推开，酒吧喧嚣的音乐声打破包厢内的寂静。  
红色衬衫的美人托着酒盘靠在门边，浅浅微笑：“你是我的客人吗？”  
多好听的声音，清朗的少年音带着一点点微微的软糯，有一点点变声期过后的沙哑，像是热带的牛奶冰沙。  
“是我。”男孩紧张地搓了搓裤子。  
美人笑了笑，关上门，坐到男孩身边，将酒盘放到茶几上：“Tor姐有跟我说你的情况，今天是你的生日，十七岁？”他说话的时候，身上的香气都钻进了男孩的鼻子里。马群耀心猿意马地想，不知道这个男孩用的是什么味道的香水，有点甜过头了，跟他本人的形象倒是很不相同。  
——又很相同。  
大约是少年郎的眼神太过赤裸直白，炙热的好感几乎都能凝化成实质。  
对方洁白的贝齿间轻幽吐出话语，气息近得直接撩拨在某人的心上：“客人总得告诉我，我该怎么称呼你呀。”  
虽然是疑问句，口气却半点疑问的语气也没有。  
眼睛亮晶晶的，几乎盖过眼尾亮片的光芒。  
嘴角暗含着笑意，像是取笑这个初出茅庐的青涩小子身上的傻憨气。  
“马群耀。”他真的诚实交代了。  
“噗……”美人终于绷不住，“客人，我们这里没有人会说真实名字的。就像你叫我PP一样，给我一个称呼就可以了。”  
“这，这样吗？”毫无经验的马群耀涨红了脸，“那，那你叫我BK好了。”  
“好，BK。”PP忍下笑意，“Tor姐跟我说，你很喜欢我，叫我来给你过生日是吗？”  
“是啊……啊不是不是，你别误会，我没有要叫你做那种事。”马群耀连忙摆手，“我就是……觉得你长得好看。”  
PP点点头，显然已经十分习惯别人对他外表的夸赞。他往前挪了挪身体，更靠近手足无措的男孩：“那你觉得我哪里漂亮？”  
太，太近了，近得都能看见对方衬衫领口里透出来的锁骨，又白，又漂亮。可能是因为刚喝了酒的缘故，对方身上有一点淡淡的酒味，不知道是什么味道，像是葡萄和草莓混合起来的气味，酸酸甜甜的，叫人口中止不住地分泌唾液。  
马群耀慌忙撇开眼神，强迫自己盯着茶几上的橙汁和果酒。  
“哪里都很漂亮。”马群耀低声说。  
“真的吗？”PP显然喜欢上逗弄眼前这个男孩的感觉，“你怎么这么紧张？”他伸手按住男孩的手，男孩的手心都在出汗：“你是gay吗？”  
他说话的时候天真又俏皮，叫人都生不出气。  
“不是。”马群耀下意识反驳。  
他可还没认真想过性取向的问题，被美人突然这么一问，吓得都抖了一个激灵。PP点头，见惯了这些来尝新鲜的男孩子。这些男孩子并不一定真的喜欢男生，却很喜欢在这个年龄尝试一些不同的刺激。他更近地俯身靠近眼前这个男孩，Tor姐说过了，这个男孩是不折不扣的富家子弟，一般来说，像这种涉世不深的处男，只要他们高兴了，被满足了青春期过度膨胀的男性自尊，出手一般都会很大方。  
PP的手挑逗性地滑上男孩的大腿，眼神直勾勾地盯着男孩的脸。  
“要喝酒吗？”  
马群耀哪里想得到，自己不过是想近距离接触一下一见钟情的美人，就能跟美人近到这样的地步。包厢的光线也是暗的，故意给红灯区的男男女女营造出暧昧的氛围。门把外界一切噪音都隔绝在外，半点都没漏进来。他几乎能听见美人的呼吸声，越来越近，越来越近。  
那张让自己心神不宁的红唇娇艳欲滴，几乎马上要落到自己的唇上……  
“等等等等！”  
男孩一把推开眼前的陪酒郎，涨红了脸申辩：“我没有要跟你做那样的事情！”  
PP一脸震惊地看着突然把自己推开的男孩，他可从没遇见过这样的情况：“什么？”  
“我，我就是想跟你做个朋友，没有要跟你……上床的意思啊。”马群耀脸已经红到不行，他皮肤又黑，包厢里又暗，于是整个人都红黑红黑的，像个滑稽的小丑。  
“你要跟我做朋友？”PP几乎是怀疑自己的耳朵出现了问题。  
没有正常人会跟陪酒郎做朋友的。  
但好像眼前这个人是认真的。  
陪酒郎，若是再补充一下这个词语，便是陪酒的牛郎。  
这里是芭提雅，泰国有名的红灯区，也是世界各国男人的天堂。人妖，妓女，同性恋……在这里都是最正常不过的存在。  
而他只不过是红灯区里某家酒吧的一个陪酒郎而已，客人付多少钱，他就做多少事。他能够陪着风韵犹存的半老徐娘用舌头推着冰块喝酒，也能勾着年近五十的老男人的领带腰肢起伏，对方是男性女性并不重要，是年老或年轻也不重要，只要给的钱够多，人够识趣，他就一应照收。  
当然，他是有这样任性的资本的。在那样凌厉的美貌下，是有不少人愿意舍得砸重金，只为寻求和这个陪酒郎春风一度的。即便这个陪酒郎娇气又任性，不是嫌这个早泄，就是嫌那个疲软，总有人愿意舔着他的脚跪在他面前，求他伺候伺候自己的。  
PP见惯了肉欲横流，却没见过一个男人这样老实地对自己说，想跟自己做朋友的。  
他不由得嘀咕起来，难道对方真是一个傻子？  
马群耀见对方的眼神几度变换，窘迫起来，知道自己一定是闹了笑话。  
他当然知道这里是什么地方，也知道朋友带自己过来是想让自己尝个鲜开个荤。但是，但是，但是他本来就没有那种想法啊！  
他也知道眼前这个美人并不是那么冰清玉洁，美人或许上一刻红唇还在被别人吸吮着，或许上一刻双腿还夹在别人的腰间。但他就是止不住地心动。他不是不知道陪酒郎的身份代表着什么，可是他就是这么肤浅，见到美人的颜，就觉得青春期那些绮丽飘渺的梦境都有了记忆，梦中女主角模糊的面容也有了对照——不，不是女主角，是男主角。  
马群耀双腿紧紧夹着，像是上课被老师点名一样拘谨。  
朋友告诉过他这个美人的来历，还有这个美人的古怪性格。于是他又鼓起勇气开口：“我没有想跟你做这样的事情，但是我真的很喜欢你，想跟你从朋友开始。我知道你只接有钱的单子，我的生活费还蛮多的，会给你很多很多的钱的。”  
PP看着他的眼神已经慢慢变得鄙夷。  
哪有这样的傻子，给了钱还不干，要从朋友做起？炮友还差不多。  
可这傻子的眼睛像街边的流浪狗一样，可怜兮兮的，又亮得不行，就像小狗从人手里讨食一样。  
……有点可爱。  
PP深吸一口气，算了，反正给钱就行，大不了，他就当这个客人是想玩角色扮演好了，以前也不是没有接过有奇葩性癖的客人：“好啊，只要钱到位，你说什么都OK。”  
“那我们就是朋友了？”马群耀开心起来，“那，朋友之间能告诉真名的吧？”  
“……”玩这招？  
“你放心，我不会在外人面前叫你真名的，我就叫你PP。”马群耀几乎是赌咒发誓一般保证，“我就是想跟你做朋友，从交换姓名开始。我姓马，叫群耀。群星闪耀的群耀。”  
“……林祎凯。”  
“一二三四的一吗？”  
“韦字的那个祎啦。”  
“好，我记住了。”  
“……不许说出去哦。”  
“嗯！”


	2. Chapter 2

Scene Ⅱ 那你这么聪明的人，有接过吻吗？

他坐在沙发上，玩着手机，借着余光看那头认真写作业的男孩。  
奇怪的人。  
每一个见过他的人都以为他必定是遭受了什么磨难，才会这样爱钱，不管是什么客人，只要给的钱足够多，他就能演出一副天真无邪的模样哄客人开心。他入行时间不算久，也就不到一年的时间，却因为这副皮囊很快有了自己的口碑。因他每次工作都穿着一件开满扶桑花的红色衬衫，那些人就用扶桑花来代称他。  
扶桑花的花语是“微妙的美”，当地的人们把扶桑花插在左边耳朵上方，就是暗示“我希望有爱人”，插在右耳上方，就是表示“我已经有爱人了”。  
然而少年把扶桑花穿在了身上，如扶桑花一样开得艳丽浓烈，偏偏不说爱人一词。  
有人揣测他是家道中落，欠了许多钱，才会下海做这样的事来赚钱还债；有人猜测他是受了情伤，自轻自贱，才会自甘堕落同许多客人睡觉。他每每听到这样的话，都只是嫣然一笑，靠在客人的心口说：“那客人你要多怜惜怜惜我这样的可怜人才行啊。”然后从客人口袋里掏出更多的钱财。  
然而他并没有受过什么磨难，也没什么情伤。  
他只是觉得好玩而已。  
只要稍稍演出一副脆弱模样，就能勾上不少信以为真的客人，用钞票堆成的鲜花来取悦美人一笑。在他这个年龄，本该是在学校认真学习的大好时光，他却只觉得那些课本陈词滥调，课堂上的老师道貌岸然。他没有什么挫折，只是觉得哪哪都没有味道，哪哪都没有兴趣，唯独在这纸醉金迷的地方，还能一尝人生欢愉。  
……偏又碰上了这个愣头青。  
他本想着接待一次这样无趣的客人就好，之后就可以用“钱不够”的理由搪塞过去，他想一个十七岁的孩子能有多大的花销供他，随便打发走就好。  
……没有想到那个男孩竟直接包下了他，出手远比那些寻欢作乐的酒囊饭袋阔绰许多。  
男孩亮晶晶地看着他，同他打招呼：“Hi，我们又见面了！”  
“Hi。”他有气无力地回应，看着男孩在酒吧的包厢里自然地掏出教辅资料开始学习，时不时抬头朝他笑一笑。  
无聊透顶，无趣极了！  
他要接吻，他要拥抱，他要喝酒，他要抽烟，他要做爱，只有满是烟雾的空气和酒液淋漓的身体才是他想要的，他想要被人狠狠贯穿，或者贯穿别人也好，怎样都好，只要是汗液和精液的交换痴缠，肉体之间的抓挠和纠结，只要让他的精神随着身体的高潮而尝到濒死的快感就好——而不是在这里陪一个傻小子看他写作业！他又不是什么乖乖男的设定，也不是这个该死的傻小子的监护人！  
林祎凯双腿交叠着搭在茶几上，看男孩低头认真写着作业。  
“喂，你要写作业，去学校里或者家里更好吧，咖啡馆或者图书室也行啊，为什么要花这么多钱来这里写？”  
“很多钱吗？”马群耀眨了眨眼睛，“我觉得还好欸……”  
好吧，他忘了，眼前这个人是个不食人间烟火的富家子弟，大概在对方眼里，一晚几万泰铢真的不算什么事情。  
但是他真的，真的，真的很无聊。  
林祎凯从没碰到过这样的事情，花了重金买下他的时间，却连一个手都羞涩到不敢牵的程度。醒醒，这里是寂寞男女用身体相互慰藉的红灯区，而不是出演青涩校园恋爱剧情的戏码。  
他决定给自己找个乐子：“可是这里根本不适合你写作业吧？”然后往马群耀身边挪近一段距离。  
马群耀局促地捏着手里的笔：“这不是作业……我申请了国外的大学，离开学还有一段时间，就自己先预习一下课本。”  
“真厉害欸。”林祎凯靠着马群耀的身体，借故探过头看男孩的本子，“我见过的人里面，你大概是最聪明的了。”  
也是最傻的。  
“没有啦。”男孩害羞得低下头，表情却很乐呵呵，显然是对心上人的夸奖很是受用。  
“那你这么聪明的人，有接过吻吗？”林祎凯挑逗地看他，“听说聪明的人接吻，也比其他人要厉害的多。”  
马群耀红了脸，嗫嚅着：“没有。”  
他从来没有这样对一个人心动过，心跳只为一个人加快，血液也因这个人而沸腾。学校里不是没有好看的女生，他也不是没有欣赏过女生的美丽。那些女生的身体在青春期像抽了芽一样发育起来，身体的曲线变得玲珑剔透，泰国炎热的天气里，总有些女生的校服会湿透渗出里面粉红肩带的颜色。他的朋友都曾勾肩搭背用带着颜色的荤话调戏过那些女生，男孩子之间也总爱交流一些成年人的私密之事。  
但是没有一个像林祎凯这样叫他血液倒流的人。  
林祎凯甚至都不用做什么，只是那样慵懒地半靠在沙发上玩手机，就已经叫他神魂颠倒，根本无法集中注意力学习。他握着笔，在本子上写着错误的英文单词，眼神却止不住地瞥向身旁茶几上搭着的那双脚，又白，又嫩，粉红色的脚趾，光滑的皮肤，没有一根体毛的小腿。  
干净到让人窒息，好似所有青春的旖旎幻想都能在这双玉足上实现。倘若他是古代坐拥天下的国王，他就要像童话里那样昏庸无道，下令叫所有的臣民都在地上铺上柔软华丽的天鹅绒地毯，绝不叫这样的一双脚沾染半分尘埃。不，他甚至都舍不得让那样的双脚落地，他愿意成为那双脚的足踏，愿意背着那双脚的主人去向任何地方。  
这样的念头对于一个十七岁的男孩来说实在太过变态出格，马群耀只能暗暗咽下心中疯狂的隐晦念头，将一切都掩饰得很好。太奇怪了，这太奇怪了，他从小到大接受的教育都是良好的家庭教育，他的父亲是端正的正人君子，他的母亲也慈爱仁和，他也一直是别人眼中的好孩子，好学生，好榜样。  
偏就在这个人身上滋生出了那样阴暗的念头。  
林祎凯看着他的眼神仿佛能看破他的内心似的，似有似无的暧昧笑意叫他无地自容。他将林祎凯当作梦中的缪斯女神，心里头却是想着怎么弄脏梦中的女神。这样的念头叫他羞愧地低下头，无颜面对心上人的眼神。  
可是心上人偏偏不怕他，抬起他的下巴说：“你想接吻吗？”  
他想的，他当然想的！仿佛十七年的沉寂就是为了此刻的爆发，他一见到人群中微醉的林祎凯，就被摄去了所有的心魄。他从来没想到过自己竟然也会有因为某个人辗转反复无法入眠的时候，怎么会有这样的事情，只一个眼神，只一个照面，从此心里眼里都是你的影子。  
都说世间所有的一见钟情，都是见色起意。那他一定会死在林祎凯的美色中，还痴痴傻傻地义无反顾。  
美人的唇凑上了男孩的唇。  
对方有些紧张过头了，连牙齿都在发抖。这样青涩的反应，好像也挺好玩的。  
林祎凯唇角噙上淡淡笑意，实实在在地吻上男孩的嘴唇，从容不迫地轻轻摩挲对方有些干裂的唇瓣。温热的嘴唇和冰凉的嘴唇碰触，双双都升起温度。马群耀僵硬得像个木头，浑身的知觉只剩下嘴唇上的神经还在起着作用。林祎凯的嘴唇又软又热，含着他的唇瓣轻轻吸吮，温柔得像扶桑花的花瓣从他唇间擦身而过。他呆呆地被心上人这样亲吻着，整个人都仿佛飘飘欲然，马上要成了天上的神仙似的。  
“你还真是一个笨蛋……”林祎凯稍稍离开马群耀的唇，食指指尖点上男孩的唇珠，“接吻的时候，要张开嘴的。”  
马群耀呆呆地张开嘴——他自己可能根本就没意识到自己在做什么。他眼里只看见林祎凯脸上的痣靠近自己——为什么会有人连痣都生得这样美丽，位置恰到好处，像一滴泪，平添美人的忧郁气质，又像是一点朱砂，生得俏皮可爱。  
美人的唇吻着自己，舌尖也试探着伸了进来。他是舞池中笨拙的舞者，被对方带着渐入佳境。起初是轻柔曼妙的交谊舞，舌头勾着舌头，缠绵温柔，极尽缱绻爱意，然后渐渐地有了氛围，舌面摩擦着舌面，画着暧昧的符号，水声啧啧，仿佛是在奏响伴乐。  
马群耀勾住林祎凯的腰，两个人往后一倒，就躺在了地上。柔软厚实的地毯淹没所有的声音，他们紧紧抱着，像一对真正的恋人一样亲吻。懵懂青涩的男孩不懂接吻的技巧，将所有的幻想和渴望都寄托在唇齿之间，像婴儿留恋母亲乳房的奶水一样挽留心上人的舌头。阅尽千帆的年长美人——并不一定年长多少，却在情事上有了丰富的经验——用自己的身体引导着小奶狗的犬牙，叫小奶狗别咬伤了自己。  
这样笨拙的亲吻叫林祎凯忍不住感到新奇，他跟很多人接过吻，有还带着酒臭味的男人，也有涂满口红的女人，有清新香水味道的少女，也有微微有些汗味的少年。  
没有一个像男孩这样淳朴干净的，什么杂质味道都没有，就只是纯粹的这个人在同你接吻而已，就像是森林里树叶间隙透下来的细碎阳光，质朴可爱，又不会叫人晒得发烫。  
他们依依不舍地分开双唇，额头抵着额头，两个人的眼角都有些汗洇的湿润。  
林祎凯靠着马群耀，朝他一笑：“怎么样，接吻的感觉还不错吧？”  
“很好。”马群耀羞红了脸，紧紧抱着身上的心上人。


	3. Chapter 3

Scene Ⅲ 人家对我一见钟情，我有什么办法呢

自从迈出了亲吻的第一步后，他们就像是偷尝禁果的亚当和夏娃，常常就在包厢的暗处情不自禁地亲吻起来。陪酒郎熟练地引导着生涩的男孩如何用舌头挑逗自己，如何在亲吻时抚摸对方敏感的耳根。聪明的学生也学得很快，短短的时间便能在沙发上低头吻着身下的人，手深情地扶着对方的耳根，一下又一下地轻吻对方的唇瓣。  
“你学的……还挺快的。”林祎凯微微喘着气，对马群耀说。  
马群耀咬了咬嘴唇：“你教的好。”  
林祎凯用胳膊勾着马群耀的脖子：“那你还想学别的吗？”  
“不，不用了！”每当这个时候，马群耀总会警醒过来，立刻推开林祎凯，坐得端端正正，好像他们什么都没发生似的。  
……无趣。  
林祎凯趴在休息室的沙发上，翘着脚尖玩手机。  
酒吧还没到营业的时间，他托腮划着推特和ins，百无聊赖地看着网络上那些真真假假的新闻。  
没意思透了。  
还不如花点时间想想，要怎么再勾引那个傻小子做些出格的事情。  
Tor姐走过来对他说：“嘿，今天你还是要负责招待那位小少爷哦。”  
“知道了。”林祎凯翻了个身，枕着胳膊敷衍地点头表示自己听到了。  
Tor姐有些不满他的工作态度，高跟鞋鞋尖踢了踢沙发：“怎么这个态度呀，你可不知道其他人有多羡慕你，都不用陪人喝酒上床，就能赚那么多钱，真不知道是不是你上辈子烧了高香。”  
“因为我美呀。”林祎凯装作纯良无辜地回答，“人家对我一见钟情，我有什么办法呢？”  
“你小心又被人投诉哦。”Tor对这个员工又喜欢又无奈，林祎凯确实很有几分本事，来了她的酒吧几个月，便有了不低的人气，许多人都为点他的名字愿意开出远高于市价的重金。但这个人又实在我行我素，从来都不肯遵守什么所谓的“员工规则”。像他们这类性质的工作，不抢客源算是潜移默化的行业规矩。但是林祎凯偏偏当作没看见，今天瞧中了这个大款，明天看中了那个少妇，不管那些客人有没有人伺候，他都会多情地留下一个含情脉脉的眼神——那些客人自然也会乖乖上钩，顺便奉上大把的钞票。自然是有不少人向老板投诉同事不守职业道德的，可林祎凯却只是无辜耸肩：“员工守则上又没写不许抢你们的客人，你们也可抢回去呀。”  
抢当然是抢过了，可恨他们要么不及人家漂亮，要么不及人家熟练，要么不及人家有个性。总之全军覆没，无人能抢过林祎凯的风头。  
于是“扶桑花郎”的名号就打响了，人人都知道这间酒吧有个不得了的美人，只要给出足够的钱，就能换得美人的春风一度。  
Tor姐曾经问过林祎凯为什么要来这里做陪酒郎。凡是来做肉体服务行业的，大都是遭遇了什么变故。可林祎凯不是，他年轻的眼眸里半点忧伤和悲哀都没有。  
他在梳妆台前比对着两种眼影的颜色，审视哪个颜色更符合自己的肤色，然后对Tor姐说：“我就是觉得好玩啊，都不用费什么力气，也不用动脑筋，就能赚那么多钱。”  
只是好玩而已。林祎凯似乎并不缺钱，他的衣服大多都是以名牌为主，用的化妆品和护肤品也不亚于那些女生的消费。但他接客的第一要求便是钱，绝对不接付不出钱的穷人，不接需要赊账的酒鬼，不接穿着寒酸的白领。他精心为自己抹上乳液，脸上的皮肤比女生还要滑嫩，几乎可以说是吹弹可破。他说自己开这样高的价格，当然要给出同样丰厚的资本。于是一万泰铢能够陪酒，两万泰铢能够换得一个脸颊的亲吻，三万泰铢便可体验一场法式kiss。总之你给什么价位的钱，他就给你什么价格的服务，一分不多，一分不少。  
Tor姐看着源源不断进账的钱数，默许了林祎凯的任性妄为。  
然而扶桑花的辉煌却栽在了一个傻小子手中，准确说，是一个很有钱的傻小子。  
林祎凯一晚上最多的时候，能够赚取十五万的泰铢。  
那傻小子便就真的掏十五万泰铢包下他一整晚的时间——叫他陪自己写作业。  
他不是没有试过勾引马群耀，至少那小子在自己的刻意引诱下，已经学会和自己接吻。写作业的间隙里，林祎凯便十分有心计地端上一杯水，故作体贴地说他别口渴了，喝一点水。男孩就信以为真地放下手中的笔，打算去接水杯。  
可是林祎凯不让，他故意又拿远水杯，在马群耀疑惑的眼神里自己含下一口水，然后凑近男孩的唇，哺进嘴里的水——再缠绵亲吻。  
陪酒郎的段位高超，动动手指，便叫男孩飞了理智，失了神智，痴痴地拜倒在他的技巧之下。  
偏偏傻有傻的原因，更进一步的事情，马群耀总是牢牢拽着自己的裤子，绝不叫林祎凯多进半步。  
像个坚守贞节的黄花闺女。  
马群耀来得频繁，到手的钱又没有理由不赚，因此他已经很久都没有爽利地做过一场。虽然这样轻松赚钱的感觉很不错，可是他的骨头都快懒出毛病了，若再不找人好好做一场，他真怕自己真就变成一个清心寡欲的和尚了——待傻小子对他失去了兴趣，他可还怎么接客？  
“我知道你无聊，放心吧，我问过我弟了，那小少爷早就申请了去国外读书，过几个月开学就不会来找你了，你就忍忍吧。”身为老板，Tor姐当然晓得林祎凯的毛病，便好声安抚这个摇钱树作用的员工。  
“我知道啊，就怕我闭关几个月，就没人惦记着我这‘扶桑花’的功夫了。”林祎凯翻了个白眼。  
“那可未必，你偶尔吊一吊那些客人胃口，反而挺增值的。前些日子你伺候过的那个老板就还惦记着你呢，千叮咛万嘱咐跟我说要替他看看你的行程。”  
“哪个老板？”  
“送你钻戒手表的那个，你忘啦？”  
“啊——那个暴发户审美，家里有老婆还出来嫖的老男人。”林祎凯并不是很感兴趣，“那有什么用，他家那个母老虎搞得他嫖都不敢放开玩，每次都早泄，无聊死了。”  
“但是人家有钱啊。”  
“我又不缺钱，那手表也丑死了，我都送人了。”林祎凯难得工作时把钱放在了后头，眼巴巴看着Tor姐，“没有其他人了吗？”  
“你要想要年轻强壮的，就去那些高档会所呗。像我们这种酒吧，能招到什么好档次的客人呀。”  
林祎凯撇嘴：“那就算了，我最烦那种高档会所了，虚伪得要死。”  
“好啦好啦，等那个小少爷哪天不点你了，我把酒吧的客人名单都给你挑一遍，你选一个自己喜欢的好不好？”  
“Tor姐对我最好了。”林祎凯总算舒了心，亲了一口女人的脸。  
或许是老天真的听到了林祎凯的心声，两天后，那小少爷果真没来，听说是家里有事回了一趟曼谷。  
林祎凯终于能有一晚放开手脚，在Tor姐的关照下挑了一个金发碧眼的大帅哥客人——给的钱自然也不能少。金发帅哥个子高大，肌肉发达，握着他的腰身的手臂也十分有力。他已经很久都没有被这样成熟男人的气息包裹住了，一时忘情呻吟出声，激得那个男人更是卖力狂浪伺候这个小尤物。  
纵情间，男人想要亲吻他的嘴唇。  
却被挡住了。  
“Why？”客人不解。  
林祎凯也有些惊讶自己竟下意识挡住了客人的亲吻，但他没有时间深思自己的反应，可不能让这难得的开荤砸了自己扶桑花的招牌。他只当太久没做有些不习惯，便笑笑吻着男人的胸口道歉：“Sorry，I feel kind of blah.”这个客人倒很体贴：“OK，I‘ll be gentle.”  
于是嫖客和妓女又再度纠缠在一起。  
没再试图接吻。


	4. Chapter 4

Scene Ⅳ 我跟很多人上过床，将来还要跟更多人上床，难道你都要一个一个哭过来？

男孩回来的很早，恰巧碰上节日聚会。说是节日，也不过是这一带的人妖游行盛会罢了，打扮得妖艳无比的人妖尽情展露着自己的身体，丰硕的乳房中间叠着一张钞票，只要二十泰铢，外来的游客就能用手碰触人妖的胸部，感觉一下同女性自然的胸部有什么区别。  
酒吧难得没有营业，马群耀大汗淋漓穿过拥挤的人群时，看见林祎凯正同酒吧的姐姐一起端着饮料靠在窗边，兴致勃勃地欣赏那些或是漂亮或是丑陋的人妖。他们碰杯大笑，像是在说什么笑话。一个皮肤黝黑的人妖靠近他们，浓艳的妆容满是热带风情，热情地邀请他们光顾自己的生意。  
林祎凯咬着吸管笑，潇洒地叠了一张面值一千的泰铢夹到对方的胸部间。那人妖高兴起来，拉着林祎凯的手钻进自己的衣服，卖力伺候这位慷慨的客人。林祎凯来者不拒，甚至顺着更摸进几分，掂了掂那一团沉甸甸的乳肉。  
“PP。”男孩的声音不合时宜地打破这份玩闹。  
林祎凯漫不经心地从人妖胸前抽出手来：“你来了？”  
马群耀目睹了一切，心里堵得很，却又不敢说。  
“这位小少爷，你来得不巧哦，今天这里是人妖游街的盛会，酒吧不开业。PP是休假期间呢。”一边的Tor姐好心提醒马群耀。“没事姐，我就是来找PP玩。”马群耀连忙摆手。他这话一说，那几个男女便吃吃笑出声。  
眼前这个一脸懵懂的男孩一定不知道客人在陪酒郎业余时间来找人“玩”的意思是什么。  
林祎凯放下酒杯，皱眉赶了赶人：“行了行了，你们继续看热闹，我把人带走省得扫你们兴。”他回头示意马群耀跟上，马群耀便开心起来，跟着他绕过酒吧的大门，穿行在热闹的街上。  
“不是说回曼谷了吗？怎么一天就回来了？”林祎凯没有工作，就没有化妆，头发也只是松散地打理了一下，他穿着一件宽大的白衬衫，走在路上倒是没有几分陪酒郎的模样，只是走路的姿势稍微有些别扭——毕竟昨夜才吃了一顿大餐，今天难免有些消化不良。  
马群耀不懂这些，只乖乖跟在林祎凯身后：“我奶奶生日，所以回去给她过生日了，但是过完生日我就回来找你了。”  
他回来的太急，家人都有些不满。他不能对家人明说自己喜欢上了一个陪酒郎，只能含糊说学校还有一些事情，然而为了申请国外念书，学校的课程他早早就读完了，也幸亏家里人素来放心他稳重，也没有多追究什么。否则这个小少爷第一次撒谎就会被家人发现，不至于拖到之后的惨烈状况。  
马群耀暂时想不到后面的事情，他不愿叫这些事困扰，便只笑意吟吟地同林祎凯说话：“我们要去哪里？”  
“随便哪家旅馆或民宿咯，今天酒吧不营业，你要找我的话得另外付钱。”林祎凯插兜往前走着，“不过我今天有点累，不能陪你做那些事哦。我可以给你打七折。”  
素了太久，乍然碰到昨天那个外国帅哥，居然有点吃不太消。  
“所以今天，我们算约会吗？”  
“……你是怎么得出这个结论的？”  
在他们说话间隙，一波人潮拥来，把两个人都挤到了一边。不远处慢悠悠地走来几头大象，象背上搭着花哨的彩椅，椅子上坐着几个雌雄莫辩的美人，对下面的人抛着飞吻和媚眼。林祎凯和马群耀被迫挤在路边的角落，两个人站在旁边小店的屋檐下，看那些人慢慢过去：“那是这一片最受欢迎的人妖，你有兴趣的话我下次介绍给你，我有认识的人哦。”  
“不用不用。”马群耀连忙摇头。虽然他不歧视人妖，但是确确实实对人妖没有兴趣。  
“不要就算了。”林祎凯耸耸肩，打算等人潮过去了再走，现在实在是太挤了，音乐声，人声都交杂在一起，根本听不清到底在说什么。马群耀却紧张又兴奋地拉住林祎凯——的衣角：“今天你不工作的话，能不能由我定地点？”  
“什么？”林祎凯没听清。  
马群耀又重复了一遍：“不去旅馆开房，我们去别的地方。我照样算钱给你。”  
“……”林祎凯看着他深深皱起眉头，腿间还有点难受，但是如果照原样给十五万泰铢的话……  
“时间要减半。”  
“可以！”  
他们等着象群走过，马群耀鼓起勇气拉着林祎凯的手，逆着人流往前走。林祎凯昨晚本就没睡好，又被男孩这样拉扯着在人群里拥挤推搡，脸色都不太好看了。然而马群耀只一心沉浸在同心上人第一次约会的喜悦中，没注意到身后人的不虞脸色，拉着他走了好一段路，才找到一家装修精致的咖啡馆。  
“来这干嘛？”  
这处咖啡馆地方偏僻很多，再往前走便是车站，可以坐通往曼谷或清迈的大巴，相应地也安静不少，聚会的声音弱了许多，能够供两个人好好说会话。  
“我有时候会和朋友来这里写作业。”马群耀端来两杯果汁，“今天天热，我点了西瓜汁和柠檬汁，你要哪个？”  
林祎凯也不客气，随手拣了柠檬汁来喝：“今天也是要我看你写作业吗？”  
马群耀摇头：“我今天没带作业。”  
“噢，那你不会是想跟我在这发呆几个小时吧？”  
“不是啦，”马群耀双手都握着杯子，满怀期待地看着林祎凯，“就是想跟你聊聊天而已。”他花了好大的劲，才没说自己是想约会。  
不过林祎凯也不在意这点小九九：“有什么好聊的。”他换了个姿势，托腮看向窗外的行人，衬衫领口顺着他的动作敞开，露出一点暧昧的痕迹。  
马群耀看见他锁骨上的一点淤青：“你被虫子咬了吗？”  
“什么？”  
“这里。”  
林祎凯低头看领口透出的痕迹，噗嗤一声：“虫子怎么可能咬出这种痕迹啊？”  
马群耀挠头：“可是明明就红红的……”  
“那是吻痕好不好？”林祎凯再次见识到这个小少爷的纯情之处，“昨天留下的痕迹，过几天就消了。噗，虫子咬的痕迹，哈哈哈哈哈，你还真的没做过爱欸。”他怎么想都怎么觉得好笑，咬着吸管笑得肩膀都在颤抖。天，他还是第一次碰到能把吻痕当作虫子咬的痕迹的人，这该是多么纯洁无暇的孩子才会说出口的话啊。林祎凯回想起自己第一次认识吻痕的时候大概是什么年龄，唔，反正绝对比马群耀要早得多。  
他还沉浸在觉得这样的话很滑稽中，对面的男孩眼神却失了光彩。  
“你……昨天跟别人……那个了？”  
“什么那个？噢，上床？对啊，昨天是我工作日啊。”林祎凯蹭了蹭鼻子，“你不来，我当然要去接别的客人啊。”  
工作赚钱是天经地义的事情，林祎凯丝毫没觉得自己说错了什么。  
可是面前的人却猝不及防地掉了眼泪，委屈地瘪起嘴。  
“喂，你有什么好哭的啊？”咖啡馆人不多，马群耀在这里抽抽嗒嗒地掉眼泪特别引人注目，连前台调饮料的服务员都忍不住瞧了他们几眼。林祎凯被闹得头皮发麻，连声警告：“喂，你别害我在这里丢人啊，我还要在这里工作欸。”  
“我没事，我就是……就是难过。”马群耀委屈地辩解着，还打了个哭嗝。  
“不是，你有什么好难过的？”  
“我不喜欢你跟别人……那个。”男孩心虚又理直气壮地瞅了一眼林祎凯，说。  
冒了个鼻涕泡。  
林祎凯无奈地扶额：“马群耀，我得提醒你一件事情。”  
“嗯。”  
“我的工作是陪酒郎，陪人喝酒，陪人上床，都是我的工作。”  
“嗯。”  
“你是我的客人，不是我的男朋友，昨天那位也是我的客人，我跟很多人上过床，将来还要跟更多人上床，难道你都要一个一个哭过来？”  
“嗯。”  
“嗯什么嗯，你要是不摆正自己的想法，那你的钱我可不敢赚了。”  
虽然说不用付出什么肉体就能赚钱也很不错，可是为了一个都没成年的小少爷搭上自己的工作，不值当。这笔买卖，林祎凯还是会算的。  
马群耀抽了张餐巾纸擤鼻涕：“你说的这些我都知道，我清楚的，你不用安慰我，我自己哭一会就好了。”  
林祎凯沉着脸看他。  
还在哭。  
还在哭。  
还在哭。  
有完没完了！  
“对不起，今天我有点任性……”马群耀抽了第四十九张餐巾纸擦眼泪，可眼泪还是没有停下来的趋势。他难过死了，难受得都没法呼吸了。他风尘仆仆地从曼谷赶回来，就生怕自己不在的时候林祎凯又会和别人亲密接触，他甚至还怀揣着羞涩的念头，期翼着林祎凯能同自己说一句欢迎回来。可是当他马不停蹄赶回这里，便首先目睹了林祎凯将钞票夹进女人胸部的场景。  
他忍住了，安慰自己那不算什么，街上处处都可见到好奇的游客塞钱给人妖想尝尝新鲜。  
可是林祎凯跟别人上床了。  
他不过是离开了一天一夜，林祎凯就跟别人上床了。  
马群耀难过得意识到，自己只不过是林祎凯的客人之一，甚至在他心里连半分位置都没有。他在这头为这新鲜青涩的初恋坐立不安，林祎凯在那头只把他轻飘飘地忘在了脑后。  
没有哪个时值青春期的少年能忍受喜欢的人同别人在一起的，更别说是深至肉体的交流。对少年人而言，爱情爱情，先有爱才有情，爱情是这世界上最纯洁浪漫的词语，最不容玷污的词语。只有纯粹地爱上一个人，才会愿意与对方牵手拥抱，与对方接吻缠绵。  
偏偏马群耀多么倒霉，初恋便栽在了一个风月高手的陪酒郎身上。对林祎凯来说，什么爱啊情啊，都不如一张钞票来的实在。只要对方给的钱够多，他就能装作一副满怀爱意的模样。同样，撇开了钱，他眼里就再放不下任何人，也不屑于给任何人一点希望。  
偏偏马群耀还喜欢得要命，为林祎凯的风尘，为林祎凯的薄情。  
他又抽泣了一声，拿了第五十张餐巾纸擦眼泪。  
“别哭了。”对面林祎凯不耐烦地说。  
“我尽量……”可是声音还是哭腔。  
“啧，小孩子就是麻烦。”林祎凯托着腮，抽了一张餐巾纸给马群耀，有些别扭道，“行了你，都几岁了还哭这么丑。”  
好像更委屈了。  
“啧……我没跟他接吻。”  
声音被窗外的喇叭声盖过了。  
“什么？”马群耀红着眼睛抬头。  
林祎凯撇开视线，手挡在脸侧：“我没跟昨天那个人接吻，这样你满意了吧？”  
没接吻，没接吻，没接吻……马群耀破涕为笑：“真的？”  
“我骗你干嘛？”  
男孩彻底笑了：“林祎凯……”  
“哇你别这么肉麻叫我，我鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。你也别太早高兴，万一我明天就跟别人kiss了呢？”林祎凯连忙搓起手臂。  
“但至少你昨天没有。”马群耀倒是很能自己安慰自己。  
林祎凯一噎，这家伙倒还挺容易满足的。  
“那，那今天我可以亲你吗？”对面又小心翼翼地问，脸上的眼泪都没擦干。  
“……擦干眼泪再亲。”


	5. Chapter 5

Scene Ⅴ 你就见了我那么一次，怎么就那么喜欢我？

哄好情绪的马群耀比之前更加黏人，背着书包便大剌剌走进酒吧，只往前台一站，前台就心领神会，按铃叫林祎凯出来接客。  
“今天小弟弟又来找PP呀？”一旁的女生娇嗔道，“就这么喜欢PP吗？怎么也不看看姐姐，是姐姐长得不够漂亮吗？”  
“没有啦，姐姐也很漂亮。”马群耀一时不知道怎么回答，眼角余光瞥着旁边，期望林祎凯快点出来解围。但林祎凯总是慢吞吞的，每次都要磨蹭好一会儿。他硬着头皮站在吧台边，学生装的书卷气与酒吧的氛围格格不入。  
吧台的调酒师笑道：“人家一心一意都在PP身上呢，你就别想着抢人了。你见过有成功从PP手里抢回人的吗？”  
“不试试怎么知道呢？PP的性格那么臭，姐姐我可温柔了。小弟弟真的不考虑一下吗？”女人刻意攀着马群耀的肩膀，端出一副魅惑的笑容，“女人那方面可要比男人强多了，小弟弟不打算试试看吗？”  
“不，不用了！”马群耀像屁股底下有热炭似的跳起来躲开女人的手，“谢谢姐姐，但是真的不用了。”  
那女人还想再说什么，两人边上便响起林祎凯懒洋洋的声音：“你不试试怎么知道呢？”  
“L……PP。”马群耀下意识要喊林祎凯的名字，又想起这里的规矩，舌头及时拐弯喊出正确的昵称，然后略带一点欢喜的羞涩，“你来了。”  
“PP，你可真好运，有这么一个小少爷捧场，Yira姐都这么奉献美色了，小少爷还是对你忠贞不二耶。”调酒师半开着玩笑。  
“是啊，Yira姐这样的大美人，你都不心动，小心别人说你不行哦。”林祎凯慵懒地勾住马群耀的肩膀，半点也没有被撬墙角的不悦感，表情倒好像很鼓励马群耀去尝试一下新事物。马群耀摇头更用力：“我不行的，不行的。”  
“嗯？”几个人狐疑看他。  
“我就只有你可以……”马群耀后知后觉自己说了什么歧义的话，尴尬地只想赶紧离开这里。  
林祎凯忍笑说：“OK，你不行，噗，哈哈哈哈……”他真是要被马群耀的嘴瓢逗死了。  
调酒师和那女人面面相觑，还未见过PP如此不掩饰的笑容。  
PP初来酒吧的时候，所有人都很怀疑他的年龄，谁叫他实在太脸嫩，说是十六七岁也不为过。Tor姐是酒吧的老板，将PP带到了房间里面试，然后便告知他们PP从此就是他们的新同事。  
这里工作的人都不会提供自己的真名，也不会提供真实的年龄。他们为了谋生计，迎合客人的喜好，常常会把自己的岁数多说两三岁或者少说一两岁——当然，还是要遵守明面上的法律，一律都必须是十八岁以上。  
PP大概也是十八岁左右，或许短了几个月，或许刚刚好，但那不重要。他在店里的噱头便是年轻鲜嫩，又敢玩，不害臊。同龄的人做这份工作，要么束手束脚总放不开，要么客人稍微过火了一点就哭哭啼啼不愿再做。  
PP却是一来就像做了几年的熟手一样，该扮笑脸就扮笑脸，该装娇弱就装娇弱。要紧的是他似乎很有教养，他们接待的多半是酒肉谋生的成年人，不算穷困，却也绝对算不上有钱。因此偶尔有了外地游客慕名芭提雅的酒池肉林前来拜访时，总是囿于学问和见识不能很好地服侍客人。  
而PP却很能招待这些客人，同大学教授说官话，同企业家谈股票，同设计师聊美学，样样都很得心应手。  
他往日里的生活习惯也很挑剔，不像是贫苦人家出来的孩子，反而是娇生惯养的小少爷。  
这般格格不入的腔调，却很为他挣来了一些名气。大多数人都有着虚荣心，即使是玩，也要攀比玩具的价格高贵。PP标的价高，人又很符合定价，因此短短几个月，就成了酒吧不可缺失的招牌。  
然而他似乎对这些名气和钱财都兴致恹恹，客人预约的时间到了，他的笑容便同扶桑花一样灿烂美丽，时间过了，那脸上的笑意便瞬间消失了，只冷淡地瞧着来人催他快些走人。也曾有客人当面骂过PP见钱眼开，PP只冷笑着说你连钱都掏不出来，那玩意儿比三岁孩子还短，我凭什么陪笑脸给你？将那客人说得面红耳赤，丢人至极，再没来过酒吧光顾生意。他肆意妄为，明明是被嫖的那个，偏偏做派大得跟嫖客一样，今天嫌弃这个疲软，明天嫌弃那个短小，每个客人总能被他挑出一点毛病。  
他还未曾这样笑过，发自内心的真心笑着，没有讥讽，也没有冷淡。  
PP勾着自己的忠实客户走了，调酒师一边擦着玻璃杯，一边神神叨叨对女人说：“你等着瞧好了，我觉得这回PP惹上事了。”女人困惑看他，调酒师只高深莫测地笑。  
林祎凯刚一进包厢，就被马群耀按在了墙上。  
少年人的炙热亲吻没头没脑地落下，在额头上，在眉毛上，在脸颊上，就是没落到嘴唇上。  
毛毛糙糙的。  
林祎凯啧了一声，捧住马群耀的脸对准了亲上去。  
唇瓣再一次黏糊地碰在一起，舌头熟门熟路地撬开牙关探进去，跳起探戈。  
马群耀认真地吻着林祎凯，感到林祎凯的大腿搭上了自己的胯间，似有似无地磨蹭着。他有几日没来了，一时没有反应过来，下意识就托住了林祎凯曲起的大腿。  
对方好像笑了一声，然后更紧地贴近身体。  
胯间的部位紧密相贴，暧昧地磨擦起来，即将陷入擦枪走火。  
“等，等等。”马群耀惊醒过来，连忙退了一步，但林祎凯的腿却还勾在他身上，他这一退，林祎凯就整个人挂在他身上摇摇晃晃：“你还真奇怪，既不碰男人，也不碰女人，难道你真的不行？”  
“我哪有不行？”这种事情是绝对要澄清的！马群耀支支吾吾道：“我是觉得太快了。”  
拜托，他们又不是真的在谈恋爱。林祎凯翻了个白眼，挂在马群耀身上不肯下来了：“抱我去沙发上坐着吧。”  
“哦。”马群耀乖乖抱着人去沙发上坐下，林祎凯就侧身坐在他身上，软得跟没有骨头似的，头靠着马群耀的肩膀，手指不安分地在他喉结上摩挲画圈：“你总是这样过来找我，你爸妈不骂你啊？”  
马群耀咽了咽口水，诚实回答：“我爸妈在曼谷，不在这里。我申请了国外的大学，国内高中课程已经修完了，所以这段时间我都是自由支配，他们不管我的。”  
“那你开学还要多久？”  
“十一月份。”  
“那还有大半年呢。”林祎凯直起身子，“你总不可能大半年都耗在我这里吧？你本来是怎么打算的？”  
“本来……我是想先泰国几个城市旅游一下的，然后再考虑要不要出国旅游看看。然后我朋友推荐我先来芭提雅，我就来了，就碰见你了……”马群耀都不敢看林祎凯的眼睛。  
林祎凯觉得好玩极了：“你对我一见钟情，干脆放弃了自己的旅游计划，为我留在了芭提雅？”  
马群耀没否认，眼神慌乱得像一只找不到方向的小狗。  
林祎凯环住马群耀的脖子：“马群耀，你就见了我那么一次，怎么就那么喜欢我？”


	6. Chapter 6

Scene Ⅵ 别以为你喜欢我，你就能对我指手画脚了

喜欢是什么？是路边看见一只小狗随意逗弄两下，还是橱窗边的玩偶看中了就掏钱买下？林祎凯仰躺着划着手机，无意义地切换屏幕，脑海里总想起马群耀的眼睛。  
喜欢是不切实际的词语，脱离金钱和身份，纯粹是情感的表达，是大脑皮层的神经在某一秒的瞬间偶尔的颤动。  
然而这样的颤动，能够支撑多久呢？  
蝴蝶停留在花瓣上，翅膀颤动了一下，然而那花瓣只是轻微地震颤，没有任何变化。喜欢大概就是这样，当下的时刻看见你，心里便为你颤动起伏，热情过去了，就像那朵曾经停留过的花，只是曾经停留过而已。  
林祎凯枕着手臂，回想着马群耀的答案。  
马群耀抱着他，虽然说话紧张，态度却很真挚。  
“我也不知道为什么会这样子……我只是觉得你很漂亮，很想亲近你。”  
漂亮……吗？  
林祎凯打开手机的自拍界面，对着屏幕端详起自己的面容。  
不少人都说过他很漂亮，眼睛生得妩媚，偏偏五官又很清纯。即使是那些看不惯说他娘炮的人，攻击他的词汇也避免不了夸赞他的相貌，譬如“你这个小白脸”或是“长得比女人还娘”之类的话，或是华丽辞藻的堆砌，或是言语恶毒的攻击，林祎凯都听惯了。  
总归一句话，他确实很漂亮。  
然而马群耀看着聪明，成天摆出爱念书的样子，真让他说说自己哪里漂亮，反而说不出个所以然了，在那头支支吾吾了半天，也只憋出了一句“你很白”的话。  
林祎凯确实也白，这要归功于他往日里的精心保养，明明是个男生，喷起防晒喷雾比女生还要上心，日头毒的时候，一个半月就能喷掉足足七瓶喷雾。身边有嫉妒他皮肤白的人，却也不得不承认他的保养用心无人能及。  
林祎凯看了看自己手臂的肤色，想起马群耀抱着自己时，对方揽着自己肩膀的手臂肤色黝黑。两个人贴在一起时，一黑一白，视觉上的冲击不言而喻。  
他心中涌起淡淡的可惜，不知怎地，他总觉得如果能跟马群耀上一次床，大约会是他职业生涯中最棒的一次体验。一个什么经验都没有的处男在自己手里慢慢被开发的过程，是多么新鲜有趣的体验啊。  
当他胡思乱想时，手机响起视讯通话的请求——是妈妈的来电。  
林祎凯拍了拍自己的脸，让自己看起来高兴一点：“妈，怎么啦？”  
“阿凯呀，最近过得好不好，有没有想妈妈？”  
“当然想啦。”  
“可是老师昨天给我打电话，说你这次的考试成绩不理想欸，你的英语是怎么回事啊？”  
林祎凯撇了撇嘴：“就那样啊，英语好难，我学不会。”  
视频里的妈妈皱起了眉：“这样可不行呐，考大学英语不及格怎么办？”  
她不知道自己的儿子在做什么事情，一心只以为儿子还是学校里乖乖念书的好学生，虽然成绩并不一定名列前茅，但绝对不会做那些出格的丑事。她不知道自己的儿子已经学会熟练地抽烟，学会如何在男人或女人的臂膀里利用自己的美貌得到钞票，她还想着要提高儿子的成绩，要给儿子好好选一个大学志愿。  
林祎凯听着母亲的叮嘱，心中烦闷。然而他掩饰得很好，没有叫母亲看出自己的不耐烦。  
“阿凯啊，我给你报一个英语补习班好不好？至少得把英语提上去呀。”视频那头的母亲放低了声音温和地请求儿子。她素来是很尊重儿子意愿的。  
林祎凯不情不愿地答应了，敷衍地挂了母亲电话，视线转向房间书桌上好久没穿的校服。  
老师还是嘴下留情了，没说林祎凯三天两头翘课的事情。  
或许是因为在泰国的坏学生不少，翘课算不上什么十恶不赦的大事，也或许是母亲并不觉得翘课有什么不对，因此善意地没有提起。  
林祎凯起了身，拿起校服在落地镜面前上身比划，觉得镜中的自己十分陌生。他做陪酒的职业太久，再穿上稚嫩的校服，竟有些不伦不类的味道，就像是一个卖弄风情的妓女突然要从良，人人都觉得她做作。林祎凯将校服衬衫的扣子从最底下一粒一粒地扣好，直到脖子这里，半点肉都不漏出来。  
依然不像是一个好学生的样子。  
“呵。”他讥笑一声，脱了校服，不再理会。  
补课的事情定得很快，到了预约的时间，林祎凯也不得不穿上陌生的校服，别扭地端出一副好学生的样子去虚心补课。电话里母亲热情地向他解释补课老师是一个很了不得的英语老师，会有几个人一起补课，叫儿子不要担心人多吵闹。林祎凯并不是嫌弃人多吵闹，只是他不爱和同龄人说话，也说不到一起。他懒洋洋地到了补课的地方，是一间改造过的语言教室，黑板上还有粉笔字的残迹，教室里坐了两个学生，都是女生，估计也是一起补课的人。  
“Hi。”他们相互礼貌性地打了个招呼，林祎凯就挑了个角落坐下来，百无聊赖地摊开崭新的课本，趴在桌子上神游。  
英语，英语，他并不是学不会，毕竟工作时总会碰见一些外国友人，他总要用英语跟那些外国人讨论客人的鸡巴尺寸。然而考试的试卷上并不会出“阴茎的英文单词是什么”这类题目，因此他的英语水平也就无了用武之地。  
补课时间定的是下午一点半到三点半，之后又来了两个人，时间慢慢指向一点半，最后老师也到了，算上他本人，一共是六个人在教室里了。  
“现在人都到了吗？”老师打开课本看了看人数。  
“老师，还有一个人没到呢。”  
“Billkin还没来，老师。”  
林祎凯对那个叫Billkin的学生并不关心，他低头看了看手表，只想赶紧补完课然后赶去酒吧上班，因为补课的事情，他还得跟Tor姐商量一下调动工作时间的事情。  
“报告，老师，不好意思，路上有点堵车。”  
林祎凯瞪大了眼睛。  
门口迟到的人也瞪大了眼睛。  
并不知情的老师叫人赶紧进来：“Billkin快点进来坐好，要上课了。”  
“好，好的。”马群耀一双眼珠子都钉在林祎凯身上，脚步不听使唤地要往林祎凯那里去。林祎凯连忙竖起课本挡住自己的脸，杜绝一切交流。  
这一定是林祎凯人生中面临的最大挑战——在补习班被自己的客人撞见！  
整堂英语课他都是浑浑噩噩混过去的，含糊不清地应答着老师的话语，脑子里乱成一团浆糊，全都是在想以后该怎么应对马群耀的事情。  
该怎么办才好？怎么会这个样子？电视剧里的狗血戏码在现实中荒诞地发生了，还是在他自己身上发生的。林祎凯心中恨恨念着马群耀的名字，毫无理由地在草稿纸上用力写下Billkin这个单词，然后再用力地画一个叉叉。他知道自己在无缘无故地迁怒别人，毕竟马群耀根本不知道自己会在这里补课。可是，可是，BK，BK，原来BK就是Billkin的意思。林祎凯将那张纸撕掉，揉成团扔进垃圾桶里。  
老师终于宣布下课，临解散前还特意点了林祎凯的名字：“Krit，你是临时插班进来补课的，要加油跟上大家的步伐哦。”  
“OK。”林祎凯刻意忽略第一排某个回头的人的眼神。  
老师前脚一走，他就几乎是以狼狈出逃的姿态赶紧打包东西从教室后门走出来了。他听见身后几个同学互相道再见的声音，也听见有人急促的脚步声追上来的动静，于是他也跑了起来，想赶紧打一辆车逃离这个是非之地。  
“林祎凯！”马群耀大声喊出前面逃跑的人的名字，在一条路的拐角终于抓到了人。他顺手将林祎凯扯进路边狭窄的小巷暗处：“你，你还是学生？”  
奔跑让两个人都气喘吁吁，泰国炎热的天气更叫他们大汗淋漓。可是马群耀一边喘着气，一边还震惊于林祎凯会出现在补习班这种地方的事实中：“这是高三学生的补习班，你连高中都没有毕业，你怎么会，会去做那种事情？”  
“没有毕业怎么了？”既然已经被戳破事实真相，林祎凯破罐子破摔，梗着脖子对马群耀说，“我乐意去做，跟你又有什么关系？”  
他想直接走人，却被马群耀拉住胳膊：“我不是看不起你的意思，我是吓了一跳。”马群耀憋红了脸，可是抓着林祎凯的手却不放：“我说我喜欢你，不是假的。可是如果你还在读书，那种事情对你不好，真的。”他说的诚恳极了，是真心想要面前的人好。林祎凯也懂，但他不愿领情：“什么真的假的，你说绕口令呢。我乐意去陪酒，也乐意去补课，都跟你没有关系，你自己把嘴巴闭好了不说出去，就没有问题。”  
“怎么会没有问题呢？”马群耀难得严肃起来，“我不能看着你这样。”  
“马群耀，”林祎凯冷笑一声，“别以为你喜欢我，你就能对我指手画脚了，放开我。”  
“我……”  
“我说最后一遍，放开。”  
他生气了，不是开玩笑的。  
马群耀胸腔里的心脏都快蹦出来了，他的太阳穴一直突突直跳。他不能理解为何林祎凯会自甘堕落，明明还是读书的大好时光，却要去做那种出卖肉体的事情，还好像十分甘之如饴。马群耀不是没见过那些不学好的坏学生，他本只要把林祎凯当作和那些坏学生一样的人就行。可是林祎凯太特殊了，对马群耀来说，既是初吻，也是初恋。他一切对情欲的感知和幻想，都是林祎凯对他的影响。  
马群耀吞了下唾沫，紧张地说：“你不要做陪酒郎了，好不好？”  
林祎凯冷淡地看着他，眼神跟看着从前那些嫖客一样，一点感情也没有。  
又是一个不自量力的家伙。  
偏偏这个家伙认真到不行：“林祎凯，如果你很缺钱，我包养你好不好？不要再做那些事情了。”稚嫩的男孩明明纯情得要命，连亲一口都要脸红半天，却在这里不知天高地厚地说这些大话。  
林祎凯觉得好笑，顶了顶舌头，反手将马群耀按在墙上，另一只手去摸他的胯间：“马群耀，你连干都不敢干我，还想包养我？”


	7. Chapter 7

Scene Ⅶ 亲吻堵住了所有的脏话

他们可以说是不欢而散，一个恼羞成怒，一个犹豫踌躇。  
马群耀回到家里，连佣人端上的热汤都不想喝，径自锁了房门，倒在床上回想白天碰见林祎凯的事情。  
他一直以为林祎凯只是看着脸嫩，林祎凯的做事举止总让人觉得他至少也该是快毕业的大学生。  
可是林祎凯连高中都没有毕业，他可能就比自己大一岁，或者一岁不到。  
马群耀的呼吸急促起来。  
林祎凯跟他一样，只是一个普通高中生。然而他在图书馆埋头学习时，林祎凯在酒吧陪客人喝酒；他在计算自己毕业还需要多少学分时，林祎凯早已不屑学校的成绩，直接投身进成年社会的大染缸中；他还在希翼自己的未来有多么光明灿烂，林祎凯却已经任由自己往下堕落沉沦。  
他不明白林祎凯的心思，不理解林祎凯为什么要去做这样的事。  
林祎凯说马群耀瞧不起他，可是马群耀没有。  
他只是不想看见自己喜欢的人做那种事情而已，他不想林祎凯那么美的年纪就浪费在这种毫无意义的事情上。林祎凯还很年轻，还有很长的路要走，那些酒精和避孕套只会让他一蹶不振，对他以后数十年的人生一点帮助都没有。  
林祎凯嘲笑他只会逞嘴上功夫，一点实际行动都没有，他都主动要脱衣服给马群耀干，马群耀却像阳痿似的一动不动。他讥讽马群耀不知天高地厚就妄想包养别人，将少年人的赤诚真心当作垃圾一样踩在污泥中，高傲倔强地仰头而去。  
他觉得委屈极了，可是无人诉说。  
眼泪不争气地掉下来，如果给那个人看到了，一定又要骂他是个哭包，没一点男子气概。  
但马群耀从小就受尽了家人宠爱，什么委屈都没受过，就连父母跟他说话都是商量的口吻，温和的语气，也从未对他大呼小叫过。  
独独林祎凯一个，对他冷淡或傲慢，不屑于他的喜欢，不在意他的真心。  
马群耀十分地委屈，却无法理直气壮地在林祎凯面前哭，要林祎凯安慰自己。因为他们之间什么都不是。  
他越想越难过，不是都说青春期的初恋像糖果一样甜蜜吗？为什么他分到的却是一块黑巧糖果，苦得连舌根都在发麻。他不敢跟自己的父母说自己喜欢上了一个陪酒郎，虽然他的父母足够开明，可是马群耀知道，再开明的父母，也不会允许自己的儿子和一个牛郎在一起。他只能笨拙地偷偷对林祎凯好，用尽自己的力量取悦心上人喜欢。但他没法光明正大地叫林祎凯离开酒吧，因为他们什么都不是。  
喜欢一个人，会这样难受吗？马群耀抽了抽鼻子。  
他的朋友不是没有早恋的家伙，但他们每个人谈的对象，毫无例外都是香香软软的女生，即便不是女生，也一定是校园内的男生。  
没有一个像他那样胆大妄为喜欢上一个陪酒郎的。  
带他去酒吧的朋友曾经不敢相信地问他：“喂，不是吧，你玩这么大？真的喜欢上我姐酒吧的牛郎？”  
“你别这么说好不好？”他能做的也只有让朋友别再消遣他的出格行为，却无法反驳林祎凯牛郎的身份。  
一向顺风顺水的少年郎终于尝到感情的苦涩。  
林祎凯本以为那样一闹，心高气傲的小少爷不会再来找自己了。  
于是他跟Tor姐说，今晚照样接单。  
Tor姐照顾他的工作，替他选了一位三十左右的寂寞少妇，模样有几分姿色，也叫他陪得畅快一些。  
林祎凯稍稍打扮一下，就能演出一副乖乖男的样子，他又嘴甜会来事，很快就哄得少妇敞开心怀，一边喝酒一边向他哭诉着丈夫出轨。林祎凯一面乖巧地点头，同少妇一起责骂那不成器的丈夫竟这么不珍惜自己的妻子，给少妇适时地斟上美酒，一面在心中平静地计算着少妇点了哪几瓶酒，换算成自己的提成会有多少。他脸上明明是感同身受，可是眼底却再匀不了多一分的情绪。  
果然还是有点被宠坏了，不过是装个样子伺候客人，就觉得有点累了。林祎凯稍微伸了一下懒腰，强打起精神继续听面前哭花了妆的女人诉苦。  
其实今晚的客人已经算很轻松的了，不需要他提前吃解酒药，也不需要他出卖色相，这个可怜女人只不过是想报复丈夫的出轨，也来找个牛郎出出气而已。她只是自己哭着喝酒，絮絮叨叨反复念着自己十数年的情意喂了狗。  
“我明白的，那个人实在可恶，不珍惜你的情意，辜负了你对他的一片心意。”  
呵，愚蠢透了，怎么能够相信别人轻易脱口而出的“爱”？连他自己都能为了几张钞票，随口就对街上的一个陌生人说“我爱你”三个字。这三个字是最廉价的字眼，连一分钱都不用，就能骗一个女人倾家荡产地爱他。  
“但是像你这么年轻漂亮的女人，为什么不干脆和你的丈夫离婚呢？你完全有能力独立生活，抚养你们的孩子。”  
他厌倦当一个心理医生，按他真正的内心，就要拍下丈夫和小三的床照，四处发给公司的同事，邻近的朋友，还有彼此的家人，非要轰轰烈烈地闹上一场，叫对方身败名裂才行。偏偏女人又矜持自守，说不能影响了孩子的以后。他只能虚伪地称赞女人的善良，说一些无关紧要的表面套话。  
去他妈的善良，被出轨了还要做这副圣母心泛滥的样子，丈夫和小三只会嘲笑你给他们擦屁股的样子像个低贱的女仆。  
他忍不住在女人聒噪的诉苦里翻了个白眼，却瞥到酒吧门口进来了一个不速之客。  
林祎凯屏住了呼吸。  
他怎么会来？明明都说了那么难听的话了。  
马群耀抿着嘴，站在门口的身影倔强又孤独。  
Tor姐一脸为难地迎上来：“哎呀，你怎么来了？PP还说你今天不会来的，我就给他安排了别的工作。要不姐姐给你安排别人？”  
“不用了，我就找他说几句话就好。”马群耀礼貌地朝Tor姐点了一下头，目光炙热地锁定正贴在女人身边的林祎凯。  
林祎凯的心突突跳了两下。  
女人还沉浸在自己的伤心事里不可自拔，身边这个小孩实在可心，说的话既中肯又叫她舒坦。被丈夫出轨背叛的伤心慢慢抚平，她举起酒杯：“来，我们再喝一杯酒。你这么听话，我今天就直接包你一晚好不好？”  
“不好，他后面有约。”  
“你是……”女人酒意上头，看人有些眼花，只模糊看清大概是一个同样年轻的男孩插入了话题。  
“喂，BK，别这样。”林祎凯头皮发麻，连忙对站在桌前来意不善的马群耀警告，“有什么事等明天再说。”他不敢直呼马群耀的名字，只能用BK来代称。  
“这是你的朋友吗？”女人醉醺醺地听见BK两个字，以为是和PP一样工作用的名字，“他也在这里工作？”  
看起来和PP不是一个类型的取向，大概是最近时兴的年下小奶狗类型？  
“抱歉客人，我这就让他走。”林祎凯连忙道歉，同时想叫人赶走马群耀。可马群耀却抓住了他的手腕：“跟我谈谈吧。”  
“我们没……”  
“不谈的话，我就把补习班的事情说出来。”  
“没什么话可说”几个字被林祎凯生生咽了回去。他忍着气看眼前这个不听话的人，冷静下来：“Yira姐，帮我接待一下客人，我有点事情要处理。”  
跟客人道歉是后面要处理的事情了。林祎凯咬着牙，带马群耀到了酒吧后门没人会来的角落。一到那里，他就不再掩饰自己的怒气：“你他妈到底在干什么，白天我都跟你说得很清楚了吧，你——”  
他被马群耀按在墙上，亲吻堵住了所有的脏话。


	8. Chapter 8

Scene Ⅷ 你想要做的事情，我都可以慢慢学

林祎凯此刻脑袋里就只剩下一个念头——他真不该这么尽心尽力教马群耀怎么接吻。  
马群耀所有接吻的技术都从林祎凯身上学来，而林祎凯又是一个奉行享乐至上主义的人。换句话说，马群耀的每一个技巧，都是为了取悦林祎凯而学的。  
林祎凯为了痛快，将自己的敏感点都教给了马群耀。聪明的学生便握着老师的耳根，舌头熟稔地钻进林祎凯的口腔里，在嘴里的敏感处肆意摩擦。  
林祎凯说过自己喜欢粗暴一点的力度，因此马群耀将他结结实实地压在酒吧后门的角落里，用力吸吮着林祎凯的舌头。  
“喂……”林祎凯挣扎着想说些什么，又忍不住为马群耀的亲吻沉沦。  
对方太懂自己想要什么，亲吻他的时候腿也挤了进来，磨蹭着自己的腿间。  
这是开了窍吗？  
与其被动承受，倒不如主动出击。从来不肯让自己吃亏的林祎凯干脆放弃抵抗，勾住马群耀的脖子更热烈地吻回去。管他什么吵架闹矛盾，先亲爽了再说。难得这个傻小子开了窍这样凶悍地亲他，下一次不知道什么时候还能亲这么爽快。林祎凯放肆地挑逗对方的吻技，不甘示弱地展示灵巧的卷舌技巧。他喝了一点酒，嘴里都是葡萄酒的味道，酒意似乎熏得两个人都有些失了分寸，涎液在唇齿缠绵间都能拉成银丝。  
“你……吃了春药了？”林祎凯被马群耀翻过身压在墙上，臀上抵着硬物。他倒是不介意跟马群耀做，但是……第一次就要在后门的小巷野战的话，未免也太刺激了吧？  
身后的男孩噎了一下：“我不跟你做。”  
林祎凯往后蹭了蹭马群耀鼓胀的地方：“你那玩意儿可不是这么说的。”  
马群耀低下头，靠着林祎凯的脖子深吸，就像瘾君子一样沉迷林祎凯的味道。他不回答林祎凯的话，可是箍着林祎凯的臂膀却很坚定。他隔着裤子的布料在林祎凯的屁股那里摩擦自己的东西，却不更深入一步。林祎凯被蹭得欲火难耐，转过头又和马群耀黏糊亲吻起来。  
男孩的手从衣摆下方探进去，摸到林祎凯胸前，准确地按在了他的胸部。  
林祎凯倒吸一口冷气，忍不住仰起头来。  
乳头被青涩的手法按压揉搓着，另一只手也不安分地从裤腰的间隙那里摸进去，隔着内裤抚摸自己的阴茎。  
马群耀在身后喘着粗气说：“你想要做的事情，我都可以慢慢学，你看，我可以学的很好。“  
谁要你慢慢学，老子要跟你现在就做！林祎凯没力气骂娘，提着一口气软在马群耀身上。马群耀不知是从哪里学来的，一手揉着他的胸部，一手隔着内裤握着他早就翘起的阴茎。内裤的布料已经湿润，黏糊糊地闷在裤子里很不好受。偏偏马群耀那东西还在自己屁股上磨来磨去，就是不肯插进来给自己一个痛快。  
林祎凯忍不住往后伸手要去摸马群耀的东西：“你他妈……倒是给我啊！”  
“不行。”到这个时候了，马群耀居然还能拒绝他。  
林祎凯彻底瘫在马群耀的身上，男孩的手没有经验，手劲要么轻了要么重了，完全没有分寸。他的身体却很吃这种预料不及的轻重揉搓，每一下的抚摸都叫他颤抖舒爽，猜测下一步是轻是重。  
马群耀的手终于伸进内裤里，踏实地握上他的阴茎替他撸管。  
林祎凯抬起手臂勾着身后人的脖子，脖颈都仰起天鹅颈的曲线。他靠在马群耀身上，自己的阴茎完全掌握在别人的手里，身体的快感也完全交给了别人。他不是没有被别人撸管过，但那些人都是他的客人，他总要留出几分心思照顾客人的感受。  
唯有在马群耀这里，他可以完全不关心马群耀的反应，一心只在马群耀手里快活享受。  
“再用力一点，重一点，好爽……”林祎凯声音都颤抖着，自己的腰都控制不住地挺动起来，在马群耀的手里前后顶弄。马群耀的呼吸声也十分急促，咬着林祎凯的后肩忍耐着插进去的欲望。他的裤子紧紧系着裤腰带，勃起的鸡巴抵在林祎凯的裤缝间流水，他知道两个人的裤子都弄脏了，但他没有想过后面收场该怎么办。林祎凯既然想要情欲，他就学着怎么给他情欲。马群耀撑着林祎凯的身子，替他撸动贲张的阴茎，自己也在林祎凯的臀缝间磨蹭自慰。  
林祎凯嫌他保守，趁他不注意解了他的裤腰带，掏出了马群耀束缚在里头的肉具。  
“林祎凯……”这个时候马群耀喊他的名字，声音竟然很性感。  
“闭嘴。要做就爽快一点。”前面的乳头被人按摩着，后面的臀缝被人摩擦着。林祎凯下意识地收缩臀部肌肉，夹着马群耀的东西想要引诱他插进来。  
可马群耀咬着林祎凯的肩头，也只是将阳具插进了林祎凯的腿间，让林祎凯夹紧了腿。  
刚做好这个类似结合的姿势，两个人就发出一声解脱的长叹。  
马群耀掐着林祎凯的腰从身后抽插，勃起的硕大阳具在细嫩的大腿间前后顶弄，磨得皮肤又红又肿。林祎凯不得不双手都扒在墙壁上，才能让自己不被撞到墙上。高中生旺盛的精力让他整个人都晃晃荡荡，全身上下只剩腿间那块皮肤还有知觉。他的臀缝间都是男人的精水，湿哒哒地顺着大腿线条往下流。他忍不住想要男人插进来，可是马群耀偏不满足他的欲望，发育完美的阴茎每每都只是在他的穴口浅浅擦过，又用力地碾过会阴。林祎凯被插得双腿都在发抖，倚着墙壁，连口水分泌都开始紊乱。男孩每一次顶进来，都会撞到他前面的阴囊，又让他经历新的一波刺激。  
从前那些客人都是给了钱提枪就上，哪有马群耀这么坏的人，明明动作和力度都像是要吃了他似的，就是不肯插进来给自己一个痛快。林祎凯眼角都控制不住地湿润，呜咽着喊马群耀的名字：“马群耀，你给我一个痛快，别这么折磨我了！马群耀！”他的声调都变高了几度，在激烈的腿交中射了精，身前的墙壁染上白浊，一塌糊涂。  
马群耀也轻哼一声，紧紧抓着他，在他腿间射了出来。  
林祎凯喘着气，屁股被男人都弄湿了，裤子上都是湿漉漉的精斑，狼狈得不行。他累极了，靠在马群耀身上休息，手软脚软，任凭马群耀给他穿上脏污的裤子。马群耀抿着嘴，看不出是害羞还是生气，一脸严肃地给林祎凯拉上裤子，脸上倒是有淡淡的薄红。  
“你还真是……厉害啊。”  
林祎凯早没了脾气。  
他原以为马群耀听了自己那么难听的话，不会再来找自己了。  
可是马群耀还是来了，带着满身的怒气，却给他角落的极致欢愉。  
他的手指头都仿佛还在因为刚才的高潮而发麻着。  
“你就不担心这里有监控吗？”林祎凯逗着男孩。  
“哎？监控？”激情过后，理智回归的马群耀吓了一跳，呆呆地看着林祎凯，有些不知所措。他冲动过头了，只想着找林祎凯赶紧说开话，完全没考虑过监控的事实。  
“骗你的，你还真好骗。”林祎凯勾了一下马群耀的下巴，“你有这个胆量在这里强迫我，没胆量跟我一起变成GV男主角吗？”  
马群耀红了脸，似乎这个时候才意识到害羞：“我没有要强迫你。”  
林祎凯明显是不信的眼神。  
“我就是……想向你证明我不是不行。”马群耀鼓起勇气对心上人说，“你想要上床什么的，我可以学，但是你给我一点时间让我慢慢学好吗？我不想让你觉得我什么都不懂……”  
林祎凯倒被他的一番话弄得有些不知所措：“喂，你不要这个样子……”  
“我还是不高兴你做这种事情，所以我还是想问你，可不可以离职，如果你缺钱，我可以给你钱，我有很多钱的。”马群耀的表情真挚极了，没有半点拿钱侮辱林祎凯的样子。  
真烦，男人激情完后最好说话了，这个时候提这样的要求，他当然没有生气的意思。林祎凯不耐烦地撇嘴，裤子黏糊糊的，粘在身上也很不舒服，他也想早点换掉裤子。野战虽然很爽，事后清理总是麻烦得要死，所以他才不喜欢没有准备就在外面开干。  
马群耀还在等他的回答。  
林祎凯“啧”了一声：“我很贵的哦。”


	9. Chapter 9

Scene Ⅸ 要么我搬走，要么去床上，你自己选。

林祎凯跟酒吧提辞职的时候，Tor姐并不意外。  
“像你这样年轻的人，怎么可能会把时间浪费在这里呢？”Tor姐痛快地签了字，给林祎凯结了账，“有机会也作为客人来光顾哦。”  
“当然了。”林祎凯很擅长微笑。  
他走出酒吧大门时，就看见某个人正原地焦躁地转圈等人。马群耀看见林祎凯出来了，面上满是笑意：“PP？”  
难为他还记得在这里不能叫真名。  
林祎凯将工资卡丢给马群耀：“所以你要带我去哪里呢？”  
他们半开玩笑似的定下包养的合约，却连每个月应该给多少工资都没有仔细聊过。林祎凯只懒洋洋地提出要求说要住到马群耀家里，但是自己绝不会干任何家务。马群耀当然答应了，那头又借着想独立的借口，自己出来租了一间公寓，用以跟林祎凯一起住的地方。  
公寓坐落的地方很雅致。马群耀拎着林祎凯的行李箱，乘电梯上楼，用卡刷开门。林祎凯就两手插兜跟着马群耀走进新家，刚收拾出来的公寓还没多少东西，空荡荡的，不过设计倒是很简约利落。玄关的门一开，就能看见正对着的客厅。屋子是高吊顶设计，能看见二楼的书房和卧室。  
“你先坐会吧，我去把你的行李箱放卧室里。”马群耀推着行李箱去了里面房间。  
林祎凯低头要换鞋子，发现鞋柜里摆着两双情侣款式的拖鞋。  
啧。  
他套上粉色的那双拖鞋，走到客厅的落地窗前，发现高楼层外的景色绝佳。这间房子在十八层楼，往下看就能看见公用的露天游泳池和空中花园。  
身后细细碎碎的声音传来，是马群耀在整理东西。  
“你把我东西放哪里了？”林祎凯随口问。  
“我放次卧那边了，就二楼左手边那间。”马群耀低头数着塑料袋里还没来得及整理出来的日用品，“牙刷，杯子，毛巾……”  
“嘿，哥哥？”林祎凯从背后环住马群耀，故意贴着他的耳边说，“你花这么多钱包养我，却不跟我睡一个房间，说得过去吗？”他边说边按住了对方的小腹，暗示性地就要往下摸去。  
“你该洗澡了！”马群耀连忙转身抽离林祎凯的怀抱，把一堆洗漱用品都塞进林祎凯怀里，“你不是来的路上一直觉得热吗？我给你买了洗漱用品，你可以直接洗澡，浴室在那边。”  
林祎凯了然地看着马群耀，撇了撇嘴，倒也没有再刁难他，拿过毛巾就去了房间。  
马群耀松了口气，又有些害羞起来。  
他从来没想过自己也会有“包养”某个人的一天，他知道什么叫包养，但是对于包养的具体流程却很不清楚。首先，包养人和被包养人之间应该列一张条目清楚的合同，规定双方彼此应尽的权利和任务。可是林祎凯懒得提醒，马群耀也没有经验。但是能跟林祎凯一起住的喜悦，却是踏踏实实的。  
林祎凯洗完澡擦着头发出来时，就听见客厅里扫地机器人嗡嗡嗡运转的声音。厨房有碗筷碰撞的动静，难道马群耀还会做饭？林祎凯探头一瞧，看见马群耀正拆着外卖包装倒到干净盘子里。  
该说对方是多此一举呢？还是有生活仪式感呢？  
林祎凯又起了逗弄对方的心思，借着扫地机器人的声音掩盖，悄咪咪地摸到马群耀身后，突然就抱住了他。  
“哎？”马群耀吓了一跳，差点打翻手里的芝士意面。  
林祎凯抱着马群耀，下巴搁在对方的肩窝里，嘟起嘴：“我还以为你会亲自给我做饭呢，结果就用外卖来敷衍我啊？”  
马群耀都能感受到林祎凯刚洗完头的头发传递过来的潮气，带着点蕴热：“我不会做饭……就只能点外卖凑合了，不过这家外卖很好吃哦。”  
林祎凯却说：“可是我现在不饿欸。”  
“那我给你保温？”  
“不要，我想吃别的。”林祎凯抿了一下唇，摸进马群耀的衣服里面，“我想吃……这里。”他精准地摸到马群耀腰侧人鱼线的位置，极其轻佻地摸了一把。  
马群耀几乎是立刻就有了反应，立刻夹住腿：“我们先吃饭行不行……”  
“我说不要就是不要了。”林祎凯才不管马群耀愿不愿意呢，他起初会昏了头答应马群耀，就是因为觉得跟马群耀做会比较爽，现在才说不要？岂不是太迟了。他拿起餐台上摆着精致果盘里的小番茄，就只是用牙齿轻轻咬着，然后就探到马群耀嘴里。  
马群耀被林祎凯迷得五迷三道，身体在自己还没反应过来时就转过了身，手心不受控制地贴上林祎凯的大腿。  
林祎凯刚洗完澡，就穿了一件白T恤和一条白色短裤。马群耀摸到短短的裤脚时，手心已经按在了林祎凯的腿根处，再往裤子里摸，就能碰到林祎凯刚换上的内裤。  
但是林祎凯不怵这些，他反而带着马群耀转了个身，自己坐在了餐台上，搂着马群耀的脖子将小番茄送入对方口中。  
马群耀还没有试过这样接吻，滑溜溜的小番茄在湿濡的口腔中根本不听使唤，随着两条舌头的纠缠滚来滚去，一下子滚到马群耀舌根深处。林祎凯就也伸长了舌头去勾马群耀嘴里的小番茄，丝毫不在意会吞进多少对方的口水。马群耀渐渐也被林祎凯蛊惑了，一边回应对方的深吻，一边双手都忍不住按在林祎凯挺翘的臀部上揉搓。掌心里的浑圆饱满柔软，捏下去又紧实软弹。马群耀一边揉搓着，一边不由得回忆起酒吧后门角落和林祎凯那次的疯狂体验，裤裆里的家伙便高高耸起。  
林祎凯求之不得，像蛇一样紧紧缠在马群耀身上，甚至贴心地挺了挺腰方便马群耀来脱自己的裤子。  
马群耀咬着林祎凯的脖子，闻到对方用过的椰子味洗发水的味道，像是熏香一样叫人头脑发昏。  
“滴滴——滴滴——”  
扫地机器人还没构建新家的地图，被卡在了冰箱的角落。  
蓬勃欲发的情欲戛然而止，像是电视剧的精彩戏码突然被人用遥控器按了暂停。  
马群耀被及时唤回神来，嘴里还含着那颗小番茄。他在林祎凯不乐的眼神里咽下那颗小番茄：“我去……”  
“去什么去？你现在要是敢走，我马上搬出去。”林祎凯忿忿地说，挂在马群耀身上不肯放人，“要么我搬走，要么去床上，你自己选。”  
“……”  
总之芝士意面冷得很透，最后被人放进了冰箱里当作明天的早饭。  
扫地机器人卡在冰箱角落一直到没电，然后被主人重新放回充电插座，明天再建新地图。  
至于房子的主人？  
在新家的主卧里睡得很香甜。


	10. Chapter 10

Scene Ⅹ 林祎凯只咬着唇，眼神既露骨又放荡。

林祎凯醒来的时候，阳光正好，暖洋洋地洒在卧室被子上，烘得人也暖暖的。  
他没穿上衣，就套了一条短裤，是被房间外扫地机器人的声音吵醒的。看来昨夜即使疯玩了一晚上，某人也还是没忘记去给扫地机器人充电。林祎凯动了动腿，腿心有点疼，他轻哼一声，想到自己昨晚又莫名其妙迁就了某个人——他什么时候竟然只满足于这样的亲亲蹭蹭了？  
真正起床的时间是将近正午了，林祎凯揉着一头乱发，好歹是穿了上衣才出来。马群耀正在客厅地上拆搬家的纸板箱，把自己的衣服一件件捞出来。  
林祎凯皱起眉头：“你这什么审美？”  
除了学生必备的校服以外，就是运动服，运动服，运动服。  
“你醒啦？洗过澡了吗？”马群耀抬头看他。  
林祎凯跪下来靠着马群耀的背，拿起他手里的衣服说：“你的衣服都好难看。”  
“我不太会买衣服……”身后那人的胸膛紧贴着自己的背，马群耀又想起昨天厨房的荒唐事情，有些脸红。  
其实今早醒来看见林祎凯躺在自己身边时，他还有一种不切实际的感觉。  
林祎凯睡着的模样很乖，洗去了所有的妆容，卸下了所有的表情，眉头舒展地睡着，半张脸都陷进柔软的枕头里。马群耀侧着身子盯林祎凯脸上的两颗小痣，觉得那几颗小痣都点在了自己的心里。主卧的被子床单都是白色的，林祎凯睡在白色的被窝里，头发有些乱糟糟的，紧闭的双眼更显得浓密修长的睫毛像扇子一样。  
马群耀忍不住亲了一下睡美人的脸。  
他们这样子一起躺着，在阳光的沐浴下迎来新家的第一个早晨，可真像是情侣一样。  
林祎凯不知道马群耀的想法，他昨晚晚饭就没吃，今天又是一口气直接睡到中午，现在饿极了，人也没力气，挂在马群耀背上嘟囔：“饿死了，你准备了什么啊？”  
“昨天的芝士意面给你热着，然后热牛奶和烤面包，行不行？”  
“我不要喝牛奶，我要喝咖啡。”林祎凯理直气壮地提出要求。  
“那我明天给你买咖啡机。”  
“好。”林祎凯丝毫不觉得有什么不对，爽快地亲了一口马群耀以示奖励。  
同居的生活并没有想象中那么尴尬或艰难。马群耀自不必说，从小到大都是备受家里宠爱的好孩子，半点恶习都没染上，端正地遵守一个学生应该有的作息生活，即使高中课程学分已经全部拿到手，也在积极努力地为留学做准备。而林祎凯也有些叫人出乎意料，马群耀原以为林祎凯在酒吧那种地方呆久了，会不习惯这样寂寞单调的生活。但林祎凯就仿佛寄居蟹一样，就这么顺顺利利地在这里安家了，除了已经习惯昼伏夜出的生活，跟马群耀的作息有些吻合不上，其他生活习性居然都还相处得来。  
马群耀提前准备的酒瓶和烟灰盒都没派上用场，林祎凯只淡淡扫了一下精心准备的酒柜，狐疑看着马群耀：“你爱喝酒？”  
“不不不，我不喝酒。”马群耀抠着裤子口袋，“我是担心你在这里觉得无聊才准备的……”  
“无聊喝什么酒啊，又不能赚钱。”林祎凯翻了个白眼，至于烟灰盒，最后也变成了他随手丢零嘴垃圾或果壳的容器。  
除了两个人之间尚未说开的关系，他们一切都像是真正的同居情人一样。  
书房是专门学习的地方，也是马群耀给自己划分的单独一块领域。他在书房学习时，林祎凯就在影音室打游戏或看电影。  
他不是没有尝试过叫林祎凯跟自己一块学习。可是林祎凯不配合，根本无心看书。他们坐在一张桌子的对立面，马群耀正低头做语法题，就能感觉到自己脚踝被什么东西碰了一下。他抬头看林祎凯，那家伙根本就没写过一笔，懒洋洋地趴在桌子上看他笑，桌子底下的脚也很不安分。  
“别闹，看书呢。”马群耀红了脸，想避开林祎凯的脚。  
林祎凯只咬着唇，眼神既露骨又放荡。  
他的脚不紧不慢地从马群耀的小腿往上提，然后踩着马群耀的大腿。  
马群耀憋着劲，还想说些什么，握笔的手指指关节都变成青白。  
泰国炎热天气给了林祎凯绝佳的机会。他穿着白色袜子的脚轻轻松松探进马群耀的宽松校裤里，暧昧地蹭着马群耀的腿根。  
“别闹。”马群耀又说了一次，抓住裤子里那只不安分的脚。  
林祎凯无辜地抱怨：“可是我好无聊哦。”  
“你不学习吗？要高考的欸。”  
“随便啦，反正不管考几分都有大学读。”林祎凯无所谓地说，同时还想再伸进去一点，可惜马群耀死死握着他的脚踝不给他机会。  
好学生的思维十分简单：“但是考一个好的大学总比考差的大学好吧？”  
“考好大学，然后呢，找好工作？”林祎凯被马群耀的不解风情浇灭了兴致，颇为无聊地收回脚，托腮胡乱翻着面前崭新的书，“找好工作以后就娶老婆生孩子，然后一辈子就过去了，多无聊啊。”  
“你没有想做的事情吗？”马群耀问。  
林祎凯点了点自己的嘴唇：“有啊，可是你又不给我做。”  
又来了，每次讲这种话题，林祎凯总是喜欢往这种方向带歪。  
马群耀轻咳了几声，他的想法很简单，他不愿意看见林祎凯这样放纵自己的光阴，他想看林祎凯好起来。若此刻马群耀是一个成年人，历经现实的磨合，就能冷静地思量计较改变林祎凯要投入的成本和得到的回报之间的性价比，然后得出明智的今朝有酒今朝醉的结论。毕竟林祎凯既不是他的家人，也不是他的朋友，说到底，两个人就只是肉体关系而已。林祎凯的未来如何，跟他又有什么干系呢？他又不可能保证自己喜欢林祎凯一辈子。  
然而马群耀如今只是一个十七岁刚出头的少年，衣食不缺，吃穿不愁，优渥的家境，开明的父母，聪明的脑袋……所有的资质和条件都足以让他不吃一点苦头顺顺利利长到如今十七岁的样子。  
追求林祎凯的心是少年人十七岁人生中遇见的第一个天大的难事，不同于长辈的夸奖，不同于数学竞赛的难题。林祎凯的心没有模板，没有参考答案，也不是马群耀拿几个满分，参加几个比赛，拿到几个奖项就能获得的兑换奖品。它就像是镜中花水中月，似乎隐隐约约就在那里，林祎凯每一次的亲吻，每一次的挑逗，都叫马群耀有一种仿佛对方也喜爱着自己的错觉。可是镜子还在那里，水面还在那里，马群耀看见林祎凯能同样微笑着同客人喝酒，同人妖打情骂俏，就知道这个人的喜爱都是一样的。  
好在这样的挫折并不能叫少年人灰心，他坚信着一定会有一条路通向林祎凯的心底，只是就像化学实验一样，要调整许多的变量值，才能得到最精确的反应结果。只要他慢慢调整尝试和林祎凯相处的变量值，那林祎凯也一定会有喜欢上他的可能性。  
马群耀清了清嗓子：“要不，我们来设置一个奖励机制？”  
“什么？”林祎凯对这些小孩子过家家似的把戏根本没有兴趣。他一时冲动答应了马群耀的同居要求，还以为马群耀终于能破戒，结果却换来这么些清汤寡水的日子。  
这笔买卖实在太不划算，太不值当。  
林祎凯心里头都蠢蠢欲动想规划起怎么跟马群耀取消约定的事情了。  
正在他闷闷不乐时，对面的优等生结结巴巴地说出和自己学生身份绝不相配的话：“你不是跟我一起在同一个补习班补英语吗？我可以给你另外补习，你能学完一个单元，就——什么都听你的，行不行？”  
林祎凯眼睛一亮，看着对面马群耀红到爆炸的脸：“你说的‘什么都听我的’，是我想的那个意思吗？”  
马群耀赶紧找补：“但是，但是尺度要取决于你学习的内容多少。”  
要是只记十个单词就想上床，那也太容易了。  
林祎凯啧了一声，又开心起来，手指故意挑逗着马群耀的手：“那，再加一个条件。补课的时候，我对你做什么都可以的吧？”  
马群耀心中涌起不安的念头。


	11. Chapter 11

Scene XI 今天……我可不会只让你蹭一蹭就行了。

出乎意料的是，给林祎凯补习并没有想象中那么困难。  
马群耀本都已经做好了被林祎凯四处捣蛋骚扰的准备，可当他看见林祎凯正儿八经地坐在自己面前写题目时，还是有一种不可思议的感觉。  
穿着正经的校服，校裤也没有什么不对劲，完全是高中学生的打扮。  
眼神也很干净，单纯地盯着卷子上的ABCD思考问题——正确率先不去谈它。  
交流题目时两只胳膊安安分分地叠在桌子上，也没有试图进行无谓的肢体碰触。腿也好好地呆在自己桌子底下，没有伸过来的意思。  
林祎凯乖巧地仿佛之前那些骚扰都不存在似的，趴在桌子上听马群耀解释英文单词的意思。  
“这篇阅读理解讲的是洛希极限，Roche limit。这种学术名词看不懂的话不要紧，你只要知道文章讲的主角是这个词组就行。这篇其实就是洛希极限的简单科普，你看前面都很浅显易懂，gravitation就是引力的意思，这个高中英语课本有划……”马群耀认真地给林祎凯讲解着英语题目。林祎凯的下巴就撑在胳膊上，顺着马群耀的讲解点头回应。  
马群耀倒是真的惊讶于林祎凯的安守本分，虽然积极性不太高，可是居然也没做什么小动作。  
除了正确率有点不乐观。  
马群耀看着试卷上的答案，沉思了一会：“你还是得先背单词啊。”  
“背单词好无聊。”林祎凯趴在桌子上撒娇。  
“要学好一门语言，就必须学会最基本的单词才行。今天你就背中这篇阅读理解里的重点单词吧，没有几个的。”马群耀用红笔认真给林祎凯标出文章里的重点词汇。  
Gravitation，引力。Round，环绕。Fragment，碎片。  
林祎凯咬着笔头，看马群耀低头在自己的试卷上做标记，还特意写上泰语的意思。  
洛希极限的定义是，一个天体被另一个天体的潮汐力作用，小天体被大天体撕碎的一种极限值。  
“好了，我都给你标出来了，你就背这几个单词就行……了。”马群耀的唇被一支笔按住，林祎凯笑着看他：“只要我都背下来了，你就能给我奖励了，是吗？”  
马群耀的眼皮抖了抖，又好像潜意识已经对林祎凯的举止有了预兆。他的喉结滚动两下，没说对还是不对。  
林祎凯嘴角扬起了然的笑，笔杆从马群耀的唇往下滑，顺着脖子线条勾住马群耀的领口。  
“Gravitation，引力。”他俯下身，轻吐一口气，说出第一个单词。  
写字笔被轻巧丢掉，代替挑逗行为的是修长微凉的手指，隔着衣服在高中生薄薄的胸肌上划下去。  
“Tidal force，潮汐力作用。”  
林祎凯半跪了下来，眼神还勾在马群耀身上。  
马群耀才知道为何林祎凯肯乖乖穿着校服补课学习——他跪下来时，校服衬衫的领子就顺着重力和身体前倾往胸前滑，若隐若现地露出美丽的锁骨和粉色的乳头。  
林祎凯展现出与方才做作业时完全不同的英语实力，极尽媚态地跪坐在地上，手双双搭着马群耀绷紧的大腿。  
“Round，环绕。”  
他的手轻轻地抚摸马群耀大腿上的皮肤，轻飘飘的力道像一片叶子从水面擦过，并不能叫人真实地感到触摸，只觉得被抚过的地方都在沙沙发痒。  
林祎凯的眼神直勾勾地盯着马群耀僵硬的表情，然后迎着目光低头吻了一下马群耀的裤裆。  
马群耀惊了一下，差点要往后翻倒：“你！”他不由分说，双手抄到对方腋下把人提起来放在桌上：“你在做什么？”  
林祎凯勾着马群耀的领子，得意地一笑，吐出最后一个单词：“Laniate，撕裂。”  
马群耀所有的坚持都在林祎凯的碎片下被击成碎片。  
好一个洛希极限。如果林祎凯是那颗大天体，那么马群耀就是那颗被引力拉伸到撕裂成碎片的可怜天体。  
马群耀注定要成为林祎凯这颗行星的环。  
学习资料被扫落在地上，桌子上的男人被扯开校服，衣扣都绷断一个，可怜的纽扣孤单地滴溜溜滚远，安静地躺在桌脚看戏。林祎凯终于能尝到甜头，抱着马群耀的脖子尽情展露自己的身体。马群耀低头嗅他身上椰子味沐浴露的味道，不亲吻，也不撕咬，就像是吸毒那样吸着气味，呼吸声粗得仿佛风箱运转的噪音。他抱着林祎凯悬起的腰身，手用力揉搓地林祎凯裸露在外的大腿部分。  
清纯的林祎凯，妖艳的林祎凯，都叫他控制不住自己。  
林祎凯一发骚，一犯贱，他就喝了酒似的上头，只想要狠狠侵犯眼前的人。他无意用这样的字眼去羞辱林祎凯，可是谁叫林祎凯实在是太像扶桑花，即便是躺在烂泥里也要成为风情万种的红色。林祎凯就穿着那样干净无瑕的校服，跪在他的腿间亲吻他的性器，即使只是一下，这样虔诚的姿态也叫他的每一处神经都在发抖。  
“今天……我可不会只让你蹭一蹭就行了。”林祎凯咬着马群耀的耳朵，舌头模仿性交的动作去舔那只耳朵柔软的外廓，用牙齿轻磨耳朵的软骨。  
他特意用了这招来引诱顽固的马群耀，就不相信对方不会上钩。  
马群耀显然很吃林祎凯的勾引，埋在林祎凯的脖子间一直深吸对方身上的味道。  
林祎凯彻底躺倒在桌子上，文具盒什么的都被两个人的动作推开，他勾着马群耀的脖子，身上的校服大敞着，虚虚地挂在手臂上。马群耀那玩意儿早就有了反应，在桌子的边缘硬邦邦地顶着他的屁股，看林祎凯的眼神都像是要吃了他似的。  
他低下头去吻林祎凯，林祎凯从善如流地回应过去，同时抬起了屁股方便脱掉自己的裤子。桌子有点凉，但是正适合在炎热的天气当做爱的道具。他能感到马群耀还没脱裤子，两个人的性器就隔着裤子布料相互摩擦慰藉。  
这回总能做到最后一步了吧？林祎凯一边吻着，一边伸手要去解马群耀的裤子。  
马群耀却按住了他的手。  
林祎凯的眼神还因为亲吻而有些迷离，眉头却困惑地皱了起来。  
马群耀轻啄了一下林祎凯的额头，起身离开他的身体。  
“你……”林祎凯的不解在下一刻得到了回答。  
马群耀像他一样跪了下来，低头亲在了他的小腹上。  
“喂，马群耀……”林祎凯有些慌了神，想要起身了解状况。然而他的大腿都被马群耀的双手紧紧按住，下一秒，下身就被含进某个湿热的地方。  
“呃……”被人这样伺候还是第一次。林祎凯几乎是立刻就捂住了自己的嘴。  
他没有想到马群耀会做到这一步。难道马群耀不会嫌脏吗？林祎凯来不及去想这些，跪在地上的学生就已经开始聪明地吞吐起他的欲望。“马群耀……你松开……唔……”他被迫抓着腿间那颗脑袋的头发，仰着头忍受这陌生的快感。  
不是没有和客人一起玩过口交，但是那些客人只把他当作最低贱的性工作者，从来没有这样仔细地服侍过他。虽然动作十分稚嫩，力道也没法掌控得很熟练，牙齿还时不时磕到敏感的地方。可是舌头却毫不忌讳地舔过每一处不可见光的私密，从顶端的肉冠到湿润的柱身，从根部到阴囊的褶皱都没有放过。林祎凯不知道马群耀是从哪里学到的口交知识，他只知道自己这样身经百战的人，却丢脸地在马群耀的嘴里战栗不已，毫无大将之风。  
生理性眼泪从眼角涌出，并非是本意。他全身宛若绷紧的弓弦，情欲便是弓弦上欲发不发的箭，最后只能凝聚成各种体液通过各种方式十分不痛快地从体内溢出。  
该死的马群耀，可恶的马群耀。林祎凯的身体拱起，死死抱着马群耀的脑袋，呻吟止不住地从喉间溢出。  
不可以那样舔，舌头连马眼中间都要顶弄几下。  
不可以这么用力吸，他就不怕自己真的射出来吗？  
别，别这么含，柔软的口腔偏偏吮吸的力道那么重，好像是在吃什么甜蜜的棒棒糖似的。那地方明明那么脏，那么丑陋，为何他能这样认真地含着吞着，像是珍惜某个宝贝似的。  
从前接待过的女客夸赞过他的性器漂亮，男客就说秀气。  
没有一个人会这样不求回馈地用嘴巴服侍一个出卖身体的妓子的。  
“呃……”  
林祎凯的眼泪和精液一同迸出，眼泪淌在脸上，精液全数进了马群耀的嘴里。  
他双眼都在发昏，迷迷瞪瞪地看着马群耀嘴边残留的白浊。  
马群耀低头抹了一把嘴上的液体，手心也被弄脏。  
“Fragment，碎片。”  
被撕成碎片的那个人，是林祎凯，不是马群耀。


	12. Chapter 12

Scene XII 谁要你的喜欢？谁稀罕你的喜欢？

这是犯规，赤裸裸的犯规。  
林祎凯抹了一把脸上的眼泪，打了马群耀一巴掌，不算重，却有响亮的声音。  
“谁给你出的主意？还是你向谁学来的？”他连裤子都没穿好，一只脚就这样踩在马群耀的肩头。羞耻和愤怒交织在心头，让他的呼吸到现在都没法镇定下来，鼻头也因为泪水变得通红。  
“没有谁。”马群耀握住肩上的脚踝，认真地仰视林祎凯，“我只是给你你想要的东西而已。”  
“自作多情。”林祎凯收回脚站会地上，傲慢地对还跪在地上的马群耀说，“收起你泛滥浪费的感情，别瞎自作主张做这种事情。”他不再理会地上的少年，顾自回了房间，用力关上门。  
林祎凯直挺挺地倒下趴在床上，脑子里仍然乱糟糟的，全凭着一股倔强才能支撑自己若无其事地回到主卧锁上门，把马群耀关在门外。  
他需要冷静一下。马群耀确实吓到了他。  
林祎凯翻了个身，将自己裹在被窝里面，整个人都蜷缩成小猫似的姿势。  
太过分了，太过分了，他怎么敢做那样的事情？他怎么敢？没有一个人会这样对他，既然要上床，就好好地做下去不行吗？非要摆出那种恶心人的姿态。他是基督教的教徒吗，还是哪个地方被洗脑的传销份子？怎么会有一个人这样跪下来服侍自己，嘴上还说着喜欢自己？喜欢这种不可靠的东西，难道会比男人的膝盖还要尊贵？  
林祎凯愤愤地捶了一下枕头。  
他没法不去想马群耀的亲吻，马群耀的抚摸，马群耀的体温。少年人赤诚热烈的爱意仿佛都让他的体温也升高了几度。他该死地留恋方才的美好，该死地止不住回味口交的快感。可这不对，这非常不对。  
林祎凯控制不住地往下摸自己的东西，他刚才生气过头，没穿好自己的裤子就进了房间，现在正是光着下半身躲在床上。他握住自己还带着马群耀涎液的东西，忍不住慢慢撸动起来。  
马群耀，马群耀，他在心里咒骂这个名字，在嘴上呢喃这个名字。他幻想此刻包裹着他的被子就是马群耀紧抱着他的双臂。每个同床共枕的夜晚，马群耀总是这样紧紧抱着他，好像他们是什么恋人似的——可是他们什么都不是。马群耀，该死的马群耀，用那种表情做那种事情，还一副理所当然的态度。谁要你的喜欢？谁稀罕你的喜欢？林祎凯弓着身子，猫儿似的趴在床上，拱着背慰藉着自己死灰复燃的欲望。  
再没有人这样对他，从来没有人那样对他。他明明睡过那么多人，不管是上方也好下方也好，他明明就知道性爱该是什么样子。性爱是酒精的荼毒，是大麻的晕眩，是看着自己的灵魂在肉欲间震颤的游戏。性爱是合法的毒品，在这样无聊的日子里，唯有性爱才能给自己快感和欢愉，让自己觉得“啊，原来我来人间走一遭，是为了体验这样的事情”。  
他厌倦嘴上振振有词的所谓理想和目标，全是假大空的套话。班里的优等生在作文里写着将来要做一名科学家，实则在校园的背后讥讽同班同学走路像个娘娘腔。汇演上展露优美歌喉的女生甜美笑着说要考艺术院校，实则在厕所里一边叼着烟一边嘲讽地看着一群人扒掉弱小男生的裤子嘲笑对方应该是个女生才对。老师只会说你被欺负是你自己的问题，别人为什么无缘无故来打你，一定是你先做了不对的事情。家长只会做没用的安慰，说这是小孩子之间打打闹闹的事情，教你应该学会男孩子的坚强，自己去反抗他们。  
林祎凯咬着枕头一角，也不顾流出的口水会弄湿枕巾。他撸动的速度越来越快，也越来越不满。  
不够，还不够。  
他的手太过娇嫩柔软，没有马群耀的手那样粗糙，手背上满是青筋，指关节也有写字姿势不对磨出的薄薄一层老茧。马群耀握着他时，手指的茧子总能带给他一波又一波电流般的快感。  
该死的马群耀，可恶的马群耀，他把自己当作众星捧月的公主一样宠爱，把垃圾场里破旧的铜器当作金银珠宝一样，拖进龙的洞穴虔诚奉养。  
幼稚极了，又坏极了。  
林祎凯翻过身仰躺在床上。  
不够，怎样都不够。  
他被娇惯坏了，忘记了自己原本就是陪酒郎的身份。他本来就得不到这样尽情肆意的欢愉，他本应该在别人的攻城掠池下才能感受到那种被深入侵占和撕裂的快乐，仿佛水沸腾的那一刹那，尖利的叫声冲破盖子，呜呜呜地就像某个警报。  
马群耀，这个坏家伙，既不肯侵占他，也不肯撕裂他。马群耀这个笨蛋，不知道饼干就应该捏碎了吃，非要把饼干泡在牛奶里，软绵绵地嗦着吃。马群耀这个傻逼，不知道包养就应该物尽其用，非要把他当正常人一样追赶求爱。马群耀是这世上最蠢的白痴，最不可救药的混蛋。  
林祎凯终于在手中泄出一次，累得精疲力竭，浑身的筋脉仿佛透支过度的橡皮筋，再恢复不到原本的弹性。  
他满身是汗，狼狈至极地躺着。高潮过后没有熟悉的快感，只有浓浓的疲倦和不甘。  
没有到过那个点，不管怎么努力都到达不了那个点。明明以前只要跟一个人做，不管是谁，都能到那个点的。  
林祎凯抬起手，看着手心里自己的东西，自暴自弃地想他又浪费了多少个子子孙孙。  
该死的马群耀，马群耀该死，该死极了！  
林祎凯这场气赌的时间着实有些漫长。  
马群耀去浴室处理了自己的状态，又将两个人散乱的东西都整理回桌子上。  
他摸了摸自己的脸，林祎凯打的那一巴掌不疼，却叫人记忆深刻。  
是生气了？还是恼羞成怒？还是……慌乱呢？  
他分明看见林祎凯的眼泪，还有通红的鼻尖。  
林祎凯不喜欢这样子，不，不对，准确地说，林祎凯喜欢自己对他好？不，这也不对。马群耀，冷静一点，好好想一想，你究竟做错了什么。这是一个没有参考答案的题目，不是奥赛题，也不是计算机的编码程序，没有1和0两个选项供你选择。你要好好想想，好好想想。  
马群耀坐在客厅的沙发上，看着林祎凯随手写的卷子，正确率不容乐观。  
林祎凯根本没有看题目，他是乱填的答案，试卷上没有一点阅读的划痕或标记。  
A的一横飞了起来，连着下面的C开头那一笔。  
他是随便写的答案。  
林祎凯不是不会英语，是不想做题目，是懒得写。  
可是……为什么呢？  
“自作多情。收起你泛滥浪费的感情，别瞎自作主张做这种事情。”  
他不喜欢自己自作主张，可是自己先前就明明任性了很多回，他都没有这样生气过。  
不，不是这样，他不是不喜欢自己自作主张。  
马群耀抬眼看紧锁的主卧房门。  
林祎凯不喜欢被爱。


	13. Chapter 13

Scene XIII 你做噩梦了？

夜色斟满城市，泼墨的暗色沉甸甸地压在每一栋建筑上方。玻璃窗被窗帘挡住，依稀还能见到城市远处的灯塔光芒。  
林祎凯没有睡着，披着白色浴袍坐在窗前看着夜色。  
没有星星，也没有月亮。  
那个人没有进来，也没有敲门，大概是在次卧睡下了。他该庆幸对方的识趣的。  
林祎凯托腮看着寂静的窗外，高楼层能将城市的夜景一览无余，马路上的车水马龙落在眼里也只是一盏盏模糊的马赛克一样的灯。  
“娘娘腔，娘娘腔！”  
“看！Krit是一个娘炮！”  
“嘿！你们听说过三班那个走路娘娘的男生吗？”  
“他到底是不是男生啊？”  
“Krit，你能不能有点男子气概？”  
“这是什么？你课桌里是什么？男孩子怎么能有指甲油这种东西？”  
“那边那个男生，为什么穿女款的裤子来上学？学校的风纪是这样给你示范的吗？”  
微胖的男生局促不安地站在墙角，听教导主任的数落。他的刘海蓄得很长，厚厚的一层，遮住眼前的视线，好叫自己不看见对面中年男人脸上堆积的肥肉，那些肉因为主任唾沫飞溅的教训都颤抖起来，像喜剧片里的搞笑艺人。  
“Krit，你到底要什么时候才能懂事起来？我不管你父母对你的教育如何，学校不允许有这种不男不女的事情，你既然是男生，就应该有男孩子的模样，你这个指甲油是怎么回事？啊？怎么回事？”  
脚边散落着一堆玻璃碎片，漂亮的指甲油已经干涸了，在地上结成硬块。凝固的液体还闪着细微的碎光，在太阳底下就像是融化的钻石那样耀眼。  
“把地上收拾干净，去把学校的游泳池打扫一遍，这是对你的惩罚。”  
男孩低着头，将新买来还没有用过一次的指甲油残骸收起来。  
他的掌心被玻璃碎片划了一道，沁出血来。  
没有创可贴，学校的医务室门也是关着的，现在是上课时间，大概校医又去了哪里酗酒。  
把血在校服上擦干净，垃圾丢到垃圾桶里，因为是玻璃碎片，所以还要专门另外找一个塑料袋包扎好，以免环卫工人来收垃圾时被刺伤手。  
去体育馆的储藏室找到扫把和簸箕，然后顶着烈日炎炎去清扫露天游泳池。水是早已放干的，要用专门的清洗剂拖一遍泳池内部，再用消毒液消毒一遍，然后要放满水。  
泳池不算深，但也有两米左右。  
男孩在泳池里认真地扫地。  
“嘿，你们看，那个娘炮在扫泳池。”  
“今天他带了指甲油来上学，被教导主任抓到了，真是活该！”  
“光扫泳池也太简单了吧，我们去陪他玩一玩吧？”  
课间休息的时间，无聊的学生找到了乐趣，笑嘻嘻地将吃剩的零食都倒进扫了一大半的泳池里。更有甚者找来了草丛中热得正在找水的癞蛤蟆，嘻嘻哈哈地把癞蛤蟆丢到了放水的进水口那里。  
“喂，这边是我扫过的地方，你们不要乱丢垃圾啊。”男孩反对的声音很微弱，这里捡起饼干包装袋，那里捡起变质的半盒牛奶。左边刚丢了几根树枝，右边就来了一只臭球鞋。空荡的泳池变成了学校垃圾站的替代品。上课铃响了，顽皮的孩子们一哄而散，短短几分钟就留下了一个满目疮痍的垃圾场。  
男孩站在垃圾中间，有点想哭，但是他忍了回去。  
没事的，没关系，都整理掉就可以了。  
重新开始一点点清扫，把垃圾都装到黑色垃圾袋里，扎紧袋口，然后丢到几百米远的垃圾场，那里才是处理师生日常生活垃圾的地方。放一点水，倒清洗剂，用干净的拖把脱掉污迹。男孩做得很卖力，终于能赶在下一个下课铃响之前把残局全部收拾完毕。  
现在要做的就只是放满泳池的水就好了。他拧开进水口的开关，泳池里的水很快蓄起来了，高度渐渐上升。剩下的就是去摆放好打扫用具，折返的时间刚好能够放完水，然后关掉水阀就可以了。男孩拖着使用完毕的扫把和簸箕去体育馆的储物室归还道具，登记好借用名单，再回到泳池那边，准备关掉水阀。  
他被推进蓄满水的泳池里，岸上全是嬉笑声。  
“那个胖子居然还有脸呆下去！”  
“他好笨啊，旁边藏了人都不知道欸！”  
“居然还没关水阀就直接走人了，我们可以到老师那边投诉他故意翘班。”  
“好主意，好主意！”  
岸上的男孩女孩兴奋起来，每个人都开心地看着泳池中的小胖子奋力挣扎。  
“救救我，救救我。”  
身体没法浮起来，像被什么东西一直往下拽。氧气没有了，灌进鼻腔里的全是水，烧得气管都在火辣辣地疼痛。眼前一片水色，依稀还能看见岸上那些人的身影。声音也听不见了，耳朵里全是水的重量。他想出声呼救，可是嘴巴里却只能不断地吐出一连串的泡泡，像一条鱼一样——可是鱼怎么会在水里淹死呢？肺泡里似乎也进了水，再没有动力能够自由呼吸。世界的光线都黑了下来，像是上帝为他关了灯。  
谁来救救我？不管是谁，求你救救我，救我一下就好……  
“林祎凯？祎凯？你醒醒，醒醒。”  
林祎凯在某人的摇晃中晕晕乎乎地醒来，他还躺在主卧窗边的椅子上，脸上有未干的泪痕。马群耀半坐在椅子扶手上托着他的头，神色满是焦急：“你做噩梦了？”林祎凯还处在梦中的窒息没有回过神来，迷迷糊糊看见马群耀的身影，以为是有人跳下水来救他了。  
可是怎么会有人来救他呢？每个人都在讥笑他的身材，嘲讽他的动作。  
但那片可怕的水池中，分明是有一个扑通跳进来的黑色身影的。  
是有一双臂膀拉住他的手，往上游的。  
林祎凯流着泪窝进马群耀怀中，嘴里口齿不清地说着无意义的字眼，他的身体都在害怕得发抖，像是暴风雨天气里被打翻了鸟巢的雏鸟一样可怜。马群耀紧紧抱着怀里的人，轻声安慰他：“没事的，没事了，都是梦，梦里都是假的。”他不知道为什么林祎凯会哭得这样伤心，眼泪都沾湿了自己的衣服。他本只是有些担心今晚林祎凯会不会又踢掉被子，才想着进来看一看，却发现主卧的窗帘都没拉好，那人却缩在窗前的椅子上哭着发抖，露出完全没有表现过的可怜模样。  
为什么会这样伤心害怕，梦里他究竟遇到了什么？这些问题在此刻都得不到解答，马群耀只能用自己的体温去熨干怀里人的泪水。  
好几分钟后，某个人才能慢慢停止身体的战栗，喉间的呜咽也随着清醒而低下去了声音。  
“……你怎么进来的？”林祎凯慌忙别过头擦掉脸上的眼泪。他转头一看，发现主卧的门上插着钥匙。  
“……”  
马群耀挠了挠头：“我有点不放心你，想进来看看你有没有盖好被子，结果发现你在做噩梦。”  
“谁做噩梦了？”林祎凯不争气地吸了一下鼻子。  
马群耀也不和他争辩：“去床上睡吧，这里要感冒的。”他没有多问，只是拍了拍林祎凯的肩头。  
林祎凯用手背擦掉脸上的狼狈，感到椅子一轻，那个人已经站起身，去外面拿什么东西，几分钟后，他就端着一盒餐巾纸进来了，朝林祎凯晃了晃，把纸巾盒放在了床头柜：“你可能需要这个，我放这里了。有什么事情就叫我好了。我就睡隔壁房间。”  
马群耀慢慢抽出手臂，谨慎地离开林祎凯的身体，低头拍了拍裤子，尽量小心着措辞：“那，我先出去了？你好好睡。”  
他不问自己做了什么梦。林祎凯坐在椅子上没动。  
马群耀斟酌着语气：“我走了？”  
……没有反应。  
男孩抿了抿唇，小心地后退了两步。  
也没有什么挽留的话。  
马群耀长长地吐了一口气：“晚安。”准备回身锁上门。  
“今天……”梦中哭醒的某个人背对着他说，“陪我一会吧。”


	14. Chapter 14

Scene XIV 恋爱是要接吻的。

虽然说了叫对方留下来陪自己一会，但冷静下来察觉到自己说了什么之后，林祎凯还是陷入了不可自拔的后悔——我到底在说什么啊。  
当事人就躺在自己身边，以一种过于安份的姿势合眼睡觉。  
他又有些生气起来，明明还表现得那么关心自己，真叫你留下来了，却只顾着自己睡觉，一点表示都没有了。林祎凯也不知道自己哪里来的别扭情绪，只觉得朝右睡也睡不好，朝左睡也睡不着，最后泄了气地面对某个人枕着睡，满心憋屈地看对方平躺的睡姿。  
他真不知道该怎么办了，好像所有的事情都失了控，不管是和马群耀的相处，还是两个人待在一起的心境。  
他竟有点想让对方抱抱自己，只是单纯的拥抱。  
可是林祎凯说不出口，开口让马群耀留下来已经是他最大的努力。他只能咬着唇，在黑暗中幽幽看着对方睡梦中微微起伏的胸口。  
简直就是笨蛋一个。不给机会的时候拼了命也要黏上来惹人烦，给了机会却又只顾着自己在那里睡大觉。林祎凯赌气般地戳了下某人的胳膊，下一秒就被翻身的某个人抱在了怀里。  
“唉？”  
没睡吗？  
可是眼睛明明是闭着的。  
林祎凯动弹了两下，窝在温暖的怀抱里。  
小心地拉着马群耀的衣摆。  
其实……这样抱着，还挺舒服的。  
这天折腾了太多事情，导致第二天太阳都已经挂在天空正上方了，两个人还在床上彼此依偎睡着。林祎凯在马群耀怀里睡熟了，枕着对方的肩窝深眠，半个身子都压在马群耀身上，胳膊也自然而然搭在对方的胸前。马群耀也还没醒来，无意识地握着心口的那只手。总之看起来似乎睡得都十分不错的样子。  
或许是阳光太刺眼，或许是因为客厅自动设置了清扫时间的扫地机器人已经开始嗡嗡嗡工作起来。  
林祎凯皱了皱眉，被这亮光刺得有些睁不开眼。  
他睡眼惺忪地蹭了蹭脸，才模模糊糊意识到自己正靠在什么地方。  
林祎凯抬起头，看见马群耀的侧脸，鼻梁展现出优越的线条。  
这家伙睡着的时候，居然有那么一点点帅？  
林祎凯还没有起床的想法，就只是枕着马群耀的胳膊，看对方睡着的侧颜。马群耀还没醒，但是手还是紧紧抱着林祎凯，也不知道这样枕了一晚上，胳膊会不会麻掉。林祎凯轻咬着手指，想起昨夜自己深陷噩梦时的怀抱。  
真像啊。  
他稍微垂下眉。  
该说是自己安逸太久吗？居然在这种时候想起以前的事情。  
但是好像奇迹般地，没有前几次那么累了。  
林祎凯伸出手，小心地点在马群耀的额头上，小声地说：“笨蛋。”他的指尖从额头游向鼻子，摸到马群耀优越的鼻骨，又从柔软的鼻尖顺着人中摸到嘴唇。  
很软，亲着自己的时候很舒服。发呆或学习的时候这里总是微微张着，看起来整个人都傻傻的。但其实脑子很聪明，还能给他补习。有时候又有点坏，否则怎么能叫他手足无措？  
嘴唇再往下摸，就是过了一夜有些毛糙的下巴。  
啊，再怎么说，对方也是一个正在发育中的男人啊。十七岁……十七岁的年龄，正是最美好的时候呢。林祎凯数着马群耀下巴上长出了几根小胡子，黑黑的，卷卷的，短短的，却很倔强地从毛囊里探出头来，男孩子到了青春期的年龄，体毛就会开始新的一波生长。马群耀不仅早上起来会有邋遢的小胡子，鬓边的毛发也要比他多一些，更别提胳膊和腿上的体毛。  
或许是体质使然，也或许是因为他自己注重保养，他不仅生得白，体毛也很少，胳膊伸出去和女生相比也能说十分秀气的样子。每每马群耀和他做那种事情时，两个人四条腿就双双叠在一起，他开玩笑说迟早要剃掉马群耀身上的腿毛，毛茸茸的扎人得很。只有他自己知道他多么喜欢自己的肌肤被对方的体毛摩擦过的那种感觉。这感觉详细描述出来有些恶心，更有些不知羞耻，但他真真切切喜欢那种感觉。  
林祎凯起了作弄对方的心，恶作剧地揪了一根下巴上的小胡子。  
“啊！”马群耀从睡梦中被剧痛惊醒，一时没清醒过来，爆了句粗口，“我操！”他狠命揉着被揪了小胡子的下巴，正想骂是谁针对他，却看见身边的人一脸傲慢地捏着一根“新鲜出炉”的毛发对他说：“早安？”  
火气无缘无故就被浇灭了。  
“早，早安。”马群耀有些委屈地揉着自己下巴，被拔毛的阵痛似乎还有余韵，“你干嘛一大早拔我胡子啊。”  
“想拔就拔咯。”林祎凯任性地翻了一下身，举着那根胡子对着阳光眯眼瞧，“我看它很碍眼，就拔掉了。”  
“……那等会我起床去剃胡子。”马群耀偷偷瞧着对方的脸色，似乎心情好了不少。  
林祎凯掸掉那根胡子，双臂缩回被子里，马群耀就给他掖好被子——手臂当然还是枕着的。林祎凯看着天花板，整个人都被马群耀抱着，也没说什么放开自己的话。马群耀挠了挠头，一时不知道该怎么挑起话题，结果挑了一个最糟糕的开头：“你不生气了？”  
“我当然生气。”林祎凯哼了一声。  
马群耀觉得十分棘手：“那，我给你道歉？对不起。”  
“昨天晚上不道歉，现在才来说对不起，也太迟了吧。”林祎凯又背过身去，还顺手抢了大半被子裹在身上，就留给马群耀一丢丢的被角。好在泰国向来没有冷的时候，马群耀也不会感冒。他也只是苦恼地挠了挠头，俯身上去：“对不起啦，我下次早点道歉行不行？”他说话的时候，因为着急，上半身都离开了床，双手撑在林祎凯两侧，专心跟林祎凯道歉。  
林祎凯仍绷着脸，指甲去别马群耀撑在床上的手：“你还想要有下一次？”  
这题应该怎么回答？马群耀彻底迷茫了。  
身下的人却笑了一下，马上又抿紧嘴巴装作一副生气的样子：“既然你说对不起，那你哪里做错了？”  
哪里做错了……其实好像哪里都没做错。  
但是这话肯定是不能说的。  
马群耀想了想，慎重地回答：“我不应该不听你的话？”  
“还有呢？”  
“……我不应该多管闲事？”  
“还有呢？”  
难道他是说昨天那种事情，可是真的要正儿八经说“我不应该给你口”这种话听起来真的好像变态。马群耀的眉毛都快打起结了。  
正在他自暴自弃终于要说出那个答案时，林祎凯终于大发善心地转过身勾住他的脖子：“马群耀，你个笨蛋，给我记住了。恋爱是要接吻的。”  
林祎凯探头吻上马群耀的唇。  
根本不需要再多言语，马群耀就立刻放低了身子，深深回应着身下人的亲吻。他们才刚刚醒来，连漱口都没有漱过，却彼此毫不嫌弃地交换唾液。马群耀曾经深深嫌弃电视剧里的男女主角早晨苏醒时过于肉麻的早安吻，等真的落到自己身上，才知道原来真的喜欢一个人，根本不会介意对方是不是刷过了牙。或者说热恋期的魅力就是这样大，无条件地能够剔除对方身上所有的缺陷。  
林祎凯向来是习惯裸睡的，没有穿衣服。马群耀虽然穿着睡衣，衣服却在两个人的动作间不知不觉地就解开了。肌肤和肌肤之间赤裸相处，林祎凯的手抓着马群耀后脑勺的头发，忘情地闭眼吻他。马群耀的双臂就撑在枕头两侧，曲起手臂用手掌挡在林祎凯的脑袋和床板之间。他们偏头变换着角度，两条舌头都缠在一起起舞。被窝下的四条腿也亲密无间地交叠在一起。肤色偏深的那条左小腿紧紧贴着白皙光滑的右小腿，忍不住地摩挲取悦对方。  
一吻毕，气息紊乱，甚至拉出一根银丝。  
马群耀亲得眼睛都有些湿漉漉的微光，却还不敢确定林祎凯的心思：“你刚刚说什么？”  
“没说什么啊。”林祎凯逗他。  
年下男焦急起来：“你刚刚明明就说‘恋爱是要接吻的’！”  
“哦，是吗？我不记得欸？”林祎凯嘟起嘴故意说。  
马群耀的一颗心简直就是被林祎凯用绳子吊着，一会儿飞上云端，一会儿又落回地面，他真想咬着林祎凯的肉逼问出对方真正的心意，却只能热着眼睛急促问：“你，你是不是答应做我男朋友了？你要跟我谈恋爱了，对不对？”  
林祎凯故意不说话，笑意吟吟地看着马群耀在那边着急忐忑，才慢悠悠地卖关子：“——看你表现。”  
两个人又翻滚进被窝深处。


	15. Chapter 15

Scene XV 你永远不知道游戏里的队友挂机时正在做什么。

马群耀正窝在客厅沙发里打游戏，戴着耳麦听着入神，嘴里和几个朋友一起大呼小叫：“嘿！你们几个干嘛去！对面打过来了！”“biubiubiubiu，看我全部都给干掉！”  
今天是难得的假期，他终于能跟几个好友约定上线时间，其中自然也包括那个介绍他去酒吧的朋友：“Billkin，你最近和那个陪酒郎玩得怎么样啊？”“什么什么陪酒郎？我们念书的时候错过了什么？”“你们两个不道德哦，有好玩的都不跟我们讲，自己跑去偷吃。”  
“别听他瞎说啦，哪有偷吃。”马群耀专注打游戏，一枪爆了对面的头，“快快快，舔包舔包，有三级头就赚大发了！”“就是，你们谁跟BK一样提前考上大学，我也给他介绍啊，一个个成绩都吊车尾，考大学都考不上的家伙，还想玩什么啊——哦哦哦哦哦来了来了来了，上车上车上车！”  
“菜啊兄弟！”“滚你妈的，要不是你这憨批老子能死啊。”  
“快来快来舔包，草哦又来人了。”  
马群耀的耳麦里尽是激情游戏的声音，完全没听见游戏以外的动静。  
以至于林祎凯摸上他的背时他都被吓了一跳——好在此刻他们小组正潜伏在安全圈里，暂时没有什么事情要做。  
“在打游戏？”林祎凯只穿了一件白色衬衫，慵懒地靠在他背上，嘟囔着你们打游戏好无聊。  
马群耀咽了咽口水：“你身上这是……”  
林祎凯穿了他的衣服。  
“这叫‘男友衬衫’，你应该知道吧？”林祎凯朝他一笑，勾着他的脖子，摘过一只耳麦戴在自己耳朵里，就听见耳麦里队友的喊麦声：“草哦Billkin你在发什么呆，跑毒了啦。”  
“别发呆了，你队友喊你呢。”林祎凯戳了戳马群耀的脸。  
“嗷。”马群耀回过神，差点被远处的人爆了头，幸好及时藏了起来。耳麦里又是一阵好友的嘲讽声。  
然而他根本听不见。  
林祎凯跪在他后面，像只猫一样柔软地靠在他身上，祥装兴趣地看他打游戏。  
他只穿了一件马群耀的衬衫，浅浅地盖住臀部，两条白皙的长腿就这么不知羞地露出来供人欣赏。他靠得太近了，几乎是脸贴着脸看自己的手机屏幕，呼吸声都盖过了耳麦里震耳欲聋的音效声音。  
“你要死了欸？”林祎凯好心提醒，让马群耀得以在屏幕变红以前赶紧吞了绷带回血，再一枪爆头。  
“原来是这样玩的？”林祎凯说话声音很轻，以至于沉迷游戏的那些队友根本没听到马群耀身边还有一个人，而是专心致志地和另一波小队又干上了火力。至于马群耀，正心猿意马地躲在某个房间的柜子里，分神听着林祎凯说话。林祎凯勾着马群耀的脖子，修长的手指点了下手机屏幕，就跳出一个菜单界面：“你平常就跟他们玩这些游戏？”  
马群耀哪还有心思回答，他满脑子都是林祎凯的声音。  
这个人，在不久前，成为了自己的男朋友。  
天知道他主动去找那些朋友要求一块玩会游戏时，那些朋友的声音活像是见了鬼似的阴阳怪气：“Oh my god！看看这是谁啊！那个一天到晚只知道学习学习的家伙居然主动找我们玩游戏欸！”“BK你是中了什么邪吗？今天居然对我们这么热情？难道说你离开学校逍遥快活这么久，终于发现只有我们才是最爱你的人吗？”还有人挤出恶心的假音嘤嘤嘤扮演一个被狠心抛弃的“柔弱女子”调戏他。  
但他只是想找些事情分散注意力，否则他一定会从早到晚都笑呵呵得像个傻子一样。  
可是学习根本就学不进去，只要一看到那些书，他就想起跟林祎凯补课发生的事情，以及之后的故事。  
“走走走走走，捡装备捡装备。”好在那些朋友读书不行，打游戏还是很厉害，带着马群耀这个拖油瓶居然还能以少胜多。马群耀捡了个大便宜，跟着小队鬼鬼祟祟地前进。  
林祎凯就十分乖巧地靠着他看他打游戏。  
砰砰，砰砰。连耳麦的声音都盖不住马群耀自己的心跳声。  
“你死了哦。”耳边响起林祎凯的声音。  
马群耀才发现自己的角色已经十分傻逼地在某扇窗户前被对面的狙击手KO掉了。  
耳麦里的队友气急败坏地爆粗口：“BK你是真的菜啊！”“带不动带不动，什么狗屎玩意儿，玩得这么垃圾。”几个人骂骂咧咧地继续游戏。  
马群耀有点尴尬地瞅了瞅林祎凯的眼色，对方好似什么都不知道地看着自己。  
又来了，又在装傻。  
这几天好像只有自己会为两个人的关系转折情绪不定，心里七上八下总觉得没得到林祎凯明确的答案就不安心。偏偏林祎凯那天过后嘴紧得跟闭紧的蚌壳一样，人也安份不少，对马群耀的三番两次追问“我们到底是不是真的在交往”，也只是一笑了之。  
也不来占便宜了，也不试图在自己学习的时候偷偷亲亲摸摸了。  
两个人与其说是包养关系，倒不如更像是合租室友的关系。  
这让马群耀十分一筹莫展，否则你以为他平白无故怎么就心血来潮会叫人陪自己打游戏？  
不过是心中迟迟不能得到那份肯定而已。  
可林祎凯像是根本不懂他的心，不知道他的焦躁源自哪里，见他输了游戏后一直没吱声，还要装模做样地说：“干嘛这么不高兴，不就是输了一局嘛。下次赢回来不就好了？”  
“我没有不高兴。”马群耀真想再问问林祎凯他现在到底是什么意思，可是话到嘴边，又气馁下来。  
林祎凯才不会这么便宜他呢。  
而搅动马群耀心中风云汹涌的某个人毫无自知之明，或者说奉行着“不知者无罪”的真理，摆足了一副局外人的样子，歪着头靠在马群耀肩上嘟囔：“今天中饭吃什么啊？”撒娇的样子倒很像两个人已经在交往了似的。  
“点外卖吗？”两个都不会做饭的人首选就是外卖。  
林祎凯瘪起嘴，表现出一副很不满意的样子。  
“那……出去吃？”  
“哼。”他翻了个白眼。  
马群耀直男困惑：“那……我出去给你买？”  
林祎凯没绷住，噗嗤一声，又整理表情装作仍然不满意的样子。  
虽然不明白对方到底想干嘛，但是这些日子的相处，已经让马群耀模模糊糊地有了一点隐约的概念——如果林祎凯存心要自己做自己猜不到的事情，那就干脆全都听对方的，虽然不会有出色表现，至少不会扣太多分数。  
“你想吃什么？”马群耀问。  
林祎凯仍撅着嘴，胳膊肘抵在马群耀肩上托腮：“你说的这些，没有一个正确答案。”  
他说这话时因为托腮的动作支起了身子，衬衫下摆的大腿就显出清晰的姿态。  
马群耀咽了咽口水，强迫自己抬起视线看林祎凯的眼神：“正确答案是什么？”  
好吧，虽然不太聪明，但至少懂得询问自己的意见。  
林祎凯在心里勉勉强强给了他一个及格分：“你说你想谈恋爱，可是你为什么都不来找我约会？”林祎凯可爱地皱眉质问他：“难道你喜欢一个人，不会想要跟他去约会吗？”  
马群耀狗狗似的眼神瞬间亮了起来：“约会？你愿意跟我约会？”  
林祎凯又假装自己根本没说过什么话，眼神看着天花板，就是不看马群耀。  
“不要这样啦PP，你这样钓我好几天了欸。”连马群耀自己都没注意到自己此刻说话的方式都被林祎凯传染了几分，语气的尾音“欸”撒娇的意味不能再多一分。  
唯一听出来的林祎凯又没忍住笑了一声，昂着下巴慢吞吞地说：“嗯……看你表现吧。”  
又是看你表现，上次问他是不是真的答应做自己男朋友，也是看你表现。  
还戴在两个人耳朵上的耳麦里还有队友的声音，那些人正鬼吼鬼叫着催马群耀开下一局：“喂喂喂，人死去哪里了啊，下一把了啊马群耀。”“人呢人呢？尿遁掉马桶里了吗？”  
吵死了，见色忘友马群耀扯掉两个人的耳朵，把跪着的林祎凯托起抱到自己怀里。林祎凯就顺势坐进了马群耀怀中，两条赤裸的腿也被马群耀用沙发上的毯子盖住。马群耀抱着林祎凯，放软了声音：“林祎凯，你别这样玩我，我真的会当真的。你到底做不做我男朋友？你是不是要跟我约会？”  
林祎凯不懂他忐忑不安的情绪，还在顾自己对着手指，眼神一会飘向电视机旁边的花盆，一会又瞥一眼拉起来的窗帘，磨磨蹭蹭就是不肯给马群耀一个答案。  
“林祎凯——PP——拜托啦——”马群耀黏黏糊糊喊他的名字。  
如果此刻那些损友就在这里，一定要狠狠嘲笑一番陷入爱情的马群耀也有这么肉麻的一天，整个人求饶的样子好像没有骨头似的软弱。  
然而他们只能愤怒地在耳麦里共同谴责某个挂机的罪魁祸首，骂骂咧咧地把马群耀踢出游戏组队。  
林祎凯环住马群耀的脖子：“反正一直呆这里我也很无聊，就大发善心——陪你出去一次咯。”


	16. Chapter 16

Scene XVI 我们是不是见过？

林祎凯从下了车以后就开始隐隐觉得有些不对劲起来。  
“喂，你带我来学校干什么？”他及时拉住马群耀的胳膊，瞪大了眼睛，“你疯了吗？”究竟是什么样的人才会把约会地点定在自己学校啊？  
毫无恋爱经验的马群耀挠挠头，没意识到自己哪里出了错：“可是，我想带你来这里啊，你不是说地点随便我定吗？”  
好吧，好吧，他就不该嫌麻烦把事情全部交给这个家伙去办。林祎凯转身就要走，又被马群耀拉住：“别走啊，我不带你进去，就是在学校周边转转行不行？我们学校附近的小吃街很有名的，也是很多情侣约会的地方。”看林祎凯一点都不相信的眼神，马群耀用力点头：“真的真的，我没骗你。而且这是我学校，不是你学校，你不用担心会被认出来的。”  
话虽如此，但这里离林祎凯的学校也相隔不远。准确点说，这片区域本身就有不少学校，是大致规划出来的大学城区域。  
林祎凯咬了咬嘴唇，有些犹豫。  
但是没等他想好要不要走人，已经有似乎认识的人朝马群耀打了招呼：“嘿，Billkin，你今天怎么来学校啦？”两个女生各自抱着几本书经过，眼前一亮，发现了两个人的存在，狐疑地看了林祎凯一眼：“这位是？”林祎凯懒得搭理，双臂抱胸瞥着一旁，没有回答的打算。马群耀只能憨憨一笑：“他叫krit，是……”他看了看林祎凯的表情，决定暂时不透露两个人的真正关系：“是我朋友啦，我带他来这里转转。”  
“你朋友长得好帅哦。”卷发女生羞涩地用书本掩住嘴角，显然对林祎凯十分感兴趣，“你好，我叫Andy。”“我叫Runa。”长发女生又对马群耀说，“你不用上课以后，我们英语小组的任务都困难好多呢，Gdu老师这次出的小组任务简直不是人做的。”“是吗？还好吧。我听Flod说你们只要做英语资料整理就可以了啊。”马群耀的注意力被课题吸引过去。卷发女生瘪起嘴，给他看怀里新买的几本书：“可是我们英语没你好啊，你看，我们刚就去书店买翻译的书了欸，也不知道有没有买对。”“我看看。”马群耀好奇地拿过一本书，“哦吼，你们要做外国文化研究内容啊。”  
“咳咳。”身旁的人轻咳两声。  
三个人都看向林祎凯。  
“我渴了，去买杯喝的，你们继续。”林祎凯神色冷淡，也不理马群耀，顾自往前走了。马群耀连忙把书还给那两名女生：“等等，喂——抱歉呐我要先走了，下次再见，拜拜。”“Bye——”两个女生目送马群耀跌跌撞撞跟上林祎凯的步伐，凑在他身旁问了些什么问题，悄悄激动地说，“真的好帅哦，下次见到BK一定要问问他朋友的联系方式。”  
“你生气了吗？”马群耀跟在林祎凯身后。  
林祎凯不理他，走到一家店面前看菜单，似乎真的要买饮料。  
“两个椰子，谢谢。”马群耀赶紧帮忙直接点了单，对林祎凯说，“这家店的椰子汁很赞哦，隔壁学校的人都会到这家店来专门买椰子汁喝。”  
林祎凯似乎极其不耐烦地呼了一口气，翻了个白眼又走了。  
马群耀搞不清楚林祎凯的心情，捧着两个椰子又小跑着跟了上去：“你，你真的很不喜欢我的学校吗？”  
他有些挫败，没想到林祎凯会对这里这么不感兴趣，甚至到了厌烦的程度。但是，他只是单纯地想让林祎凯来到自己熟悉的环境，他知道林祎凯不会主动向他透露自己的事情，那他就做那个主动的一方。他真的想把自己美好的事情都分享给林祎凯的。  
“你朋友都跟你一样烦人吗？”林祎凯接过他手里的椰子，喝了一口，抿了抿嘴，似乎对这个味道还算满意。  
马群耀松了口气，也喝起手里的椰子：“你说刚刚那两个吗？啊，我还在上课的时候我们是一个英语小组的，我们英语老师很喜欢布置小组任务。”  
“都是女生啊？”他们走到十字路口，等待红绿灯的提示。  
“没有啊，也有男生的，Psy和Tub也是我哥们，一起打游戏的，也是一个英语小组，但是他们成绩太烂啦，基本上都帮不上什么忙。哦，绿灯了。”  
两个人捧着椰子穿过斑马线，在对面的人行道上继续散步。马群耀喋喋不休地告诉林祎凯自己学校的情况：“我们学校倡导小组学习的模式，所以除了英语小组以外基本上每门课都会有专门的学习小组，体育课都有的。我体育课选的足球，基本上一起联系的人都是好朋友。”  
“足球啊……”林祎凯喝完手里的椰子，丢到路边的垃圾桶，“我最讨厌足球了。”神色冷淡，似乎并不十分感兴趣。  
“呃……”即使没有喝完，马群耀也赶紧跟着丢了椰子，擦了擦手，“那，要去学校里看一看吗？我们学校操场还蛮不错的。”  
“有你的朋友在吗？”  
“应该有吧，他们都还没修完学分。”马群耀单纯地回答，没听出来林祎凯的话外之意，反而开心起来，“要去见见他们吗？现在这个时间点他们应该没课哦。”林祎凯还想端一端架子，结果直接被马群耀拉起手小跑起来，朝着马群耀的高中跑去。  
他今天难得穿着对学生身份来说十分体面的休闲服，普通的T恤加运动裤，头发稍微有些散乱，不过还是很有型。至于马群耀更不讲究，身上的衣服也不知道从哪个角落里扒出来的，皱皱巴巴的。他们像其他普通学生一样顺利进入学校，校园里到处可见三两成群的学生，对于林祎凯来说倒有些陌生了。  
这样平常地走在学校里面，被当作真正的学生一样，心情居然有一点奇怪。可他本来就是正在读高三的学生呀。林祎凯一边跟着马群耀走着，一边神色不由自主地有些微妙起来：“你这样带我来这里没问题吗？”  
“有什么问题？”  
“Tor姐她弟弟是你朋友吧，也在这里读书吧。你这样带我来这里，万一碰见他要怎么解释？”林祎凯收回手，报臂又做出防御的姿态。  
马群耀却很困惑：“需要解释什么吗？”他实在想不到带林祎凯到自己的学校来会有什么问题。  
可是林祎凯却比他要更清醒一点：“万一他说漏嘴，让别人知道你带了一个MB来这里呢？”  
“你离职了呀。”  
“那又不代表我没做过。”林祎凯有些失望，“我走了。你自己玩吧。”他好像一瞬间就失去了所有的心情，耀眼的阳光只剩下刺眼，马群耀开心的表情也叫他觉得讽刺。他觉得自己真是昏了头了，竟然会真的跟马群耀到学校里来。这算什么？马群耀究竟把他当作什么？他又怎么会真的踏进这里来？  
“林祎凯，你别走。”身后的人又拉住他的手，“我没有要惹你生气的意思。  
林祎凯想说自己不是生气，而是自己来马群耀学校是真的不合适。可是马群耀却很认真地解释：“我只是想让你看看我的学校。我知道如果我想跟你更亲近一点，你不会主动过来的，所以我想主动一点，给你看看我是什么样的人，我想让你再相信我一点点。”  
林祎凯轻咬着牙关，给不出回答。  
“其实……”马群耀扭捏地说，“在来之前，我就跟他们打了招呼。”  
“什么？”林祎凯是真的惊讶了。  
马群耀又不好意思地挠头：“就是那天一直骂我挂机的朋友们。他们后来一直问我干嘛去了突然挂机，我觉得，介绍一下你们也很不错，所以我就带你过来了。”  
“所以，你一开始就是想着让我跟你朋友见面，才把我带过来的？”林祎凯质问。  
“嗯。”犯人老实承认自己的罪行。  
“马群耀，你知不知道你这样子我真的会生气？”猝不及防的会面预告让林祎凯慌了神，连声调都不自觉地提高起来，路过的人都吓了一跳，侧目看是谁突然在路上这么大声讲话。  
“你……你不是BK吗？那个上次奥数竞赛金牌的那个学生？”林祎凯的声音引来了路过的一个男人的注意力，那人很高，虽然也很年轻，不过好像要比他们年长一些。男人目光从马群耀身上移到林祎凯身上：“这是你朋友吗？欸，好像有一点眼熟。”  
林祎凯一见到那个人，脸色唰得就白了。  
他记得眼前这个人，曾经是自己的恩客之一。


	17. Chapter 17

Scene XVII 就算这样，我也还是想跟你在一起啊。

那男人还在绞尽脑汁回忆是在哪里见过林祎凯。马群耀却先上前一步笑着说：“老师，听说你上个月转正了是吗？”对方眉开眼笑起来：“是呀，现在我可不是你们的助教了，而是高一的任课老师了。”  
“是吗？那要恭喜老师了呀。高一的学弟学妹们一定很喜欢老师吧？”  
他们聊起学校的几句话。马群耀礼貌地点头：“那老师我们就不打扰你了，我还要去办公室一趟。”  
“行，你们去吧。”遇见林祎凯的那个小问题早就被抛在了脑后。  
林祎凯一直到跟马群耀走到了小道，手脚都是僵硬的。  
“没事了。老师已经走了。”马群耀探头看看两个人身后，拍了拍林祎凯的肩膀叫他放松一点。  
“你不问我为什么这么紧张吗？”林祎凯抬眼看他。  
马群耀抿着嘴：“你想说的话就会告诉我的吧？”  
他的表情很坦然，似乎完全没有追问的意思。  
可是不知哪里来的阴暗情绪，叫林祎凯对马群耀这副宽容的样子生了气。  
“你的那个老师，是我的客人。”林祎凯冷淡地对马群耀吐出刀子似的真相，在对方不知所措的眼神里甩开马群耀的手，顾自走了。  
他又犯错了，他又犯错了。为什么总是会这样子，为什么别人对自己好一点，自己就这样不受控制地真的要相信对方？  
马群耀不懂事，难道他也不懂事？他怎么真的能大摇大摆地跟马群耀来到这里？光明正大地站在马群耀的身边。这一次是马群耀的老师，那下一次呢？他的客人那么多，谁知道里面会不会有马群耀的朋友，亲戚，甚至是长辈？如果有一天真的发生了这样难堪的事情，他又要怎么办？再次被丢到泳池里任人嘲笑？  
“他才不是我朋友，我怎么可能会有这么娘娘腔的朋友？”对方慌乱的眼神叫男孩慌张，“我可不是gay啊！”  
林祎凯大步往前走着，几乎每一步都带着满满的怒气，怨谁？怨那个不知死活自己撞上来的老师？怨一厢情愿倒贴上来的马群耀？还是要怨看不清现实失了分寸的自己？他竟然真的叫马群耀牵住了自己的手，竟然会有那些觉得或许真的交往也不错的瞬间。  
林祎凯走出学校大门，身后似乎有人在喊他，他没听，抬手招呼路边的计程车。  
不该这样子的，不能再这样下去了。他的生活从遇到马群耀开始就变了，又要朝那条危险的道路拐弯了，那条路的路口分明写着“此路不通”四个字，马群耀这个傻憨憨非要带着他往那个方向开。  
他已经在那条路上出过一次车祸，不会再给自己第二次车祸的机会了。  
“你喜欢男生吗？”对方懵懂小心地靠近自己，“其实我也是。”  
他们有着共同的命运呢，怯弱又勇敢地互相靠近。他是班里不起眼的小胖子，虽然喜欢指甲油，不过也没什么人管束他的喜好。他是文气安静的书呆子，成日里带着厚重的眼镜，脱了眼镜片，一米以内人畜不分。他们是最不起眼的存在，常常躲在图书馆的角落里说着悄悄话。  
“喜欢男生究竟对不对啊？我看大家好像都是喜欢女生的。”  
“应该没什么对不对的吧？书上说同性恋不是病欸。”  
他们认真地看着图书馆里借来的精神疾病科普，努力解释着自己的人生困惑。那些新闻报道，身边的奇闻轶事，专业书的权威科普。科学家说性取向由基因决定，无法改变；作家说爱情是两个寂寞灵魂的慰藉，与性别无关；名人说男人和女人才是最适合的一对，同性恋是造物者的遗憾。他们无法辨别哪些说法是对的，哪些说法是错的，只能战战兢兢地一点点摸索着。  
“嘿！你们两个是同性恋！”  
平静的日子在某个玩笑中被打破。那本《同性恋是什么》的书从课桌的抽屉里掉出来，在全班面前残忍地揭露两个人的秘密。  
“他们是同性恋！”  
“天哪，死胖子和四眼仔，他们可真相配！”  
恶毒天真的笑语围绕着他们，或是好奇，或是讥讽，全都毫不掩饰地打量着他们，就像是围观着动物园里的动物——看，那是两个同性恋！他们怎么能穿着跟我们一样的衣服，做跟我们一样的事情呢？同性恋不是都应该涂夸张的口红，抹花哨的眼睛，走起路来屁股扭得跟舞女一样发骚吗？他们竟然是同性恋？他们会不会刻意勾引平常一起打篮球上体育课的男生？呕，好恶心，那些男生一起在更衣室换衣服或者去洗澡时，不知道被这两个同性恋占了多少便宜！他们是该死的同性恋！  
“不，我不是……”男孩白着脸色，结结巴巴地为自己辩驳。  
男孩揪着衣角，不知道该怎么办。  
“我不是同性恋！他才是！”男孩爆发似的喊出来，抖着嘴唇，举起手，用手指指着罪魁祸首，“这家伙才是同性恋！”  
男孩绝望地看着对方。  
“他才不是我朋友，我怎么可能跟一个同性恋做朋友！”  
“林祎凯！”  
他的手即将碰触到计程车的车门时，马群耀终于追上来一把将他拉了过去。  
“抱歉，你先走吧，他不坐你的车了。”马群耀低头对司机说。  
“你干什么？”林祎凯还想挣脱他。马群耀却一反常态地强硬起来，拉着林祎凯往前走，上了自己的车。“马群耀你到底要干嘛？”林祎凯见马群耀连车门都锁了，有些慌了阵脚。  
“我就是想跟你谈谈，你别这么抗拒我。”马群耀好不容易才把人给稳定下来，有些委屈，“我什么话都没来得及说，你转头就跑，死刑也不是这个判法啊。”  
“你还有什么话可说？”林祎凯根本不想听接下来的话。  
“我就是觉得，没有关系啊。”  
林祎凯皱起眉：“什么没关系？”  
“就，你跟我老师的事情。他只是你的一个客人，不是吗？”马群耀认真地说，“就像我去奶茶店打工做服务员，我的老师来买了一杯奶茶，这样没什么关系吧？”  
怎么会有人把肉体交易跟买奶茶相提并论？  
可是眼前的男孩分明说得理直气壮。  
“我不知道你为什么不喜欢学校，但是我只是想给你分享我的生活而已。至于我的老师……那只是一个巧合，在我不知道的地方，你不过是接待了一个客人。虽然我不喜欢你做那种工作，可是又不代表我会歧视你……呃，还是说，难道你喜欢我的老师？”  
马群耀瞪大了眼睛。  
怎么办，他还真没想到过这一点。  
万一林祎凯其实早就有喜欢的人了怎么办？  
“喜欢你个大头鬼。”林祎凯一巴掌呼上马群耀的脑袋，“你脑子里一天到晚都在想什么啊？要是你老师认出我，知道你跟一个MB搞在一起怎么办？”  
“但是，就算这样，我也还是想跟你在一起啊。”  
林祎凯听见自己的心砰砰直跳。


	18. Chapter 18

Scene XVIII 你真的敢跟我在一起吗？

“那，我们去见朋友吧。不在学校里，约在外面如何？”  
“随便你吧。”  
马群耀带他去的地方不远，是附近的一个商业中心，去那边玩的学生很多。  
“嘿，BK，你们可是迟到了欸！”他们才刚走进餐厅，就看见一桌人朝他们挥手。“那就是我朋友啦，两个人，Psy和Tub。”马群耀相互介绍了一下，“这个是Krit。”  
“哦吼，Krit，就是那个叫你挂机放我们鸽子的人吗？”Psy挤眉弄眼道。  
马群耀假装扬起巴掌要打他：“给我安分一点啦！”  
“我先去上个厕所。”林祎凯只点了一下头，暂时离开这里。  
“BK，你来真的？”Tub赶紧扯了一下马群耀，“我们听Deyf说的时候简直吓了一跳，你疯了么，真的要跟那种人交往？”  
“那种人是哪种人？”马群耀不太满意朋友的态度。  
“就陪酒的那种人啊，我知道那个人在Deyf他姐酒吧很受欢迎欸，不是每个人都能有‘扶桑花郎’这种名头的，你就不怕他只是贪图你的钱财？”Tub说。  
“拜托，是我在追他欸。”  
“就是这样才怕你被骗啊，你不知道那些人有多厉害，装得自己楚楚可怜的样子专门来吸血敲诈的，我舅舅就是栽在一个手段厉害的三儿手上，现在在跟我舅妈闹离婚呢。我还不是怕你也栽跟头。”  
“Tub说得对，你居然还把人正儿八经要介绍给我们，我们是拿你当兄弟才没拒绝的，但以后你要是被叔叔阿姨知道了怎么办？”  
“不是，为什么你们都不能替我说点好话啊？”马群耀真的不高兴了。他本来只想借着这个机会拉近跟林祎凯之间的距离，没想到好朋友竟然一个个都不支持自己：“上学期你撬篮球队队长墙角的女朋友我有说过你吗？还有你，你脚踏两条船勾搭两个学妹我有骂过你吗？为什么到我这里你们两个反而联合起来教训我了啊？”  
“那你敢告诉别人你那位对象是做什么的吗？你敢让叔叔阿姨知道你找了一个MB谈恋爱吗？”Psy说。  
马群耀有些答不上来。  
“看，你也没法承认吧。”  
墙后的鞋子转身离开。  
林祎凯对着镜子看了一会，弯腰用冷水洗了一把脸，再抬起头看镜子时，睫毛上都挂着水珠。他的睫毛很浓密，不是一般概念上的那种浓密，闭上眼睛时眼睫毛就像一把小扇子，好像眨眼都能带来一阵微风。  
他抽了一张洗脸巾擦干脸上的水，面无表情地补了一点乳液。  
虽然早就知道会有这种事情，但是他还是不想再听下去。  
但是，就算这样，我也还是想跟你在一起啊。  
他用力将手里的小瓶丢到镜子上，砰地一声发出巨大的声响，门口清扫的保洁员都被吓了一跳，乳液狼狈地挂在镜子上，几点污渍刺眼到不行。  
“……抱歉，麻烦你打扫一下吧。”林祎凯从皮夹里抽出几张钞票，冷淡地转身离去，留下仍在惴惴不安的保洁员。  
“Hi，我没来晚吧？”  
“没有没有，菜单拿上来了，你要先看看你想吃什么吗？”马群耀朝朋友使了一记警告的眼刀，把菜单拿给林祎凯看。林祎凯坐到马群耀身边，亲昵地靠着他看起菜单：“这里你有推荐的菜式吗？”“这里的西班牙海鲜烩饭还蛮不错的。”马群耀对林祎凯突然的靠近有些手足无措，但还是回答了问题。  
“那就点这个呗，唔，我还想喝点东西，再来一杯葡萄酒好了，我很久没喝酒了来着。啊，对了，你们是BK的朋友来着，有什么想吃的吗？”林祎凯抬起头问。  
Psy和Tub面面相觑，总觉得现在的状况似乎有种反客为主的感觉。  
不管如何，点菜还算是有惊无险地结束了。服务员撤了菜单，给四个人都倒上柠檬水。林祎凯抿了一口，双手十指交叉托着下巴看向对面的两个人：“BK跟你们关系很好吗？你们认识很久了哦？”  
“是啊，我们初中开始就是同学了。”Tub点头回答。林祎凯不在的时候，马群耀拿他们的友谊威胁两个人不准乱说话，他也只好暂时忘记林祎凯的身份，把对方当作正常交际的人来看。  
“这样啊……”林祎凯歪了一下脑袋，“那你们是在学校里认识的欸。”他似有似无地瞥了马群耀一眼：“我跟你们不一样，我跟他在酒吧认识的。”  
Tub没反应过来，转头瞪着眼看Psy，用眼神询问“这什么意思”。马群耀也没想到林祎凯会主动提起这个，明明面对老师时他还这么僵硬，此刻却轻描淡写地交代两个人的关系：“BK应该有跟你们提起过我的工作来着，要是你们下次想来玩，可以联络我，给你们打八折。”  
“好，好啊。”Tub僵硬地牵着嘴角。林祎凯似乎还想说什么，恰巧此刻服务员准备上牛排了，热滋滋的牛排还冒着油花，四个人不得不稍稍往后仰一仰身子。马群耀给林祎凯系上餐巾以防被溅到胸前的衣服，Psy就跟Tub压低了声音说：“那家伙是怎么回事？干嘛主动提起自己工作，他不觉得难为情吗？”“鬼知道啊，依我看，BK这回找的对象可不简单呢。”  
服务员离开后，他们又恢复成原先的状态。大约是觉得刚才失去话语控制权有些丢脸，这回Psy主动开口掌握谈话：“说起来酒吧，我们很喜欢去那边联谊来着。但是BK一次都不肯去，特别泼冷水。”“是啊是啊，明明超多女生喜欢BK来着，这家伙一次机会都不抓住，简直丢人死了。”  
马群耀立刻感觉到林祎凯的眼神扫视了一下自己，头皮发麻：“你们在说什么啊，哪有女生喜欢我？”“是你自己太迟钝了好吧，上次你不是抢了一个女生拖鞋转头就跑？那个女生就喜欢你啊，活生生给你作没了。”“那个不是早就有男朋友的吗？”马群耀赶紧为自己分辨起来。“吼，那你更过分欸，人家都有男朋友了还去撩人家。”Psy不怕事大地故意调侃。马群耀都快哭了，感觉自己越描越黑：“你们别乱说好吧，那就是一个玩笑啊，玩笑！”  
“我要吃沙拉。”林祎凯突然说。  
马群耀做鬼心虚地给他戳苹果蘸沙拉酱。  
林祎凯接话说：“他确实挺受欢迎的，上次来酒吧时，Yira姐还主动邀请了他来着，啊，你们知道Yira姐吗？我们酒吧最漂亮的小姐姐呢。”他掏出手机翻出Yira的照片展示给两个人看。Psy和Tub毫不意外被手机屏幕里的美女吸引了目光：“靠，骗人的吧，她居然喜欢BK这种类型的吗？”“骗你们干嘛？BK很受欢迎哦。”林祎凯意味深长地说。  
马群耀眨了眨眼睛，看林祎凯和自己的朋友很快讨论起了学校和酒吧的氛围区别，好似他们本来就是熟人似的。  
“那就说定了，下次有机会再见。”分别时，Psy还不忘留个联系方式。  
“见你个头啦。”马群耀一巴掌拍在Psy后脑勺上，直接赶人，“快滚快滚。”  
“嘿，真没义气！”Psy和Tub嘟嘟囔囔地勾肩搭背去打计程车回学校了，他们都喝了点酒，微醺的状态走路姿势都有点飘，也不知道能不能安全到达学校。马群耀一直目送两个人都搭上了计程车，才敢领着林祎凯离开。  
林祎凯也喝了酒，脸上一层淡淡的薄红。  
马群耀要带他上车，林祎凯却摇头：“不回去。”  
“你还想去哪里吗？”  
林祎凯一笑：“我带你去一个地方。”他当然是不能开车的，天知道把方向盘交给一个醉鬼会闯什么祸，他就坐在副驾驶上，连导航都不给马群耀开，指手画脚叫马群耀往前开，往左拐，往右拐。  
人烟渐渐稀少，路边的便利店都少了许多。  
马群耀开着开着，渐渐发觉一些不对头。  
“这不是去码头的路吗？这么晚了我们去码头干什么？”  
林祎凯没说话，只叫他打方向盘。车子顺着码头方向，拐进一条陌生的小路，又从路里面绕出来，开到一处没有船舶的废弃码头。  
“这里有很多星星。”林祎凯靠着椅背，眼神还是喝了酒的迷离状态，整个人都很放松，“风景超好的。”  
这里确实很美，因为是废弃了的码头，所以连人烟也不太有。夜色是墨一样的黑，也没有被城市的霓虹灯掩盖光芒，璀璨群星挂在天空中闪闪发光，光亮却很柔和。  
马群耀一时看得失了神。  
林祎凯偏头看他：“马群耀，你真的敢跟我在一起吗？”  
他说的那样平静，就好像在问宵夜要吃什么那样简单。  
马群耀也看着林祎凯，说。  
“敢。”  
够了，这就够了。  
他听到马群耀跟朋友们的对话，也听到马群耀的沉默。  
但他不想再计较这些。砸镜子的时候，他分明能感觉到自己的慌张和不可控的感情。  
他竟然会因为一个没有说出口的答案感到愤怒。  
但是现在，此时此刻，只有两个人的时候，马群耀说，敢。这就已经足够了。  
林祎凯探出身子，在马群耀的唇上落下轻轻一个吻。  
他看着马群耀的眼睛，眼神是难得的认真，没有一点玩弄的意思。  
“那我们就在一起吧。”


	19. Chapter 19

Scene XIX “可以。”林祎凯点了头。

马群耀呆滞地看着眼前的人：“你……说什么？”  
“在一起啊，这不是你一直想要的吗？”  
“为什么突然就答应了？”马群耀不敢相信林祎凯会这么快松口。  
“就，想答应了而已。怎么，你反悔了？”林祎凯挑眉回问。  
“没有！我怎么可能反悔！”马群耀立刻提高了声音辨明清白，“我就是，就是觉得有点不真实，你怎么就能突然答应了呢？”他想起今天碰到老师的事情，瞪大了眼睛：“还是说，你是赌气才跟我在一起的？”  
林祎凯戳了一下他的额头：“收起你脑子里那些八点档言情剧的戏码，跟你的老师一点关系都没有。”  
马群耀揉着额头，不死心地问：“那到底是因为什么？”  
看来如果不好好给一个说法的话，今晚是绕不过这个话题了。  
“我就是……”林祎凯看着车窗外的星空，“想看看你能做到什么程度。”  
“马群耀，我的过去在很多人眼里并不光彩，我跟很多人上过床，并不是一个理想的对象。我还是不相信所谓的喜欢，我也不相信你会一直跟我在一起——先别急着反驳，让我把话说完——但是我不想因为什么狗屁恋爱关系就撒谎否认我没做过那些事，事实上，如果时间再回到过去一次，我还是会选择去做这样的工作。”  
林祎凯问：“你知道为什么我喜欢这份工作吗？”  
“因为简单。”  
“不需要猜测对方是不是真心，也不用关心对方的态度，他们是主动犯忌的嫖客，我是被动接受的牛郎，我们的关系只要用金钱就可以计算清楚，不是很好吗？”  
他点了点马群耀的胸口。  
“但是你打破了这个规则，没有人会真的喜欢上一个MB的。”  
“你说你敢跟我在一起，我真的很好奇，你口中的‘敢’，期限会是多久？”  
林祎凯的眼神冷了下来。  
“你连跟你朋友光明正大介绍我的身份都很难开口吧。”  
不是这样的，他不是要说这种话的。可是他的脑子好像失去了刹车控制，竟然把这些赌气的话都一股脑儿宣泄出来了。干嘛要说这种没有意义的话，马群耀介绍或是不介绍，跟他又有什么关系？马群耀有什么错呢？难道有谁会觉得自己的男朋友是一个牛郎会很光彩吗？他干嘛要对马群耀说这些不着边际的话？明明坦然些随便搪塞过去就好，既然知道这段纠缠迟早会结束，那何不潇洒一点享受当下呢？  
可是心里又有一个不甘的声音反驳他。凭什么？凭什么我要为自己的过去而自卑？现在干干净净的林祎凯是林祎凯，难道过去出卖皮肉赚取钱财的林祎凯就不是林祎凯了吗？林祎凯又不是什么圣人，也不是什么信徒，为什么只要求林祎凯拥有优点，却耻于承认他的缺点？林祎凯就是做过MB的工作，林祎凯就是跟很多人上床。假如马群耀真的喜欢他，就要清楚地知道这一点。他不会因为任何人掩饰自己的过去，他就是他，不管好的坏的，林祎凯就是林祎凯，不是刻意避嫌或是吹捧就能掩盖过去的林祎凯。  
林祎凯不知道马群耀会不会读到自己内心的汹涌想法，他只知道自己已经很久没有那样失态了，情绪完全不受自己的控制，血液也突突地在血管里横冲直撞。马群耀一意孤行地将他从麻醉的精神世界拖出来，既让他尝到被人喜欢的甜头，又残酷地让他看见两个人之间的隔阂。这个不负责任的家伙，完全没有考虑到现实的困难重重，就妄想蛊惑他说出睡美人的咒语。林祎凯仿佛能看见那危险的纺针就摆在自己的眼前，但他在咒语的催动下，不受控制地用纺针刺伤了指尖，像那个十六岁就陷入沉睡的公主一样，陷入马群耀的热烈喜欢中，无法自拔。  
马群耀握住林祎凯的手，表情虽然平静，可是呼吸声却暴露了他狂跳的内心。他的直觉第一次这么肯定，肯定到相信只要抓住这次机会，他就真的能够跟林祎凯在一起，各种意义上的在一起。  
“你想被我的朋友们承认吗？”马群耀问。  
“不想。”  
“骗人。”  
“谁骗你了？”  
“明明就是。”  
两个人仿佛比赛似的截断对方的话语。  
“你想被他们认可对不对？我们的谈话你听到了对不对？”马群耀凑近林祎凯，眼神真挚地无法回避，“你听到了多少？你肯定没有听完全。”  
林祎凯别过头：“有什么好听的，反正来来去去就那些事情。”  
左不过就是说马群耀鬼迷心窍，居然要正经追求一个MB。夸张一点，就是说林祎凯居心叵测，故意欺骗单纯富家少爷的内心。  
“那你听到我跟他们说什么了吗？”马群耀固执地追问。  
林祎凯不耐烦地想推开他：“你好烦，我干嘛要偷听你们讲话，你说什么我都听不懂啦。”可马群耀却紧紧抓着他的手：“我说，不管怎么样，我喜欢你这件事，就是没法改变。”  
林祎凯怔住。  
“你不要生气。其实你明白的，如果我跟你在一起，我身边的人一定会反对，因为你之前的工作确实与众不同——但是那又怎样，两个人之间的感情，跟别人又有什么关系？我想要亲吻的是你，想要拥抱的是你，想要牵手的也是你，难道这还不够吗？”  
这当然不够。林祎凯呢喃着：“马群耀……”却说不出剩下的话。这些话太甜蜜了，像裹着糖浆的毒药。只有没有经历过挫折磨难的幸福的人，才会这样幼稚地坚信人的情感力量能够大到战胜一切的地步。  
但不是这样的，不是的。  
林祎凯想起那个战战兢兢站在人群中的孩子，嘴巴做着口型，说“对不起”三个字。林祎凯想起那个跳进泳池救自己的男生，因为多余的帮忙被传绯闻说是自己的对象，最后对自己的道谢一脸恼怒，说出“给我滚”三个字。林祎凯想起自己的父母看着自己愁容满面的模样，叹着气说“你怎么就是不行呢”。  
没有用的，感情在现实面前太脆弱了，简直就是不堪一击的程度。  
可是他为什么会在此刻觉得有点幸福？马群耀都没有说会喜欢自己多久，也没有说喜欢自己到什么程度，更没有给出一个具体的承诺。当然，十七岁的承诺又能有多少效用呢？他们甚至都还没成年，还没有真正地脱离家人独立，马群耀是尚在温室栽培的精品鲜花，意外爱上了温室外角落沉默的玫瑰而已。然而他不知道，拥抱玫瑰会被玫瑰的刺伤害。  
但是他想试一试。  
他一定是疯了，竟然觉得可以试一试。  
或许是他实在喜欢每天早晨醒来身边有一个人的感觉，或许是他已经习惯每天的滴滤咖啡，也或许他真的贪恋噩梦苏醒时得到的那个温暖怀抱。  
他竟然有些不想再回到一个人的孤独了。  
那就试试吧，再试试看，试一试眼前这个人能坚持多久，一个月也好，两个月也好，就当是一场赌博，赌上自己的真心，看看会不会再次输得血本无归。  
林祎凯抬起头：“你知道假如我们在一起，会有多少人反对我们的吧。”  
马群耀皱起眉头。  
“你知道假如今天你的老师认出我的身份，我们的关系就会分开吧。”  
“你知道不可能有父母会接受自己的儿子找一个MB当对象的吧。”  
“这些你都知道的话，我们就在一起。”  
林祎凯的回应残酷又冷静，带着点飞蛾扑火般的决绝。  
“那么，我们在一起的话，你会告诉我你的故事吗？”马群耀问。  
林祎凯微微张唇，又紧紧闭上，然后再开口：“……会。”  
“那就可以了。”马群耀终于释然地展开笑颜，“只要这个就够了。”他再次握住林祎凯的手：“这一次你真的不开玩笑吧？真的真的可以跟我在一起吗？”  
林祎凯看着马群耀，意外他的洒脱，又微微地忐忑。但马群耀握着他的手实在太温暖，力度都不曾松懈半分。他在等自己的回答，很认真地在等，即使知道两个人在一起并不一定会像童话故事里那样愉快，睡美人即使中了巫婆的诅咒，也是世界上最美丽的公主，王子会为公主披荆斩棘闯过难关，马群耀会为林祎凯抗住所有的流言蜚语吗？他想起上一次补习时的洛希极限，马群耀仿佛就在引诱他跨过那个极限值，叫他被撕成碎片。  
“可以。”林祎凯点了头。  
他还是不知道答案，但是他想再试一次。


	20. Chapter 20

Scene XX 要做吗？男朋友。

“我曾经喜欢过一个人。”他们坐在车前排的座位上，看着满天繁星说着自己的过往。林祎凯披着马群耀的外套，静静地回忆从前，“与其说是喜欢，倒不如说是好感吧。”  
“初恋吗？”  
林祎凯摇摇头：“不算，我没有表白过，他也不知道。只是暗恋而已。”  
“是你做噩梦时梦到的那个人吗？”马群耀不好意思地说，“那天你做恶梦时，好像一直在叫一个学长。”  
“嗯，但我不知道他的名字。”  
林祎凯怯生生地站在高年级的教室门口，谨慎地用目光搜寻那个救了自己的人。  
他带了小袋包装的礼物，想要跟那个人道谢。他记得救他的人穿着黑色的运动服，一头板寸短发，眉毛浓黑浓黑的，还很粗短，身高很高，快有一米九的样子。  
他找到了，就在人群中出挑得很。  
“嘿，你救的那个小学弟来了呢。”  
“依我看人家该不会是喜欢上你了吧？”  
“听说他是gay欸。”  
林祎凯结结巴巴地递上感谢的礼物：“你好，我是来跟你道谢的，谢，谢谢你那天救我。”  
“不用，你拿回去吧。”学长冷淡地回绝。  
林祎凯涨红了脸：“不，不行的，你救了我，我一定要来道谢的。”  
“哎呀，你干嘛这么冷淡呀，把小学弟惹哭了怎么办？”  
“依我看虽然小学弟胖了点，但是长得也挺好看的，你干脆就收了呗。”  
旁边的学长学姐嘻嘻哈哈说着。  
“你们烦不烦啦，我要知道他是gay我才懒得多管闲事嘞。还有你，娘们兮兮地带个蝴蝶结礼物干什么啊，给我滚啦。”学长不耐烦地摆手推开他，越过他的身影离开。  
“看，那个低年级的gay又来了欸，果然是喜欢男人啊，随便一个男的就要贴上去，真不要脸。”  
男孩屈辱地站在走廊上，礼物袋子掉落在地上，耳边尽是人们的嘲笑声。  
马群耀忍不住将林祎凯抱进怀中。  
“……我没这么脆弱啦。”  
可是你看起来就很想要被拥抱的样子。  
马群耀没戳破他，轻声说：“我只是想抱抱你而已。”两个人坐在主副驾驶座上，拥抱的姿势并不舒服，但是林祎凯也没推开他。  
“后来呢？”马群耀问。  
“后来啊，我就转学了。”林祎凯靠在马群耀的肩头，掰着手指数日子，“大概是一个星期后，我爸妈就知道我被霸凌的事情，他们就赶过来了，想给我办转学。他们倒是想给我讨公道来着，可是那么多人，又有什么公道可以讨呢？他们费尽心思想让我去读一个贵族学校，结果到头来儿子受了欺负，行凶的学生每一个家长都不好惹。他们能怎么办呢？只能转学。”  
林祎凯直起身，脖子躺得有点酸痛，不过手还是放在马群耀的手心里：“转学后，他们怕我再受欺负，怕没法给我撑腰，所以决定都去外面做生意闯荡，他们觉得只要赚更多钱，认识更多厉害的人，就不会再有人欺负他们的孩子。”  
林祎凯的手慢慢攥紧。  
“你就是那个时候去做了陪酒的工作吗？”马群耀轻轻掰开林祎凯的手指。  
“嗯。”林祎凯点头，“刚开始真的很难，但是睡了第一次以后，就觉得也没什么关系，就只是肉和肉之间的碰触而已。”  
“我第一个客人，是一个女生，比我还小两岁，被男朋友欺骗上了床又意外怀孕，被爸妈发现时又被强迫堕胎，她男朋友却窝囊地躲起来了，而她再也生不了孩子了。”  
“做的时候她痛得不行，却还是哭着要我继续，她说她男朋友最介意女朋友是不是处女。她要我尽可能弄脏她，来报复她的男朋友。”  
“痛也是可以享受的。我从她那里学到这句话，才发现，原来我也可以享受这种工作。”  
林祎凯直视着马群耀的眼睛：“我可能这辈子都没办法谈一场正常的恋爱了，我喜欢痛，喜欢被人薄情，喜欢用金钱计较所有的事情。哪怕这样，你也要跟我在一起吗？”  
马群耀看着林祎凯的表情，想起林祎凯的话。那些语句在他的脑中编织出一个害怕无助的男孩形象，在操场一角，在图书馆一角，在体育室一角，最后变成泳池的危机汹涌。他再怎么努力，也不能穿越时空回到泳池救出那个男孩，也无法阻止那个男孩和那个女孩相互舔舐伤口的慰藉。他只能沉默听着林祎凯的过去，看林祎凯一步步走上台阶，向他的人生走来。即便途中荆棘满布，泥潭四伏，所幸他还是过来了，来到自己面前了，被自己抓住了。  
他并不回避这个问题：“一辈子有那么长呢，我们才十七岁欸，你怎么就能笃定未来几十年你的心意都不会变？”他当然也给不了永远喜欢林祎凯的承诺，一辈子那么长，几十年的光阴那么慢，谁都给不了“永远”这个保证。但正因如此，他才能告诉林祎凯，林祎凯也不能保证自己永远都喜欢痛觉。  
“错，是你才十七岁。”林祎凯敲了一下马群耀的头，“我马上十八了。”  
马群耀摸摸额头：“那不就是还没满十八——等等，你到底什么时候开始做这种工作的啊？这种服务行业我记得要成年了才允许做的吧？”林祎凯眼珠子一转：“啊，那有什么关系，又不查身份证，那种规定看看就好了啊。”“你也真是的，就不怕这样乱搞会不会染病啊！”马群耀立刻操心起来。林祎凯翻了个白眼：“我有定期做检查的好不好，要不要给你看检查单？”  
“那倒不用，但是以后你不可以跟别人做这种事了。”马群耀认真地给男朋友提出规定，“这是我们交往的第一条约定，谁都不可以再跟别人发生关系。”  
“那我有需求的时候，我该找谁做啊？你又不肯给我肉吃。”林祎凯轻轻揪住马群耀的领口，“要做吗？男朋友。”


	21. Chapter 21

Scene XXI 他想叫林祎凯痛。

他们跌跌撞撞地扑进玄关门里，用脚带上门。早就在电梯里时林祎凯就像没有骨头似的攀在他身上，黏黏糊糊地轻啄着他的脖子，有房客也进电梯时古怪地瞧了他们一眼，马群耀只能一手扶着林祎凯，一手拎着刚去便利店买东西的袋子，不好意思地道歉：“对不起，我朋友他喝多了。”好在林祎凯双手都勾着马群耀的脖子，也不跟别人打招呼，一双眼睛含水似情地只望着马群耀一个人，倒真的像是喝醉了似的。  
袋子里当然买了润滑剂和避孕套，还有一些掩耳盗铃的零食，无非就是薯片和饼干之类的。心怀鬼胎的小情侣在24小时便利店心不在焉地扫荡货架上的物品，什么体积大拿什么，于是速冻面食，充气包装的薯片，还有小蛋糕饼干什么的全都被塞进一个袋子里。到收银台前，马群耀还要在收银员结账时轻咳一声，努力掩饰脸上的红晕：“请问，你们这里的那个……放在哪里？”  
“什么那个？”收银台的小姐姐一头雾水。  
“就……”马群耀简直头大，根本没法把那三个字顺利地说出口，“那个……呃，男生跟……呃……”  
“他要避孕套啦。”旁边的林祎凯丢出一句石破天惊的话。  
马群耀的脸肉眼可见地红了，他皮肤又黑，此刻简直就是涨成了猪肝色。  
小姐姐也被弄得害羞起来：“呃，那……请问你们要什么尺寸的？”  
天，他哪里会研究过安全套的尺寸？马群耀还在晕头晕脑的时候，林祎凯气定神闲地说了几个牌子的名称：“给我们两盒最大号的就行。”  
马群耀发誓那个收银员看他们的眼神都不对劲了。尤其是最后结账的时候，那个小姐姐还甜甜地祝福他们：“要幸福哦！”  
幸不幸福的，他是不知道啦，他只知道他快要被林祎凯撩拨地爆炸了。买完安全套坐上车后，林祎凯就没有安份过，手总是有意无意地来摸他的裤裆，他开车都没法专心看路况，险些方向盘就要打滑撞到路边的防护栏。偏偏林祎凯还不知轻重，笑嘻嘻地看着他叫他没法生气。  
他们拥吻地倒在客厅的沙发上，渴求对方的身体，急切地撕开对方的衣服。到底是两个年轻气盛的男生，兴致一上来，就完全不顾手上的力气了，林祎凯看着白净，可手上的力气也挺大，直接撕坏了马群耀身上的T恤。马群耀也不甘示弱，扯崩了林祎凯裤子上的一颗纽扣。  
林祎凯仰躺在沙发上，手指摸着马群耀的胸肌，看起来很喜欢他的肌肉。本来高中生的身材就是不怎么强壮的，但马群耀似乎有健身的习惯，看着身板单薄，真的摸上去却有一层紧致的肌肉。  
“喜欢这个？”  
“当然，你不知道吗？Gay就是喜欢同性特质明显的类型。还是你以为Gay都喜欢那种弱不禁风的男生？”林祎凯明目张胆地占马群耀的便宜，理直气壮地给小男友下规定，“以后还是要有肌肉比较好，给我继续保持。”  
保不保持的都是后话，马群耀现在只想赶紧和林祎凯滚床单。他忍了这么久，终于能够忍到林祎凯的真心交付，否则按照林祎凯这个撩法，他还不知道能忍到什么地步。马群耀仿佛饿久了的沙漠旅人，低头在林祎凯的脖子上毫无章法地咬着。林祎凯却很喜欢这样的微痛，他仰起脖子，像是献祭给吸血鬼的某种仪式。马群耀在他脖子上留下吻痕的时候，像极了吸血鬼的初拥。  
“等等。”林祎凯按住马群耀摸到自己屁股的手，眼里都是水意，“我自己来。”  
他翻身骑在马群耀的身上，眼角眉梢都是媚意。  
便利店塑料袋里的东西拿了出来，林祎凯右手拿着一盒安全套的包装，左手轻轻抚摸着马群耀胯间早就隆起的部位。他不用手撕开包装，反而用牙齿轻轻咬住，撕开一道包装的口子。粘腻的液体都从撕口里溢出来，沾到他的唇上。  
“等等，那个不能……”马群耀想起身擦掉林祎凯嘴上的东西，却被按住胸口不准起身。林祎凯给他看包装上的字，写着“草莓味”三个字。  
“这个……专门的口交套，润滑剂是可食用的。”林祎凯用指尖抹了一点唇上的液体，涂到马群耀唇上，“要不要尝尝看？”  
马群耀伸出舌尖轻舔一口，果然尝到草莓的酸甜味道。  
林祎凯咬出包装里的套子，牙齿轻叼着那个环，低下头用嘴巴给马群耀带套。马群耀甚至都不敢呼吸，憋着一口气看心上人赤裸着半身跪下来给自己戴套。他的性器早就硬了起来，在黏稠的润滑剂中感到一阵冰凉一阵火热的。林祎凯的舌头真的很灵活，顶着套子的那个小环，很容易就套住了马群耀性器的头部。  
“林祎凯……”马群耀说不出其他的话了，他只能感觉到林祎凯舔舐的动作，舌头顶着避孕套把套子拉下来的动作实在太色情了。他的东西硬梆梆地戳着林祎凯的脸，林祎凯却毫不在意，歪着脑袋用牙齿把那个环一直套到根部，还要用舌头舔一口两个囊袋。  
马群耀忍不住去想林祎凯做得那么得心应手，是不是从前也会这样给别人做这种事情？他的林祎凯经历了那么多人，骨头里都浸入了风尘，看着人的眼神就能魅惑对方的理智。这样的林祎凯做这样的事情，哪里会有人能忍得住？  
“你在想什么东西？”林祎凯抬起头看马群耀，脸上都是淡淡的薄红。他的左手撑在马群耀的胯骨这里，右手往后探着什么。林祎凯看出来马群耀的困惑，气息不稳地说：“我在……扩张。”  
“我帮你……”  
“省点力气吧，我可不想被一个处男弄伤了。”林祎凯吸了一口气，努力给自己扩张着，他满手的润滑剂湿乎乎的，弄得腿根都是一塌糊涂。明明之前也不是没有自己做过扩张，可是被马群耀这样看着，他竟然破天荒地害羞起来。  
不要那么认真地看着自己啊，又不是什么模拟实验。看得那么认真，那么专注，是想要干什么？林祎凯感到自己的里面因为马群耀过于火热的目光变得湿滑柔软起来，他懊恼地谴责自己的身体实在太不争气，怎么可以这么没有意志力，仅仅因为对方的眼神就湿了？这种话他绝对不会告诉马群耀，绝对不会！  
然而他不知道是，马群耀看着这样一个美人跪在他身上给自己扩张的情景，性器硬到要简直要爆炸的程度。他哪受得了这个？这辈子最多的经验就是看看A片里的女友咿咿呀呀地说着日本语或是欧美G片的大奶猛男捆绑教学。偏偏今天林祎凯为他上演了这么一场活色生香的场面，还不许他动手。  
还没好吗？还不行吗？马群耀的渴求几乎能凝成实质，恨不得直接把林祎凯压在身下狠狠操进去，他要好好给林祎凯一个下马威，教训教训林祎凯的任性。林祎凯太坏了，总是来勾引自己的性欲，又装作无辜地截断所有的接触。林祎凯坏到了极致，玩弄自己的感情和情绪，还让自己对他生出怜悯和爱意。林祎凯哪里是那种需要保护的娇弱角色？他就是艳丽的扶桑花，就是带了刺的玫瑰，他用自己的危险美色引诱每一个过路人，用自己的暗刺伤害每一个爱上玫瑰的可怜人。  
马群耀再也忍耐不住，掐着林祎凯的腰就要往里顶。  
“别……”林祎凯想叫他不要这么急，但那粗壮的玩意儿才刚顶到穴口，他就软了腰，控制不住地趴在了马群耀身上。处男不懂什么叫情趣，也不懂什么叫爱抚，就只是莽撞地往里撞着，肉冠在穴口浅浅擦过，就是找不到进去的办法。马群耀急得出了一头的汗，也只能在林祎凯的臀缝间摩擦自己的性器。  
“你也太着急了。”林祎凯嗔怪着握着马群耀的东西，对准自己的后穴，小声提点，“你慢一点……我那里又不是女人的地方，怎么可能一下子就能进去？”于是马群耀只能忍下汹涌的欲望，借着林祎凯的手一点点顶进去。  
林祎凯咬紧了下唇才没让自己叫出来，他太久没做了，后穴过于紧致，以至于吞进马群耀的东西都变得艰难起来。虽然他已经努力扩张了，但是手指的粗细又怎么能比得上那个部位？马群耀的东西在他里面慢慢顶入，几乎要将穴口的褶皱都撑平了。可他也不愿意叫停，他不要让马群耀看见性交的场面，那场面并没有想象中那么美好干净，他只想要马群耀看着自己的脸就够了，马群耀只要记得做爱时他很漂亮就可以了。“马群耀，马群耀，你亲我一下，你亲亲我。”林祎凯低声恳求着，等到恋人的亲吻。马群耀握着林祎凯的腰，仰头去亲林祎凯的嘴唇。  
林祎凯自己不知道，但马群耀看得一清二楚，林祎凯的眼尾都是红色的，这样被人侵犯并不好受，更别提他已经有段时日没有跟人做过，但是马群耀不想停，他心中有着卑劣的心思，想要林祎凯把这次当作两个人的第一次，当作自己的第一次。他想叫林祎凯记住这次疼痛，因为只有痛的感觉才能让人记忆长久。


	22. Chapter 22

Scene XXII 我喜欢你。

马群耀全部进去的时候，林祎凯抱着他的脖子呜咽了一声。马群耀脑门上全都是汗，性器被湿滑高热的肠道紧紧裹住，连呼吸都是一抽一抽的，生怕下一秒就要丢人地泄出来。但是他怎么可以这么快就投降？他握着林祎凯劲瘦的腰身，慢慢地尝试往下拔出一段。  
“唔。”林祎凯闷哼一声，抓紧了马群耀的胳膊。  
马群耀额头上的汗都蹭在林祎凯的肩上，林祎凯咬得太紧，他只觉腰胯那处都是酸的，却又不是那种剧烈运动过后的酸涩，那种酸感从骨头里渗出来，顺着神经透到阴茎骨中。他插在林祎凯里面，明明是主动进攻的一方，却好像被林祎凯掌控了所有的弱点。林祎凯的一呼一吸间，臀肉就随之一收一缩，他的性器就能感觉到肉壁的蠕动挤压，这跟手淫的快感完全不一样，他被四面八方的快感冲击包围住，根本无处可逃。林祎凯偏又在这时慢悠悠地起身坐下，开始缓慢地骑乘取悦。马群耀咬紧了牙关，脸上的肌肉都在抽搐，他能感觉到自己的欲望越攒越多，积蓄在精关处等待一朝迸发的时机。  
林祎凯搭着马群耀的肩膀，借着力量在他身上起落。沙发的空间很小，他的腿紧紧贴着马群耀的腰两侧，每一次坐下起身，大腿的肌肉就摩擦着马群耀的腰身，林祎凯都能感觉到腿上蹭到了汗意。他想给马群耀完美的初体验，于是更加卖力地晃动腰肢，吞吐着马群耀的欲望。好在他的后穴终于渐渐地找回了做爱的感觉，在一次次的进出中愈加滑润柔软。林祎凯卖力起落着，套弄着马群耀的性器，湿润的阳具在紧致的小穴间进出，甚至搅出咕嗞咕嗞的水声。  
“呃……”马群耀一下子掐紧了林祎凯的腰，在他体内射了出来。  
林祎凯打了个颤，似乎也被刺激到了。  
马群耀的脸很红，没有想到自己居然会射得这么快。林祎凯看破了他的窘迫，扑哧一声：“没事啦，男生第一次都是很短的。”他安慰性地亲了亲马群耀的发旋：“熟练了就会好很多了。”  
马群耀却有些不是滋味：“跟你以前那些人比起来，我很逊吧？”  
“嗯……”林祎凯好像真的在回忆似的，“也还好吧，感觉你已经坚持了好几分钟了，我之前也有接到过三分钟那种的……”  
“啊啊啊啊你还是不要说了！”他居然拿自己跟早泄的客人比！马群耀的自尊心被挑起来，握着林祎凯的脖子就吻他的嘴巴，想要堵住林祎凯的话。林祎凯并不反抗，很快就迎上马群耀的舌头。  
少年人到底血气方刚，马群耀那玩意儿还插在林祎凯里面疲软着，正是不应期。然而他翻身把林祎凯压在沙发一角用力亲吻时，只几个摩擦间就又硬了起来。  
林祎凯被死死按在沙发窄小的角落里，无处可逃，后背紧紧贴着柔软闷热的皮革，生生捂出一身汗来，身前有个马群耀托着他的屁股一直往里操，恨不得把他的腿都掰成180度。“你这家伙……啊……倒是……给我轻点啊……”初尝情欲的毛头小子哪里知道性爱的轻重，林祎凯就像一阵风一样不可掌控，永远都不知道他的心意会不会随着明天到来就改变，万一明天早上的太阳升起，他又嬉皮笑脸地对自己说：“对不起，昨晚我是跟你开玩笑的，我们不是交往关系。”那又要怎么办？只要想到这一点，马群耀就控制不住侵犯林祎凯的想法。  
“呃……嗯……”林祎凯的呻吟都被撞成粉碎，咬着下唇断断续续地溢出淫声浪语，他倒不是怕别人听见什么的，公寓的隔音效果一般都有保证。但他绝不能被这种没有经验的新手弄得失去了余裕。他死死抓着马群耀的背，也不知道有没有留下什么可疑的抓痕。马群耀的背肌锻炼得很棒，在沙发上按着林祎凯的腿操他时，背上的肌肉线条美得不可思议。林祎凯起初还报复性地用指甲抓挠他的背肌，最后却忍不住地抚摸揉捏那柔韧的肌肉，捏着马群耀脖子后面的肉，仿佛在爱抚什么宠物。  
马群耀跪在沙发上肏林祎凯，每一下都鲁莽地撞进去，再抽出来。他不懂什么性爱的技巧，也不懂什么情趣姿势，他只用一身的蛮力占有眼前的人。林祎凯太媚太妖，不用这种带着疼痛的方式，他根本就不敢确认这个人已经握在了自己的手心。他俯身咬着林祎凯的脖子，发狠似的嘬出紫红的吻痕。  
“你属狗的吗？到处咬人。”林祎凯不满地拍了一下马群耀的脑袋，换来的是更猛烈的进攻，“操，你突然发什么疯？”  
马群耀喘着气咬着林祎凯的耳朵，像他上次那样有模有样学着用舌头舔着耳朵轮廓，下半身不停歇地往里顶，这个姿势一点也不舒服，林祎凯被操得腰酸腿软，比做了一个小时瑜伽还累。  
两个人互相咬着对方的肩膀，双双射了出来。  
马群耀的呼吸微微急促，抬了抬腰，拔出自己的东西，装满了精液的套子掉出来了，湿稠黏糊。他两眼发直，看见林祎凯大敞的腿间那个粉红色的穴口一张一缩地吐着透明的液体，多余的润滑剂被挤出来了，那一片都糊得水光淋漓。  
“怎么样？还想再做吗？”林祎凯朝马群耀张开腿，伸手抹了一把屁股里流出的东西，“你射了好多。”  
他们的战场转移到落地窗前。林祎凯似乎完全没有羞耻感这种东西，赤裸地趴在落地窗的玻璃上刻意卖弄自己的叫床声。马群耀一开始还放不开，到最后直接被林祎凯叫硬了，又按着林祎凯开始干起来。  
天色已经黑了，高楼层的落地窗能直接望见城市的灯火。  
林祎凯说：“我们在好多人的头上做爱。”  
马群耀咬着他的背，每一次进出都又狠又重。在透明玻璃窗前的性爱过于大胆暴露，可是十八层楼高的公寓又提供了足够的安全和隐蔽。他们胆大妄为地在世人面前交媾，用最不耻的行为宣扬彼此的感情。他握着林祎凯的腰，胯骨不断撞击林祎凯的屁股，臀部都被拍打出一片红色。林祎凯的胳膊往后勾着马群耀的脖子，胸膛紧紧贴着窗户，冰凉的玻璃都刺激着胸前的乳粒站了起来。  
他在心里念着马群耀的名字，激动得就快哭出来。他跟很多人上过床，那些人中没有他喜欢的人；他也喜欢过别的人，那些人连碰到他一下都觉得恶心。  
唯有马群耀，肯这样侵犯他，这样弄脏他。  
他喜欢上马群耀了，即使他不说出口，他也知道自己完蛋了，他的喜欢一定要比马群耀深。因为马群耀只是对他一见钟情，他却是喜欢上了自己的曙光。  
“马群耀，我喜欢你，我好喜欢你。”林祎凯在激烈的性爱中口齿不清地表白心意，不是都说男人床上的话最不可信吗？那他就说出来好了。但是马群耀你不要相信，你绝对不要相信我说我喜欢你。因为我好怕你让我痛，可我又想你让我痛，也许我会提前丢掉你也说不定，提前丢掉才能让我不那么痛。马群耀，你不要太相信我，你真的不要太相信我。  
林祎凯的逻辑思维已经彻底混乱了，他甚至都说不清自己到底是想更痛还是不痛，他只知道马群耀把自己抱得好紧好紧，紧到连呼吸都有些困难。但他不想叫马群耀放手，只用自己的身体尽情取悦身后的男人。他的双腿都在打战，臀间的小穴被操得糜烂泛红，精水混着润滑剂被打成白沫，顺着腿根滴滴答答地流下来。马群耀的温度很烫，搅得他的小腹都有一种痉挛的感觉，他全部的敏感点都被硕大的阴茎挤压磨蹭着，每一次的抽插都能带来痉挛的快感，叫他腰眼酸胀，根本站立不住，最后只能无力地靠着马群耀的胳膊勉强站着接受肏弄。  
马群耀的汗出得更多，都滴落在林祎凯的背上。他的肉具被柔软的肠肉紧紧裹住，那些软肉仿佛有着自主意识似的，无数个小口吮吸着他的性器，叫他爽快到后脑勺都在发麻的程度。他用力掰着林祎凯挺翘的屁股，恨不得连两个囊袋都操进去。他的阴囊拍打着林祎凯的屁股，发出羞耻的啪啪声。  
“马群耀，我喜欢你……”然而就是在这样忘情的性爱中，他的耳朵也准确无误地捕捉到了林祎凯脱口而出的话语：“你说什么？你喜欢我？”马群耀把林祎凯死死压在玻璃上，林祎凯的乳头都在玻璃上印出引子。马群耀浑身都像被点燃了似的：“你喜欢我？你再说一遍，再说一遍好不好？”  
可是林祎凯又该死地闭上嘴了，他被肏得太爽了，眼睛都快翻起来，喉咙里只剩下无意义的呢喃，根本就不回答马群耀的问题。  
马群耀用尽毕生的意志力，把自己从林祎凯的屁股里抽了出来。  
“别……”林祎凯无意识地挽留屁股里的家伙，甚至还要用手重新塞回去。可是马群耀拦住了他，用手给他前面高高翘起吐着精水的阴茎撸动，蛊惑他：“再说一遍好不好？你再说一遍我就进去，再说一遍吧。”林祎凯被弄得不上不下，性器被别人握在手里，连快感都不能自己控制。他被撸弄得忍不住踮起脚尖，双手趴在玻璃上，浑身都在发抖。可是他就是到不了那个高潮的点，马群耀又开始使坏了，大拇指堵着马眼不让他射。林祎凯的眼泪都掉了下来，气急败坏地骂道：“马群耀你混蛋！”  
“对，我混蛋。混蛋想听你说你喜欢我行不行？”马群耀揉捏着他敏感挺立的乳头，把乳粒玩得都肿成黄豆大小。  
林祎凯崩溃地哭出声：“你进来，你进来操我。我喜欢你，我喜欢你，你给我进来啊！”  
马群耀摘掉了安全套，阴茎随着哭声一起插了进去。他插得又深又重，直接重新把林祎凯撞到了玻璃上。林祎凯翘起的性器就被夹在小腹和玻璃间，吐出的精水都糊在玻璃上。马群耀抿着唇用力肏着林祎凯，没有了避孕套的隔绝，他对林祎凯内部的感受又提升了一个销魂的程度。  
再一个用力的深入，林祎凯抖着嘴唇射在了玻璃上，马群耀则咬着林祎凯的肩头，深深射在了林祎凯的身体里面。


	23. Chapter 23

Scene XXIII 为什么你能吃面包片？

林祎凯醒过来时，全身都酸痛得要命，喉咙也有些疼。他想起来昨晚的回忆，记忆尽头是被马群耀按在浴缸里操的场景，竟有些脸红起来。罪魁祸首还在一旁睡得香甜，林祎凯又无端端地生气，于是对着那个酒窝狠狠揪了一把。  
“哎？”马群耀被直接从梦里揪醒，云里雾里地看着枕边人还回不过神来。  
“醒了没？”  
“醒了醒了。”马群耀连忙回答。他的目光不由自主地落到林祎凯肩头上，那里留着自己昨晚留下的牙印。林祎凯看起来好可怜，身上都是自己的痕迹，腰上也因为昨天骑乘的姿势被自己掐出了淤青。他不由得也脸红了起来，两个人的氛围乍然变得微妙。  
嗯……该怎么说呢？这种一睁眼就能看见喜欢的人在自己身边的感觉，其实并不算坏。马群耀看着林祎凯脸上的两颗小痣，还有一对精致的锁骨。林祎凯的嘴唇也是红色的，润得让自己忍不住回想就是这张唇发出了那么多暧昧的呻吟声。林祎凯的眼睛也好漂亮，睫毛又长又密，看着自己的目光总是带着淡淡的哀愁和喜欢。他真的好喜欢林祎凯，喜欢到每一处细节都不肯放过。  
而林祎凯快要被马群耀的目光盯得窘迫死了。马群耀的眼睛亮得跟星星似的，不知道是不是因为终于开了荤的缘故，马群耀这样看着他，好像一只狼狗看着新鲜的生肉似的。马群耀抿着唇，酒窝都抿出清晰的凹坑。他好喜欢马群耀的酒窝，特别的印记就像是马群耀独有的标志。每次马群耀笑起来或是抿着嘴唇害羞时，这个小酒窝就会跳出来将主人的心思暴露无遗。  
他们互相看着对方的脸，觉得这样的行为有些傻，可是又沉迷这种傻气的行为。林祎凯心想自己一定是完了，只不过上一个床而已，他却觉得好像做了什么大事一样开心。想到这里，他又忍不住去揪马群耀的鼻子出出气，然后眉眼弯弯地笑起来。  
马群耀被捏了鼻子也不生气，紧张地问：“疼吗？”  
“当然疼了。”林祎凯窝进马群耀的肩窝里撒娇，“我一直叫你轻一点，你就是不肯听我的话。最后我都不想做了你还要做。”  
他说的是实话，尝到性事甜头的小狼狗根本不想轻易结束，落地窗那次结束后抱着他去浴室清理，结果洗着洗着又插了进去。林祎凯又哭又叫地捶着马群耀的胸口说不想做了，马群耀却置若罔闻地按着他的屁股继续肏，嘴巴说的话一个赛一个好听：“再做一次，就一次，求求你了，好不好？”他不惜自己的脸面，放软了姿态求林祎凯发发善心再施舍他一口饭。林祎凯打着哭嗝骂马群耀就是混蛋一个。  
马群耀心虚地道歉：“对不起，我下次会控制住的。”  
“这种话一点都没有说服力。”林祎凯轻哼一声。  
但是马群耀也不是毫无可取之处。最后林祎凯实在没了力气，软绵绵地瘫在浴室里不想动弹。马群耀找来了药膏给他上药。林祎凯本来还想拦着别让马群耀摸那里，马群耀却说那有什么关系，然后丝毫不嫌弃地用手指抹了药膏给林祎凯那里上药。  
林祎凯那里被磨得发红，穴口都微微地肿胀起来，鼓鼓地像一朵开苞的花。马群耀一边涂药一边只觉得鼻血上涌，连忙撇开眼神，专心给林祎凯涂药。林祎凯确实不能再做下去了，那里本来就不是承欢的地方，被马群耀弄得都快合不上了，他的腿心也是红的，全身都是青紫的咬痕，若是不知道的，还以为他遭受了什么折磨呢。马群耀也是第一次知道原来自己的做爱风格居然是偏向这种类型，看着事后的林祎凯也有些觉得对不起他。  
但是身体很诚实就是了。  
两个人初次交涉了身心，正是浓情蜜意的热恋期，在床上黏黏糊糊了好久才舍得起来。林祎凯那里还难受着，走路时脚步都有些别扭，微微外八张着腿，有一种鸭子步的滑稽感。但他也不能合拢腿走路，否则遭难的地方就被内裤的布料摩擦着难受极了。林祎凯瞪了一眼马群耀，慢吞吞地在柔软的沙发上坐下喝粥。  
“为什么你能吃面包片？”林祎凯赌气地问。  
马群耀一块面包咬在嘴里吐也不是咽也不是，呆呆地看着林祎凯。因为林祎凯现在的状态最好吃流食这句话当然是不能说的，他只能认怂：“我错了。我跟你一起喝粥。”然后果断丢掉手里的面包片，也去弄了一碗粥。  
林祎凯哼了一声，勉强放过他。  
好不容易吃完早饭后，林祎凯懒洋洋地窝在沙发上看电视。马群耀把碗丢进洗碗机，开了扫地机器人，然后去拿两个人换洗的衣服要丢到洗衣机里。  
他刚进浴室，就觉得尴尬起来。  
浴室完全被昨天两个人的胡闹弄得一片狼藉，沐浴露洗发水什么的都被扫到了地上，地上的水甚至都没蒸发干，湿漉漉的到处都是。  
唉，虽然这样胡闹一场是很爽，但是事后清理战场什么的也确实很累。  
马群耀打扫完浴室后再出来，就看见沙发上的林祎凯已经睡着了。  
他确实很累了，昨夜闹到这样晚，身体又痛又酸。沙发那么暖和柔软，更是熏得人睡意沉沉。  
马群耀蹑手蹑脚地去拿抹布，小心翼翼地擦掉客厅落地窗前的污渍。  
弄完后，林祎凯还睡着。  
他想了想，觉得林祎凯这样睡在沙发上对脖子不好，于是打算抱林祎凯去主卧床上睡。但是他刚碰到林祎凯的胳膊时，对方就迷迷瞪瞪地揉着眼睛醒了：“嗯……马群耀……”声音都还泛着睡意。  
“去房间里睡吧，嗯？”马群耀的声音很温柔。  
林祎凯点了点头，温顺地被马群耀抱了起来。他揪着马群耀的衣领，含糊说：“你跟我一起睡……”  
“好。”马群耀答应下来。


	24. Chapter 24

Scene XXIV 生活除了吃喝玩乐，还有学习。

生活除了吃喝玩乐，还有学习。  
马群耀在玄关处穿着鞋子时，林祎凯老大不乐意地等在旁边：“你学习都已经这么好了，干嘛还要去补课啊。”“就算学习好也不能松懈啦，而且又不是我一个人去。”马群耀给林祎凯调了调背包带子，“我们不是一起去吗？”“好烦，我根本就不想学英语。”林祎凯连鞋带都懒地系。  
但不管如何，有了一个爱学习的男朋友的坏处就是他学习时一定会拉着你一起去学习。路上是马群耀开车，林祎凯打了一路的盹，直到进了教室时还是一脸睡眼惺忪的样子。  
“欸？Biilkin，你跟Krit是认识吗？”今天英语老师到的早，看见两个人进来有点惊讶。  
“是啊。”马群耀和林祎凯心照不宣地对视一眼，挑了个不远不近的位置一起坐下来。其他补课的同学也陆陆续续到了。他们每个人的进度都不一样，有像马群耀一样准备出国的需要继续进修，也有像林祎凯一样及格线就是目标。老师拍了拍手：“OK，现在大家人都到齐了，上次补课因为老师自己有事情所以取消了。今天的补课时间会长一点赶进度哦。现在要出国留学的同学是哪几个？”  
马群耀和另外两个人举了手。  
老师点点头：“那你们三个坐到那边角落去，留学考试的内容和学校授课的内容不一样，剩下的人挪到另一边去。”  
林祎凯愣了一下，回头看马群耀。马群耀也很无奈，只能小声说：“那我先过去咯。”“嗯。”林祎凯点了点头，觉得有点失落。  
英语老师先给了林祎凯这边的同学一张卷子，计时检测，然后就去了马群耀那边询问：“你们三个报的是什么志愿？”  
结果只有马群耀已经填报了志愿，其余两个是打算先读语言学校。林祎凯竖起了耳朵，听见英语老师重点关照马群耀说：“要不你换一个补习的时间？既然已经敲定了学校的话，考试就不用太担心了，你要做的就是习惯那边的英文听读上课方式。我另外有一个专门英文授课的班级你可以考虑去试试看。”  
“谢谢老师，我会跟我父母商量一下的。”马群耀点点头。  
英语老师欣慰道：“我教过的学生中你是最聪明的一位了，我还要谢谢你父母给我送来这么好的一个学生打广告。”  
“老师说得太夸张了啦。”马群耀笑着说。  
林祎凯在卷子上涂着圈圈。  
马群耀要出国的事情，他早就知道，也不觉得有什么问题。  
可是在这节课上，马群耀只不过跟他分开坐在了教室的两边，他就觉得有些不习惯了。  
是因为这些日子两个人太习惯亲密接触了吗？  
卷子做完以后，英语老师叫他们自己校对批改，然后一张一张看下来，看到林祎凯的分数时便凝住了神。  
“Krit，你过来一下。”  
马群耀听见林祎凯被点了名，抬起头看林祎凯走到老师身边。  
其实英语老师说的声音很轻了，特意照顾了林祎凯的面子。但是他们三个留学的人就坐在老师身边，想不听见也难。马群耀欲盖弥彰地低下头写题目，耳朵却精准地捕捉英语老师的话语：“Krit，你有理想的大学想考吗？”  
林祎凯无所谓地说：“没有。”  
英语老师皱起了眉：“那就赶紧选择一个目标吧。你母亲把你托付到这里来时，是非常想要我帮你提升英语成绩，能够考一个大学的。但是你现在三十道题目里只能做对九道题，连本地的大学都很难考啊。”  
林祎凯用脚尖画着圈，显然根本没在听老师说什么。  
老师叹了口气，把卷子还给林祎凯：“你好好想想吧，如果你没有想考的大学，那么来我这里补课也是没有意义的——这一点我也会转告你的母亲。下次见面再告诉我答案。”  
马群耀觉得老师的叹气都叹到了自己心里。  
补课结束后，林祎凯伸了个懒腰，说：“我们去吃点东西吧，我知道附近有条步行街还蛮不错的。”完全没有被补课影响到心情的意思。马群耀本想说点补课的事情，又觉得没必要在这个时候破坏林祎凯的好心情，只能说：“好啊。”  
他们没开车，闲适地散步到那条步行街，两个人都买了烤串一边走一边吃。步行街不算很出名，不过也挺热闹，三两成群的人或逛或停，路边的小玩意儿琳琅满目，种类还挺丰富。  
“林祎凯，你慢一点走，小心摔倒啦。”马群耀在后面提醒他。林祎凯就转身倒退着走，看着马群耀问：“马群耀，你什么时候放假啊？”  
“什么放假？”  
“就……你去上大学之前的长假，要不要一起出去玩？”林祎凯咬着烤串问。  
马群耀停下了脚步，他又想起来英语老师的话。  
“怎么了？”林祎凯问，“你不想出去玩。”  
马群耀否认：“不是。我就是……”他舔了舔嘴唇：“林祎凯，我要是去上大学了，我们要怎么办？”  
“什么？”林祎凯也不吃了。  
“异地恋……很辛苦的吧。”马群耀的眼神有些闪躲。他不确定林祎凯还会不会跟自己在一起。林祎凯太漂亮了，太美好了，一定会有很多人爱着这样的人。而他上了大学，就远在大洋彼岸，那个时候就只能用电话和网络来维系跟林祎凯之间的感情。他没有理由更没有底气叫林祎凯跟自己去，却又忐忑林祎凯在没有自己的日子里会找别人。  
林祎凯的眼神冷了下来：“所以呢？你想跟我分手吗？”  
他要被马群耀气死了。  
本来他今天就因为跟马群耀分开坐很不舒服了，只是不想马群耀觉得新交的男朋友太不懂事才勉强忍着的，放在以前，他一有不痛快的地方，甭管对方客人给多少钱，照样是一脚踹过去不犹豫的。也就是马群耀能让他收敛一点骄纵的性格。  
可是马群耀这个混蛋居然才刚把他吃干抹净，就考虑分手的事情了吗？林祎凯恨不得直接踹马群耀一脚，但还是生生忍住了火气。  
“没有，我怎么可能会想跟你分手？”马群耀慌忙辩驳。分手这种事情，他从来就没考虑过好不好！  
“那你是什么意思？”林祎凯丢了手里的烤串，显然是真的生了气了。  
马群耀很委屈，眼睛都快红了：“我就是有点怕……怕异地恋的话，你就不喜欢我了……就去找别人了。”最后一句话他支支吾吾的，声音差点就被步行街的噪音盖过去。  
林祎凯磨着牙齿说：“在你眼里，我就那种随时会变心的人？”  
“不是，我……”可是马群耀哪里还有辩解的机会呢？林祎凯已经气得直接转身怒气冲冲离开，撞了两个路人都没道歉。马群耀跟在他身后替他道歉：“对不起对不起，对不起……”小声地喊林祎凯的名字，也不敢太大声在街上闹笑话：“林祎凯！林祎凯——我不是那个意思！你别生气啊！林祎凯！”  
他们直到某个手工店铺面前才停了下来，林祎凯被马群耀抓着手肘，面上依然不虞。  
“回去我们慢慢说好不好？”马群耀低声下气地道歉，“对不起。”  
说话的时候竟然掉了眼泪。  
林祎凯一番怒气也被马群耀的眼泪浇熄了：“你干嘛哭啊？说错话的人是你欸！”这不是就跟上次知道他跟别人上床的场景一样吗？明明他什么都没做错，却要负责来哄哭的那个人。  
“我怕你生气嘛。”马群耀吸了吸鼻子，十分没出息地在大街上哭鼻子。  
“有什么好哭的啊，丢不丢人？”林祎凯见过路的人都好奇地偷偷瞧他们，难堪地擦掉马群耀的眼泪，拉起马群耀的手赶紧离开，“到车里去说。”  
他们上了车后，马群耀就扯了两张餐巾纸，用力地擤了一个大鼻涕。  
林祎凯都要被马群耀的眼泪功力所折服了。  
“现在平静下来了吧，能好好说了吗？”他无奈地抱着胸看马群耀擦眼泪。  
马群耀委屈地看他：“你愿意听我说吗？”  
林祎凯说：“嗯，我听着。”  
“我……”马群耀的声音里还有一点哭腔，“我就是觉得，你好像并不会喜欢我到异地也不会分手的地步。如果我去国外念书的话，至少四年不会回泰国呢。你难道真的能等我四年吗？所以，我才会想问你我们该怎么办。但是我不想跟你分手，就算知道可能你一个人会很寂寞，我也不想分手。”  
马群耀又擦了一下眼泪：“我不知道你的喜欢到什么程度。但是今天补课英语老师问你想考什么大学，你说没有，那不就是代表你根本没有想过我们以后的路嘛。”  
他说的太一阵见血，林祎凯只能挠了挠头皮，假意回避。  
“和老师一样，我也希望你能说一个大学名字出来。那样子，至少我知道你是想过以后的。”马群耀的鼻子还红着，“林祎凯，你真的对未来毫无想法吗？”  
未来啊……太没有真实感的词语了。  
林祎凯看着马群耀的表情，一时不知道该如何回答他。  
为什么每个人都想要这么早决定未来呢？谁知道未来的变数会是什么？转学之后他爸爸妈妈对他说，要想想未来啊，要争气一点。老师对他说要想想未来考什么大学。就连马群耀也要他提前考虑未来的路。可是未来有什么好想的呢？又不是今天他许下心愿，未来他就能当美国总统。  
林祎凯长长地叹一口气：“我不懂欸。”  
马群耀看着他。  
林祎凯继续说：“我们现在这样子不好吗？你继续学习，我继续玩乐，我们现在都很喜欢彼此，难道还不够吗？未来这种东西本来就没有保障啊。再说了，就算我真的现在就想好念什么大学，也不代表我们两个就不会异地恋了啊。再夸张一点，我真的能跟你一起去国外念书，先不说我们肯定没法读同一所学校，难道你能保证未来你一直不变心吗？到时候你变了心的话，我这样死皮赖脸地跟过去，只会变得跟狗皮膏药一样讨厌吧。”  
马群耀也无法反驳林祎凯的话，喉咙里都是苦涩的味道。  
十七岁的少年，一个无法许诺未来，一个无法相信当下。  
他们第一次有了一个不欢而散的谈话。


	25. Chapter 25

Scene XXV 马群耀忘了联系他。

“我出门咯？”  
马群耀即便出了声，房间里的人也没出来送送他。  
这是他们第二次赌气了。  
他叹了口气，拉着行李箱出门。  
其实马群耀也知道当务之急是赶紧跟林祎凯解开心结，但是天不随人愿，妈妈打了电话来想见见宝贝儿子。他还没想好要带林祎凯跟家人见面，就只能哄妈妈说自己过去看他们就好。  
坐在飞机上等待起飞时间时，马群耀看着手机，还是想给林祎凯发一条讯息。  
“我回去陪妈妈几天，你好好照顾自己。”  
“如果可以的话……我回来以后再谈谈那个问题吧。”  
他又赶忙删掉那行字，磨蹭半天再打出新的内容。  
“我回去陪妈妈几天，你好好照顾自己，冰箱里有牛奶，外卖的电话写在便签上。”  
“那个问题……我们先不去纠结了好不好？别生气了。”  
还是不对。马群耀再次删掉字，踌躇着到底应该怎么发消息。  
“这位先生，不好意思，飞机马上要起飞了，您的手机可以请关机或者调成飞行模式吗？”马群耀还没想到第三次的编辑内容，乘务员就已经来亲切地提醒他。“啊，不好意思，我没听见广播提醒。”他还想抓紧时间发出去的，但是乘务员就笑意吟吟地站在一边监督他，他只能勉强收起了手机。  
等到家再给林祎凯发信息吧。马群耀泄了气，靠在椅背上看窗外风景。  
林祎凯趴在床上，看着手机上的时间。  
这个时间的话，马群耀的飞机已经起飞了。  
他还以为马群耀至少上机前会给自己发短信的。  
“哼，谁稀罕你发短信。”林祎凯把气撒在了无辜的手机上，手机被丢到房间一角。他用被子赌气地闷住自己的头，心里尽是对马群耀的不满。  
为什么马群耀要纠结未来这种事情呢？他们明明都只有十七岁，人生的路才走了多久啊，两个人甚至都还没真正进入社会，马群耀怎么就能那么草率地在十七岁决定那么重要的事情？  
林祎凯揪着被子，一股气憋在心里不上不下。  
他不想跟马群耀赌气的，谁愿意跟新交往的男朋友赌气？可是别人交往都在甜甜蜜蜜地牵手逛街看电影，他跟马群耀交往就要考虑学习工作这种现实问题，凭什么啊。难道凭他真的很喜欢马群耀吗？  
林祎凯从没遇到过这种问题，从前他碰到困难了，就直接知难而退就行。在学校里被霸凌了，那就转学呗。学习遇到难题了，那就不学了呗。父母对自己唠唠叨叨，那就搬出来一个人住。他很善于逃避问题，也很喜欢逃避问题的感受。  
可是这一回，他却没法逃了。他知道马群耀是一个认真的性格，既然要决定在一起，就要把所有的事情都算清楚了算明白了过，他如果还想跟马群耀在一起，就要丢掉自己得过且过含含糊糊的日子。  
可是马群耀这家伙凭什么让他改变？林祎凯哼了一声，决定这回一定不能服软。  
但是……  
林祎凯看着床头的日历，抱紧了被子。  
马群耀要什么时候回来呢？  
马群耀的父母远在美国，父亲Pong是去谈海外生意的，母亲Tana算是度假，想念儿子本想飞回泰国，不过儿子竟然自己飞来了美国陪她，母亲也十分高兴。马群耀刚下了飞机就被自家妈妈热情地啵啵啵了好几口：“妈你不要在外面这么亲我，很丢人欸。”  
“妈妈亲亲儿子有什么关系？你爸这几天一直忙着应酬都不陪我，你这次来多待几天陪陪我吧。”Tana亲自开车，马群耀就坐在副驾驶上，行李箱塞进后备箱里，“我跟你说哦，这一次我住的酒店房间风景超好的，就在海边，视野很广，晚上还能看到沙滩派对的篝火，那边有很多漂亮的女生哦。”  
“嗯，我知道。”马群耀敷衍地回答。  
Tana倒是很兴奋：“我昨天就在那边看见一个女生，身材超棒的，金发美女一个，小麦色的皮肤很活泼的样子，腿也长。我就想到你来国外读书的话会不会也给妈妈找一个外国女朋友，妈妈挺喜欢那种混血儿的，眼睛大大的多漂亮。”  
马群耀心虚地摸了摸鼻子：“妈，你干嘛这么早讲这种事啦，我现在又没有找女朋友的想法。”  
“反正你之后总会找的嘛。你小的时候妈妈太忙了，都没有好好抱过你。你读书我是不担心的，那么聪明，学习也那么好。妈妈就希望你能给我生个孙子出来，让妈妈享受享受抱孩子的幸福。”Tana想得十分美好，“唉，我想起了刚生你的时候，你就只有这么一丢丢大。然后我恢复身体后就直接去工作了，回来的时候你长大了好多，都不知道小孩子怎么能长那么快。可惜你小时候的照片放在泰国那边，不然现在就可以拿出来看了。”  
“开车专心点啦，有话到酒店再聊。”马群耀接不下去了，找了个理由搪塞过去。  
又一个问题摆在面前。  
他该怎么跟妈妈说，自己喜欢男生呢？  
林祎凯打开冰箱，看见牛奶盒上贴着一张黄色便签，上面写着一句话：“对不起！”还画了一个哭脸。  
那股憋屈的气总算稍微顺畅了一些。  
他拧开盖子，倒了点牛奶，然后凑合着两片稍微有点焦了的面包片，窝在客厅的沙发上看电视。电视里正在说泰国的经济发展不容乐观之类的老调新闻，他看了一会就觉得没兴趣，换了频道，切到一个正在播狗血电视剧的台，女主角正一巴掌把配角掌掴到地上，上演着复仇的爽文戏码。啧，换台。动画片。再换台，深海纪录片。  
林祎凯关了电视，索然无味。他看向外面的天气，阳光是很不错，很适合出去玩。他倒是考虑过要不要出去哪里逛一逛，但是他的作息虽然被马群耀掰了过来，生活却还没调整完毕。以前还在酒吧工作时，他都是昼伏夜出的。换句话说，他能知道芭提雅夜晚最热闹的地方在哪里，但还真不知道白天的芭提雅到底有哪些地方好玩。  
马群耀真的太混蛋了。林祎凯躺在沙发上无聊地玩着手机，试图从ig里看马群耀的更新动态，结果这家伙十几小时过去了也没更新过ig。林祎凯不知道是生气马群耀不更新ig还是生气马群耀不给自己发短信，总之就是烦，很烦。他还猜是不是手机出了问题或者欠费了才收不到短信，可是给以前认识的人发一条消息也能收到回应，话费也剩下很多。  
就是马群耀忘了联系他。  
正当他气呼呼地打算把牛奶当酒灌时，手机终于有了动静，但不是马群耀，是妈妈。  
林祎凯的神色从一开始的高兴又变得失落，他稍微收拾了一下心情，接了电话：“喂，妈妈。”  
“祎凯，最近过得好吗？”  
“还好。”林祎凯的手指玩着沙发靠垫上的流苏。  
“妈妈收到了你的补习老师的电话，所以想来问问你。”  
果然。林祎凯叹口气。  
“你不要紧张，不去考很好的大学也没有关系，上那些普通大学也可以，爸爸妈妈对你没有要求的，但是儿子，你至少得考一个大学，好吗？”电话那头的妈妈声音很温柔。  
“嗯。”林祎凯兴趣缺缺地回答。  
妈妈继续说：“如果真的想不好的话，可以问问爸爸妈妈的。啊，最近爸爸可能有点忙接不了电话，也可以问问你的叔叔，他会比我们空一点。”  
林祎凯点点头：“知道了。我会再跟老师聊的。”  
“嗯，妈妈相信我的宝贝儿子一定没问题的。妈妈要去开会了，先挂了哦。”  
“嗯。”林祎凯也不知突然犯了什么神经，“等等，妈妈，我有事要说。”  
“什么？”那头的母亲正在耐心听着儿子说话。  
林祎凯咬着唇，很是犹豫。  
“我……我能不能去国外读书……”“主任，要开会了哦，就差你一个了。”电话那头有人在叫名字，林祎凯最后的半句话也被淹没在呼唤中。妈妈抱歉地说：“对不起，妈妈真的要去开会了，你想要什么自己去买，钱不够就跟妈妈说哦，拜拜。”  
“……拜拜。”林祎凯终是没有说出口，听着那头挂了电话的忙音关了手机。  
他觉得很累，又后知后觉地拍了一下自己的嘴巴。  
怎么就鬼迷心窍问出那种问题了呢？


	26. Chapter 26

Scene XXVI 当初，当初。 

陪母亲直奔大商场扫荡了一堆名牌包包和衣服后，马群耀才能回到酒店的房间。他连行李都来不及整理，就赶紧掏出手机想给林祎凯发短信，耽搁了几乎是一天一夜的时间，也不知道林祎凯会不会更生自己气了。  
但是手机竟然没电关机了。  
“搞什么啊，偏偏这个时候没电。”但其实也是必然，他在飞机上就一直拿着没信号的手机编辑短信内容，结果下了飞机也没编辑出个所以然来。下飞机后，他又陪着妈妈逛了几小时街，手机关机简直就是理所应当的事情。  
马群耀泄气地找出充电器给手机充电，自己先去整理行李洗澡了。  
远在泰国的林祎凯等了一天一夜，也没等到马群耀发个消息。  
混蛋，混蛋，混蛋，混蛋，混蛋！  
他又生气，又无聊，闷在家里只觉得哪里都不舒服，最后只能换上好一阵子没穿的校服，开车去学校上学。  
“嘿，Krit，今天你不翘课了吗？”同桌见到林祎凯还挺惊讶，“你上次的小考分数出来了哦，老师可能还要找你谈话呢。”  
“随便啦。”林祎凯把书包丢到课桌上，趴着就打算睡觉。  
同桌好奇地问：“怎么啦？看起来你心情不好欸。”  
“没有，就有点烦。”林祎凯也不能把自己那点事儿随便告诉别人，就只能含糊过去。  
“欸欸欸，让我猜猜，一般这个年龄的男孩子唉声叹气，九成九都是因为恋爱关系啦。”同桌八卦地说。  
林祎凯笑了一下：“讲得好像你很懂的样子。”  
“那当然了，咱们班长的恋爱问题可都是我给解决的呢，我现在在班长那里可有脸面了呢。”同桌不无骄傲地回答。  
“是吗？你给班长解决了什么问题啊？”林祎凯撑着手臂看同桌，聊聊天打发时间也好。  
同桌回头瞧了瞧教室，确定班长本人不在后才敢说班长的八卦：“班长不是交了隔壁班的女朋友吗，两个人因为高考志愿吵了一架。”  
“高考志愿？”林祎凯一怔。  
“是啊，班长学习那么好，学校都捧着他去上朱拉的，那个女生学习也不错，但是家里想让她出国，两个人不想谈异地恋，就在那边吵要一起去朱拉还是出国念书。班长家里条件不是不允许嘛，留学钱这么多，供不了啊，就有点小矛盾了。”  
好像，跟他们都是一样的问题。  
林祎凯连倾听的姿势都不由得认真了起来：“那，那你怎么说的？”他尽力让自己显得只是在听八卦的漫不经心的样子。  
“我？我哪里好随随便便插手小两口的事情，我就跟班长提建议说叫他们互相谈谈打算谈到什么时候，谈到高考就分手那就无所谓了呗，要是上了大学还想继续在一起，那就看看有没有哪个大学都符合两家的期望，反正钱少的好大学也不是没有。”  
“所以你也觉得异地恋不可能咯。”林祎凯问。  
同桌点头：“那当然了，谁受得了别人都在你侬我侬自己却只能靠电话联系对象的日子啊。”  
果然还是不行吗？林祎凯又趴回了桌子上。  
“哟，Krit，你回来了？”  
“班长早上好啊。”同桌打了招呼，“你抱着什么呢？”  
林祎凯抬头看，刚刚的八卦主角班长正抱着一摞书站在他们面前。班长带着黑框眼镜，斯斯文文的：“哦，这是上次发的志愿书剩下的部分，我给隔壁班送过去。”  
“什么志愿书？”  
同桌解释道：“你翘课翘太多次啦，上次老师给我们开了一个班会课讲高考志愿的事情，发了一本高考志愿的书，上面有泰国所有大学的志愿指导，还有一部分给留学建议的志愿指导。你那时候人不在就没领到。”  
林祎凯心中一动。  
班长说：“马上上课了，我得先送过去了，你们继续聊。对了，Krit，你今天来上课的话记得去找一下班主任，老师有话找你聊。”  
“OK。”班长临走到门口时又被林祎凯叫住，“班长！”  
“什么？”  
“那个……志愿书给我一本可以吗？”  
马群耀洗完澡，从卫生间里擦头发出来，看见手机终于充上电能开机了。他本直接打开Line想发消息，犹豫了一下，又先打开了Ig找到林祎凯的动态。  
林祎凯发了一条和朋友们在教室做鬼脸的动态。  
原来他根本就没有在等自己啊。  
马群耀垂头丧气地关了手机，擦着头发去酒店的落地窗前看风景。不知道是不是因为临行前和林祎凯那次不欢而散的谈话，也不知道是不是刚坐了十几小时飞机就陪着妈妈逛街太累了，他现在觉得不管是身体还是心理都累极了。但他还是忍不住去想林祎凯的事情。  
恰巧这时房门被敲响，是妈妈找过来了。  
“妈。”  
“洗完澡了吗？”Tana举着红酒瓶进了儿子房间，“今天很累了吧，妈妈给你带了红酒，喝了晚上睡得好一点。”  
“妈，我还没成年啊。”马群耀无奈地给妈妈拉了一张椅子。  
Tana说：“泰国那边的规定管不到美国这里来，就陪妈妈喝一小杯就行。”  
于是母子两个人就坐了下来，难得说些温情的话。  
“你应该还有半年就要出国念书了吧，上次你的英语老师打电话给我说你的语言没什么问题了，是不是可以考虑提前过去读几个月的语言学校适应适应那边的生活，你觉得呢？”  
马群耀有一丝慌张：“不是说等学校开学了再直接去那边吗？”  
“但是你的老师说得也有道理啊，每个国家的教育方式和氛围都不一样，要是你等到开学再过去，会不会不适应跟不上斑迹的节奏？”Tana说得很诚恳，“妈妈是比较倾向于你提前过去读语言学校的，如果你也愿意的话，我和你爸爸就先去那边帮你租好房子找保姆，你不用担心这些事。”  
“不是这个问题啦。”马群耀张了半天嘴也没找到什么合适的理由，这个计划太过正当太过完美，凡是正常人都会觉得这样更适合他的学业。  
但他不愿意，一点都不愿意。  
马群耀无助地闪躲着母亲探问的眼神，心虚地说：“不是，妈你这样突然提出来，总要给我一点思考时间吧。”  
“那倒也是，那你这几天好好想想，语言学校的事情可没法拖。”好在Tana很通情达理，知道年仅十七的儿子在面临这种人生抉择的问题上总要谨慎一点思考的。她很愿意给自己儿子思考的时间。  
“那个，妈，如果我不去留学而是去朱拉……你觉得如何？”马群耀鼓起勇气，试探地问母亲的心意。  
“去朱拉吗？”Tana有些诧异，“你怎么突然想这个问题了？”  
马群耀的手都在打着无意义的手势：“就，突发奇想嘛，感觉朱拉也挺好的，也不是非要出国这样子。”  
Tana摇了摇头：“在泰国内朱拉确实很好，但是在全世界，泰国的教育就排不上名了呀。你的兴趣不是金融方面吗，美国的学校更适合你呀。当初也是你自己说想去国外学得更好呢。我是觉得比起去朱拉，有条件出国就出国。”  
啊，当初，那个还没遇到林祎凯的当初，他确实满心都是想要学业再上一层楼的想法，于是大胆地跟父母提出了留学的要求，父母也十分鼓励他，专门聘请了英语老师来辅导他的语言成绩。  
当初，当初，当初这个词语，唉。  
“怎么了儿子，是有什么心事吗？跟妈妈说说？”Tana关心地问。  
“没事啦，我就随便问问。”  
要怎么说呢？要说你儿子爱上了一个男孩，甚至想为这个男孩放弃自己的留学计划留在泰国？这句话要是说出来，先不提一贯溺爱自己的父母会不会生气，马群耀自己都觉得自己不孝极了。  
他苦涩地抿了一口红酒，红酒的味道也是又苦又涩。


	27. Chapter 27

Scene XXVII 你认真了？

“朱拉隆功……清莱皇太后……”林祎凯趴在床上翻着那本志愿书看学校的名次，大学的排名是按照泰晤士报的排行来的，第一名自然是当之无愧的朱拉隆功大学。  
“算了，反正我的成绩肯定考不上。玛希隆……吞武里国王科技……”林祎凯翻过身，叹口气。干嘛呢，他又不是不知道自己的成绩和学分有多少，为什么还要白费力气看排名这么前面的学校呢？  
他想了想，又把志愿书翻到后面部分，是各种留学学校建议，第一个推荐国家就是美国。  
马群耀说过他的意向学校是美国的德克萨斯大学奥斯汀分校，林祎凯很快找到了录取要求——TOFEL网考80或雅思6.0，单项部分分数不低于6分。  
好吧，总之跟他没有关系。  
林祎凯把书翻回前面的泰国本土学校志愿推荐，算了算自己的学分和成绩，哪怕是选择录取分数最低的那些专业，大概最多最多也只能上曼谷大学一类的档次，就算马群耀真的留在国内，他们也不可能在同一个地方念书。  
林祎凯再一次深深地叹了口气，放下书拿起了手机，Line上马群耀还是没有发消息。他划开Ig，看见马群耀终于发了一条动态，是和一个女人逛街的动图，配文是“老妈逛街的精力真可怕”。  
在陪着妈妈逛街啊。林祎凯丢了手机，抱着枕头发呆。  
马群耀走神地在试衣间外面划着手机，他明明看见游览记录有林祎凯的头像，可是林祎凯愣是没点赞也没回复，倒是又发了一条动态，是一个方向盘的照片，配文只有几个字：“出去玩”。试衣间里Tana呼唤自己的儿子：“儿子，过来看看妈妈这件裙子漂不漂亮。”“来了来了。”马群耀把手机塞回口袋里。  
“嘿，你难得过来，怎么就只顾着盯手机呀。”Tor晃着手中的威士忌问。  
林祎凯靠着吧台关掉手机：“没有，就随便看看啦。”  
“怎么，跟那个小男朋友吵架了？”Tor姐挑眉。她可还记得当初马群耀一腔热血倒追林祎凯的那副场景呢，堪称是酒吧里的美谈了。  
林祎凯手指无意识地画圈：“算不上吵架吧。”  
“那就是有矛盾了。”Tor姐说，“反正现在还早，没什么客人，你不如跟我说说，我看看能不能帮你解答困惑。”  
林祎凯摇了摇头：“没什么事情啦，就……学校最近要我们填模拟志愿我有点头疼而已，随便填填的话我妈肯定揪着我不放。”  
Tor一边点头一边说：“那你那个小男朋友填的哪里？”  
“他不用填啦，他老早就准备好去国外留学了。”  
“噢——”Tor姐轻易就钓出了林祎凯的心事。“你不想谈异地恋？你认真了？”  
“谁，谁说我认真了？”林祎凯心虚地抿酒。  
Tor姐笑了起来：“你啊，恐怕自己都不知道自己的心事都写在脸上了吧。明明都已经辞职了，突然二话不说就到我这里来喝闷酒，连电话也不打一个。平常明明都不爱念书的，却在这里为志愿发愁，不是认真了还会是什么？”  
林祎凯被说中了心事，泄气地趴在吧台上：“好难啊。”  
“嗯。”  
“我也不知道我为什么会这样子，我本来觉得只是会很好玩的才会陪他多玩一玩。”林祎凯又仰头喝酒，“但是他问我未来还想不想跟他在一起，我答不上来。这种问题为什么现在就要考虑呢？我连我自己未来要读什么大学都想不好，怎么可能想的好未来会跟某个人在一起啊。他问我这种问题，不觉得太难了吗？”威士忌的酒劲开始上来了，林祎凯用酒水在吧台上画着叉叉：“我真的不懂啊，为什么每个人谈恋爱都喜欢说‘永远’‘以后’这种根本不靠谱的承诺啊，明明我连明天是吃外卖还是出去吃都想不好，这种承诺怎么可能会真的有效啊。”他打了个酒嗝，趴在吧台上眼睛湿润地看着Tor姐：“姐，我真的不懂。”  
Tor姐怜爱地捋过林祎凯耳边的头发。  
“但是你现在这么纠结，至少现在你不想跟他分开吧？”  
马群耀和母亲坐在西餐厅里，刚刚结束点餐。Tana把包放在桌子上：“我先去上个洗手间，你等我哦。”“嗯。”马群耀点点头，目送母亲离开桌旁。  
这时手机突然响了起来，竟是林祎凯的号码。  
他又是惊讶又是高兴，马上接了电话，结果电话里却是一个女声：“Hello，请问是BK先生吗？”  
马群耀微怔：“啊，我是。”  
“您好，我是Tor姐，您还记得我吗？”  
是那个酒吧的老板娘。马群耀一颗心马上提了起来，林祎凯怎么又去了酒吧？  
“是，我记得你。”  
“PP在我这里，他喝醉了，我不放心他一个人开车回去，叫他在我这里睡了。我觉得有必要告知一下他的男朋友，所以给你打了电话。”  
“他喝醉了吗？”马群耀又担心起来。  
“别担心，他没什么事情，就是喝了点威士忌。我现在把电话给他，你可以跟他好好聊聊。”  
马群耀听见女人温柔地哄着什么人：“PP，你男朋友打电话来咯，要不要接电话？”然后那头喝醉了的某人似乎在闹脾气：“他才不会打电话来呢，他，他去了美国就不要我了，怎么可能打电话来？”因为喝了酒，酒精麻醉了神经，林祎凯说话都有些大舌头了。紧接着就是一阵嘈杂的声音，像是女人扶着林祎凯要去什么地方，然后又变得安静下来，电话终于听见某个人的呼吸声：“……喂？”  
“林祎凯……”马群耀的舌头都有些打结，“你，你喝醉了？”  
“没，Tor姐乱说话，我才没醉呢。”  
好吧，看起来确实是喝醉了。  
“你怎么去酒吧了啊？”马群耀忐忑地摩挲着手机壳。  
那头的人很是不满：“我怎么不能来酒吧，你人又不在，我一个人多无聊，想来喝酒还不行吗？”  
“不不不，我不是这个意思。”马群耀哪里能说自己是担心林祎凯又看上了别的男人呢。但是林祎凯那头酒劲上来，一数落起马群耀就停不了嘴：“你明明就是这个意思，你总觉得我一离开你就会去找别人，我，我告诉你，我才没你想的这么贱呢。哼，我，我看你才是那个，那个犯贱的人。你，你走了这么久，一条短信也不给我，就，就只顾着发ig，i，ig是你的女朋友吗，都，都不理我的。”他醉狠了，几句话说得颠三倒四，大着舌头连弹舌音都发不准确，像个咿呀学语的小孩一样滑稽。  
马群耀的心又酸又涩，更软得像夏日里融化的巧克力：“对不起，我没有联系你，是我的错。”  
那头砰的一声，闷闷的，好像是林祎凯躺倒在了床上。  
“我跟你说哦，我去了学校，去上课了，我有去学习的。”林祎凯躺在床上，抱着手机神神秘秘地说着什么了不得的事情，语气里都是骄傲，“我还拿了一本书，那个，那个什么来着，哦，志愿书，我有在想的，我真的有想着的，我在看我能考什么大学，大学，大学好难哦，还有你，你去哪里不好，要去那个什么德，德什么斯的，好难，好难啊。”  
“德克萨斯。”马群耀耐心听着林祎凯含糊不清的呢喃。  
林祎凯说着说着又委屈起来：“可是你，你的学校都好好，我考不上，我想跟你去一个地方的，可是我考不上，马群耀，我考不上怎么办呀。”  
电话那头似乎有轻微的哭声。  
“别哭别哭，考不上也没关系啊。”马群耀心再一次提起来，连忙安慰。事到如今，他哪里还会奢求林祎凯跟自己走或是干什么呢，林祎凯这么喜欢自己，喜欢到喝醉了酒也在想着志愿的事情，喜欢到一想到没法跟自己去同一个大学都能哭起来，他还有什么不满足的呢？甜腻的巧克力彻底被融化了。马群耀连声安慰着，却听见那头哭声渐渐停了，但是林祎凯还是没回应。  
电话回到了Tor姐手里：“Hello，他睡着咯，你有什么话需要我传达的吗？”  
马群耀张了张口，又咽下了话语。  
“没有。”  
“Tor姐，麻烦你帮我好好照顾他，好吗？”  
“这是当然，不过说到底他也是你的男朋友，我可不能帮你照顾太久哦。”  
“嗯，我知道。”  
马群耀挂了电话，仍然攥着手机若有所思。  
服务员端来了热滋滋的牛排，Tana也从洗手间回来了，好像还补了一点妆。  
“妈妈，那个……”马群耀忐忑不安地弹着手机，“我想起学校里还有点事情，我可能要提前几天回去。”


	28. Chapter 28

Scene XXVIII 因为某个人说想我了。

林祎凯醒来的时候简直就是头疼欲裂。他捂着脑袋，老半天视线才清晰，然后发现自己不在家里，在酒吧的员工宿舍里。他怎么会睡在这儿？  
“醒啦？来喝点东西，宿醉很难受的。”Tor姐适时推门端进东西，“要先洗个澡吗？”  
“Tor姐。”林祎凯坐起身。  
“昨天我帮你跟你的小男朋友打过电话咯。”Tor姐眨了一下眼睛，“你看看手机。”  
林祎凯抓起手机，果然看见跟马群耀的通话记录。  
“靠……”他捂着头，还是头疼。  
“你好好休息吧，我先出去了。”  
林祎凯一直到下午才好转一点，走出了酒吧。  
酒吧还没到营业时间，Tor姐叫他路上开车慢一点。  
林祎凯坐进车里，打开ig，马群耀昨天没发动态，再打开Line，还是没有发消息。  
他们昨天说了什么来着？  
林祎凯握着方向盘，用最低限速往家里开着车，一直忍不住分神去回忆昨晚喝醉酒到底跟马群耀说了什么。刺耳的喇叭声突然想起，紧急刹车的轿车司机探出头大骂：“搞什么啊，都不看路的吗！”“对不起对不起。”林祎凯只能收起心思，专心开车，以防意外发生。  
他到家时累极了，先泡了一个热水澡，在浴缸里思考问题。  
林祎凯看了看手机上的日历时间，数了数日子，不知不觉，马群耀已经走了三四天的时间了。  
要什么时候回来呢？  
林祎凯趴在浴缸边缘，头上还满是洗发水的泡沫。他下巴抵着胳膊，眼神放空，隐约想起了电话里的一点内容。  
电话里的马群耀好温柔，好体贴。  
好像就在自己身边。  
马群耀，你什么时候回来啊。  
林祎凯洗完澡再出来时，湿哒哒的头发还滴着水，他也没有心思去吹头发，就这么湿着头发去房间衣柜找换洗的衣服。拉开衣柜后，发现衣柜里三分之二都是自己的衣服，马群耀的衣服就只占了小小的一部分——这也难怪，毕竟马群耀根本没有像他一样买衣服的习惯，其中还有不少是自己给他挑的。  
怎么才这么一点时间，两个人共同的生活痕迹就这么多了呢？  
林祎凯的手指一件一件地摸过悬挂的衣服，马群耀去美国带走了两三件，剩下的衣服里还有一套完整的刚刚熨烫干净的校服。林祎凯看向自己的校服，心中竟然涌起一个念头：倘若时光倒流，他不是选择自暴自弃，而是也好好学习的话，会不会此刻他就能跟马群耀一起上同一个大学了呢？  
但是那样的话，他也不可能遇到马群耀了吧。  
林祎凯合上衣柜门，不再看衣服，随手拣了一件白色浴袍穿着就算了。  
马群耀不在，他也懒得给自己打理形象了，反正也没人看。林祎凯去了阳台的躺椅上坐着，看着落日的余晖继续沉入遐思，湿润的头发仍在滴水，将睡袍都氲得潮湿。  
马群耀此刻刚下飞机，站在曼谷机场的大地上。  
他的手机还收到了妈妈的来信：“儿子，好好学习，妈妈在美国等你！”  
“对不起妈妈，我骗了你。”马群耀为自己的不孝诚实地忏悔，然后提着行李大步流星走出机场直接赶去芭提雅。  
正如林祎凯在电话里思念他一样，他也思念着林祎凯。  
马群耀到公寓时，已经是泰国时间的深夜。他怕林祎凯正在睡觉，就没有敲门，自己输了密码打开门，客厅的灯果然是灭的。马群耀小心地提进行李箱，合上门，蹑手蹑脚地走到主卧门口，却发现主卧里没人。林祎凯不在家吗？他探头看了看楼上书房的方向，发现书房的门缝一角透着灯光。  
在书房玩游戏吗？  
马群耀推开书房门，发现那个人正低头趴在书房的桌前，背对着门写着什么东西。  
“be动词……过去式……going up and done……这什么跟什么啊？”林祎凯托着脑袋愁眉苦脸地看着卷子上的题目，这几个单词他都认识，组合在一起却叫人抓瞎了眼睛。  
“这个是，”林祎凯惊了一下，转过身，看见远在大洋彼岸的马群耀竟突然出现在了自己的背后，“起伏不定的意思。”  
“你……你怎么……”  
“因为某个人说想我了，我就回来了。”  
“油嘴滑舌。”林祎凯敲了一下马群耀，可是又忍不住依偎进他的怀里。马群耀顺势坐下，叫林祎凯坐在自己腿上，翻了翻林祎凯的卷子，眉头蹙起。林祎凯有些脸红，忿忿地用笔记本盖住卷子：“别看了别看了，错得一塌糊涂，没什么好看的。”  
“为什么突然做卷子了？”马群耀问，“因为我吗？”  
林祎凯哼了一声，明知故问。  
马群耀心里又是欢喜，又是叹息。他也知道，按照林祎凯现在的成绩，不管如何两个人都不可能考进同一个大学的。但是，林祎凯肯为了他看书，他很感动，甚至觉得即使不在一块念书也可以。当然这话他不会对林祎凯说，他巴不得林祎凯多学一点，也对林祎凯自己有好处。马群耀再次拿起那个卷子随手翻了翻：“其实上次给你补习的时候我觉得你不笨，记东西记得很快，你就是不肯学所以基础没打好，你的其他课程如何？”  
林祎凯不情愿地翻出小考的卷子，嘟囔着：“你一回来就查我成绩啊，比我老妈还啰嗦。”马群耀知道他在说笑，揉了揉他的脑袋看卷子，再一次皱眉。  
“好了好了别看了，”林祎凯抢回卷子抱在怀里，把志愿书塞给马群耀，“你与其看我的分数，倒不如赶紧帮我填个志愿吧，我过两天就得给我妈交答案了。”  
马群耀摊开书，看见书上已经有些地方划了起来。他心念一动，翻到后面，发现留学的部分也有笔记。“林祎凯……”马群耀看见林祎凯的耳根都红了。  
林祎凯结结巴巴道：“你，你不要想太多，我就是随便看看……”  
毫无说服力的话语淹没在唇齿之间，马群耀吻上林祎凯的嘴唇，双臂结结实实地抱着林祎凯的腰。怀里的卷子散落一地，林祎凯顺从地微微仰起脖子，回应着马群耀的吻。他张开嘴让马群耀可以探进自己的身体，双手都缠绵地勾上马群耀的脖子。  
马群耀恋恋不舍地离开林祎凯的嘴唇，鼻尖对着鼻尖，目光炯炯：“……要一起洗澡吗？”  
“我洗过了。”林祎凯小声说。  
“那就陪我一起洗。”  
“……也行。”


	29. Chapter 29

Scene XXIX 一定要有人做出让步。

他们一前一后坐在浴缸里，马群耀抱着身前的林祎凯，林祎凯就坐在马群耀腿间，时不时就揪一下马群耀的腿毛。  
做当然是想做的，奈何马群耀坐了十几小时的飞机，也不是精力超群蜘蛛侠，林祎凯也暂时没有那个意思，两个人能一起泡热水澡就很满足了。  
浴缸里的水蓄满了白色的泡沫，林祎凯掬了一把，吹到马群耀脸上。马群耀躲过泡沫攻击，也捧了一把泡沫摸到林祎凯脸上。两个人像小孩子一样在浴缸里打打闹闹，溅了一地的水。打闹打闹着，就免不了各种肢体碰触。总之又亲在了一起，抱在了一起，抹了沐浴露的皮肤变得光滑无比，马群耀就摸着林祎凯的腰身，借着沐浴露的湿滑占尽了便宜。林祎凯也不甘示弱，直接把沐浴露挤到了马群耀的小腹那里各种揉搓。结果两个人泡了一个热水澡，新买的沐浴露就用掉了大半瓶，简直就是浪费。  
好容易洗完澡后，都已经是凌晨一点多了。两个人都湿着头发，马群耀找出吹风机，先吹了吹手心试温度，然后就给坐在床上擦头发的林祎凯吹头发。  
林祎凯仰着头，头发被吹得乱糟糟的，像一只炸毛的小猫。马群耀吹头发的本事不好，总是不小心扯痛林祎凯的头皮。“好痛。”林祎凯缩了一下肩膀，“你轻点啊。”“我没经验啊。”马群耀放轻了手劲，毛毛糙糙地给林祎凯吹头发，结果吹得乱七八糟，像是刚去哪里鬼混回来的模样。林祎凯对着镜子抓了好久头发，才勉勉强强弄回原来的样子。  
吹风机落到了林祎凯手里。马群耀都做好被林祎凯报复的准备，闭上眼睛就等着头皮哪一块被林祎凯薅秃呢。  
但是林祎凯只是用手指拨弄着他的头发，什么小动作也没有。马群耀仰着头看林祎凯俯视自己吹头发的样子，林祎凯的脸哪怕是从下往上看的角度也好看极了。他的手指细嫩修长，穿过马群耀的短发按摩着头皮，又舒服又温柔。  
马群耀突然就抓住了林祎凯的手。  
“嗯？”林祎凯关了吹风机。  
“林祎凯，我们再谈谈那个问题好不好？”马群耀说，“我走以后，一直在想这个问题，想了好久好久，最后不得不承认，我确实没有理由叫你给我一个会喜欢我多久的时间。”  
林祎凯垂下眼，坐回床上。  
马群耀靠着他的肩膀：“所以我们各退一步好不好？”  
“怎么各退一步？”林祎凯问。  
“我不逼你一定要选择什么样的未来，我们走一步看一步，能在一起是一天就是一天，至于未来到底会怎么样，我们就不要杞人忧天了。”马群耀说，“但是你也要答应我一件事——你得要用尽全力跟我在一起，不许随波逐流，不许碰到什么问题就提分手，我们两个一起努力在一起，好不好？”  
林祎凯鼻子一酸，连忙别过头去。  
马群耀抱着他晃了晃：“可不可以？”  
他听见怀里的人深深吸了一口气，又长长地吐出那口气。  
“……可以。”  
心结解开以后两个人的日子就畅快了许多，林祎凯不再只把这里当寄宿的地方，会在马群耀搬东西的时候撒娇几句说自己想在角落摆个花瓶，然而马群耀真的买来了以后又会嫌弃对方的审美老土。马群耀也有了底气，每天都要押着林祎凯念书去学校。学校里的老师同学都当马群耀是林祎凯的哪个弟弟，见林祎凯迷途知返也很高兴，纷纷告诉马群耀要多多关心自己的哥哥。马群耀就忍着背上林祎凯死命掐他的那股狠劲，笑眯眯地拜托老师和同学多多辅导林祎凯。  
自然也有闹别扭的时候，但比起这一次的冷战实在算不上什么大事，左不过是林祎凯嫌弃马群耀点的炸鸡不热了，或是马群耀觉得林祎凯太过挑剔了。  
严重的时候马群耀直接赌气出门去了，外面晃荡了一天回家，发现林祎凯这家伙没心没肺地自己吃完了所有的炸鸡，晃着脚在客厅里玩游戏。  
但生气也不会生一整晚，因为到了晚上，林祎凯就会可怜巴巴地拿着作业来问他题目。马群耀总是心软，就拿了笔给他辅导。然后不知怎么地两个人就又睡到了一处。  
当然，现实的问题不会因为感情有所变动。  
林祎凯枕在马群耀的腿上听马群耀给自己母亲打电话说语言学校的事情：“妈，那个事情我考虑过了，我觉得还是不去了，比起提前去语言学校，我更想珍惜一下高三剩下的时间跟朋友在一起。”  
那头Tana叹了口气，觉得儿子毕竟还没成年，需要朋友也是理所应当的事情，叹了口气：“好吧，你说的也有道理。但是妈妈还是要给你在那边报一个补习班专门训练语言哦。既然你决定留在那边的话，就要更加刻苦才行。”  
“好，谢谢妈妈。”马群耀挂了电话，朝林祎凯挑了一下眉。  
林祎凯问：“这样骗你妈妈好吗？”  
马群耀回答：“是不好，但是没有办法啊，除非你想现在就去见我妈交代全部事情。”  
“那还是算了。”林祎凯叹口气，“说起来，我昨天跟老师谈了志愿的事情。”  
“嗯，怎么说？”马群耀拨弄着林祎凯的头发。  
林祎凯想了想：“我直接跟老师说我还没想好去哪个学校，不过因为这次小考我进步还挺大的，老师鼓励我可以考虑一下更好的学校。”  
“比如？”  
林祎凯一骨碌翻过身，趴在马群耀腿上，眼睛亮晶晶的：“我有个想法，但是你不许笑我。”  
“嗯，不笑你。”马群耀答应下来。  
“我……”林祎凯压低了声音，“想考经济相关的专业。”  
“经济？”马群耀倒是没想到这个答案，他还以为林祎凯更喜欢那种光鲜亮丽或者轻松一点的专业呢，比如模特比如艺术之类的，“你喜欢经济吗？”  
林祎凯重新躺下：“倒也不是啦。就……反正我爸妈都是做生意的，我自己也没有什么特别爱好，决定要不就学经济相关的也行，将来说不定还能帮他们忙。”  
马群耀点了点头：“我也是欸，我报的工商管理专业，想法跟你差不多。”  
林祎凯勾了一下马群耀的鼻子：“那说不定到了大学你还能给我补课。”  
马群耀就去挠林祎凯的痒痒肉：“你高中要我补课，大学还要我给你补课啊？”两个人又缠在一起打打闹闹起来。  
日子顺顺遂遂地过去了，两个人的恋情也算是磕磕绊绊地终于步入正轨。林祎凯没再去过芭提雅的红灯区，回归了正常的学生生活。泰国的中小学学制是五月份开学，十月份放假，距离他跟马群耀在一起已经差不多三四个月了。林祎凯数着日历上的时间，用椰子味的记号笔划掉今天的日期，马群耀还有不到半年的时间就要走了。他数了数日子，应该能在马群耀走之前过一个生日，就有些高兴起来。  
“Krit。”班长拿着这次考试的成绩单走过来，“成绩出来咯，你这次又进步了欸，等会估计班会课老师又要点名表扬你了。”  
林祎凯还没说什么，旁边同桌就“嗷”了一声：“天呐，我又是倒数第一！Krit你老实交代你是不是偷偷吃了什么增加智商的药，为什么你都已经是十六名了我还是第三十五名啊。”班长翻了个白眼，敲了同桌一下：“你倒是也学学Krit迷途知返啊，现在Krit可勤奋了，他不考好难道你考好吗？”  
“哪有什么灵丹妙药，就看书呗。”林祎凯看着成绩单，虽然不在意排名，但只要一想到马群耀看到这个成绩单会怎么样，他竟也俗气地开心起来。  
同桌哼了一声，撇撇嘴：“算了，反正我怎么努力都考不好的，反正我妈会给我买进去的。”  
“阿姨给你定了学校了？”  
“去私立大学呗，那些学校只要钱砸得多就能去。”同桌耸肩道，“比起念书，还是听八卦更适合我。”  
“少来了。我去发成绩单了，你自己好自为之，等会老师肯定要抓你典型批评你。”班长继续去别的地方发成绩单。同桌朝林祎凯吐了吐舌头：“班长最近高兴，都能说笑话了。”“他最近很高兴吗？”林祎凯把成绩单夹进课本里。  
“是啊，上次我不是跟你说班长跟他女朋友闹矛盾吗，说是解决了。”  
“怎么解决的？”林祎凯好奇地竖起耳朵。  
同桌瞅了瞅班长发成绩单的方向，神神秘秘地凑到林祎凯耳边说：“班长和他女朋友打算一起考朱拉了。”林祎凯忙问：“那个女生不留学了？”同桌点头：“对，我也蛮佩服那个女生的，居然说服了家里不去留学。不过朱拉那么好的学校，去不去留学倒是也无所谓了。总之那两个人说开以后就又感情好起来了。”  
林祎凯握着笔道：“不去留学……多可惜啊，那么好的机会。”  
“可惜也没办法啊，两个人要是想一直在一起的话，肯定必须有一个人作出让步的嘛。”  
说者无心听者有意，林祎凯下巴抵着笔头，忍不住想同桌的话。  
虽然他和马群耀已经达成了协议，暂时不去想未来的事情如何，全力以赴准备高考，两个人都拿出最好的状态去考试。  
但是他总是忍不住去想，要如何跟马群耀在一起。  
两个人在一起，一定要有一个人作出让步吗？  
林祎凯连叹气的时间都没有，老师的高跟鞋就已经有规律地响起。教室里瞬间安静下来，上课铃响了，班主任走进教室，脸色不太好。


	30. Chapter 30

Scene XXX 他见过那个人。

“同学们，今天班会课，有个严肃的事情必须跟大家说一下。”  
班主任的神色很严肃，不像是要宣布什么喜事。  
所有人面面相觑，一时都不清楚到底发生了什么事情。  
“昨天晚上学校接到举报并且已经查证，”老师深吸一口气，沉着脸色缓缓道出事实，“有一个高二女学生在校内援交，并且这个女生染上了艾滋病。”  
教室里倒抽一口冷气：“不会吧？”“怎么会这样子？”“那个人是谁啊？”每个人都在窃窃私语，更有几个男生白了脸色。  
林祎凯也心里咯噔了一下。  
“安静，安静，听我说。学校不会泄露学生的隐私，但是我们必须核实所有学生的安全，那个女学生已经交代了一部分援交的名单，我们需要核实名单上的学生有没有中招感染——老师知道你们这个年龄总是不可避免地会犯错误，但是如果你们能主动告诉老师谁有去嫖妓过，还有弥补的机会。”  
当然不会有人站出来。  
班主任叹口气：“好吧，老师也知道要在这么多人面前承认很困难。学校会尽快安排全校的血液检测筛查人数，当然，如果你自己不放心，也可以到办公室里来找我。这件事就到这里。我们说回考试的事情。”她打开花名册，脸色总算好了一点：“这回我要表扬一下某个同学，本来一直是班里倒数第一名，但是最近几次考试进步很明显，这一次甚至考到了第十六名——Krit，很棒哦。”  
教室里的同学还沉浸在那个事情的震撼中没回过神来，掌声稀稀拉拉地响起。  
同桌赶忙顶了林祎凯提醒他：“喂，老师叫你啊。”  
林祎凯晕晕乎乎地站起身。  
班主任微笑着说了几句鼓励的话，叫林祎凯坐下，又警告了一下同桌：“你看人家Krit都能考到十六名了，你这个倒数第二怎么就只能掉到倒数第一爬不上来呢？”同桌嬉皮笑脸道：“那要是我爬上去了，倒数第三的人该多伤心啊。我这叫同学爱。”于是大家都哄堂大笑起来。  
林祎凯攥着笔，笑不出声。  
他大概知道那个援交被暴露的女生是谁。  
他见过的。  
班会早课结束以后，老师前脚刚走，后脚教室里就炸开了锅。  
“是谁啊这么龌龊！援交这种事情都可以做到学校里来的，脏不脏啊！”有女生厌恶地用手帕捂住脸表示自己的嫌弃。  
“草，也不知道到底是哪个人，甚至都不知道有多少人感染了艾滋，这个女的太恶毒了吧，有病还出来卖。”也有男生直接用最脏的生殖器词汇辱骂那个不知名的女学生。  
有人担忧地说：“学校说要保密学生身份不会泄露，那谁来保证我们的安全啊。身边有这么一个定时炸弹却不知道是谁，每天学生都要在学校食堂吃饭，我们会不会已经中招了啊？”  
班长连忙辟谣：“别瞎说，吃饭不会传播艾滋的。”  
“那也不安全呀，而且，而且班里肯定有人光顾过援交生意吧。”  
男生们面面相觑，哑了嘴巴。女生也狐疑地你看看我我看看你，纷纷怀疑自己的男朋友会不会也去光顾过那个狐媚子的生意。虽然泰国的软色情行业已经合法，但是放在哪个国家，还在学校里读书的学生公然卖淫都不会是什么好事情。  
“她怎么这么贱呐，自己一个人生病死掉就好了，还要去祸害别人。”有人抱怨。  
林祎凯将所有的话都听了进去：“你怎么确定不是别人传染给她的？”  
那些人诧异地看着林祎凯。  
“你觉得一个援交女要做长久生意赚钱，真的会放任自己得病吗？”林祎凯憋着一股气说，“在我看来，与其说她故意报复社会传播艾滋，还不如说是哪个男的乱搞传播给她的。”  
“Krit，你干嘛给那个做鸡的女生讲话？”立马就有人怀疑上了林祎凯，“不要告诉我你也是她搞援交的客人哦。”  
林祎凯第一次在班里生了气，对那个女生毫不客气地毒舌回去：“我是不是她的客人我不知道啦，我只知道像你这种女生去搞援交也不会有人搞你的。”他不顾旁人惊诧的目光，提上书包就挤开人群走出教室。班长在后面叫他：“Krit，你又要翘课哦！”也没能把他喊回来。  
林祎凯走出学校大门，再一次翘了课。他给马群耀发了消息，说今天不上课。然后就找到自己的车，直接开车回家。  
他见过那个人，女学生，高二，同一所高中，这些线索很容易就联系在一起锁定目标。  
说起来，他会去做陪酒的工作，也是因为那个女生的缘故。  
那还是一年前的事情，他刚刚转学到现在的高中，一个人住在家里，没有任何亲人，也没有任何同伴。他沉迷上了玩乐，不想去学校念书，总觉得那些人和自己隔着遥远的距离。经历之前的校园霸凌，他不觉得自己还能正常地融入学校的氛围。  
就是在这个节骨眼上，他遇见了那个人。  
那天俗气地下着大雨，路灯也是坏的，能照明的就是路边各种店铺的霓虹招牌。  
那个人穿着女式校服，浑身淋湿地站在路边，白球鞋被泥水弄脏，因为天气恶劣，路上的人也很少。  
林祎凯只是打着伞经过，就被那个人拉住了胳膊，问他愿不愿意付一晚上一千泰铢的价格睡她。林祎凯认出她校服上的徽章：“你……”说出了她高中学校的名字。  
她的脸色一下子惨白，松开了林祎凯的胳膊就想逃。  
“哎哎哎，别误会，我没有别的意思，我也是那个学校的学生。”  
于是两个人躲在巷子的屋檐下一起撑伞躲雨说话。  
你为什么在这里站街？  
因为没钱。我家不供我念书了，我要自己挣学费和生活费。  
这样子……你爸妈都不养你了吗？  
他们离婚了，然后又各自结婚了。  
站街会很辛苦吗？一晚上只能挣一千块钱？  
其实还好，要比去超市做搬运工轻松很多，挣的钱也很多，如果去奶茶店打工的话，一天就只能赚四百泰铢。  
那是蛮赚钱的，不过我要给你一个建议，以后最好别穿校服接客了，万一有另外同校的人认出你怎么办？  
没办法啊，我没有别的衣服，而且一般来嫖妓的人会更喜欢学生，年龄越小越好，所以我穿校服才会赚得更多一点。  
好吧，那你自己小心一点。  
他们的交集只限于那次对话，此后林祎凯就没在那里见过她，大约是为了安全去了更远的地方接客。  
林祎凯长长地吐出一口气。他到家了。


	31. Chapter 31

Scene XXXI 我会直接跑去找你。

林祎凯躺在床上，接到了马群耀的电话：“喂？”  
“你在哪里呀？”马群耀身边很吵，似乎有同学在打闹什么。  
“在家。”  
“家？你没去上课吗？”他听见马群耀对身边人说抱歉，然后起身去了安静的地方。  
林祎凯玩着被角：“不想去。”  
“出什么事了吗？”  
“……就，我们学校有个新闻，你们学校有说吗？”  
马群耀躲到教学楼走廊最尽头的男厕里，因为这间厕所离教室实在是太远了，平常很少有人来，算是一个可以放心打电话的安全地。  
“早上班会课的时候有听老师讲一点，不过不太清楚细节。”马群耀诚实交代。  
事实上老师在课堂上突然说某某高中有一个学生在做援交时，马群耀的心都梗了一下，生怕下一秒就要听见林祎凯的名字。  
好在老师随即说是一个高二女生。  
虽然这么说很不道德，但是马群耀的的确确是松了一口气。  
他还真的没办法去想象假如林祎凯的事情曝光了该怎么办。  
“马群耀，我见过那个女生。”林祎凯抠着被子。  
“嗯。”马群耀隐约猜到了林祎凯的心情。  
“如果……如果今天曝光的人是我，你要怎么办？”  
林祎凯不问自己该怎么办，也不问别人会怎么办，就单单问马群耀你要怎么办。  
可是马群耀能回答什么呢？说我一定不会抛弃你，不会跟你分手？连他自己都不相信这种冠冕堂皇的承诺。  
“林祎凯，你记不记得我们才刚说过什么？”  
“嗯……”  
“我们约定过的，要用尽全力去跟对方在一起，对不对？”  
林祎凯翻了个身。  
“就像你没法告诉我你会喜欢我多久一样，我也不敢说，我一定不会受那些影响。但是，我会用尽力气跟你在一起的。”马群耀认真地说。  
上课预备铃响了，两个人不能再多说了。马群耀赶忙安抚林祎凯：“你在家看会书，别想太多，我先去上课了。”  
“马群耀。”林祎凯叫住他，“今天早点回来好不好？”  
“……好。”  
马群耀踩着铃声的最后一秒进了教室，迎着老师不悦的目光灰溜溜地回了位置上。老师咳了两声：“Billkin，我知道你已经申请了国外的大学念书，不必再来上什么课，但是我希望你在高中最后的生涯里还是能够遵守一个学生的本分——比如要来上课就得遵守上课时间，不许迟到早退。”  
“对不起老师，我错了。”马群耀老老实实承认错误。  
同桌朝他挤眉弄眼，表示可怜他正好撞上枪口。  
老师淡淡扫了他们一眼，打开课本开始上课。  
不过才刚刚听闻劲爆新闻的学生哪里能那么快专心上课呢？同桌悄悄拍了拍马群耀，示意他看一看手机。马群耀抬眼瞧了一下老师，偷偷在桌肚里打开手机，嚯，班级群正疯狂刷着消息，都是在讲那个女生的事情。  
哇哦这么劲爆的，高二就会钓男人睡觉了，不知道走路是不是都很骚那种。  
你们男生不就喜欢那种骚鸡吗？尤其是胸大屁股大的。  
我们也没有那么肤浅好吗？一千块就能做一次的鸡倒贴我都不要。  
上面那位这么清楚价格，是不是已经光顾过啦？  
屁嘞，我是听学弟讲的好吧，那个学弟倒霉死了就干了一次摊上这事儿。  
哦豁我们学校还真有去隔壁学校冲业绩的啊，怎么样，那个女生长啥样？很漂亮吗？  
有人在群里发了一张照片，也不知道是真是假。  
长得也不咋地啊，怎么那么多男的肯上她。  
至少比你这个八婆好看。  
切，你们男生审美真的很奇怪。  
马群耀深吸一口气，关了手机，不再看班级群的消息。他看着黑板上老师写的板书做笔记，然而完全心不在焉。  
同桌凑过来瞅了一眼，问：“PP是什么？”  
马群耀才回过神，发现自己写了满页的PP。  
“没什么。”他赶忙撕掉那页纸，揉成团。  
这时手机屏幕又亮了起来，那个介绍他去酒吧的朋友发来了消息：“嘿哥们，你还好吗？”  
马群耀到家时，屋子里都是食物的香气。  
“回来啦？”林祎凯从厨房里钻出来，鼻子上灰不溜秋地抹了一道焦黑的污迹。“你在做什么啊？”马群耀脱了鞋，看见林祎凯还套了围裙，手上也戴着个人手套。  
“我本来想烤小蛋糕吃的，但是烤糊了。”林祎凯撇了撇嘴，给马群耀指垃圾桶里焦黑的不明物体，“最后只能叫外卖了，但是我还想喝汤。”马群耀又看向餐台上的食材，七零八落惨不忍睹。“我来吧。你去休息吧。”马群耀解开林祎凯的围裙，虽然他也不太做饭，但是比起林祎凯总要好一点。林祎凯也没去休息，就在厨房里待着看马群耀收拾残局。马群耀一放学回家，都没来得及休息，就要穿上围裙倒掉林祎凯切得七零八碎的洋葱碎，重新剥洋葱切片煮汤。  
林祎凯就靠着一边的餐台看他煮汤。外卖叫的盒饭在保温着，等汤煮好就可以一起吃了。马群耀忙活了半小时，才堪堪煮完一锅番茄洋葱汤，味道不算很好，但至少能吃。两个人把饭菜端到桌子上就开始吃起来。  
大约是因为那个新闻的事情，今天吃饭的时候两个人都格外地沉默。  
林祎凯终于受不了这样的诡异气氛，他才跟马群耀说开几天，就又陷入这样的情境，但是这样的尴尬以后只会多不会少，马群耀身边的朋友都知道他做过什么事情，他也不觉得自己做那些事情有什么见不得人的——但那也只限于他自己。林祎凯咬着筷子，看着马群耀的表情，揣摩不透马群耀的心思，马群耀在想什么呢？他会想要怎么遮掩两个人的关系吗？还是想要怎么隐瞒林祎凯的过去吗？他虽然能在理智上理解马群耀这两种想法，可是情绪上却不能说没有不满。  
“马群耀，你回来以后都没正眼瞧过我。”林祎凯放下碗筷，哼了一声，“怎么，这个事情一爆出来，你才发现原来你交了一个多么烂的男朋友吗？”  
“啊？”马群耀哪里知道林祎凯兜兜转转的心思，咬着筷子傻乎乎地看他。  
林祎凯扬起下巴：“难道不是吗？”  
马群耀连忙想解释，结果一口饭呛到气管里，他拼命咳嗽起来，眼泪都呛了出来：“我哪有——咳咳——你——咳咳——不是，你干嘛又——咳咳——又冤枉我？”  
“那不然你是怎么想的？”  
马群耀咳了老半天才平静下来：“我哪里有什么想法，那个女生又不是你，我能有什么想法？”  
林祎凯不信：“但我跟她做的事情一样啊。”  
“那又怎么了，我喜欢的是你，又不是她。虽然这样讲可能不太好，但是我听到那个人不是你的时候，我确实放心了一点。”马群耀踌躇地交代心里话，“不过如果真的是你的话……”  
林祎凯下意识屏住呼吸等他的答案。  
“——我可能就不会继续坐在那里上课，而是直接跑去找你吧。”马群耀认真回答。  
“你这人……”林祎凯一时语塞。  
马群耀又紧张了起来：“我又说错了什么吗？”  
林祎凯摇摇头：“没有。”他咬了咬嘴唇：“我给你看一样东西，你等我一下。”说完，林祎凯就起了身去主卧，像是要找什么东西。马群耀一边往嘴里递了一勺汤，一边扭头探着身子看林祎凯到底要找什么。  
结果林祎凯走出来时手里攥着一张纸，尽力装作满不在乎的样子把纸塞进马群耀手中，然后顾自回到位置上坐下。马群耀满腹狐疑，翻过纸面，看见标题写着黑白分明的“模拟志愿填报表”，表格的意向学校一栏填着“德州理工大学”。  
马群耀猛地抬头：“你……”  
“你选的学校分数太高了，我肯定考不上的。”林祎凯别别扭扭道，语气仿佛是马群耀选的学校不好似的，“那么多学校选什么不好选德州的学校，我找了好久才找到这个我勉强还OK的学校，跟你的学校比起来肯定不算好，但是你要是敢笑就死定了。”  
“你要跟我一起去留学吗？”马群耀欣喜若狂，坐不住直接跑到林祎凯身边半蹲着仰视他，“真的要跟我一起去吗？”  
林祎凯低头看自己的手被握在马群耀的手里，心也软了不少。  
“其实，今天我挺害怕的。”林祎凯抿了抿嘴唇，“今天我听到了很多不好的话，很多很多，没有一个人会同情那个女生。我又想起上一次碰到你的老师那件事。我就想，我能有一次幸运，会不会有第二次、第三次的幸运呢？”  
他抽出自己的手，反握住马群耀：“我不确定在这里的话，我会不会也跟那个女生一样落到今天这个地步——但如果真的这样，其实我也没什么关系，反正只要再转学就可以了——但是你不可以。”  
林祎凯揉了揉马群耀的脑袋：“你一向都是好学生，怎么可以因为我被人说闲话呢？”马群耀想开口说什么，却被林祎凯用食指按住了嘴巴：“你先别急着说，先听我说完——你可能觉得舆论没有什么关系，但我知道那种感觉，那种被人指指点点的感觉并不好受，我不想你也会那个样子。”  
下面的话让林祎凯有些害羞，所以他捂住了马群耀的眼睛：“你别看着我。我，我就是不想咱们一起出去玩还要被别人说三道四的，所以我才填了那个学校。不过我还没给老师看过，也没跟我爸妈说过，我的语言考试也没过关，所以你不要高兴得太早，这只是一次模拟志愿填报，万一正式填报的时候我填了国内的呢？”  
“我知道。”马群耀拿下林祎凯的手， “但是你能写这个学校，我就已经很高兴了。”  
林祎凯看见马群耀眼中的自己脸颊赤红，马群耀也看见林祎凯眼中的自己满心喜悦。


	32. Chapter 32

Scene XXXII 你是不是有了喜欢的人？

马群耀在卫生间洗澡时，林祎凯在给妈妈打电话。  
“喂，妈妈？”  
“祎凯，我今天接到老师电话，说你想去留学？怎么都没跟妈妈说呢？”  
林祎凯回头看了看卫生间，确定马群耀还要一段时间才出来：“我也是刚刚想好的。妈妈不同意我出去吗？”  
“那倒不是不同意……只是以前你都没说过你想去留学，我吓了一跳。”那头母亲的声音有些微的疲惫。  
林祎凯握着手机：“妈妈最近很累吗？”  
“是啊，你爸爸工厂有批货出了点问题，最近在跟原料厂家沟通，还要跟客户协商违约金。”母亲只简单说了一下近况，就又绕回林祎凯的学业，“我去查过了你想考的大学，虽然说不算很难，但是好像你的成绩要考上也不是简单的事情。你真的想好了要去那边吗？”  
林祎凯揪着被子说：“嗯……我会努力念书的，我最近考试成绩有进步很多。”  
“这个妈妈知道了，老师有表扬你最近进步很大，妈妈很开心。”母亲话锋一转，“但是你要老实告诉妈妈，你是不是在学校里又被欺负了？”  
“没有呀。”  
“真的吗？不许骗妈妈。”  
“真的没有。”林祎凯用力地点头，好像电话那头母亲就能看见似的，“真的真的，我跟你保证啦。”  
“那，你能告诉妈妈为什么想去美国吗？这个学校有什么地方吸引你想让你去呢？总要有一个理由的吧。”  
林祎凯晃着脚，复习了一遍早就打好的草稿，比如按照他的成绩与其在泰国读个三流学校不如去美国花点钱镀个金，比如德州理工大学的会计专业也很不错，比如……然而所有的话到了嘴边都打了结。  
“PP？”妈妈在那头喊他的小名。  
林祎凯又回头听了听卫生间的动静，水声还在响。他重新贴着手机：“嗯……就是想努力了而已。”  
那头的母亲沉默了一下：“你是不是有了喜欢的人？”  
这个年龄的男孩子如果突然开了窍上了心，多半就是有了喜欢的人，而且对方也很优秀。  
林祎凯心里咯噔了一下，又回头看浴室方向。  
“……嗯。”  
好在母亲没有生气的意思，不过泰国十四五岁谈恋爱的也不算稀奇，更何况林祎凯都已经快十八岁了：“你喜欢的女孩子是不是很优秀？也打算出国留学？所以你也想去留学？”  
“其实……”林祎凯心中一直打鼓，“不是女孩子。”  
在某个普通的晚上，在泰国的芭提雅，在十八层的公寓里，在某个通话中。  
林祎凯用最轻描淡写的口吻向母亲出了柜。  
他听见电话那头母亲倒吸了一口冷气，连忙补充说：“但，但是他很优秀。我这几次考试考得好，都是因为他帮我补习的缘故。他，他也很尊重我……”  
“他喜欢你吗？”母亲问。  
林祎凯被打断了话，愣愣地回答：“……嗯。”  
“你们已经交往了？”  
“……嗯。”  
母亲叹了口气，弄得林祎凯的心都沉甸甸的。他试探性地开口：“妈妈，你是不是很生气？”  
“那倒没有，我怎么会生你的气……但是儿子，你要给我一点时间想想，没有哪个母亲能轻易接受自己儿子是同性恋的，好不好？”  
“嗯。”林祎凯心中酸涩，“谢谢妈妈。”  
或许，母亲比他想象得更爱他。  
他结束通话的时候，马群耀终于洗完澡出来了，他完全没听见林祎凯打了什么电话，只对林祎凯说：“我洗完咯，你可以去洗了。”林祎凯的心跳还很剧烈，他没完全从刚刚突然跟母亲的出柜中回过神来，反应也慢了半拍：“啊，嗷，我去洗了。”  
马群耀狐疑地皱眉：“你怎么了？一副傻掉了的样子。”  
“没事。”林祎凯垂下眼眉，他还没想好要怎么跟马群耀说自己出柜的事情。马群耀都没提过跟家里人出柜之类的话题，他就这样急火火地出了柜，倒显得自己很迫不及待的事情，“就……可能我妈最近会来看我，我在想跟她要怎么说。”  
马群耀以为林祎凯是想隐瞒他做过MB的事情：“阿姨知道你在酒吧工作吗？”  
林祎凯摇头：“我骗他们说是在加油站兼职的。”  
“那就随便说。”马群耀揉揉林祎凯脑袋，“不是还有我嘛？我会给你圆过去的。”  
就是因为有你才糟糕啊。林祎凯长长地叹了口气。  
因为心里有事，林祎凯一直到躺在床上都还没有睡意。  
马群耀也没有睡意。  
说实话，他有点憋得慌。  
从上次跟林祎凯冷战后他就去了美国陪妈妈，回来以后没几天温存，就又碰到了那个高中女生的援交事情，虽然人们的记忆总是健忘的，那个高中女生的事情闹了一场轩然大波，最后也是没几天就不了了之了。  
但是林祎凯一直心里压着那件事，总是没有开怀的时候，表情也比刚交往的时候沉默了许多。  
所以，他们将近一个月没做了。  
马群耀又在心里唾弃自己精虫上脑，明明这么多严肃事情，他的老二却憋不住想跟林祎凯负距离接触了。他偷偷在被窝里掐了一把自己，把心里的蠢蠢欲动勉强压了回去。  
但是两个人天天同窗而眠，林祎凯睡着的姿势也不好看，常常这个人睡着睡着就变成了横过来的姿势，不是手就是脚总会架到他身上，干留他一个人欲火焚身，自个儿在那睡得香甜。他又不敢在两个人关系刚刚修复如初的时候提出分床睡，否则林祎凯不知道又会不会生气。  
因此林祎凯睡不着翻过身时，就看见马群耀也没睡，一脸严肃地盯着天花板不知道在想什么：“你怎么还没睡？”  
“哦，我在背单词。”马群耀鬼话连篇，反正黑夜里撒谎脸红也瞧不出来，“你呢？你睡不着吗？”林祎凯从躺下就一直在翻身，好像在烦什么事情似的。  
“唉。”林祎凯有口难言，只能深深地叹气。他往前凑了凑，想枕着马群耀的手臂靠一靠。  
结果马群耀往后撤了一截。  
林祎凯震惊地看着他。  
马群耀也傻了，尴尬地不知道如何辩解：“我……”  
林祎凯却生了气，他本就发愁跟母亲出柜的事情，马群耀偏又在这个时候避开他，怎能不让人生气：“你既然不想跟我一起睡，那我去别的房间睡好了。”说着就要起身。  
“我没有不想跟你睡！”马群耀连忙起身把林祎凯拉回来，结果人一个踉跄，被结结实实地拉回了怀里。  
那玩意儿也直挺挺地顶着了。  
林祎凯：“……”


	33. Chapter 33

Scene XXXIII 叫的太好听也是一种罪过。

“你怎么……”林祎凯窘迫起来，连身体都僵硬了。这还是头一朝林祎凯自己没那个想法，马群耀却先憋不住了。马群耀也臊得满面通红，可是老二却不听话，隔着睡裤蹭着林祎凯的屁股越来越硬。  
林祎凯心里头还惦记着出柜那事儿，没心思跟马群耀做：“你，要不你去自己解决？”马群耀没吭声。他也不好意思起来，难得男朋友主动想要，偏偏撞上他没这个心情。林祎凯试探性地问：“那要么我先出去？”  
“不能做吗？”马群耀终于憋出一句话。  
林祎凯的脸烧起来，这该让他怎么回答？  
马群耀突然就翻起身撑在林祎凯身上，脸颊羞得通红：“我，我想做。”  
就算屋内没有点灯，乌漆嘛黑的一片，林祎凯居然也能看见马群耀眼里满得都要溢出来的欲望。  
他还是第一次碰到这种情况。马群耀靠得太近了，呼吸的温度都是热的，气息吹在他的脖子上叫人发烫。林祎凯的四肢都像不受自己控制一样，肌肉僵硬地绷紧。其实他也知道自己跟马群耀已经有一段时间没做了，连他自己都诧异自己还有这么清心寡欲的时候。然而这段时间心里头的事情太多太杂，结果马群耀突然提出想做的时候，他倒不知道该如何是好了。  
马群耀还在看着身下的人，林祎凯嘴唇都抿成一条直线，脸上都是为难的神色。他也不愿意强迫林祎凯，可是胯下那二两肉就是不听自己的话，硬梆梆地戳着林祎凯的腿根各种暗示。都说男人是下半身思考的动物，他原先不相信，觉得那就是个屁话，是男人给自己犯罪找的理由，难不成男人的脑袋真长在了那里不成？  
唯独碰到林祎凯，他才信了三分。  
在其他事情上，男人不是下半身思考的动物，但在和自己喜欢的人躺在同一张床上，男人就退化成了原始社会的野人。他并没有想要为自己的贪心开脱的意思，他只是深深觉得，林祎凯真的太吸引他了，太致命了。  
“我就做一次，好不好？”马群耀摸着林祎凯的头发，语气都藏不住焦急的心情。  
林祎凯把自己埋进被子里，小声地说：“就一次哦。”  
同一时间，远在曼谷的某个中年女人正刚结束一天的工作。  
“Malun，要准备去芭提雅一趟吗？”丈夫在视讯通话里问，“是儿子有什么情况吗？”Malun摇摇头轻笑：“没什么事情，是我想儿子了，打算回去看看他。你别担心，学校老师打电话说了，儿子最近进步很大。”  
“那就好，那你帮我给儿子买点礼物，替我问好。”  
“OK。”女人结束了视讯通话，疲惫地靠在椅子上陷入沉思。  
要接受唯一的儿子突然出柜，对哪个母亲来说都不会是轻而易举的事情。她拿起办公桌上放着的一家三口的合照，照片上儿子的脸庞还带着孩子气的婴儿肥。  
上一次合照是什么时候了？女人竟然已经有些记忆模糊了。她怜爱地抚过照片上儿子的脸，什么时候儿子长得这样大了？她竟然一点都不知道。  
女人把照片放回桌上，给秘书打电话：“喂？帮我订张机票吧，我要回家一趟，越快越好，嗯。”  
她想，她还是得回去瞧一瞧才放心。她得要好好看看，究竟是哪个臭小子拐走了她的宝贝儿子。  
林祎凯要恨死马群耀了。  
说是只做一次，也确实只做一次。  
可是马群耀念着只有一次的机会，将性事的时间拉得无限绵长。他的聪明才智不用在正道上，反而在这种事上很灵光，居然给自己一次性套了两个套子，说是能减少摩擦快感延长时间。  
林祎凯被他压在床上插着屁股，泪水涟涟。  
马群耀从后面操他，还用手捂住他的嘴不让他呻吟出声。  
“你别喊，别喊。”马群耀喘着粗气打桩似的干他，“你一喊我就受不了，我会忍不住只做一次的。”谁叫林祎凯的声音猫儿似的勾人，不尖，也不利，更别提像女人一样柔和。偏偏微微沙哑的声音清冷中又带着媚意，沙沙地直挠你心里最痒的地方勾着你，缠着你。  
林祎凯被捂着嘴，满腔的怨怼都泄不出声来，赌气地去咬马群耀的手，弄得马群耀一手湿漉漉的口水。  
马群耀闷哼一声，也不松手，反而捂得更厉害。硬梆梆的阳具在淫水泛滥的穴里大杀特杀，把那个嫩穴搅得天昏地暗。林祎凯被肏得腿都在打颤，还要被马群耀扶着腰做出跪趴的姿势，翘着屁股给男人掰穴。  
“马群耀你混蛋！”林祎凯终于挣脱马群耀捂嘴的手，挣扎着想往前爬。马群耀那东西就“啵”一声从穴里拔了出来。  
可是马群耀一把抓住林祎凯的脚踝，又把他拖了回来，扶着自己还坚挺的性器又操了进去。  
林祎凯呜咽一声，也没力气跪着了，软绵绵地趴在枕头上哭。他不想在马群耀面前这么丢人的，哭多没男子气概啊。可是马群耀憋久了，肏干的力气大得吓人。血气方刚的少年郎是不能憋欲望的，一憋准要出事。他应该记得这个教训的。林祎凯抓着马群耀的胳膊咬他，马群耀就给他咬，揉着林祎凯的屁股干他，把一个白嫩嫩的屁股干成透着粉红颤巍巍晃动的肉桃，咬一口就能出汁似的甜美。肉桃被男人啪啪干着，穴里的水止不住地流，林祎凯还以为自己没什么想做的欲望，可是马群耀那东西往里顶的时候，就好像撞开了他体内什么淫劲的开关似的。他嘴上骂着马群耀耍滑头，自个儿却贪婪地吮着那肉具不肯放。  
马群耀一口咬在林祎凯的肩头上。林祎凯人白，背也好看。一般人的背总有些疹子类的小疙瘩，林祎凯没有，从颈椎那里摸到尾骨都是光滑的，好看得很。马群耀最喜欢林祎凯的背，尤其是衣裳挂在身上半遮半掩的时候。林祎凯天一热就不爱正经穿衣服，套着一件老头背心就在家里晃荡，背上的蝴蝶骨就若隐若现。每当这个时候马群耀就想把他就地按倒，扒了那件老头背心啃他的蝴蝶骨。  
马群耀咬着林祎凯的背，终于在漫长的折磨中射在了林祎凯里面。  
林祎凯反手就给了马群耀一个巴掌，用眼神控诉马群耀的暴行。  
“我就做了一次！”马群耀冤枉地捂着脸申辩。  
林祎凯不听他的辩词，一脚把马群耀踹到一边去，结果动作太大，马群耀射在他体内的那些东西都争先恐后地流出来，像失禁一样难堪。林祎凯夹着腿缩着屁股，恨恨地说：“你下次别想再做了。”  
马群耀心虚地低头，拿餐巾纸给林祎凯擦干净腿根的狼藉：“那不是一时没控制住吗？”  
“没控制住，我看你控制得挺好的。”林祎凯感觉自己腿根还有点粘腻，更是觉得不舒服，“做个爱就要把我闷死似的做，你能耐了啊。”  
“因为你叫得太好听了啊。”马群耀理直气壮地说。  
林祎凯又踹了他一脚。  
不过，也因为托某人的福，林祎凯此刻早把出柜那档子事忘到了九霄云外。


	34. Chapter 34

Scene XXXIV 你们谁是女朋友？

“你真要我穿这个啊？”马群耀硬着头皮看沙发上的林祎凯，手里捧着厨房的围裙左右为难。林祎凯喝着果汁：“你不是说什么都愿意做吗？”说来说去，还是要怪昨晚的事情。马群耀好说歹说，用做什么都可以的牺牲才哄林祎凯不再生气。结果林祎凯转头就给了他一个下马威——叫他什么都不许穿，只套着厨房里的家用围裙过一天。  
马群耀难堪地说：“我穿这个算什么啊，还不如你穿呢。”  
林祎凯哼了一声：“当然得你穿才能算惩罚。”换成他穿，用脚趾头都能想到会变成成人频道。林祎凯恶作剧地补充：“内裤也不许穿哦。”  
天大地大，男朋友好心情最大。  
马群耀嘟嘟囔囔的，真脱了裤子，滑稽地套上了围裙。  
林祎凯噗得一下，把果汁全都喷了出来，在沙发上彻底瘫倒：“哈哈哈哈哈，你，你好绝哈哈哈哈哈，不行我要拍下来，哈哈哈——”说着他还真要去找手机拍照。马群耀光着屁股，露着两条毛腿穿着围裙，一点都不漂亮，倒像是喜剧片里的人物。林祎凯笑得肚子都在发痛，不禁为自己的好主意拍手叫绝。马群耀破罐子破摔，干脆叉着腰摆了个Pose：“这样你高兴了吧。”  
“你等等不要动，对，就这样不要动。”林祎凯擦掉眼角笑出来的眼泪，举着手机对焦，“我要拍下来，以后拿出来好好嘲笑你，噗哈哈哈——”他眼明手快，唰唰唰就拍了七八张马群耀的丑照，快门声响得马群耀都皱起眉来：“草，你拍了多少张啊，你这是要打印出相册啊？”  
林祎凯实在忍不住笑意，开始编辑推文：“我要把你的照片发到ig上去，哈哈哈，马群耀你也有今天，哈哈哈哈哈——”马群耀瞪大了眼睛，立刻扑了上去抢手机：“喂，你别发啊，我也是要面子的好不好，喂！”废话，要是真叫林祎凯把他光屁股穿围裙的照片发上去了，他以后还怎么见人？  
沙发上两个人霎时就扭在一起，林祎凯拼命举着手机要发ig，马群耀就压在他身上不停去抢手机阻止他：“林祎凯你别太过分哦，喂，手机给我，不要闹了。”他穿着围裙的样子滑稽可笑，更别提除了围裙身上连一条内裤都没有，就像是那些穿着开裆裤的小孩一样。林祎凯的胳膊被他抓在手心，腰间衣服也卷了上去。马群耀夹着林祎凯的腿，终于抢过了手机，却看见屏幕上什么都没有。  
林祎凯躺着，朝他调皮地吐了一下舌头。  
“靠，你耍我啊。”马群耀哭笑不得。  
“小小的报复咯。”林祎凯促狭地笑，“但是说真的，你跟这条围裙还蛮配的。”  
马群耀捏他的鼻子：“有本事你也穿啊，光会看我笑话算什么啊。”  
“当然算我有本事。”林祎凯理直气壮地说，“还是你想看我去看别的男人穿围裙？”  
恃宠而骄，绝对的恃宠而骄。马群耀又恨又爱地揉林祎凯的脸：“你啊。”  
两个人嬉闹间，林祎凯的手机响了，林祎凯起身看了看手机：“嘘，我妈。”两个人总算能坐起身来，马群耀随手扯了林祎凯的外套盖腿，毕竟没有穿内裤，真空遛鸟总是有点尴尬。林祎凯咳了两声，镇定地接了电话：“喂，妈妈，嗯嗯，嗯，我在家呢。”  
马群耀挠挠头，也不敢出声，怕电话那头听见什么动静。林祎凯打着电话，突然眼神就瞥了一下马群耀，有些不自在：“我，没有，我一个人。”说完又心虚地咬唇。马群耀不知道他们在说什么，眼里都是不知情的困惑。  
“什么？”林祎凯突然喊了一声，诧异地看着马群耀，“你说真的吗？可是，可是……喂，喂，妈妈？喂？”  
“怎么了？”马群耀看林祎凯受到了什么惊吓，挂电话的动作都呆滞的。  
林祎凯握着手机，神志似乎都还没有完全回来。  
手机上又跳出一条消息，是妈妈发来的什么地址。  
“我妈……要见我们。”林祎凯愣愣地说。  
“啊？”马群耀也傻了眼。  
林祎凯都不敢看马群耀的眼神：“我跟我妈说，我交了男朋友……对不起，我没跟你提前说。”  
马群耀大脑也一时跟不上运转了：“你，我……阿姨要见我们？两个？都？”  
林祎凯悲壮地点头。  
Malun定的地方不远，是间雅致的餐厅。  
马群耀在林祎凯的监督下总算没穿他荧光绿的运动服，而是穿了件格子衬衫，看起来顺眼不少。两个人即将推开餐厅门时，马群耀突然拉住林祎凯：“等一下，你确定你妈妈不会很凶吗？”“不会啦，她没生过我气。”但是会不会生你的气，我就不知道了。林祎凯吐了吐舌头，推门进去。  
他们才走到里面，马群耀就听见林祎凯叫了一声妈，顺着林祎凯目光看去，一位看起来十分精干的女人正朝他们招手。林祎凯一时忘了两个人是来干什么的，小跑过去拥抱了一下妈妈：“妈。”Malun亲了一下好久未见的儿子：“我怎么看你又瘦了？”林祎凯皱着鼻子笑：“瘦了不好吗？”“太瘦我会心疼的呀。”Malun终于将目光放在马群耀身上，“这就是你电话里说的那个人？”  
“阿姨好。”马群耀紧张地说。  
Malun不接话茬。  
林祎凯看不下去，扯着马群耀衣服叫他先坐下，然后贴到妈妈身边坐着：“妈，你别这么严肃，吓到他了。”  
“这就吓到了，当初怎么没想到会被吓到？”  
“妈。”林祎凯不自觉地撒娇。  
马群耀连口水都不敢喝，觉得林祎凯妈妈审视自己的目光都快把自己烤熟了。  
对面的女人轻咳一声，那副神态倒和林祎凯装腔作势时候很像，不愧是母子一脉的遗传气质：“我叫Malun，是PP的妈妈，你应该知道我吧？”  
“是，祎凯……”马群耀顺口接下去，看到林祎凯的神色慌忙改口，“林祎凯有跟我提过。”  
林祎凯也忐忑地看着自己母亲的脸色。  
“那就好，省了很多时间。我听PP说你很聪明，还申请了国外的大学？”  
“对，我高中的课程已经修完了，然后申请了德州那边的学校。”马群耀坐得端正极了，比期末答辩面对老师还要紧张。  
提问仍在继续。  
“你是哪个高中？”  
“你几岁了？几月生日？”  
“什么时候出国？”  
“出国以后打算留在那边定居还是回泰国发展？”  
菜式断断续续上来了，可惜三个人都无心享受美食。林祎凯咬着叉子不安地看看母亲，又看看马群耀，马群耀到现在连一口饭都没顾得上吃，一头冷汗地回答问题。林祎凯忍不住插嘴：“妈，先让他吃饭吧。”“安静，大人说话小孩不许插嘴。”Malun并不理儿子的求情。林祎凯只能给马群耀递了一个“我也帮不了你”的眼神。  
好在问题总是能被问完的。Malun放下刀叉，优雅地用餐巾擦嘴。  
马群耀面前的牛排一口都没动过。  
“照你说的，你比我家PP年龄还小，又那么优秀，看起来你是一个很早熟很有主见的人。”Malun终于说到重点，“那么PP要去国外留学，也是你怂恿他去的吗？”  
“妈……”  
“你闭嘴。”  
马群耀背上都是汗，他才十七岁，再怎么早熟能干，也架不住跟一个成年人这样对峙：“我没有怂恿林祎凯跟我一起去留学。”  
“我不可能不了解我的儿子，PP一向没有想过那么多的目标，也没有很伟大的理想，突然说要去国外留学，还说要努力念书。”  
林祎凯忍不住嘟囔：“不要把我说得很差劲的样子啊。”他还不至于到那么不学无术的地步吧。Malun剜了自己儿子一眼，继续对马群耀施压：“如果你们是一时冲动才想一起去美国，那么我非常不接受不肯定你们的决定。你可能也知道，我的孩子以前受过很大的伤害，我不想他再一次受到伤害，这是身为人母的心情。老实说我即便是现在坐在这里，也不愿意相信我的孩子会是一个同性恋。”  
Malun轻轻叹口气：“你们小孩似乎总觉得世界上没有什么解决不了的事情，年轻让你们轻视一切困难和敌人，这很好，有时候勇气就是最好的武器。但是有时候，年轻也是你们致命的地方。我不想听你们在我面前说有多爱彼此，你们都没到能说这个字的年龄，你们现在的喜欢在我看来，不过都是少年的一腔冲动罢了。”  
林祎凯想说他们才不是冲动，腿却被什么东西碰了一下。  
马群耀悄悄暗示他不要说话。  
“不过我不会劝你们分手，我也不想做棒打鸳鸯的恶人。这一次来我没有告诉PP他的爸爸，因为我觉得你们的关系还不至于到两个家长都要知道的程度。”说到这里，Malun用一种略不满意的眼神警告了一下儿子，“但是我还是要提醒你们，不要因为冲动犯不可饶恕的错误。假如PP是女生，我就应该警告你们不许有婚前性行为。”  
早就有了性行为还不止一次的两个人各自心虚喝水。  
Malun突然意识到了什么：“你们两个……谁是那个？”  
“啊？”林祎凯和马群耀都没听懂。  
Malun似乎有些尴尬：“就是，呃，你们谁……是‘女朋友’那个角色？”  
“呃……”


	35. Chapter 35

Scene XXXV 我这样穿会不会很奇怪？

两个人跟小鸡崽子一样在长辈面前无所遁形。林祎凯一低头，露出耳朵后面的痕迹，Malun瞳孔一缩，眼瞧着就要暴怒起来。马群耀连忙说：“阿，阿姨！我会对林祎凯很好的！”  
简直就是不打自招。  
林祎凯扭头瞪了不争气的马群耀一眼，小心地抬眼：“妈，哪有人会问这种事情的？”  
Malun白了一眼：“你跟我来。”说着就拉着林祎凯起来，去了洗手间谈话。  
“妈。”林祎凯忐忑地擦着裤子，“你很不能接受群耀吗？”  
Malun冷淡地瞧他：“这会儿你都已经叫上了‘群耀’，我还能有什么办法？”  
林祎凯心虚地低头。  
“你真的想好了要跟他在一起吗？”到底还是心疼儿子的。Malun握住了林祎凯的肩膀：“妈妈不想反对你做什么事情，妈妈知道我有很多地方做得不够，对不起你，可是我没有办法，工厂是我跟你爸爸一起创立的，我没有办法看你爸爸一个人为工厂打拼那么辛苦。”Malun摸着林祎凯的脸，替他拢了拢头发：“我知道我们亏欠了你很多，所以你找什么样的人，妈妈不想太反对你。但是你自己要保护好自己，不能受伤，知道吗？”  
林祎凯点头：“嗯。”  
“那个孩子……很不错。”Malun叹口气，“但是这就是妈妈最担心的地方，那个孩子的父母会接受你吗？我看那孩子的家境也很不错，一般来说家境越好的孩子，父母能接受孩子是同性恋的可能性越低，你有信心吗？”  
“妈。”林祎凯的心情又酸又软，依偎进母亲的怀里，“他对我很好，我也……很喜欢他。妈，你知道我以前是怎么过的，他是唯一一个真的对我好的人，就只是对我好。”  
“所以你想试试，即使他的家人不接受你？”  
“……嗯。”  
Malun的心又是担忧又是欣慰，复杂地抱住怀里的儿子：“我一直担心你会因为以前的事情走不出来，不过现在看来，好像你已经不必我去担心这些事情了。”  
林祎凯垂下眼眉，偏过头枕着母亲的肩膀。他想，做陪酒郎的那些事情，母亲就不必再知道了。  
Malun吻了吻儿子的耳朵：“你想试就去试吧，你爸爸那里先不要说，他太古板了，可能一时半会接受不了，我会慢慢做思想工作的。”  
“谢谢妈妈。”  
好不容易结束这一场别扭的饭局，马群耀和林祎凯亲自把Malun送到机场，Malun实在是太忙了，坐了个飞机过来陪儿子吃了一顿饭，就又要赶航班回去了。临别时她再次拥抱了一下自己的儿子，也对儿子的伴侣下了警告：“如果哪一天PP给我打电话，说你欺负了他。我一定饶不了你。”  
马群耀恨不得在机场敬礼宣誓以表自己的诚心。  
送走Malun后，他们才能松一口气回了家。  
“我感觉你妈走之前看我的眼神像要杀了我。”马群耀出了一身的汗，瘫坐在椅子上。  
林祎凯给他倒水，又心疼又好笑：“别那么夸张，她没对你做什么。”  
“但是她的眼神就像是在谴责我：‘看你他妈的都对我的孩子做了什么！”马群耀用丰富的表情模仿Malun的神态，还要加上肢体语言来证明自己没有说谎。林祎凯也知道，马群耀这回是真的没有夸张。其实原先母亲是一个很温柔善良的家庭主妇，但或许是因为和父亲一同出去打拼的缘故，倒将一个说话轻声细语的温柔女人煅成了如今的风风火火的女强人性子。  
林祎凯去厨房的冰箱里掏出三明治给马群耀加热：“跟我妈一起吃饭你都没吃几口，吃点三明治填肚子吧。”  
马群耀环住林祎凯，诉苦：“你下次这种事情一定要先跟我商量一下才行，要是再来一次，我就要被吓死了。”  
“知道啦，对不起。”林祎凯也知道自己做得不道德，拍了拍马群耀的脸，爽快地道歉。“没有补偿可不行哦。”马群耀得寸进尺，顺着杆子往上爬，故意臭屁地说，“我可不是一句‘对不起’就能打发的人。”林祎凯啄了一下他的脸：“这样够不够？”“不够。”马群耀无赖地回答，把林祎凯压在餐台边又亲了起来。林祎凯也不生气，或许是因为两个人的感情竟没有遭到一方母亲反对的缘故，这一刻的亲吻仿佛空气中都弥漫着蜜糖的香气。  
他们没有带着情欲的深吻，只是鼻尖抵着鼻尖笑意吟吟地看着对方，轻啄一下对方的嘴唇。林祎凯的睫毛似乎都能扫到马群耀脸上似的，眼睛勾人地看着马群耀，咬住马群耀的下唇，又轻轻扯了一下，放开。马群耀的下唇唇瓣上就留下浅浅的牙印。  
马群耀就也依样画葫芦，有样学样地咬住林祎凯的上唇，但是他不放，而是轻轻地吮了一下，再松开。林祎凯的唇色就变成淡淡的红润血色。  
这样的游戏一点也不好玩，他们却玩得很开心，盯着对方的眼睛都不肯挪开视线。最终微波炉不满地“叮”一声提醒小两口三明治已经加热完毕，请不要忽视正餐的重要性，一日三餐正常进食才是最健康的作息。  
林祎凯踮脚亲了一口马群耀的额头——谁叫他们身高差不多呢：“你先吃点东西吧，我去房间一趟。”  
“好吧。”马群耀无奈地松开林祎凯。  
不过直到马群耀吃完三明治时，林祎凯也没从房间里出来，不知道他在干什么。  
“林祎凯？我可以进去吗？”马群耀敲了敲门，有点担心林祎凯，“你还好吗？”  
“我没事，你吃完了？”好在屋子里传出林祎凯的声音。  
“吃完了。”马群耀回答。  
“那你进来吧。”马群耀依言打开门，第一眼却没瞧见林祎凯人，倒是床上有林祎凯刚换下的衣服：“你换衣服了？”他走进去，左右看了看：“你人呢？”  
“我在这里。”林祎凯从门背后扑到他背上。  
马群耀的身子崴了一下，不过还是稳当当地接住了林祎凯。不过他的手刚托稳了林祎凯的大腿，就觉得有点不太对劲：“你没穿裤子吗？”林祎凯勾着他的脖子：“我穿了，不过不是裤子。”他翘起脚，好让马群耀看到自己脚上的白色袜子和黑色皮鞋。  
但那双皮鞋是女式鞋子。  
马群耀一头雾水：“你穿了啥？”  
“你把我放下来就看到了。”林祎凯故意卖关子。  
马群耀只能把身后的人放了下来，然后再回头看。  
结果这一看，他就再也没移开眼睛。  
穿着短裙的林祎凯掖了掖裙角，有些羞涩又颇为大胆地看他：“我这样穿会不会很奇怪？”


	36. Chapter 36

Scene XXXVI 我喜欢你，无关性别。

不，一点都不奇怪。  
林祎凯穿的好像是JK制服，墨蓝色的短裙只到大腿处，白色的短袜配上小皮鞋，倒真的像是女孩子一样精致可爱。“你吃太快了，我都还没来得及戴假发。”林祎凯嗔怪一声，又转身去戴早就准备好的假发。马群耀呆呆地看着他，从背影上看，林祎凯的体型瘦弱，除了个子略高了一些。也完全看不出来是一个男孩子。  
戴好假发的林祎凯转过头：“今天没空化妆了，只能将就这样凑合。”  
“你，你什么时候准备的？”马群耀觉得嗓子都在发干。  
“这个吗？”林祎凯扯了一下裙角，“这是我以前的工作服，有些客人会喜欢的。”  
马群耀听了这话，心里有些不是滋味：“所以，别人也看到过你穿裙子？”  
“当然了，不过嘛……”林祎凯走上前，手放在马群耀的心口，抬眼看他，“我给那些人看，是因为他们想要我穿。我给你看，是因为我想让你看。”  
马群耀几乎都能闻到林祎凯身上的椰香味。  
“而且，以后也只给你一个人看，行不行？”林祎凯问。  
行，当然行。马群耀低下头要去吻林祎凯，林祎凯却突然往后退了一步，朝他笑了一下，然后慢慢往后倒走。马群耀被蛊住了心神似的，同手同脚地就跟着林祎凯出了房间。  
穿了裙子的林祎凯就像是丛林里的妖精似的，勾着马群耀从卧室里踉踉跄跄地出来，穿过房间走到客厅，又走上楼梯，旋即一个转身，裙摆都荡漾开来，钻进了阳台里。  
阳台上正晾着白色的床单和换洗的衣服，挡住了马群耀的视线。林祎凯故意跟马群耀捉迷藏，藏在床单里，身影隐隐约约。马群耀只能拨开床单找人，然后林祎凯又滑步躲进另外一边晒着的被套。“林祎凯，你别闹。”抓不到人的马群耀心焦起来，拨开眼前的衣服裤子似乎找人。可是林祎凯偏不让人如愿，调皮地借着床单和衣服玩起了捉迷藏游戏。  
终于在林祎凯不注意时，马群耀隔着床单就抓住了他的胳膊，把人扯进了自己怀里，床单也被两个人扯了下来，盖在了林祎凯头上。  
马群耀揭下床单，林祎凯的假发有些乱了，不过还戴在头上。  
“你干嘛突然穿女装？”马群耀连视线都不敢乱放，总觉得林祎凯穿上了裙子，两个人的相处反而羞涩了起来。林祎凯这样穿着，太像女孩子了，偏偏他还没跟哪个女孩子这么亲密过。马群耀想松开手，林祎凯却自个儿撞了进来：“你知道我妈在洗手间对我说了什么吗？”  
“什么？”马群耀问。  
林祎凯勾住马群耀的脖子：“她问我，你家人有没有可能接受我。不，应该说，你家人有没有可能接受自己儿子是一个同性恋？她问如果你家人不接受的话，我要怎么办？”  
林祎凯靠在马群耀肩上，说：“我没直接回答她，我说你对我很好，我也很喜欢你。她就知道了，我妈对我挺好的，不会太过反对我们的。”  
“只是我忍不住想，如果我是一个女孩子的话，会不会现在就可以轻松很多？”林祎凯的手指在马群耀的肩头画着圈，“不过如果我真的是女孩子，你还会喜欢我吗？”  
马群耀托着林祎凯的肩让他站好，仔细审视着林祎凯的脸。  
平心而论，就这张脸而言，即便是一个男人，也是称得上精致秀气的。  
但正因为林祎凯是一个男人，就算戴了假发，穿了裙子，画上美丽的妆容，也掩饰不了下颌线属于男性的硬朗，还有明显不同于女性的喉结。  
马群耀喉结动了一下，要伸手拿掉林祎凯的假发。  
“别……”林祎凯忙握住他的手阻拦，“摘掉会很奇怪的。”  
“不会。”马群耀还是摘掉了那顶假发。  
林祎凯不自在地撇开视线，他的头发比起女生还是太短了，虽然蓄了一点刘海，但还是男孩子的发型，配上这身JK裙子，简直就是不伦不类。  
马群耀的声音低沉了一点：“要试试看吗？如果你是女生的话，我会不会喜欢你？”  
林祎凯望着马群耀的眼睛，不明白马群耀的意思。  
林祎凯被马群耀打横抱起，大步地离开阳台，走向楼梯，然后掷在床上。  
“马群耀！”林祎凯还没来得及起身，就看见马群耀跪了上来，利索地脱掉上半身的衣服，赤着上身低头吻了下来。他的双腕都被马群耀按住了，根本没法反抗。马群耀吻他的嘴唇，让他的口鼻里都灌满了马群耀的味道。他们才刚从外面回来，林祎凯是洗了澡换衣服的，马群耀没有。因此林祎凯仰着脖子承受亲吻时，还能闻到马群耀身上淡淡的汗味，不重，却熏得人头晕目眩。  
“马群耀……”林祎凯仰着头唤他的名字，但下一秒衣服就被人拉下，露出一截肩头。马群耀去亲他的肩膀，手顺着衣服下摆探进去揉着林祎凯的胸，仿佛那里真的是少女的乳房似的。林祎凯被揉得吃痛，忍不住哼了一声。马群耀伏在林祎凯身边说：“如果你是女生，那么我们做爱的时候，我一定会把你这里咬破皮。”他用力揉着林祎凯的胸肉，林祎凯皱着眉央求他：“你轻一点，我疼……”马群耀又把他的呻吟堵回去了。  
本来就短的裙子被撩到大腿根处，林祎凯裸着肩膀，倘若戴着假发，不知情的人还以为是哪个无辜的花季少女被人凌辱。他双手抓着枕头，腿根都在发颤。马群耀跪俯在他的腿间，托着他的大腿咬他腿心的嫩肉。  
“如果你是女生，这里就应该有一个阴道。”马群耀隔着内裤的布料舔林祎凯的会阴处。  
林祎凯抖得连眼泪都溢出来，咬着手指克制着自己的快感。  
会阴原来是那么娇嫩敏感的地方，马群耀的舌头一贴上去，布料的摩擦混着唾液的湿润就叫林祎凯浑身颤抖，林祎凯的另一只手都快要抓破枕头的套子。  
“还有，如果你是女生的话，你就不应该穿这种内裤，而应该穿女生的三角裤才对。”马群耀脱下林祎凯的内裤。林祎凯鞋袜都没有脱，灰色的内裤就挂在脚踝上一荡一荡的，这场景充满了淫秽的幻想。柔软的舌头重新舔上会阴那处柔软，快感滋滋地袭击每一处的神经，马群耀的双手都托着林祎凯的屁股，就是不肯给林祎凯一个痛快。  
从林祎凯的视角看下去根本看不到马群耀的脸。马群耀像一个变态一样，埋在少女的裙子里肆意猥亵着可怜的无助少女。林祎凯觉得自己连骨头缝里都在发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音，他快崩溃了，如果他真的是女人，那么此刻马群耀的舌头就一定已经钻进了他的阴道里。他的阴唇会因为马群耀的舌头被顶开成一朵鲜花的形状。他会因为马群耀的舌头痉挛，尖叫，最后从子宫里喷出潮水。  
可是他不是女人，他本就不是女人。  
林祎凯快哭了出来：“马群耀，别这样捉弄我，你别这样。”  
他的阴茎高高翘起，润湿了裙子的一角。马群耀终于舍得抬头，解开自己的裤子，握着早已膨胀发痛的阴茎慢慢敲打着林祎凯颤抖的肉臀。  
不只是林祎凯，他自己也是心神激荡，饱受折磨。  
面对两个人的关系时，他不是没有想过如果林祎凯是一个女生的话会怎么样。他不确定自己是天生的同性恋，还是只是因为林祎凯是一个男生所以才爱男生。当林祎凯说“如果我是一个女孩子”这种话时，他的脑海里可耻地浮现出一个女孩子的样子，就像是林祎凯的双胞胎妹妹似的，长着林祎凯的脸，却真真切切是一个女性。  
如果林祎凯是一个女生，那他们的相遇还会和现在一样吗？他还会在酒吧里遇见林祎凯吗？或许不会。他们甚至都不在同一个学校，但，万一呢？假如林祎凯刚好就是这么凑巧，是一个完全的女人，是跟他同校甚至同班的女学生。那或许在图书馆的某处书架前，或许在学校某处观赏性的小桥上，也或许在食堂某个打饭的窗口前，两个人会擦身而过，留下各自的惊鸿一瞥。  
马群耀给林祎凯开拓了一会，就急不可耐地扶着自己顶了进去。  
他没有戴套，因为他要确定一件事情。  
林祎凯淌着眼泪，双腿都被男人握在手里大力分开，没完全开拓的穴被迫吞下超出容纳尺寸的性器。  
“马群耀，我疼……”他哪里还顾得上什么男不男女不女的问题，他觉得疼，他想要马群耀心疼他，仅此而已。  
马群耀长长地沉吟出一口气。  
他会的，即使林祎凯是女生，穿着女生的裙子，戴着女生的假发，他对林祎凯的欲望还是没有变，和林祎凯还是男生时一样汹涌。他喜欢林祎凯脸上的小痣，喜欢林祎凯白皙的皮肤，喜欢林祎凯身上的椰香味，这都跟林祎凯是不是男生没有关系。如果林祎凯是男生，他就喜欢林祎凯的阴茎和睾丸。如果林祎凯是女生，他就喜欢林祎凯的乳房和阴道。  
因为林祎凯就是林祎凯，仅此而已。  
马群耀托着林祎凯的腰开始操他，喘着气说：“如果你是女生，那我现在就要进去你的子宫里射精，让你怀孕，生一个宝宝出来，生一个长得像我们的宝宝。”  
如果林祎凯是女生，那也很好，他会怀孕，生下流着两个人血脉的孩子，孩子要长得像妈妈，因为妈妈足够漂亮。他会把宝宝当作小时候的林祎凯一样宠爱，一个小林祎凯，一个大林祎凯，多好。  
如果林祎凯是男生，那也很好。他并没有很希望家里多出来另外一个人，他们可以没有孩子，去养一个宠物，比如猫，比如狗，又或者去领养一个孩子，告诉这个孩子他没有妈妈，但是他有两个爸爸，这样也很好。  
马群耀抱着林祎凯往里顶，他第一次这样掌控性爱的节奏。林祎凯在他怀里像柔弱无助的少女一样，但他的头发是短的，脖子也有喉结，他确确实实是一个男生。马群耀想到这一点，欲望居然更加兴奋。他能感觉到林祎凯里头的紧致，湿润的肠肉贪婪地绞着他的性器，非要榨出里头的精水不可。林祎凯的腿也缠在他的腰上，随着每一次的欺负晃荡颤抖。白色的袜子和黑色的皮鞋还穿在脚上，倒让林祎凯更像是一个纯洁的处女了。  
林祎凯抓着马群耀的胳膊，说不清楚这一次性爱到底是痛还是爽。明明马群耀扩张的工作很草率，明明马群耀进来的时候很痛。但是马群耀深深顶进来的时候，那种小腹好像马上就要被顶破的错觉却还是让他止不住颤抖。马群耀没像以前那样抚慰他的阴茎，他只能靠着后面的快感来取悦自己。林祎凯恍惚间觉得自己好像真的长了一个能怀孕的子宫，他就像是一个被套在马群耀的阴茎上的套子，什么力气都使不上，只能张着腿让男人播种。他的穴违背了主人的心意，贪婪得要命，不管马群耀射给他多少，统统都全数收下。林祎凯能感觉到肚子里精水被马群耀的阴茎堵在里面晃荡的水声，这感觉叫人羞耻又爽快，他忍不住咬住马群耀的肩膀，在马群耀一刻不歇的进攻中射了出来。  
林祎凯大口喘着气，觉得自己快要死了。  
但他还活着，甚至活得好好的。  
马群耀也趴在他身上，好像刚经历了一场魔鬼拉练似的疲倦，他的东西还堵在林祎凯屁股里，稍微一动就能挤出不少液体。  
两个人这下身上都是大汗淋漓，床单也又要换了。  
马群耀终于把自己拔了出来，翻身躺在床上，将林祎凯拢在怀里：“如果你是女生，可能现在就已经在医院产科检查有没有怀孕了。”  
林祎凯恨恨地踢了他一脚：“你越来越过分了。”  
马群耀不为所动，又去亲林祎凯：“再做一次吧。”  
“不，不做了，昨晚不是才做过一次了吗？别，唔……”


	37. Chapter 37

Scene XXXVII 第一次正式出现在对方的ins里。

林祎凯趴在马群耀身上，身上的裙子被蹂躏得一片狼藉，可怜极了。今晚是他们认识以来做得最过火的一次，他都要错觉自己的屁股没有知觉了。林祎凯咬了一口马群耀的手。马群耀哎了一下，就又翻身压住林祎凯威胁性地摸他屁股。  
“别做了别做了！真不行了。”林祎凯立刻举起双手投降。  
马群耀亲了他一下：“还胡思乱想吗？”  
“谁胡思乱想了？”林祎凯叫马群耀给自己揉腰，“腰酸，给我揉一揉。我只不过就是随口说几句，结果你就蹬鼻子上脸了。”  
马群耀给他揉腰的手立刻打了一下他屁股。  
“你打我屁股干嘛。”林祎凯立刻跳了一下，又因为腰酸趴了回去，“完了，我明天要躺一天了，你得负责。”  
“负责就负责。”马群耀探身去拿床头柜上的手机，“来。”  
“干什么？”  
马群耀打开手机的相机功能：“我们拍张照吧。”  
“莫名其妙拍什么照？”林祎凯心想他身上还套着不伦不类的女装裙子呢，马群耀突然就要拍照，难不成是要报复裸体围裙那件事吗？  
马群耀抓住林祎凯的手：“不拍你衣服。”  
那要拍什么？林祎凯狐疑地看他。  
马群耀故作神秘地瞥他一眼，抓着林祎凯的手摆出V字的姿势，然后自己也并列摆了一个V字。摄像头对准，咔嚓一声，就拍下了两只手的照片。  
“你要干什么？”林祎凯问。  
马群耀不回答，低头在手机上打字，过了一会才把手机拿给林祎凯：“给。”  
林祎凯接过手机，低头看，才发现了马群耀把刚才的照片发到了ig上，配文是“新朋友”。  
“你……”  
“我只是觉得，你都让我见阿姨了，我这里不表示一下好像不太好。”马群耀盘着腿坐在床上，挠头说，“但是我还没想好要怎么跟我爸妈出柜，所以先发个ig吧。我还没在ig上发过你的照片呢。”  
林祎凯枕在马群耀腿上：“你认真的？”  
“难道你是假的？”马群耀反问。  
“其实……不出柜也行啦，我想你爸妈不太能接受吧。”林祎凯口是心非地说。  
马群耀思考了一下：“好像是有点难，他们思想比较传统，不过我会好好说的。我爸妈还蛮讲道理的。”  
林祎凯耸了一下肩，似乎没报什么很大的希望。  
“其实，除了这个原因，我还希望你知道，不管你是男生女生，我喜欢你，就是喜欢你，跟你的性别没有关系，哪怕你明天跟我说你要去做变性手术，要做人妖，我可能还是喜欢你。”明明是叫人感动的表白，却被马群耀脱口而出的无厘头“人妖”两个字破坏了气氛。林祎凯又感动又好笑：“我要是真去当人妖，你不怕被人说变态吗？”马群耀得意洋洋道：“才不会呢，你就算去做人妖，也一定是人妖里最好看的。”  
林祎凯气得又坐起来踹他一脚，什么诡异的赞美词啊，非跟人妖过不去了是不是？  
不过第二天，林祎凯也发了一条ig，是跟马群耀一起去上学的动态，配文“要迟到了！”  
到校门口时，他掏出手机看，发现最新的点赞是妈妈。  
“两个人不许迟到，专心学习。”  
林祎凯捧着手机，在学校门口笑了，又有点想哭。  
他忍下了泪意，回复妈妈：“好，上课去了。”  
如今林祎凯已不再是老师眼里三天两头就逃课的坏学生了，颇有一种浪子回头的美谈。他如今天天来学校打卡上课，课堂上也鲜少睡觉了，交上来的作业虽然错误还是不少，但比起以前已经有了极大的进步。所有的老师都十分乐见于见证一个回头是岸的奇迹，因此偶尔还会格外关照林祎凯，帮他开点小灶。  
班主任把林祎凯叫进了办公室，手里拿着他这次考试的成绩单：“Krit，你这一次又有进步哦，班里十一名。”  
“谢谢老师。”林祎凯背着手乖乖站着。  
班主任推了推眼镜：“上一次的模拟志愿填报表，我看了你的志愿，你填了德州理工大学，你想出国留学吗？”  
“对。”林祎凯没有否认。  
班主任蹙起了眉头：“但是你这一次的英语成绩还是不够理想呢，虽然也进步很大，可是如果要去国外留学，还是有点勉强。”  
林祎凯咬着嘴唇：“老师，我知道我的基础不好，但是我真的很想去德州。”  
“为什么，德州有什么吸引你的地方吗？”班主任问。  
他总不能说，自己是因为喜欢的人要去那边，才想去留学吧。  
“好吧，这是你的隐私，我不多问。不过我看了你的成绩，觉得你可以考虑一下国内的大学。”班主任翻出历年的高考录取分数线的档案，翻给林祎凯看，“你的专业意向是经济方面的，我看过了，按照你现在的成绩和进步情况来看，你可以考虑一下泰国农业大学。”  
“什么？”林祎凯吓了一跳，“老师你没开玩笑吗？”  
“没跟你开玩笑，你现在的成绩确实还够不着他们的分数线，不过我问过任课老师了，都说你的潜力很大。不过你要是想考这个大学的话，你的数学就还得再提高一点。数学老师很乐意帮你补习一下，你自己好好想想。”  
林祎凯蹙起了眉头。  
班主任语重心长地与他谈话：“我不知道你为什么想去留学，虽然现在这个社会，留学确实是非常吸引人的选择，但是人应该要根据自己的实际情况进行抉择才对。我不认为去留学对你是一件好事。一是语言问题，你英语方面能克服吗？二是学校问题，德州理工大学虽然也很不错，但是知名度远不及那些国际名校响亮，与其去国外念一般的好大学，不如留在国内读书。第三，去德州大学念书再回来找工作，倒不如留在本地读书找工作，还是你有了要在美国那边发展的想法？”  
这三个问题，林祎凯一个都答不出来。  
“回去好好想想吧，下周是第二次的模拟志愿填报，如果你真的确定想去泰国农业大学的话，我可以帮你跟数学老师谈一谈补课时间。”  
林祎凯接了那张模拟志愿填报表，神色凝重，小心地退出了办公室。  
表格上的字迹已经干涸，还有老师批改过的痕迹：“需谈话”。  
泰国农业大学……林祎凯在德州理工大学旁边写下这个学校的名字，趴在桌子上看表格。  
意向学校。德州理工大学。泰国农业大学。  
点兵点将……点……德州……泰国……德州……  
太难了。


	38. Chapter 38

Scene XXXVIII 如果我不去留学。

“你今天看起来不太高兴啊。”马群耀开着车载着林祎凯回家。  
林祎凯坐在副驾驶上，看着车窗外的雨幕。  
不知道是不是老天爷也跟他开玩笑，下午的时候就突然开始下大雨，他又没带伞，最后只能叫马群耀来接自己。  
“今天老师找我谈话了。”红绿灯的时候，林祎凯给马群耀看那份志愿表。  
“农大？”马群耀说。  
林祎凯点了点头：“对，老师不建议我去留学，说我语言方面有点困难，建议我考虑一下农大。”  
“那，你呢？”马群耀问。  
“我不知道啊。”林祎凯长叹一口气，看前车窗的雨刮器划来划去，“我觉得老师说得好像也有点道理，但是我又很纠结，不知道怎么选。他说如果我不考虑在美国发展的话，那还不如就去农大，反正农大也是一个很好的学校。”林祎凯摇摇头：“之前不念书的时候我反正觉得能去哪就去哪，现在正经念书了，我却不知道要选什么了。马群耀，你怎么能做到这么早就确定目标的啊？”  
雨太大了，车子的速度不得不放慢一点。马群耀一边辨认着暴雨中的路况，一边说：“我没有想太多啊，就是从小听我爸妈聊股票什么的，然后我自己也有点兴趣，就选了。”  
“真好。”林祎凯叹气，“我也想这么简单。你不知道，老师跟我说他跟我妈打电话时，也提了要我去试试看农大的想法，我妈好像很高兴。我就更想不好了。”  
林祎凯低着头嗫嚅：“我还是第一次让我妈觉得她儿子读书也可以很不错呢。”  
其实这句话说出来，两个人都已经差不多猜到了答案。  
只是取决于谁先说出口而已。  
林祎凯觉得有些对不起马群耀，明明是自己先提出来的要跟马群耀一起去，却也是自己先动摇了。  
但他已经叫妈妈失落一次，不想再让母亲伤心，Malun好不容易才勉强接受自己儿子是个同性恋的事实，他不能叫妈妈觉得自己为了恋爱，连自己的人生都不顾了。  
林祎凯第一次审视起自己糟糕混乱的人生，他不想让妈妈觉得自己因为跟马群耀在一起变得更烂，他想告诉妈妈自己变好是因为马群耀拉了他一把。但如果这样，他就难以对妈妈开口说自己想要去德州，即使自己真心想要去学习，妈妈也只会觉得自己不过是为了满足和马群耀在一起的借口罢了。  
马群耀握着方向盘，雨刮器的声音有些叫人烦躁。他没开口干涉林祎凯的思考，虽然他也满是私心想要林祎凯任性一回跟自己走，但是他也知道，这对林祎凯来说并不能算是一件小事。  
突然一声尖利的刹车声，前面的车子毫无预兆地停了，他们的车子也停了。  
“怎么回事？”林祎凯问。  
“你车上待着，我下去看看。”马群耀带了伞下车，林祎凯就坐在副驾驶上看他撑伞走入雨幕里，雨越下越大，路上都是积水，林祎凯有点担心。  
马群耀去了一会便回来了，绕着他们的车走了一圈，然后去敲林祎凯的车窗，林祎凯摇下车窗，马群耀对他说：“前面的路积水太多了，车子抛锚了。”“啊，那我们要怎么办？”屋漏偏逢连夜雨，林祎凯真心觉得今天也太倒霉了。马群耀说：“他们叫了拖车来处理这里，我看了一下我们的车，也不太能对付今天这个天气，估计也要拖车来处理了。”  
“那我们要一直等拖车来吗？”林祎凯问。  
“你要等吗？这里离家里不远了，或许我们可以走回去？拖车会直接帮忙把车子弄到家里的。”马群耀说。  
林祎凯望了望路口，堵在这里的车不少，如果真的要等处理的人来，怕是要等到深夜了：“那我们自己走回去吧。”  
他们总共就一把伞，林祎凯把两个人的书包抱在怀里防止淋湿，马群耀就把林祎凯紧紧搂着，大半伞都倾斜到林祎凯那里，自己半个肩膀都被淋湿。林祎凯看到，想把伞挪过去一下：“你给自己也撑一点，都淋湿了。”“我没事，你抱着我们的书呢，你才不能淋湿。”马群耀又把伞撑回来。  
林祎凯心里熨帖得很：“马群耀，我真的很想跟你一起去。”  
大雨掩盖不了林祎凯语气里的惋惜。  
“嗯。”马群耀揉了揉林祎凯的脑袋，没多说什么。  
两个人即使撑着伞，跌跌撞撞地回到公寓里时，也已经淋得差不多了，林祎凯还好，就是鞋子全湿了，马群耀更是半个身子都湿透了。他们也顾不上说什么话，赶忙分头去浴室冲热水澡。  
马群耀披着毛巾出来时，听见林祎凯在客厅里跟妈妈打电话。  
“……嗯，我知道。但是我还是想去德州啦。”  
那头Malun似乎很不同意林祎凯的意见。  
“不会的，妈妈，我会很努力学英语的。不是，我没有只想着谈恋爱，妈妈，妈妈？”  
电话挂了，看起来两个人聊得并不愉快。林祎凯丢了手机，气呼呼地坐在沙发上生闷气。马群耀没去客厅，绕道去了书房。他摸了摸下巴，打开电脑，进了学校的网站查询自己的学分和成绩。  
高中的课程他早就修完了，成绩也达到了要求，所以他的大学不成问题。  
马群耀眼里映出电脑屏幕的模样。  
他手指微动，搜出了朱拉隆功大学的官网。  
三十……四十六……七十九……  
马群耀眨了眨眼，找出一张草稿纸，仔仔细细地算了一遍自己的分数，对比着朱拉的分数线计算。  
说起来，朱拉也是泰国排名第一的大学。  
如果他填了朱拉的志愿，大概……父母也不会太反对吧？  
马群耀看着电脑上的界面陷入深思。  
他想了想，给爸爸拨去了电话：“喂，爸，在忙吗？”  
“哦，BK，怎么了？爸爸在看新闻。”  
“老妈呢？”  
“你妈妈还在洗澡。”  
“哦，好吧，其实没什么事，就是我想问问你，”马群耀咬着嘴唇，“如果我说我不想去留学了，你们会不会生气啊？”  
“嗯？你突然怎么了？”  
“没，就是问问。”  
“我们当然会生气啊，留学是你自己提出来的，你都补了这么多课了，最后成绩也弄好了，却突然说不想留学了，那之前的准备不是都白费了吗？而且这个节骨眼你说你不去留学，那你要读什么学校？”  
“老爸你别急着生气，我查过了，我的分数说不定可以考朱拉。我觉得朱拉也很不错啊。”马群耀心虚地用笔画着圈。  
“儿子，你怎么回事？”那头的老爸意识到不对劲，“你真不想去留学了？”  
“也不是不想，就……突然不是很想了。”  
那头爸爸还没说话，就听见Tana的声音：“老公，怎么了？”  
马群耀就听见爸爸干脆利落地把自己卖了：“你过来接一下儿子电话，儿子不知道咋了，突然打电话说不想去留学了。”  
洗完澡的Tana接了电话：“喂，儿子，怎么了？有事情跟妈妈说。”  
“妈，你别听老爸乱说。”马群耀急忙辩解，“我不是那个意思。我只是突然觉得，如果我去朱拉的话，好像也不比去德州差，反正，反正朱拉也是泰国排行第一的大学啊。”  
Tana也皱起了眉头：“儿子，你是遇到了什么麻烦吗？”  
“没有。”  
“那是不是因为快去国外念书了，觉得没有朋友很孤单？”Tana猜测。  
“不是啦。”马群耀全都否认。  
Tana耐心地劝他：“儿子，你想想你自己为了去留学做了多少准备，人家还在外面玩的时候，你就已经提前把高中课程全部修完了。人家只要考试过线的时候，你还在补习英语准备语言考试。现在你突然说不想去了，不是太可惜了吗？”  
马群耀无言以对。  
Tana说：“妈妈不是想干涉你什么，但是人要对自己的选择负责，你准备了那么多，到头来却这么轻易放弃了，那就对自己的人生太随便了。爸爸妈妈也不是说非要你去留学的意思，只是你总要给我们一个合适的理由。”  
“嗯，我知道了。”马群耀全军覆没。  
“乖，好好想想，先去睡一觉，今天妈妈就当你是头脑发热才说这些话的，如果你真的不想去，就要好好想想怎么说服我们。”Tana温柔地挂断了电话。  
马群耀看着黑屏的手机，长长叹了口气。  
原来林祎凯开口跟自己母亲说出柜的事情，是这么艰难的吗？他却连一个不去留学的理由都给不出来。马群耀隐约意识到，或许在某种意义上，林祎凯要比他更勇敢一点。  
马群耀把手机倒扣在桌上，双手捂着脸沉思。林祎凯在车上的低落表情还在他脑袋里浮现，他也不愿林祎凯为了自己放弃人生，那样倒好像显得他们是真的在胡闹任性了。但是哪个大人会相信两个小孩都为了对方改变志愿不是胡闹玩笑呢？  
马群耀趴在桌子上，看着草稿纸上的朱拉分数线和自己的分数对比，用力地划了一个叉叉。


	39. Chapter 39

Scene XXXIX 你妈妈好像知道了什么。

Tana挂了电话，依然忧心忡忡。Pong问：“怎么了？儿子有什么问题吗？”Tana坐到床上思考着：“你记不记得上一次我跟你说，儿子说不想过来读语言学校的事情？”“记得啊，你不是说他想再跟朋友呆一会嘛。”Pong说。Tana摇摇头：“我总觉得这一次儿子说不想留学，可能也是跟这个朋友有关系。”  
Pong却没觉得：“你说Tub他们吗？哈哈，如果真是这样，那他们上高中的时候就早该哭天抢地了，怎么到考大学了才闹？”  
“就是这样我才担心呀，不行，我得问问Deyf他们。”Tana又开始翻手机的联系人列表，找到了儿子朋友那栏，拨通了Deyf电话，“喂，Deyf，我是Tana，Billkin的妈妈。啊，没事没事，我就是想问问你BK他最近是不是很忙呀？嗯，嗯。”Tana一边听一边点头，神色微微变化，“啊，好，谢谢你，下次阿姨回泰国请你吃饭，嗯。”  
Tana握着手机，眉头郁色还是未解：“Deyf说BK最近可能是交了新朋友吧，我记得儿子是不是前阵子发了一张照片也说是新朋友？”  
Pong说：“交朋友不是很正常的事情吗？我看你想太多了，BK这孩子一向听话，没让我们操过心，你有什么不放心的。”  
Tana却已经站了起来，在房间里咬着手指踱步：“上一次儿子来美国陪我时就一直心不在焉的，总是在看手机，说是跟朋友聊天，最后还说学校有事提前回去了。Deyf也说他交了新朋友。有没有可能这个朋友就是让他不来读语言学校甚至想放弃留学的原因呢？老公，咱们儿子不会是给人带坏了吧？”  
“你想什么呢，咱们儿子那么聪明，怎么可能给人带坏了？”  
“就怕万一呀，我们两个都不在儿子身边，连给他把关的人也没有。不行，我还是要问问看。”Tana又拨了一通电话，“喂，你好，我是302室的那个房客的妈妈，我想问问……什么？搬走了？什么时候？好，好，谢谢。”  
Tana神色冷了下来：“他搬出去了。”  
Pong也愣住了：“怎么可能？”  
马群耀一向听话，什么事情都会跟父母交代。如今却连要搬家这样的事情都没跟自己爸妈说。这不禁让两个人都严肃了起来。  
“不行，我还是得回去一趟，你也真是的，就这么放心把儿子一个人丢在泰国，他一定是交友不慎被带坏了。”Tana开始责怪自己的丈夫，Pong自知理亏：“我跟你一起去吧，我先打给公司让他们安排一下人手，然后叫秘书订机票。”“快点快点，先别告诉儿子我们要回去，我怕他故意骗我们。”Tana催促道。  
马群耀完全不知道自己已经被抓包的事情，昨夜的暴雨让他的车被拖走了，结果早上都还没还回来，他只好借林祎凯的车上学：“快快快，我要迟到了。”  
林祎凯终于穿好鞋子，本来他今天没课的，结果还要早起送马群耀去上学，动作就慢了一点：“知道了知道了。”他终于掏出钥匙坐上车，马群耀也赶紧上了车，两个人飞速赶往学校。  
但是很不幸，还是迟到了。  
“惨哦，被人关在门外。”林祎凯幸灾乐祸地掏出手机给马群耀拍视频，马群耀哭笑不得地看他：“这个时候了你还有心思给我拍视频。”“是啊，我还要发网上呢。”林祎凯调皮地笑。马群耀无奈摇头，心急如焚地看教室里已经开始上课的老师，跺着脚不知道该怎么办。  
“嘿，你也迟到哦。啊，你是那个……”同样迟到的Deyf抱着书包一路狂奔过来，刚想跟马群耀打招呼，就看见了在一旁拍视频的林祎凯。林祎凯大大方方地说：“早上好，老板弟弟。”  
“早上好。”Deyf心虚地瞟了他一眼，把马群耀拉到一边，“喂，昨天晚上给你打电话你怎么不接？”  
“关机啊。”马群耀回答，“你干嘛，打了十多个电话，要抄作业哦？”  
事实上是他昨晚纠结了一晚上志愿的事情，结果把手机忘在书房里也不知道，害得早上找了好久手机才迟到。  
“抄你个大头鬼作业啦！”Deyf压低声音，“你妈妈昨天打电话给我欸，我被吓得一晚上没睡觉。”  
马群耀一愣，连忙看等在一边的林祎凯，又转头看Deyf。Deyf对他拼命挤眉弄眼，就差没用嘴巴说“对啦就是关于他的事啦你赶紧想办法把他弄走啦”。  
“啊，那个，PP。”马群耀叫林祎凯。  
“嗯？”  
“要不你先回去吧，我估计老师要下课才能放我们进去了。”马群耀说。  
林祎凯说：“不用我陪你哦。”  
“不用，我朋友在啦，大不了一起被罚站。”  
林祎凯瞟了一眼旁边的Deyf，点了点头：“那我走咯，放学来接你。”  
“嗯，拜拜。”马群耀点头，目送走林祎凯。  
林祎凯前脚刚消失在楼梯角落，Deyf就赶紧拉住马群耀说：“昨天阿姨打电话来问我，说你最近是不是很忙，都不怎么联系他们了。我帮你圆谎说可能你交了新朋友跟朋友在一起玩。”“就这样？”马群耀问。“不然你还想怎么样？喂，你跟PP到底是不是来真的？我觉得阿姨好像看出了点什么欸。要是来真的话我得去找人对词啊。”Deyf说。  
“什么对词？”  
“啧，你难道真的要你爸妈知道PP原先是做什么的？我去找我老姐酒吧那些员工，叫他们闭嘴啊。”Deyf提醒他。  
马群耀拍了一下Deyf肩膀：“谢啦，这么帮我。”  
“还不是因为也是我带你去的地方，认真论起来，也是我祸害的你。”Deyf心虚地摸摸鼻子，“我可不想阿姨知道我带你去那种地方，她会直接把我手撕了的。”“夸张，我妈很温柔的好不好，她哪会这样？”马群耀为自己妈妈正名。  
“你们两个，迟到还敢在教室门口聊天，胆子肥了啊。”门突然被打开，老师一脸不虞地看着他们，“滚进来给我站墙角听课去！”


	40. Chapter 40

Scene XXXX 你们是什么关系？

林祎凯看着手表，轻敲着方向盘等马群耀下课。现在已经是放学时间了，不过不知道为什么马群耀还没出门。林祎凯低头看了一下时间，又看了一下周围停的车，再往前开了一段，好让马群耀早点找到车。他终于在校园大门看见马群耀东张西望的身影，便摁了喇叭提醒。马群耀听见鸣笛声，果然找到了林祎凯的车。  
“今天怎么这么晚？”  
“被老师留下来罚抄啊，谁叫今天早上迟到。”马群耀拉上安全带，“今天估计我的车就能送到家里了。”  
“嗯，我开车了。”林祎凯启动车子，两个人都没注意到角落有两双眼睛注视着他们。  
Tana坐在车上，看见自己儿子跟着一个陌生车子走了：“那是谁？”  
“是不是儿子新交的朋友啊，我看看好像是个男的。”Pong不确定地说。  
他们不知道儿子搬去了哪里，也不想打草惊蛇，所以一下飞机就到了儿子学校门口等着，没想到看到儿子出来时还没招呼他，就看见儿子上了别人的车。  
Tana越想越心惊，他们不在的时候，儿子究竟在跟什么人打交道？  
“跟上去看看他们要去哪里。”  
林祎凯进了屋子，把鞋子踢得到处都是。马群耀跟在他身后捡他的鞋子：“你能不能不要每次都把鞋子乱扔呀。”“反正你会捡的。”林祎凯扑到沙发上抱住抱枕，“好累哦。”“要不要我给你按摩呢？”马群耀也只能无奈地宠他。林祎凯就抬起脚：“来，按按这里。”马群耀摇摇头，笑着坐下去捏他的脚。林祎凯被捏到痒处，又和马群耀打闹起来。  
有人敲门。  
“是不是你的车到了？”林祎凯推了推马群耀。  
马群耀站起身：“我去开门。”  
林祎凯点点头，翘着脚玩着抱枕。  
“谁啊？”马群耀打开门，却看见自己本该远在美国的父母居然站在了自己门前，“爸，妈，你们怎么来了？”  
“马群耀，是谁啊？”林祎凯不知道玄关风雨欲来的氛围，在客厅问。  
马群耀根本开不了口回答。  
Tana忍着怒意：“怎么，爸爸妈妈不能进去吗？”Pong连忙安慰Tana：“别吓到孩子，好好说。”“他还能被我吓到？你儿子都自己搬出去跟别人同居了。”Tana立刻怼了回去。  
林祎凯没听到马群耀回答，心中奇怪，赤着脚过来：“出什么事了吗？”他在门口几步停下，看见马群耀的神色，也看见门口那对明显来者不善的夫妇，似乎明白了什么。  
“是你爸爸妈妈吗？”林祎凯问。  
马群耀点了点头。  
Pong也不愿意为难两个小的，打着圆场说：“先进去吧，别站在门口吹风了。”于是推着Tana进去。马群耀也只能让开身子让爸妈进去，眼睛慌忙地瞟着林祎凯。林祎凯不自在地扯了扯自己的衣角，也看了一眼马群耀。  
公寓里像是开展了一个家庭审判。Tana和Pong坐在沙发上，两个小孩规规矩矩地站在客厅中间，双手都恭敬地握着。  
“什么时候开始的？”Tana问。  
马群耀低头交代：“有几个月了。”  
“几个月了，你倒是真的长本事了，搬家都不跟我们说一句。”Tana从来没有用这么严肃的口吻跟马群耀说过话，“你们两个是什么关系？”  
林祎凯垂下视线。  
马群耀结结巴巴地说：“朋，朋友。”  
“朋友？”Tana重复了一遍，冷哼一声，突然站起来。  
“妈，你要干什么？”马群耀慌了神。  
Tana说：“朋友，鬼才信你说的话，马群耀，我是怎么教你的，我教你要这样对自己父母说谎吗？”Tana不顾马群耀的阻拦，大步蹬着高跟鞋走到主卧那边，强势地拉开主卧的门，指着床上的被子说：“一张床需要盖两床被子吗？朋友，你怎么想的？我养了你十几年，你说谎我会看不出来吗？”  
马群耀难堪地说：“妈，你别这样，我不是故意要说谎的，我……”  
“不是故意要说谎的。那好，那你告诉我，你们是什么关系？”  
“我们……”马群耀下意识看向林祎凯。  
林祎凯偏过头，回避了他的视线。  
Tana和Pong还在等他的答案。  
马群耀不知哪里来的勇气，突然抬起头，声音坚定地说：“我们，我们是……”他鼓起了平生最大的胆量，对自己的父母说：“我们是男朋友的关系。”林祎凯听到这话，心中一凛，又抬头看马群耀。  
Tana受挫地往后跌了两步，幸好Pong在旁边及时扶住了她：“你，你说什么？”  
“妈，对不起，一直没有跟你说。但是我真的喜欢他，他也喜欢我，我们不是乱搞，是认真的。”马群耀诚恳地说。  
“认真？你们连十八岁都没有，怎么认真？”Tana的胸口都因为怒气而剧烈起伏着，一向乖巧听话的儿子居然给了她这么大一个“惊喜”，她毫不怀疑如果不是自己的丈夫扶着自己的话，她一定会昏厥过去，“如果你真的认真，你就不会拒绝去读语言学校，更不会打电话来跟我们说什么放弃留学的狗屁话！”  
“放弃留学？”林祎凯吃了一惊，不敢相信自己听到了什么。  
马群耀连忙说：“妈，跟他没关系。”  
他本不想让母亲迁怒到林祎凯身上，毕竟林祎凯什么都不知道。可是Tana听到他居然在这个时候选择维护林祎凯，更是勃然大怒：“什么没关系？事到如今你还不肯承认？我看这段日子就是他带坏你的，不然你怎么会莫名其妙突然变成同性恋还要糟蹋你的大好前途？”  
“妈！”马群耀听不下去，林祎凯听了这些话得要多伤心。  
Tana喘着大气，试图让自己冷静下来：“我问你，你们在哪认识的？”  
又是一个致命的问题，偏偏他们都没提前对过答案。  
马群耀再一次迟疑。  
“说。”Tana并不放过马群耀。  
“在……”马群耀犹豫着不敢开口。  
“在酒吧。”“在学校。”  
马群耀转过头，愣愣地看着林祎凯。  
Tana气极反笑：“好，好，你到现在还在骗我？还说是学校见面的？好啊，我们不在这些日子，你究竟跟他学了多少坏东西？”  
“妈，他没带坏我。”马群耀说，“你不要想太多，我真的没有学坏。”  
“BK，别再气你妈妈了，没看见你妈妈已经很生气了吗？”Pong终于开口说话，“Tana，我们先带BK回去好好谈谈，别在这里吓唬两个小孩，行吗？”“谁吓唬他们了？如果不是你儿子先骗我们，我会在这里跟泼妇一样骂人吗？”Tana狠狠地瞪了一下马群耀，连看都不看一眼林祎凯，顾自怒气冲冲地摔门走人。  
Pong按了按马群耀的肩膀：“别惹你妈妈生气，她是世界上最爱你的人了，好好处理。”然后拍了拍，跟着离开了。  
马群耀看向林祎凯。  
林祎凯低着头，不说话。  
“林……”“你走吧。”  
林祎凯抬起头，给了他一个微笑：“别让叔叔阿姨等急了。”  
马群耀张了张口，最终也只能无力地说出一个“对不起。”林祎凯摇摇头，十分大度地说：“没事啦，比我预想得好，我还以为阿姨要给我甩一个巴掌呢。”马群耀十分愧疚：“我回家一定好好跟他们说，你相信我。”  
林祎凯点头，催他快走：“嗯，我知道。你快走吧，不然阿姨要更生气了。”  
马群耀还想再说点什么，又觉得一切尘埃未定，他说什么都像是骗人一样，就又不说了，转头去追上父母的身影。  
林祎凯关上门，靠着门慢慢坐下，深深地吸了一口气，抹了一下眼泪。


	41. Chapter 41

Scene XLI 他们还能喜欢彼此多久？

“Krit，Krit，你怎么啦？”同桌拍了怕毫无反应的林祎凯，“感觉你今天状态很不好欸，老师上课叫你名字你都没听到。”  
林祎凯摇摇头：“我没事，怎么了？”  
“成绩单啊，你这一次第九欸。”同桌点点桌上的成绩单，“我估计这样下去你都能考朱拉啦。”  
“你很夸张欸。”林祎凯拿起那张成绩单，心里却很不是滋味。  
马群耀昨天被带走以后一直没有联系他，他一个人在客厅里等了一晚上，等到天都亮了，还是没有等到马群耀的消息。早上出门前林祎凯照了一下镜子，一贯爱漂亮的他今天居然脸上都有些憔悴。马群耀会不会有事？他知道自己这样的想法很可笑，再怎么说那也是马群耀的父母，怎么可能去伤害自己的儿子？但是他就是止不住想。  
“喂，你手机有人找你。”见林祎凯又走神了，同桌不得不提醒他。  
林祎凯拿起手机，是妈妈发来的短信：“宝贝儿子，对不起，今年你的生日爸爸妈妈不能来陪你过了，不过我们买了礼物给你，记得签收哦。”  
“对哦，你生日马上到了耶，我记得是十月吧。”同桌问。  
“嗯。”林祎凯没什么兴致，又趴回了桌子上。  
时间过得那么快吗？都已经快十月了。林祎凯想起自己跟马群耀见面的日子似乎是在四月。啊，对了，他们第一次见面，是在马群耀的生日上见的面。  
那么快就已经半年了吗？他居然跟一个人保持了这么长时间的关系？  
同桌皱起眉：“搞什么啊，最近是怎样，班长闹脾气你也闹脾气。”  
“班长怎么了？”林祎凯听到班长两个字，就想起班长跟那个女朋友的情境。当初他会想留学，还是因为受到了班长那件事情的影响。  
“还能怎么，失恋分手了呗。”同桌小声地说。  
林祎凯愣住：“分手？他们不是都约好一起去朱拉了吗？”  
“就是这样才尴尬啊，女生都为男生放弃留学了，结果还没等考大学呢就没感情了分了，现在都知道彼此要去同一个学校，你说多尴尬，抬头不见低头见的。”同桌啧了啧，“所以谈恋爱还是要慎重啊，毕竟你也不知道你能喜欢对方多久，这种人生大事还是要谨慎的。”  
林祎凯半晌无话，像是有人在他耳边敲响一记警钟。  
他还能喜欢马群耀多久？  
不，不是。  
他们还能喜欢彼此多久？  
马群耀从被逮回去后就关进了自己的房间里。  
Tana知道自己正在气头上，没法跟儿子好好谈话，便打算先让两个人都冷静下来再说，把马群耀关进去前，Tana不容反对地收走了他的手机。  
“妈，至于要做到这种地步吗？”马群耀还想挣扎一下。  
“手机给我。”母亲连一点商量的余地都没有，直接拿走了手机。  
这一晚马群耀都没睡好，脑子里都是他没有联系林祎凯，林祎凯会不会又在胡思乱想？  
他明明好不容易才给了林祎凯安全感的。  
马群耀以为自己至少要被关上一天一夜才能得到跟家长谈话的机会。好在天亮以后，Pong就开了他的门：“去吃早饭，然后跟你妈好好聊聊，不许顶嘴。”  
“谢谢爸。”马群耀无比感激自己父亲没在这个时候和妈妈一起责难他。  
然而Tana似乎仍在生气，连吃早饭这样温馨的场景也没有给马群耀一个好脸色。只是在她要给自己倒牛奶时，牛奶壶先被儿子提起来替她倒了一杯。马群耀示好地递给Tana牛奶：“妈。”  
“你还知道叫我妈。”  
“对不起，妈，我不该骗你的。”马群耀老老实实道歉，“我错了，你罚我吧。”  
Tana仍然绷着脸。  
Pong在旁边打圆场：“孩子都认错了，你就放软一点态度好好说嘛。群耀，你就趁这次机会好好跟你妈妈交代一下到底是怎么回事，那个孩子叫什么名字，你们怎么认识的，又是怎么住到一起的，都跟你妈说清楚，不许再骗人了。”  
“好，那个人，他叫林祎凯。”马群耀也知道爸爸是在给台阶下，鼓起勇气交代一切，“我们是在今年我生日的时候认识的。”  
“在酒吧？”Tana还记得昨天林祎凯的回答。  
马群耀硬着头皮道：“对，Deyf的姐姐不是开了一家酒吧吗，他在那边打工，然后我跟Deyf一起去玩的时候碰到他的。”马群耀刻意将林祎凯的工作含糊带过，好在Pong和Tana都惯性地以为就是服务员之类的工作，毕竟谁也想不到一个高三生会去做那种卖肉生意。  
话匣子打开了，后面的话就自然而然地能说出来了。马群耀回避了一些敏感细节，略去了他跟林祎凯之间早就名存实亡的包养协约，只说他们是日久生情，最后才会一起同居的。  
“我怕爸妈你们都不接受我喜欢一个男生，所以我故意瞒着你们没说，对不起。”马群耀再次诚恳地道歉。  
Tana终于能在儿子的实话里慢慢平息怒气，虽然这实话也是半真半假，不过能让他们相信就已经足够了。Tana失望地看着一向让自己骄傲的孩子，想不通马群耀怎么就变成了这个样子：“儿子，你以前不会这么骗爸爸妈妈的，妈妈真的很伤心听到你说谎。”  
“对不起老妈，我不会再让你伤心了。”看到Tana这样伤心，马群耀眼里也有着泪意。  
可是Tana却深吸一口气：“那好，那你现在就跟那个人打电话说分手。”  
“妈？”马群耀瞪大眼睛，“为什么？我喜欢他啊。”  
“我知道你喜欢他，可是你看看你都做了什么？先是因为他欺骗自己的爸爸妈妈，再是拒绝去读语言学校，现在你都要为了他放弃去美国留学了。”Tana又焦急起来，“群耀，妈妈不是歧视你的性取向，但是妈妈希望你知道，一段正常的恋爱关系是两个人都为了彼此变得越来越好，而不是因为脑子里只有恋爱的事情变得越来越差。”  
“我没有变差啊。”“可你就是在变差！”  
Tana和马群耀眼里的泪花都在打转。Tana颤抖着声音说：“你以前不是这样的，你那么诚实，那么上进，你还那么小的时候就知道要孝顺爸爸妈妈，要替你爸管公司，你高一就在准备要去出国念书欸。但是你现在在做什么？你在亲手放弃你自己的理想放弃我们对你的期望！”Tana最后的音调几乎要冲破所有人的耳膜。  
马群耀早就不争气地流了眼泪，红着眼睛看着不理解自己的母亲。  
Pong也看不下去，递了一张餐巾纸给Tana：“老婆，冷静点，不要太激动。”Tana用力地擤了一下鼻子，重新平静下来对自己的儿子说：“我不管你要怎么样，总之你马上要给我分手，我以前觉得你的人生应该要多一点自由和快乐，所以我很少干涉你的决定，现在看来，是我大错特错。我会去你学校给你办手续，然后你马上给我飞去美国读语言学校，在上大学以前我不容许你再乱来。”  
“妈！”马群耀无力地抗争，“你到底要怎么样才能接受我们？”  
“我不想再跟你谈这个问题了，这几天你就好好呆在家里，不要想着再去见那个人，不要再让我生气。”Tana丢下纸团，留下马群耀一人坐在桌边。  
林祎凯，我该怎么办才好？


	42. Chapter 42

Scene XLII 那不是游戏机，那是你的爱人。

“来交志愿表了吗？嗯……你怎么是空白的？”老师抬头问。  
林祎凯背着手：“我……还要再想想。”  
“好吧，那我先按你原来的志愿报上去，最近各个学校都在办联合交流分享会，会有其他学校的老师到我们学校来交流授课，可能会到班里上几节公开课，你跟班里同学说一下。然后第三次也是最后一次的模拟志愿填报是期末，那个时候你就要确定下来了，学校会根据你们报的志愿重新进行分班统一辅导复习的。”  
“嗯，我知道了。”  
林祎凯走出办公室，长长地吐出一口气。这几天他心思根本就没法集中在学习上，马群耀到现在都没有联系他，他不知道马群耀家在哪里，更不知道马群耀的父母联系方式，他完全一筹莫展。  
上课铃响了，林祎凯却觉得回到教室上课都很让人疲倦。他揉着脖子，慢吞吞地往教室走，却看见一个戴着口罩的女生从楼道经过，抱着一个纸箱子。  
那是……  
“Hello？”林祎凯忙跟上去，“请等一下。”  
他在过道的拐角处拉住那个女孩：“是你。”  
女孩戴着口罩，惊恐地看着他，一瞬间又放松了下来。  
林祎凯看见女生怀里抱的纸箱子里都是课本：“他们让你退学？”  
女孩眼神暗淡下来，点了点头。  
可是林祎凯也没有办法，他只能勉强安慰女孩子：“呃，其实这样也好，你离开这里，说不定对你更好。”  
女孩点点头，抱着纸箱子走出几步，又转回头看他。  
“那个……”  
“怎么了吗？”  
“请，请小心一点Guen老师吧。”  
“Guen老师？”林祎凯皱眉，“我不认识他。”  
女孩似是犹豫了很久，才说：“是隔壁学校来这里交流的老师。”  
来交流的老师？林祎凯总觉得似乎在哪里听到过这个人：“为什么叫我小心他？他跟你……这次事情有什么关系吗？”  
女孩又不说话了，眼神里满是心里斗争。  
“如果不方便说的话，也没关系。”林祎凯连忙解围。  
“不，我可以说。”女孩看了看四周环境，确保无人听到，才敢说，“你知道的，我接客的地方不在学校，是在离学校更远的那条街上，你提醒过我的。Guen老师……也去过那条街。”女孩低下了头。  
林祎凯皱起了眉头：“那他们说你在学校里……”  
“我没有。”女孩控制不住地掉了眼泪，“我没有在学校里援交。”  
“那天，我只是去老师办公室交作业，结果办公室里只有Guen老师一个人。他认出了我，就在办公室里摸我，我大叫了一声，把其他老师引过来了。Guen老师就说是我在做援交……可是我没有勾引他，我真的没有。”女孩轻轻啜泣着：“但是没有办法，Guen老师知道我工作的地方，他随便一说，校长他们就去查了，我没有办法。我担心你，你也在那条街上工作，我怕Guen老师也见过你，我怕你也被他害了。”  
林祎凯没有想到那件闹得沸沸扬扬的丑事居然是以这样的方式曝光的。  
新转正的老师，还性骚扰自己的学生？  
他似乎想起来了。  
那不就是曾经教过马群耀的那个代课老师？  
女孩匆匆说了几句话，又抱着箱子走了。林祎凯怔怔地站在原地，好久都没回过神来，直到几分钟后，才能重新挪动脚步走去教室。  
他一整天都心事重重，即使回到了家里也没有开怀的意思。  
家里当然没人，马群耀也一直没回来。  
林祎凯给自己烧了开水，打算泡泡面当晚饭吃，结果倒热水时又不小心烫了手，手背上被烫出一条红痕。“呲——林祎凯你在搞什么啊。”林祎凯把手放在凉水下冲，手背烫伤的地方火辣辣地疼，好在及时冲了凉水，没有什么大碍。家里没有烫伤膏这种东西，林祎凯也没了泡泡面的心思，躺在沙发上看着自己烫红的地方，一阵一阵地疼。  
电视没开，电脑也没开，扫地机器人也安安静静地呆在充电座上。  
好安静。  
马群耀在家里快急疯了。  
“爸，我真的不能一直关在这里，你能不能跟妈说一下高抬贵手，至少让我回去一趟？”借着Tana出去忙的时候，马群耀找到还算好说话的父亲求情，“妈收了我的手机，我没法联系林祎凯，我怕他想太多。”  
“他当然会想多。”然而冷静的父亲虽然没对儿子发脾气，也不代表他这里就好说话，“你当初追求他的时候怎么没为那个男孩子想想今天的局面？如果你真的成熟，那就应该先做好我们的工作，再去追求那个男孩子。”  
马群耀不服气地说：“当初你跟妈在一起时，也没征求过我外公意见吧。”  
Pong直接给了儿子一记敲头。  
马群耀揉着被揍的地方：“爸，求你了，我是认真的。林祎凯，林祎凯他很敏感的，我花了好久时间才让他觉得我真心喜欢他的，他很不自信，真的。那天妈那么生气，一定伤到他的心了，我必须回去一趟才安心。”  
Pong淡淡地瞥他：“你知道你那个男朋友伤心，不知道你妈妈也伤心吗？我从来没见过你妈妈那么失态的样子，多好的一个孩子，突然又是出柜又是骗人的，你怎么不想想你妈妈会不会受伤？”  
这件事上，马群耀确实是理亏了：“我错了，可是妈她根本不听我解释啊。”  
“解释是最没用的，我当初娶你妈也不是靠嘴皮子解释娶的。你知不知道当时你外公把你妈妈看得跟掌上明珠似的一样宝贝，你老爸我也是经历千辛万苦才能娶到你妈的。”  
“哎我知道了，但是现在情况紧急啊，爸，就这一次，我就求你这一次，放我出门好不好？求求你了。”马群耀继续央求。  
Pong喝了口茶：“我问你，你真的喜欢那孩子吗？”  
马群耀知道这是爸爸终于打算考验自己了，立马认真起来：“喜欢的。”  
“你怎么就能确定你对他的喜欢足以到惹你妈妈生气的地步呢？听着，群耀，这一次爸爸跟妈妈一样，也不赞成你这次的行为，你才十七岁，根本就没法负担起一段恋爱应有的责任，你太冲动了，这既是对你自己不负责，也是对那个男孩子不负责。”或许是因为男女思维的差异，也或许是因为Pong的性格使然，Pong这番话比起Tana的勃然大怒更温和委婉一些，也更让马群耀难以反驳。  
马群耀问：“爸，你十七岁的时候，会因为喜欢一个游戏机去想沉迷游戏的危害吗？”  
“但那不是游戏机，那是你的爱人。”  
马群耀一怔。  
Pong说：“你会因为想跟爱人在一起而让他受伤吗？”  
马群耀答不上来。  
Pong看了一下手机：“你妈妈要明天晚上七点以后到家。这段时间我在睡觉。”  
他深深看了自己儿子一眼，拍了拍马群耀的肩膀。


	43. Chapter 43

Scene XLIII 马群耀，你不要走。

林祎凯倒了已经冷了的泡面，重新烧了开水，给自己泡了一杯咖啡。  
没人给他做滴滤咖啡了，他只能随便弄点速溶咖啡解解馋。  
太甜了。  
电视机里播放着综艺节目，扫地机器人嗡嗡嗡扫着，这个家里不算太安静，也有几分人气了。林祎凯捧着咖啡站在客厅的落地窗前，十八层楼的风景真的很好。他慢慢品着过于甜腻的速溶咖啡，听电视机里主持人过于做作的笑声，长长地深深地吐出肺泡中的浊气。  
林祎凯抬起头，今天天气不好，看不见星星，也看不见月亮。  
第一次马群耀给他补习英语的时候，学了什么来着？  
噢，洛希极限。  
林祎凯有一茬没一茬地想着事情，手里的咖啡喝了半杯，到底是喝不下去了。  
没意思，什么都没意思，电视机的声音太吵了，扫地机器人也工作完了。他把杯子随手搁在茶几上，低头看手表，才晚上八点多，要是现在就去睡觉，也未免太早了。但他现在还能做什么呢？  
算了，也不能什么都不做，否则马群耀回来一定会怪他不好好照顾自己的。  
林祎凯关了电视机，洗了杯子，把扫地机器人的尘盒拿出来清洗掉灰尘。他手上烫伤的地方没那么疼了，但是还是有一阵一阵的痛觉，林祎凯摸了一下，觉得自己是不是该去药店买个烫伤膏比较好。他给自己找了个理由，穿了外套拿了钥匙出门。  
路上有不少牵着手的情侣，这里是年轻人租房的热门地带，从小区到药店的短短路程，林祎凯就已经看见三对情侣在路边打情骂俏了，甚至还有一对情侣直接在路边热吻起来，不过这些场景也是司空见惯了。  
只是对于他现在的心情来说不太好受而已。  
“请给我一支烫伤膏，谢谢。”林祎凯走进药店，对店员说。  
“你好，请问是几度烫伤？”店员问。  
“啊，我不太清楚。”林祎凯愣了一下。  
好在店员及时看到了他手背上的烫痕：“同学你是给自己的手用吧，这个程度是一度烫伤，还好不会留疤，不过会有几天引子，过一段时间就会消掉了。”店员背过身去找烫伤膏，递给林祎凯：“给，同学，这个可以镇痛，会好一点。”  
“谢谢。请问多少钱？”林祎凯拿出钱包准备付钱。  
“一百就够了。”店员说。  
这时药店里急匆匆地闯进一个男人：“不好意思，请问有没有胃药？我女朋友突然胃痛，但是她药吃完了。她吃的药是这个牌子的。”那男人手里还攥着一个空药瓶。  
“有的，先生请您稍等一下。”店员也帮他去找药了。  
林祎凯付完钱，推门走出药店，看了看自己手里的烫伤膏。  
该回家了。  
他一个人走回家，乘着电梯上十八层，因为楼层太高，电梯也要几分钟时间。期间还有一对夫妻进来就开始吵架，无非是丈夫出去应酬忽略了妻子，妻子有了小性子，丈夫在一旁道歉赔礼。最后那对夫妻在十四楼就出去了。林祎凯重新按了楼层键，电梯就剩下他一个人了。林祎凯突然就有点想哭。  
十八层楼到了，林祎凯刚走出电梯门，就看见自己家门口鬼鬼祟祟站着一个人影。还没等他辨认出对方是谁，那人就回了头。  
“马群耀？”林祎凯吃了一惊。  
马群耀额头上全是汗，背上的衣服因为汗都湿透了。他喘得很厉害，像是刚经历过一场剧烈运动。  
林祎凯几乎是立刻就奔上前抱住了马群耀。  
马群耀也紧紧回抱住他。  
林祎凯一直忍着的眼泪就掉下来了。  
“别哭，你别哭，对不起，我这么多天都没联络你，你不要哭好不好？”马群耀明明自己也累得不行，却还能安慰林祎凯，轻轻捋着林祎凯的背。  
林祎凯只哭了一会，就又后怕地松开他，眼睫毛上还挂着泪珠：“你，你怎么回来了？阿姨肯放你回来了？”  
马群耀摇头，歉意地说：“没有，我求我爸偷偷放了我回来见你的，我钱包跟手机都被我妈收走了，到这里来的车票钱还是我爸借给我的，结果不够，我只能坐车坐到车站那边，然后跑过来见你。”  
怪不得会一身大汗。  
林祎凯流着泪要抬手去擦他的汗，马群耀一把握住林祎凯的手腕：“你的手怎么了？”  
“没事。”林祎凯吸了一下鼻子，“不小心烫了一下，我刚去买药了。”他晃了晃手里的烫伤膏。  
马群耀又是着急又是心疼：“先进去吧，我帮你上药。”  
他们进了家门，马群耀直接拉着林祎凯去沙发上坐下，拧开盖子给林祎凯手背上的伤涂药。林祎凯睫毛上的泪都还没干，只傻傻地盯着马群耀，一动不动。马群耀上完药抬起头，就看见林祎凯看着自己的眼神，专注又思念。他的心头一酸：“怎么这么不小心？”“谁叫你不给我煮咖啡。”林祎凯看着他，说着抱怨的话，眼神却很脆弱。  
马群耀再一次抱住林祎凯：“对不起。”  
林祎凯摇头，依偎在马群耀怀里：“你这样跑出来，你妈妈会很生气吧。”  
“大概吧，不过她本来就很生气了，也没差了。”马群耀放开林祎凯，给他擦掉眼泪，“对不起，我没处理好我爸妈那边的事情，让你委屈了。”  
“你说很多遍对不起了。”从两个人好不容易见面开始，马群耀就一直在说对不起。  
马群耀低下头：“除了对不起，我也不知道能跟你说什么话了。那天回去以后，我妈很生气，说要帮我去办毕业手续，然后要我直接去美国读语言学校，就是不肯松口让我留下来。我没办法忤逆我妈妈。”  
这些话听着实在刺耳，却又不能反驳。  
林祎凯忍着泪意点头，端出一个微笑：“我知道的。”  
马群耀愧疚地吸气，眼睛也红了：“我应该先做好我爸妈那边的工作，再来追求你的。”  
“傻话，哪有人追男朋友是先搞定自己爸妈的，男朋友又不会等你。”林祎凯笑中带泪，戳了一下马群耀的额头，“你就听你妈妈话，别惹她生气了，去美国吧。”  
“那你呢？”  
“我，我没关系啊。”林祎凯大度地说，“你去美国又不是一去不回来了，我们可以打电话，可以发邮件，还可以视讯，你放假了还可以坐飞机回来看我，我也可以坐飞机去看你，这样也可以啊。”  
马群耀听出了他的弦外之音：“所以，你不能跟我一起去留学，是吗？”  
林祎凯舔了舔嘴唇，回避马群耀的视线，也说：“对不起。”  
马群耀无声地看着林祎凯，通红的眼眶含着水意。  
“我好像没有跟你说过，我有一个朋友，跟我们的处境很像。他跟他的女朋友也是被家人反对，一个要去留学，一个要在本地。”林祎凯抬头吸了一口气，才忍着不让自己再掉眼泪，“然后他们就互相妥协，女生放弃留学，要跟男生一起留在本地，读同一个大学。”  
“但是，他们还没上大学，就分手了。”  
马群耀抬眼看林祎凯，心中剧痛：“你怕我们也分手？”  
林祎凯看着他：“我不知道，我真的不知道。”  
再没什么比未知更叫人害怕了。林祎凯根本不知道自己不顾一切去美国以后能做什么事情，万一马群耀不再喜欢他了呢？万一两个人分手了呢？万一……总之，如果真的发生了那些万一，那只有他一个人还留在美国，不是很难堪吗？林祎凯不想这样伤害马群耀的，可是他太痛了，太怕了，他已经受过伤，不止一次，那个当面说自己是同性恋的朋友，那个叫他滚的学长，都让他又痛又怕。他真的很怕再重蹈覆辙，再在马群耀身上尝到那种痛苦。而如果真的尝到了，一定会比从前痛一百倍，一千倍，一万倍。  
因为他真的好爱好爱马群耀。  
马群耀的眼泪还是掉下来了，他连忙擦掉脸上的泪水，可是表情却很难以控制平静。因为极力地克制情绪，马群耀的太阳穴上都能看见突起的青筋。  
他终于开口：“没关系，这样对你更好，你说得对，我们可以不在一起念书，反正现在网络那么发达，交通也很方便，我们放假的时候也可以相互联络啊。”  
不一样的，不一样的。他想要的是能够时时刻刻见到林祎凯，而不是思念的时候还要数着机票的价格和航班的时间。他想要的是两个人同步走在街上喝同一杯椰子汁，而不是隔着十几小时的时差，林祎凯在这头已经睡下，他却才刚开始新的一天。  
不一样的，怎么可能会一样呢？两个人对此都心知肚明，却无力改变。  
林祎凯手背上的药已经吸收完毕了。马群耀问：“还痛吗？”  
“不痛了。”林祎凯说。  
“那就好，你自己一个人要小心点，不要这么粗心大意的。热水要看准了杯子口再倒，烤箱里的东西要戴手套才能拿。还有洗澡完以后那个花洒要放回原地。沐浴露不可以放在窗台上，开窗的时候风一吹倒在地上，里面沐浴露倒出来会滑倒的。还有空调坏了不要只顾着发脾气，要记得打电话叫人来修……”马群耀絮絮叨叨的，像是要在短短几分钟内把独居的生活常识都教给林祎凯似的。末了，他才轻轻地说：“要照顾自己，不许哭了，知道吗？”  
林祎凯终于绷不住了，哽咽着点头。  
马群耀的眼泪也止不住：“我得回去了，你一个人好好的，不许胡思乱想，知不知道？”  
林祎凯哭着点头。  
“我走了。”马群耀连说这句话的时候，心都绞在一起似的发疼。  
但他还是要走，他不能再试探自己父母的底线，他答应了自己爸爸会早点回去不让妈妈知道的。  
可是林祎凯哭得好伤心，好需要一个拥抱安慰他。  
你别哭了，你一哭，我要怎么走？  
马群耀几乎是用尽全身力气才能拔出自己的脚步，别去看他哭，别去听他哭，你该走了，马群耀，你不能再耽搁了，这不是分手，这只是暂时的离别而已。你要好好忍耐，听妈妈的话，去美国读书，读好书以后毕业找一个好工作，让妈妈知道你并不是开玩笑的。马群耀，你要忍耐才行，只有忍过了现在的痛苦，才能和喜欢的人长久在一起。  
可是，林祎凯会等自己那么久吗？万一他还没等到妈妈松口，林祎凯就已经喜欢上了别人怎么办？  
马群耀已经站在了门口，手都扶上了门把手。  
他深呼吸着，在心里劝自己。  
开门吧，开门吧，马群耀，这样才是对的，你得走了，你必须要走了。  
身后林祎凯突然站了起来，哭着跑过来抱住了马群耀：“马群耀，你别走，你留下来好不好，我不要你走。”他哭得那么伤心，却还要紧紧抱着自己不让走。  
所有的铺垫在顷刻间崩塌。马群耀转过身，更用力地抱紧了林祎凯。


	44. Chapter 44

Scene XLIV 老师针对学生，也可以是校园欺凌。

“天亮了，你不走吗？”林祎凯和马群耀躺在床上，虽然嘴里说着让他走的话，可是抱着马群耀的手却没有放开的意思。  
“算了，我估计我妈那个性格，昨天就打电话来查岗了，现在她一定知道我来找你了。与其这么早回去，还不如多陪你一点时间。”马群耀亲了亲林祎凯的头发，“我送你去上课？”  
林祎凯缩回被子：“这个节骨眼了你还叫我去上学。”  
“还是要上课的啊。”马群耀把林祎凯拖起来，“我知道你今天就一节课，我等你。”  
再怎么不情愿，林祎凯还是不得不从被窝里爬出来。马群耀像往常一样送他去上课，林祎凯下车时又回头说：“你要等我哦。”“嗯，我等你，不会走的。”马群耀点头，“你一出来就能看见我，我保证。”  
林祎凯三步一回头地走了。  
马群耀坐在车里，敲着方向盘。他想这个时候，妈妈一定很生气，但是他手机也被收了，没有办法打电话给妈妈道歉。马群耀趴在方向盘上，思考着回去以后要怎么办，爸爸妈妈都不相信他的决定是认真的，都认为他在玩物丧志，然而一个十七岁的孩子也确实拿不出什么有力的证据说服自家父母。但是难道他十八岁的时候爸妈就一定会同意吗？马群耀不这么认为，他叹了口气，转头想看看车后窗准备倒车，却看见副驾驶座上林祎凯掉了手机。  
林祎凯走进教学楼，因为磨磨蹭蹭，上课铃已经响了，不过也没关系，今天这节课只是副课而已。他走进教室：“报告，不好意思我迟到了。”教室里后面坐了不少老师，班主任对他不悦地皱眉。  
原来今天是公开课。  
林祎凯吐了吐舌头，小心地道歉，坐到最角落的位置上。  
然而他刚坐下来，才发现来讲课的人，竟是那个老师。  
竟会这么巧？  
林祎凯一摸裤子口袋，没有手机，好吧，一定是忘在车上了。  
算了，反正就一节课时间，忍忍吧。  
“……校园欺凌是指在幼儿园、中小学及其合理辐射区域内发生的学生针对学生的持续性心理性或物理性攻击行为，这些行为会使受害者感受到精神上的痛苦……”  
“请，请小心一点Guen老师吧。”  
“嘿，那家伙是个同性恋！”  
“死胖子！”  
“现在请同学们看一下黑板上四个选项，判断一下哪个选项不属于校园欺凌的部分。”  
“那天，我只是去老师办公室交作业，结果办公室里只有Guen老师一个人。他认出了我，就在办公室里摸我。”  
“嘿！你们听说过三班那个走路娘娘的男生吗？”  
“有一个高二女学生在校内援交，并且这个女生染上了艾滋病。”  
“A.体育委员经常借‘不认真锻炼’的理由体罚同学。”  
“她怎么这么贱呐，自己一个人生病死掉就好了，还要去祸害别人。”  
“他才不是我朋友，我怎么可能跟一个同性恋做朋友！”  
“B.某个同学每天被嘲笑‘皮肤黑’‘饭量大’。”  
“你们烦不烦啦，我要知道他是gay我才懒得多管闲事嘞。还有你，娘们兮兮地带个蝴蝶结礼物干什么啊，给我滚啦。”  
“没办法啊，我没有别的衣服，而且一般来嫖妓的人会更喜欢学生，年龄越小越好，所以我穿校服才会赚得更多一点。”  
“C.两个学生因为吵架打了一架，其中一个怕第二天发生冲突，就不愿意去学校了。”  
Guen老师在台上提问：“怎么样，ABC三个选项里，你们觉得哪一种不属于校园欺凌？”  
台下的学生相互讨论着，后排的老师也在记录着课堂状况。  
有一个女生举手回答：“老师，是C，对吗？”  
“正确。”Guen老师圈起C那个答案，“记住，校园欺凌的其中一个定性是‘持续性’，C选项只是因为一时的吵架，所以不存在‘持续性’这个定义，因此它不属于校园欺凌的一条。下面我们继续看校园欺凌的几个典型案例。”  
“老师，你少讲了一部分吧。”  
所有人都看向角落举起的某只手。  
Guen老师也看过去，一时没有想起来：“这位同学，你是……”  
林祎凯高举着手，冷冷地看着那个人：“校园欺凌不止是学生针对学生吧，应该也要有老师针对学生的案例吧。”  
Guen老师皱了一下眉，教室里其他的老师相互问着这个学生是谁。Guen老师强颜欢笑了一下：“这位同学……”  
然而林祎凯并不给他开口的机会，站起身来：“如果一个老师造谣学生勾引自己，引发所有人的舆论，逼那个学生退学，老师，请问这算不算校园欺凌？”  
Guen老师脸上的神色十分难看。  
其他同学都在窃窃私语：“Krit在说什么啊？”“他发什么神经啊，这是外校老师来上公开课欸。”“他是不是跟那个老师有过节啊。”  
“这位同学，请问有哪个老师会故意造谣学生勾引自己呢？你的想象力也太丰富了。”Guen老师勉强说。  
有了解一点情况的老师已经开始交头接耳，说这学生提到的场景怎么有点相似，也有人说起了那个高二女学生的事情。教室里的氛围明显有些失控了，Guen老师连忙想先控场，可是林祎凯早就看不惯这人的道貌岸然了：“老师，我再问你一个问题，假如一个老师在办公室里性骚扰自己的学生，又造谣这个学生在学校里做援交，自己却站在课堂上说什么校园欺凌，这算不算是一个好老师？”  
“Krit，你在干什么？”班主任终于按捺不住，站起来叫停了林祎凯发疯，“你在对老师说什么胡话？没有证据的事情不准乱说。”  
事已至此，所有人都能猜到林祎凯说的就是前阵日子闹得沸沸扬扬的援交女学生的事情，偏偏林祎凯话里的消息太过劲爆，那些人不由得看着Guen老师的眼神都带上了一点猜忌。林祎凯抬起头：“我没有说胡话。那天办公室的监控视频一定有拍到老师性骚扰那个女生的画面，只要查一下监控，就什么都知道了。”  
他说得那么笃定，连其他老师都迟疑了一下。  
虽然当初查监控的时候那个监控器坏了，但是万一呢？这个学生讲得这么肯定，万一真是Guen老师……  
台上的男人见连同事看自己的眼神都有些不对劲起来，急得涔出冷汗。  
那该死的婊子不知道哪里找来的帮手，非要在自己的公开课上给自己难堪。  
根本没有监控，出事的那一天他早就买通保安销毁监控了。  
但是万一呢？这小鬼讲得这么肯定，万一那里还有别的摄像头呢？  
对了，这个小鬼这么眼熟，他一定在哪里见过，一定是在哪里见过的。  
男人脸色铁青。林祎凯抱着胸继续咄咄逼人：“要我帮你回忆一下吗？老师。那天在办公室里只有你一个人，那个可怜的女生只不过去交个作业，就被你盯上了。她反抗的时候还扯掉了你的袖扣，对不对？”  
Guen下意识低头去看自己袖口，明明两颗扣子都在，他一惊，又抬起头，看见林祎凯冷冷看他的表情，还有那些老师和学生望着他的诧异神色。  
事已至此，林祎凯只觉得多呆一秒都恶心，他拎起书包，走出教室。班主任连忙站起来去追：“Krit！等一下！Krit！”自己的学生闹出了这么大的事情，还在所有老师面前明目张胆地走掉了。班主任顿时头大如麻，连忙拨打电话给林祎凯的妈妈：“喂，请问是Krit的妈妈吗？能不能请你现在马上就到学校来，是关于Krit的事情，嗯，嗯，麻烦你了。”  
教室里已经闹开了，所有人都在讨论那个事情和Guen老师的关系。这事怕是一时半会不能善了。  
Guen铁青着脸，他想起来了。  
我说呢，原来是跟那臭婊子一起卖屁股的贱人。  
Guen阴沉着脸追了出去。


	45. Chapter 45

Scene XLV 你后面的那个人也是一个卖屁股的婊子。

马群耀等在校门口，手里握着林祎凯的手机。他看了看时间，估计林祎凯应该快下课了。这时林祎凯的手机来了电话，显示是Malun。马群耀踮着脚看校门里的人，不见林祎凯的身影，只能先接了电话：“喂？”  
“祎凯，你怎么了？老师说你出事了？到底发生了什么事？”电话一接通，Malun就连珠炮似的说，“妈妈现在在去你学校那边的路上，你先跟妈妈说发生了什么事情好不好？”  
“不好意思，阿姨，我是马群耀。”马群耀尴尬地说。  
“是你？”  
“对不起，林祎凯的手机忘在我这里了，我在他校门口，等他下课转交给他，要不阿姨你等一会再打过来吧？”马群耀问。  
Malun连说：“不不不，你别挂电话，你在祎凯校门口是吗？你能不能帮我一个忙，直接进去去找祎凯叫他听电话，刚刚他的班主任打电话过来，说祎凯闯祸了，我好担心他。”  
马群耀愣住：“什么？闯祸了？”  
“是啊，好像跟哪个老师闹矛盾还是什么，群耀，你帮帮阿姨好不好？”  
“好，阿姨，你别着急，我这就去找他。”马群耀依言没有挂电话，把手机放进上衣口袋里，就跑了进去。不过他刚跑进去几步，就瞧见背着书包怒气冲冲走出来的林祎凯：“林祎凯！”他跑到林祎凯面前：“你怎么了？”  
林祎凯一脸怒色：“我碰到一个恶心的家伙。”  
“什么恶心的家伙？”马群耀困惑地问。  
“回去再跟你说，走吧。”林祎凯显然不愿意多谈，拉着马群耀就要走。马群耀连忙说：“等等，你妈妈……”  
“站住！”不远处一个男人气喘吁吁跑过来，大喊着叫他们站住，“是你对不对！我知道了，你为什么会帮那个小婊子，因为你也跟那个小婊子一样是个卖屁股的！”  
“Guen老师？”马群耀瞪大了眼睛，更因为Guen老师气急败坏将林祎凯护在了身后。Guen老师身后还跟上了几个出来想安抚情绪的老师，其中有一个同事也惊讶地叫：“Billkin，你怎么在这里？”马群耀反应过来，应该是这段时间的各个学校联合交流会地点轮到了林祎凯学校里。  
但是为什么这么凑巧，偏偏就是Guen老师？  
他更往前一步，护住了身后的林祎凯。  
“Billkin，这里没有你的事情，快让开。”那个同事以为马群耀不知情。  
Guen老师扶了扶眼镜：“是你啊，优等生，上次我就看你和这个贱人在一起，难道优等生也是他的嫖客吗？”  
林祎凯还没作出反应，马群耀就已经皱眉顶撞：“Guen老师，请你说话客气一点。他是我的朋友，不是什么贱人，我也不是他的嫖客。”  
事情眼见着就要往不可控的方向去了。班主任叫来了保安驱散看热闹的学生和老师，只留几个知情的人留在现场看着几个当事人，生怕他们做出什么过激的事情。听到动静的校长也赶来了，学校才刚出了一件学生援交丑闻，现在又要闹大新闻，校长简直要揪光自己的头发。  
Guen说：“你想让我身败名裂然后拍拍屁股就走吗？我告诉你，不可能。你跟那个臭婊子一样，收了钱就翻脸。我记得你，你不就是那个酒吧的陪酒郎，只要给够钱连八十岁的老男人都能睡你。你以为你今天跟我撕破脸自己能独善其身吗？”他的表情疯狂而扭曲。班主任不敢置信：“Guen老师，你说话要慎重，污蔑我的学生后果很严重。”他不可能相信自己的学生会去做这种事情。  
马群耀看着林祎凯，心下焦急，他还不知道林祎凯跟Guen老师发生了什么事情，为什么Guen老师会突然在大庭广众之下揭发林祎凯的过去。一想到林祎凯可能会遭受什么，马群耀就顾不得尊师重道了：“Guen老师，你是不是嗑药了？竟然在这里说这种疯话。我朋友根本不会做这种事情！”  
他急中生智，用嗑药的借口试图迷惑真相。  
反正在泰国，嗑药磕嗨的例子也不是没有的。  
似乎有几个老师也觉得马群耀说得对，Guen老师的表现确实像是嗑药了。  
班主任更觉得如此，毕竟林祎凯这学期以来上进很多，现在都已经能算是班里的好学生，怎么可能会自甘下贱去做那种事情呢？她刚想上前劝阻Guen老师，可是男人却冷笑一声：“我知道，你也要维护他，毕竟你也光顾过他的生意嘛。可是他毁了我的名誉！那么多人面前，他偏要说是我性骚扰那个婊子，呸，如果那个婊子不卖，我骚扰她干什么？我给了钱的，算什么骚扰？”  
林祎凯冷冷地看着发疯的男人。  
算了，都算了，爆出来也好，不爆出来也好，这些日子他碰到太多太多的事情了，全都积压在一起，就等一个爆发的时机。今天的冲动虽然危险，却不后悔，他知道就算今天不这样做，他日后也会这样做的。  
倒不如早死早超生。  
“你说他没做过那种事情，好，你敢不敢让他脱裤子给大家看，啊？我告诉你，你后面那个贱人就是一个千人骑万人插的臭婊子！他的屁股上有一颗痣，上过他的人都知道！他工作的地方就是……”  
马群耀直接上前狠狠地揍了男人一拳。  
连林祎凯都愣住了。  
其他人赶忙上去要拉开马群耀。  
但是马群耀也不知道是哪里来的力气，骑在男人身上疯狂挥着拳头专门往脸揍：“都跟你说说话要客气了！你这个道貌岸然的伪君子，性骚扰学生还在那边洋洋自得！你这恶心的家伙怎么不马上流脓烂疮赶紧去死！”即使三四个人上去扯马群耀，Guen老师的脸也被揍得鼻青脸肿，流了一堆的鼻血。  
林祎凯站在人群后，看着马群耀为自己向对方挥出拳头，丝毫不考虑自己的立场，而那老师还是教过马群耀的。  
他不能让马群耀被自己连累。  
林祎凯推开人群，抱住了还想继续打人的马群耀：“别打了，你的手会被他弄脏的。”  
马群耀喘着气，拳头悬在半空中，那老师已被揍得晕了过去。  
林祎凯抱着马群耀跪在地上哽咽：“对不起。”  
一旁的校长已经怒不可遏：“叫警察，叫警察！”


	46. Chapter 46

Scene XLVI 你敢不敢跟全世界说你在跟一个卖淫的男生交往？

两个孩子被安排到了会议室里，手紧紧牵在一起，谁也分不开。老师们或是看着Guen老师，或是打电话的，或是紧急讨论的，全都忙得不可开交。但当务之急是要封口，他们在校门口闹得太过火，有几个看热闹的人怕是已经散播了出去，校长和教导主任都焦头烂额，千方百计要想出一个合适的对策。  
马群耀紧紧握着林祎凯的手，突然想起了什么，连忙拿出了林祎凯的手机。  
手机的电话是挂了的，但是马群耀也不确定电话那头听到了多少。  
“怎么了？”林祎凯问。他才刚刚哭过，眼眶还是红的。  
“刚才，你妈妈打电话过。我不知道她有没有听到。”马群耀把来电显示给林祎凯看。林祎凯拿过手机，有些茫然：“我妈妈？”  
马群耀又愧疚又焦急：“怎么办，万一阿姨知道了……”  
“迟早的事情。我想，老师叫家长的时候，就会告诉我妈妈发生了什么事吧。”林祎凯故作坦然，握着手机的手却在颤抖。  
马群耀看着林祎凯，咬了咬唇，似乎决定了什么事情，更用力地回握住了林祎凯的手。  
他们不知道在会议室等了多久，先等来了Tana和Pong。Tana本就在马群耀的学校处理马群耀要提前毕业的事情，听到电话时几乎要晕倒了。她踩着高跟鞋气势汹汹地闯进会议室。马群耀才叫了一声“妈”，就被Tana扇了一巴掌。旁边的人都吓了一跳。  
“你真是翅膀硬了，偷偷溜出去不说，还学会打架了，啊？居然打的还是老师。马群耀，你读的书都到哪里去了？我是这么教你的？啊？”Tana简直是要气坏了，几乎是一夜间，她一向引以为傲的孩子就从一个聪明听话的优等生变成了殴打老师的叛逆坏学生，她气得几乎丢掉素日的涵养，用最尖锐的话语毫不留情地戳刺着自己的孩子。  
“阿姨，你误会了，马群耀……”林祎凯连忙把马群耀拉到身后，想要解释。  
“你闭嘴，我还没有找你算账。”Tana却极其冷漠地打断了林祎凯的话，“我原本以为你不过是个普通孩子呢，没想到你居然是这种人。”  
来的路上，马群耀的老师在电话里把所有的事情都一五一十地告诉了她。  
她真的要疯了，自己的儿子不仅是一个同性恋，喜欢的人还是一个恶心极了的MB！  
如果不是因为自己还有点不能太失控的理智，她早就要给眼前这个蓄意带坏自己儿子的人狠狠的一巴掌，叫他滚得远远的。  
“我不知道我们家群耀是哪里惹到了你，你要这么害他。现在好了，他为了你连书都不要读了，现在居然还打老师了，你要把他毁到什么地步你才甘心？”  
Tana说的话太咄咄逼人，林祎凯只能无力地说：“我没有要害他，我没有。”  
马群耀听不下去，再次把林祎凯护在身后：“妈，不是祎凯的错，是那个老师说话太难听，他故意侮辱祎凯我才打人的。”  
“好，那他侮辱了什么？你说啊。”Tana问。  
马群耀说不出来。  
“他不就是把你的心肝宝贝做的事情说出来了吗？马群耀，你要不要脸啊你？”Tana拉起马群耀的手，“走，跟我回去，我不会再容许你任性下去了，你跟我走！”马群耀反抗着母亲的拉扯：“妈，你冷静一点，不要这个样子，你了解一下事情真相再说好不好？”连Pong都劝Tana先冷静下来：“你先别激动，我们先去跟群耀老师谈谈，老师不是也在电话里说不完全是群耀的错吗？”  
“是啊是啊，Billkin这回也算是事出有因，这位女士可以先冷静一下，有些事情我们还需要等双方家长都到了才能谈的。”旁边半晌没敢插手家务事的老师赶紧出言安抚。  
Tana理了一下头发，狠狠地瞪了一眼两个人。  
马群耀现下也没法思考那么多，只能先替林祎凯擦眼泪：“别哭，没事的。”  
Malun在这个时候姗姗来迟：“祎凯！”  
林祎凯抬起头，看见自己的妈妈风尘仆仆地赶来，第一反应是瑟缩地往后退了一步。  
Malun跌跌撞撞地跑过来，将林祎凯抱进了怀里：“儿子，你没受伤吧？”Malun的眼睛也是红的，明显刚刚哭过。林祎凯不知道妈妈有没有了解事情全部真相，僵硬地站着，连胳膊都不敢抬起来抱一抱：“妈妈……”Malun身后跟进一个男人，同Pong握了握手：“你好，我是Paul，是Krit的父亲。”Pong也回答说：“我是Billkin的爸爸，叫我Pong就可以。”Tana只冷冷地哼了一声。  
“爸爸……”林祎凯又开始掉眼泪，“你也来了。”  
Malun亲了一下林祎凯的额头：“你出了这么大的事情，爸爸当然要来。”  
神经一直紧绷着的班主任勉强开口：“好，现在双方家长都到了，我们要抓紧时间，这个事情影响很恶劣，关系到一个教师和两个学生的名誉……”  
“是三个。”林祎凯哽了一下，插嘴纠正。  
班主任无奈改口：“OK，再算上那个女生，是三个。现在，Krit，我们需要你详细交代清楚，你跟Guen老师之间发生过什么事情？你为什么要指控Guen老师性骚扰那个女学生？”  
林祎凯闭着嘴巴不肯开口，Malun抱着林祎凯，说：“没事的，儿子，勇敢点，你说出来，爸爸妈妈替你做主。”可是，叫他怎么说呢？林祎凯红着眼看着自己的父母，要叫他怎么在自己的父母面前说出自己最见不得人的阴暗过往呢？  
马群耀忍不住开口：“不就是那个老师自己品行不端吗？你们也都听到了啊，那个老师自己都承认自己摸那个女学生了啊。”  
Tana打了一下儿子的手警告他不要乱说话。  
班主任沉着脸：“这位同学，你说话以前需要知道一件事情，如果Guen老师性骚扰那名高二女学生的事情属实，那么我们也有必要查证Kirt同学是否……真的在那间酒吧工作，否则Krit指证Guen老师的证词就难以成立。”  
换句话说，Guen老师的性骚扰并不重要，重要的，是林祎凯是否真的做过那种事情。  
如果林祎凯否认，那么今天这件事就是学生顶撞老师，一件无伤大雅的小事，过几天就没人关心了。  
如果林祎凯承认，那么学校就会丑闻缠身，一个性骚扰学生的老师，两个出卖肉体的学生，学校的名誉就会彻底完蛋。  
班主任话中有话地暗示林祎凯：“Krit同学，你要想清楚再回答。”  
林祎凯知道，此刻只要他否认，所有人都会顺势而下，帮他抹平一切。自己的父母不说，学校不愿意再出丑闻，马群耀的父母也不愿意自己的儿子跟一个MB扯上关系，所有人都可以帮他瞒天过海，只要他否认，他还可以做一个正常的学生。  
只要否认就可以了。  
“客人，我们这里没有人会说真实名字的。就像你叫我PP一样，给我一个称呼就可以了。”  
“听说聪明的人接吻，也比其他人要厉害的多。”  
“啧……我没跟他接吻。”  
“马群耀，你就见了我那么一次，怎么就那么喜欢我？”  
Malun吸了一下鼻子，让林祎凯看着自己：“儿子，妈妈想跟你说，做错事并不可怕，可怕的是知道自己错了，还要继续错下去。”  
“妈妈。”  
Malun摸着林祎凯的头发，又是一阵泪意：“每个人都要为自己的选择付出代价，不管好的还是坏的。但是没有关系，我们可以重新来过。”  
妈妈知道了，她一定是知道了。  
愧疚让林祎凯泣不成声。  
几个老师有些束手无策，面对这混乱的场景一时不知道该怎么办。班主任忍不住对校长说：“校长，要不就……”  
“我做过。”林祎凯抽泣着，打断了班主任的谈话。  
所有人都在看着这个十七岁的少年。  
“林祎凯……”马群耀忍不住叫他的名字。  
林祎凯深深地看了马群耀一眼，移开视线，直视着老师的眼睛，手里紧紧抓着妈妈的手：“我在那条街上做过，我跟那个女生一样，也做过一样的事情。”  
绝大部分人都倒抽一口冷气。  
一个学校出了两个卖淫的学生，绝对是天大的丑闻。  
有机智的人赶紧关紧了门窗，拉上窗帘，以防隔墙有耳。  
“Guen老师去过那条街好几次，不过我只接过他一次客，他付不起钱，那一次是被酒吧赶出去的，所以我记得很清楚。至于那个女生……”林祎凯几乎是用最后的力气才能支撑住自己不倒下去，一旁听着的父母更是剜心似的痛，“那个女生，她不会在学校里援交的。我跟她见过面，她工作的地方离学校很远，因为她要穿着校服才能挣更多钱，离学校太近的话就会被人认出来的。”林祎凯抖着嘴唇说。  
班主任沉着脸色：“Krit，你有什么证据证明Guen老师……去嫖过？”  
林祎凯却说：“那条街上应该对Guen老师都有印象，他是常客，你们也可以去我工作的酒吧问，那边的保安赶过Guen老师，也有印象。还有前台那里会有Guen老师的消费记录。”这些话几乎掏尽了林祎凯全部的力气。  
他说出来了，他还是说出来了。  
林祎凯腿一软，直接瘫坐在椅子上。  
校长还有教导主任必须赶紧去处理Guen老师的事情，一个性骚扰女学生的老师必须要赶出学校，班主任对校长说：“校长，现在真的只能报警了，我们自己没法查证这些事情真相。”校长头疼地擦眼镜片：“要秘密地报警，不准让其他人知道，我们再去隔壁办公室商定怎么处理。”  
他们把会议室留给两家人处理私事。  
Malun抱着林祎凯哭泣，Paul扶着Malun的肩膀，一时也不知道如何安慰妻子。  
Tana拉起马群耀的手要走，马群耀却说：“我不走。”甩开Tana的手。Tana气急败坏：“你，你到现在还要不听话吗？”“妈，我一直很听话，但是今天，我真的不能听你的。”马群耀退到林祎凯身边，“如果今天我跟你走了，我就真的不是一个男人了。”林祎凯还在哭，他才刚刚撕开自己的伤疤，他流了这么多血，他这么痛了，马群耀怎么可能这个时候走？  
“好，好，你真的要为了这个……这个MB来顶撞你妈妈吗？”Tana气得指着马群耀的手指都在发抖。  
马群耀还没说话，Malun就站起了身：“这位女士请你说话客气一点，对我儿子尊重一点。”她明明脸上泪痕还没干，却为了自己劣迹斑斑的儿子还要作出坚强的模样。  
Tana不肯服输：“尊重？呵，你自己教不好你的儿子，还要我尊重？难道是我强迫你儿子去当牛郎的吗？”  
“妈，你太过分了。”马群耀连忙说，“你根本就不知道他的过去，为什么要这么武断地决定他的人生啊？”  
“我武断？哈，简直是笑话。我就问你一句话，你敢不敢到外面去，就站在你们学校的最中间，跟全世界的人说你在跟一个卖淫的男生交往？你敢不敢？”Tana的问话尖锐又冷酷，将两个孩子最隐秘的伤痛赤裸裸地揭了出来，残酷又现实地摆在双方面前。


	47. Chapter 47

Scene XLVII 你们不能在一起。

“我敢。”马群耀说。  
林祎凯猛地抬头，看见马群耀背影。  
“但我不会去说。”  
马群耀也在流泪，但是泪水下是无比坚定的神色。  
“因为我喜欢他，我不想他被人说闲话。妈妈也不会刻意拿着爸爸的痛苦去全世界宣扬的吧。”马群耀说。  
Tana扭过头，似乎也哭了。  
唯两没有落泪的父亲安抚着各自的妻女。Paul开口说：“现在谈也谈不出什么话，不如我们两家都先各自把孩子领回去，冷静了再谈吧。”Pong点点头：“这样也好，学校里的事情也要处理，我们先回去。”Tana几乎是立刻就拎包走了。马群耀回头望了一眼林祎凯，林祎凯也看着他。  
Paul拍了拍马群耀的肩膀，倒是没有很排斥他：“你先回去，祎凯有我们照顾。”马群耀垂下眼：“麻烦叔叔阿姨了。”然后扭头跟上自己父母。  
Malun还在抱着自己孩子哭泣。  
林祎凯坐在车上，Paul开着车，Malun坐在副驾驶上。他们来得匆忙，这里没定过住宿的地方，就干脆去了林祎凯现在住的公寓。  
下车的时候，两个人看着周围环境，不自觉皱了一下眉。  
林祎凯领着他们进了电梯，一直到十八层楼，带着人进了公寓。  
Malun一进门，就感觉到了两个人一起同居的痕迹。  
拖鞋是情侣款的，客厅的沙发也小小的。厨房的餐具是两个人的，餐厅的桌椅也是两个人的。卫生间里挂着两块毛巾，洗漱台上是两个牙杯和牙刷。  
“他对你挺好的。”Malun说。  
Paul沉着脸色：“祎凯，我们现在好好聊一聊，好吗？”  
林祎凯看着自己父母，点了一下头。  
马群耀几乎是被再一次塞进了自己的房间。  
这一回Tana更加生气，绝不是轻易就能罢休的。连Pong也不赞同地看着他。林祎凯的过往着实刺激到了两个人。“不行，我们不能再耽搁了，我们马上就打包走人，不，也不用打包行李了，缺什么到那边去买就行。我去把他的护照找出来，直接去机场。”Tana在家里踱步了几圈，最终还是要决定带马群耀走。  
马群耀连忙退后：“妈，你能不能冷静一点听我说？”  
“是你才要冷静。难道你真的想跟那孩子在一起？”Tana说。  
“是，我是想要跟他在一起，可那又怎样？”  
Pong拍了拍Tana：“先别急，你这样鲁莽是带不走他的，他要是不想走，就算上了飞机也能因为闹事被赶下来，我们都坐下来好好谈谈。”Tana不情愿地被丈夫按在了沙发上，Pong看着儿子：“你说吧，你是怎么认识那孩子的，你们又是怎么在一起的，把你瞒着我们的事情都说出来。现在撒谎可不管用了。”  
马群耀揪着衣角：“我，我们是在我生日那天认识的。”  
“四月三十？”  
“嗯。”  
马群耀低着头，不再隐瞒，一五一十地交代了怎么见到林祎凯，怎么追求林祎凯，又是怎么说动林祎凯跟自己同居的过程。他把林祎凯放在了被动的位置，把自己放在了主动的位置。这段悖逆的感情完全因他开始，林祎凯不过是被他无辜牵涉其中。  
两个家长自然听得出儿子的刻意偏爱，Tana冷哼一声：“那个人做的是那种工作，你要我相信他一点都没有勾引你，未免也太没说服力了。”  
“他不是自愿的。”马群耀刚开口就后悔了。  
因为某种意义上，林祎凯也是自愿的。  
他并非要否认林祎凯的过往，但他知道自己父母无法毫无介怀地接受这样一个林祎凯。  
“那么，那个孩子为什么会去做那种事？”Pong问。  
马群耀感激地看向自己父亲。  
林祎凯坐在客厅里，泪痕已干。  
Malun坐在沙发一边，捂着脸痛哭着，Paul揽着Malun的肩膀轻声安慰她。Malun痛苦不已地自责：“都是我不好，都是我不好，如果当初我不是出去工作而是留下来陪儿子，他不会这个样子，都是我不好……”林祎凯也钻心地痛，哽咽出声：“妈，跟你没关系，是我自己不学好，是我自己学坏了，不是你的错，是我的错。”  
母子两人又抱在一起痛哭。  
“你怎么可以去做那种事情呢，你知不知道妈妈心都要碎了。”Malun一边打着林祎凯的背，一边流着泪说，“你到那种地方去，万一被人欺负了怎么办？爸爸妈妈都不在你旁边，谁能来保护你？啊？你还这么小，就去做那种事，你就不怕以后你的人生都毁了吗？”林祎凯也哭着，默默承受母亲的打骂。但是Malun打的并不重，与其说是打，倒不如是恨铁不成钢的发泄。她哭花了精致的妆容，眼睛都肿了起来，又是期盼又是害怕地握住林祎凯的手：“你现在还在那里做事情吗？”  
“不做了，我已经很久没去了。”林祎凯抽泣着摇头。  
Malun又掉下泪来，紧紧抱住林祎凯：“不做了就好，好孩子，咱一辈子都不要去做，好孩子……”  
可是林祎凯一点都不像好孩子，妈妈的话叫他既心虚又内疚，简直痛苦得快要死掉了，他不爱念书，还自甘堕落去做MB陪那么多人睡觉，他从心到身体都已经不干净了，脏得就像垃圾场了，他算什么好孩子？林祎凯窝在母亲怀中，失声痛哭。  
Paul也红了眼眶，这一切变故发生得太快太茫然，偏偏身为一家之主的他也不能像妻子和儿子那样肆意痛哭，若是他也乱了，那这个家还有谁能来支撑呢？他想到了那个男孩，Malun说，在电话里，那个孩子为了林祎凯揍了老师。  
“那个孩子叫什么名字？”Paul问。  
林祎凯含泪抬头：“……马群耀。”  
“你不去那里，是因为他吗？”  
林祎凯点了点头，啜泣了一声。  
Pong和Malun沉默着坐在一起，审视着交代了全部事情的儿子。  
如果这一次马群耀没有说话，那么林祎凯也确实算是一个可怜的孩子。  
但那不代表他们就会同意马群耀跟林祎凯在一起。  
Tana十分艰难地说：“我可以接受你喜欢男孩子，也可以接受你暂时不去读语言学校，但是我不能接受你们两个在一起的。”  
“为什么？”马群耀问。  
“这一点我跟你妈妈一样。”Pong抬眉，“说到底，那个孩子的过去总是不光彩的。你如果真的跟他在一起，将来他被人认出来了，你要怎么办？这一次还好是你那个老师本身就有问题，还有处理的余地。将来呢？如果你工作了，你的同事或者你的上司兜兜转转知道了你的恋人有这样不光彩的过去，他们会怎么看你？”  
“我不在乎，我会把他保护得很好。”马群耀回答。  
Pong说：“那你呢？你自己的事业呢？”  
“爸，你教过我的。股市的买入点和卖出点，多耽搁一秒，可能就是几百万甚至上千万的损失。”  
马群耀看着自己的父母。  
“你会错过股票的买点吗？”  
Malun含泪看着儿子：“你真就那么喜欢那个男孩子吗？”  
林祎凯用纸巾擤了一下鼻子，点了点头。  
“可是那个孩子的父母不接受你，你要怎么办？”Malun并不想这么打击自己的孩子，但是她也不愿意看着自己的孩子再受伤，她握着林祎凯的手，很紧，仿佛一松手，林祎凯就会消失了似的，“妈妈不想你再受委屈。”她摸着林祎凯的鬓发，想起那个被校园霸凌的孩子，那时候他们夫妇也心疼，却只想着要赚很多钱，要让孩子走出去有说话的底气。  
却忘了孩子受伤的心灵需要人来治愈。  
于是那颗心的伤口就越来越大，腐烂成什么钱财都填不了的疮口，最终将自己的孩子拉入了无底深渊。  
是怎样的伤痛才会让一个十几岁的孩子自愿去做那种肮脏的事情呢？  
他才十七岁啊。  
Malun低着头，手捂着嘴一直在哭，今天她似乎要将一生的泪都流干了。  
Paul按着林祎凯的肩膀，认真地劝他：“其实，爸爸很不能接受你喜欢男孩子，但是，如果你真的喜欢，爸爸也会学着去接受。只是有一点，你不要跟那个男孩子在一起，好不好？爸爸不想看你受伤。”  
虽然他很感激那个男孩拯救了林祎凯，可是那个男孩知道林祎凯的过去，他的父母也知道林祎凯不光彩的过去，这就注定了林祎凯在这段感情永远要处于卑微的地位，他如果受了气，连生气都没有勇气。如果两个人好聚好散，那还好说。可是万一呢？万一那个男孩或对方父母恼羞成怒，要毁了自己的孩子怎么办？  
Paul不能不多想一点。  
马群耀的回答叫两个人都暗暗吃惊。  
Tana下意识回望自己的丈夫，心中隐约意识到这一回他们和儿子的战争不会轻易罢休。可是他们怎么能够妥协？就算，就算他们真的能妥协退让，让儿子跟那个人在一起。可那个人的过去就像一颗定时炸弹，不知道什么时候就会伤及他人，这一次不就是最好的例子吗？Tana握着丈夫的手向他求救。  
Pong拍了怕Tana的手背，示意她安心，然后说：“好，我知道了，你真的很喜欢那个男孩子，不是开玩笑的，我和你妈妈承认这一点。”  
马群耀终于能松一点气，微微有了笑意：“那你们……”  
“但是，你怎么确定他是真的喜欢你？”Pong轻描淡写打断马群耀的话。  
马群耀愣住。  
“一个受过伤的人，一个把自己困在黑暗里的人，这个时候无论是谁，只要对他伸出拯救的双手，他都有可能爱上对方。但那不是爱，而是一种情感寄托而已，是一种感动的以身相许。”  
“假如那个时候追求他的不是你，而是别人，他也会这样喜欢上别人的。”  
“你要怎么区分他对你真的是爱而不是因为你救赎了他，填补了他的黑暗呢？”  
马群耀不禁后退了一步。


	48. Chapter 48

Scene XLVIII 我们重新开始。

这夜注定是个无眠的夜晚。  
林祎凯躺在主卧和马群耀一起睡的床上，父母就睡在隔壁自己的房间——虽然他基本不睡那里就是了。丝毫没有睡意，心里头沉甸甸地压满了事情。  
“真的非要在一起不可吗？”Paul问他。  
双亲的眼神都期盼着他能及时止损。  
林祎凯抱紧了枕头。  
什么时候开始，他对马群耀竟这么喜欢了呢？  
是做噩梦的时候马群耀把自己从噩梦里拖出来，还是是面对那个禽兽老师的侮辱时马群耀为自己挥起了拳头？是填报志愿时的犹豫不决，还是面对马群耀表白时的心动不已？亦或者，他跟马群耀一样，第一次见面，就已经一见钟情。  
有人敲门。  
林祎凯坐起身来。  
是妈妈。  
Malun面容憔悴，声音却很温柔：“我能进来吗？”  
林祎凯点了点头。  
其实一个母亲进一个已经十七岁的儿子房间很是不妥，然而今夜他们实在是太疲惫太累了，太需要相互依偎疗伤。  
Malun和儿子并肩躺在床上，他们好久好久都没有这样躺在一起，听见彼此的呼吸和心跳。什么时候开始，那个肉嘟嘟的襁褓里的婴儿，变得这样高了，这样大了，这样漂亮了？她作为母亲，竟然都没有印象了。明明仿佛昨夜，那个胖胖的男孩还会因为在学校里被别人欺负了，回来找着妈妈的怀抱哭泣。可是现在，身边的儿子宁可放纵自己伤害自己，也不会找父母哭诉了。  
Malun又落下泪来。  
林祎凯听见了母亲的啜泣声，鼻子又是一酸。  
但是做错就是做错，再多的眼泪也抹不平过往。  
他轻轻握住了母亲的手，即使抹了护手霜精心保养，母亲的手也不可避免地因为常年在外奔波变得粗糙，布满皱纹。  
这是母亲的手，苍老冰凉。  
林祎凯和母亲十指相扣，偎进了母亲怀中。  
Malun像小时候一样抱住了林祎凯，轻拍着背哄他入睡。  
眼泪泅湿衣衫。  
“今天，我还没有谢谢那个男孩。”Malun终于开口，“那个孩子保护了你，我很感谢。”  
林祎凯咬着手指，不知道母亲的心意。  
Malun低头看儿子：“你真的很喜欢那个男孩，对不对？”  
林祎凯怔怔看着自己的母亲。  
Malun一脸愧疚地看他：“我跟你爸爸聊了很久很久，都觉得对不起你。”林祎凯想开口说你们没有对不起我，Malun却摇摇头，示意让林祎凯听完自己的话再考虑：“原先我跟你爸爸只想着让你受最好的教育，没有考虑清楚自己家的状况，就贸贸然把你送到贵族学校念书，却让你在那里受人欺负。后来转学了，我跟你爸爸又怕你再被欺负，就打算去外面创业赚钱，本来想让你日子能过得好一点。可是我们却忘了你受伤的时候最需要父母的陪伴。对不起，儿子，我们不是合格的父母。”  
林祎凯眼睛酸涩，不住摇头：“不是的，不是的，是我做错了，我不该去那边工作，我给妈妈你们丢脸了。”  
Malun哽咽地摇头：“别怕，我们不怪你，我们从头来过好不好？爸爸妈妈也是第一次当父母，我们犯了很多错，我们一起重新开始，好不好，你教教我们怎么做一个好爸爸，好妈妈，好不好？”  
林祎凯用力地点头，伤心地哭起来。  
“还有那个孩子……”Malun深吸了一口气，“我和你爸爸也商量过了。”  
林祎凯噙着泪等待答案。  
“你爸爸还是有些不能接受，不过，我们可以给你机会。”Malun擦干净泪水，自己的，林祎凯的，收拾好表情，“我跟你爸爸说，如果我们要学会怎么做一对好父母，不妨就先从接纳你的喜欢开始。如果你真的很喜欢那个男孩，带他来，让他来说服我们，让他来证明他会一直对你好，我和你爸爸才能安心。”  
意料之外的答案叫林祎凯一时都说不出话：“妈妈……”  
Malun怜爱地看着儿子：“这算是爸爸妈妈对你的道歉，你接受吗？”  
林祎凯泣不成声，用力地抱紧了母亲。  
马群耀仰躺在自己房间，看着自己护照本上的照片。拍这张照片的时候他还没张开，照片里的寸头少年脸上还带着点轻狂的稚嫩，抿着浅浅的酒窝，眼珠子又黑又亮，仿佛前途路程都是一片坦荡似的。  
但他其实今年也才十七岁啊。马群耀把护照本扣在心口。  
比起Tana的声嘶力竭，Pong不动声色的话语更一针见血，直接扎在他最痛的地方。  
该说不愧是纵横商场多年的老爸吗？连抓儿子的软肋都那么利落。  
马群耀的笑容都掺着苦涩。  
“假如那个时候追求他的不是你，而是别人，他也会这样喜欢上别人的。”  
“你要怎么区分他对你真的是爱而不是因为你救赎了他，填补了他的黑暗呢？”  
如果那个时候追求林祎凯的不是他，而是别人呢？林祎凯会喜欢上别人吗？林祎凯会被别人感动吗？如果有一个人也跟他一样，对林祎凯展开那么热烈执着的追求，林祎凯也会和他交往吗？  
林祎凯是因为感动才喜欢他吗？  
马群耀知道这个节骨眼上，他不该纠结于林祎凯对自己的感情。他跟林祎凯明明都走到了现在，他们之间已经没有芥蒂，只要克服双方父母那边的难关，就能正大光明地在一起。  
可是，可是林祎凯是真的爱他吗？马群耀该死地控制不了自己的情绪。  
Pong的眼睛太毒太辣，精准地看穿了马群耀的弱点。  
他孤掷一注要追求跟林祎凯在一起的未来，Pong却狡猾地不问他如何规划未来，如何喜欢林祎凯，因为父亲深深了解这个儿子有多能干，马群耀从小就很有能力，也很明确自己的目标，否则他不会在刚上高中时就确定自己要出国留学的目标，也不会为此坚持那么长的时间。马群耀这样的人，一旦开口说出要跟某个人在一起的话，就已经把那个人规划进了自己的人生里。  
于是父亲避开所有的锋芒，轻飘飘地把刀子扎在最脆弱的地方。  
林祎凯的心意。  
马群耀能确定自己有规划两个人幸福未来的能力，能确定自己喜欢林祎凯甚至是爱他的心不可动摇。  
但他却不能确定林祎凯的心。  
世界上没有一个人敢说自己完全能确定另一个人的心，包括至亲至爱。  
这招太狠太残酷，让少年人一往无前的勇气都绝了源头，在一方荒漠里失去了方向。  
如果林祎凯是因为感动或是寄托才跟他在一起，那么未来，林祎凯碰上了真正喜欢的人，他又要怎么办呢？  
马群耀无法控制自己涌起阴暗的念头，他甚至想过用林祎凯的过去来绑住这个人，威胁林祎凯这辈子只能跟自己在一起，不许提出分手，否则他就要向林祎凯移情别恋的对象爆出林祎凯的过去。  
不，不能这么做。  
他不能救了林祎凯又把林祎凯推入绝望里。  
他会先恨死自己的。  
马群耀捂着脸，深深地叹了口气。  
有泪滑落。


	49. Chapter 49

Scene XLIX 最后的坦白。

林祎凯忐忑不安地站在某栋别墅的小花园前。  
他打电话给酒吧的Tor姐，Tor姐又问自己的弟弟，就这样兜兜转转地拿到了马群耀家里的地址。  
马群耀的父母并不欢迎他，他甚至都不敢确定自己能不能进去那个房子。  
而马群耀正被关在自己的房间里。  
准确地说，Pong和Tana已经没有再锁他的房间了。但是Pong的那句问话对马群耀造成了肉眼可见的打击。马群耀将自己反锁在房门里，连吃饭也不肯出来。他并没有要绝食的意思，只是他不敢让自己再面对父母的考验，太累了，太折磨人了，他真怕再这么下去，他就要屈服于父母的话术下，说出跟林祎凯分手的违心话了。  
是的，就算林祎凯不是真的爱他，他也自私地不想要分手。  
这种念头如果真让父母知道了，只怕Tana又要对他失望了吧。  
马群耀坐在窗边，看着窗外的景色。  
昨天他听到自己的母亲已经给自己买了机票，但是学校那边的毕业手续有一些需要本人到场签字才行。母亲担忧地跟父亲商量要如何说服他去签字。  
马群耀看着自己的手，他会去签字吗？  
林祎凯躲在花园外的角落，探头看着别墅二楼的房间。  
Deyf说过马群耀的房间是在二楼，窗外望出去就是花园。  
可是他在这里躲了这么久，也看不出来究竟是哪个房间。  
林祎凯鼓起勇气，从地上捡起一块小石头，对准某扇窗户用力地丢出去。  
“砰”的一声惊醒了马群耀，马群耀连忙推开窗，发现隔壁书房的玻璃窗被什么东西打打了一下，留下一个小坑，好在没有打破。他顺着方向看去，竟看见林祎凯站在花园的栅栏外朝他挥手。这时屋内传来Tana的声音：“什么东西打破了？”“啊，没事，妈，是我不小心摔了杯子！”马群耀连忙大声回应，震惊地看着楼下的林祎凯朝自己挥着双手。  
林祎凯终于见到马群耀，更用力地朝他挥手。  
可是他也不敢大声喊马群耀，怕声音引出屋里的人。  
他只能静静地站在外面的角落，被太阳曝晒着看着被关在房间里的马群耀。这场景说得浪漫一点，倒是很像罗密欧与朱丽叶，可惜林祎凯没有罗密欧那样厉害的爬墙本事，没法从花园爬到二楼的房间。他只能站在草坪上，被太阳晒出满头的汗，看着窗口的马群耀用力招手。  
林祎凯怎么会来？马群耀又惊又喜。  
可是他不敢叫林祎凯的名字，怕父母听见动静更加阻拦他们。  
他看见林祎凯抹汗了。那个每天都要喷满满一身防晒喷雾的男孩那么爱惜自己的皮肤，却站在骄阳下只为见他一面。  
马群耀酸涩地挥手，叫林祎凯快走。  
林祎凯摇摇头，双手拢在嘴边，用口型告诉马群耀。  
我来找你了。  
马群耀背过身去，靠着墙，忍不住丢人地流泪。  
不要表现得这么喜欢自己啊，那么虔诚地主动跑过来说什么来找自己的话，他真的会相信的。  
马群耀望着桌子上的表格，那是Tana给他的语言学校报名表，表格上所有的东西都已经填好了，就差一个签名了。表格旁边，是他的手机。  
Tana早就把手机还给他了，只是他自己不敢联系林祎凯而已。Pong和Tana都似笑非笑地看着他，似乎早就看破他内心住着一个胆小鬼。  
一个都不敢说自己男朋友一定爱着自己的胆小鬼。  
他的父母太了解自己的孩子了。马群耀抹了一把脸，深呼吸一口气，没再看窗外的人。这是他跟他父母之间的博弈，不应该再让林祎凯受伤。马群耀走上前，一把抓起了手机和表格。  
林祎凯有些失落地看着空无一人的窗口，他以为马群耀至少也会给自己回应的，但是马群耀没有，甚至回避了自己的思念。  
马群耀，你不会要放弃了吧？  
林祎凯的心提了起来，汗水从额前的发丝滴落，渗进眼睛里，刺痛得不行。他握紧了手里的U盘，终于提起一口气，走上前去，轻轻地敲了两下门。  
“阿姨你好，我是林祎凯。”  
Malun低头折着林祎凯的衣服，Paul看着厨房里的咖啡机，四处打量着公寓环境：“这两孩子收拾得倒还挺干净的。”Paul回头看折衣服的妻子：“你就让祎凯一个人去拜访那家人，不怕他出什么事情吗？”  
“终究是要他自己面对的，我们没法帮上什么忙。”Malun折完了衣服，抬头轻轻叹气，“他那么喜欢那个孩子，我还能怎么办呢？鼓励他去争取自己想要的东西，就是我们现在唯一能做的了。”Paul走过来，扶着妻子的肩膀：“说起来，还是我们教育欠缺，只教会孩子忍耐和谦让，却忘了教他什么是勇敢。”  
“所幸，已经有人给了他勇气。”  
林祎凯敲开了门，来开门的是Tana。  
Tana瞪大了眼睛：“怎么是你？”  
“对不起，阿姨，我问了Billkin的朋友，才找到这里的。”林祎凯直接对着Tana深深鞠了一躬，“我知道这很鲁莽，但是我必须过来。可以请你们跟我谈一谈吗？”  
Tana的表情就已经充分说明了她的心情：“你怎么还敢来这里？”说着就要关上门。Pong及时过来拦住Tana：“让他进来吧。”“老公？”“总要给个机会让他们说清楚，你总不想你儿子一直不死心吧？”Pong说。  
Tana极不情愿地开了门，让林祎凯进来了。  
林祎凯一进门，就知道这里一定住着一个极为幸福的家庭。客厅的架子上都摆满了全家福，墙上也贴满了马群耀的奖状。整个房子的设计都是温馨的暖色调，看起来就十分适合一家三口居住。  
Tana不满地看着眼前这个少年站在自己面前，并不愿意开口与他交谈。  
倒是Pong先开了口：“请坐吧。”  
林祎凯依言坐下。  
“你说想找我们谈谈，是要谈什么呢？”Pong笑了一下，“如果是要说什么你和群耀之间真的是互相喜欢之类的话，恐怕对我们不太有用。”  
林祎凯摇了摇头，小心地把手里的U盘放在茶几上，慢慢地推出去。  
他的手心全是汗。  
对面两个人狐疑地对视了一下，Pong拿起那个U盘问：“这是什么？”  
“这个是……”林祎凯连嘴巴都在发干，可是眼睛却勇敢地迎上了长辈的视线。  
“……我工作时，接待过的客人。”  
从楼上下来的马群耀呆立在楼梯上，手机掉落，一路从楼梯上滚下来，在最后一层台阶上摔成两半。


	50. Chapter 50

Scene L 是结局吗？

“你这是什么意思？”连Pong都诧异地看着林祎凯。Tana更是戒备地坐直了身板。马群耀站在楼梯上，双腿灌了铅似的不能动弹。  
林祎凯只歉然一笑：“我知道，叔叔阿姨反对我们的原因，是怕我的过去会连累Billkin，怕如果哪一天，我被人认了出来，Billkin的事业也会受到影响。  
他把U盘推到对方面前。  
“这里存着一份名单，酒吧为了保证安全原则，会把每个顾客的身份信息和联系方式都记录下来备份。这是我的那一份，一共有七十九个人。”林祎凯抿了一下嘴，“如果真的有那一天，叔叔阿姨可以曝光这份资料，这样子大家的焦点就会都在我身上，而不是Billkin。”  
马群耀立刻说：“不可以！你疯了吗？”  
林祎凯回头示意他别说话。他站起身说：“我知道这样做可能叔叔阿姨更接受不了我，但是既然已经说开了，我觉得还是要坦白一点比较好。我今天来就是为了把U盘给你们，如果叔叔阿姨没有其他的事情，我就先走了。”林祎凯朝他们深深鞠了一躬。  
马群耀几步跑下来，抓住了林祎凯的手：“你在想什么啊？为什么要把U盘给我爸妈？你不怕我爸妈马上就把U盘里的内容曝光吗？”  
Tana不悦地皱眉。  
林祎凯看了看一旁家长的脸色，一时缩不回手，只能小声说：“如果我不这样做，你是不是又打算一个人承担责任？”  
马群耀无言以对。  
“马群耀，我也不是事事都需要你保护的。”林祎凯认真地说。  
Tana已经被林祎凯义无反顾的勇气深深震撼，半晌都说不出话。Pong捡起那个小小的U盘，问：“你知不知道你把这个U盘给我们代表着什么意思？我们随时都可以毁了你的人生，你可能一辈子都要受制于人。”  
“我知道，但是，人都是要为自己的选择付出代价的，这是我妈妈教我的。”林祎凯深吸一口气，“我也知道，叔叔阿姨除了怕我会连累群耀，也怕我对群耀居心不良，不是真的喜欢他，毕竟我是从那个地方来的嘛。所以，如果哪天我真的利用了群耀做了什么不好的事情，或者我真的连累到了他，叔叔阿姨要公布出来，我没有关系。”  
林祎凯收回手，体面又坦然地离开马群耀家里。  
马群耀虚虚攥着一拳空气。  
三个人沉默了好久。Pong说：“那孩子，倒比你勇敢一点。”  
林祎凯走出门的时候，阳光照在他身上，他不由得闭了一下眼睛，才能适应这刺眼的光线。  
大概快结束了吧。  
在两家人还在纠结两个孩子的私事时，学校那边也秘密处理了事情。那件事情毕竟是在公开课上闹开来的，已经有部分学生传播了出去消息。两个学校迫于舆论压力，被迫合作一起处理这次事件。马群耀的学校解雇了Guen老师，林祎凯的学校则澄清了高二女生的援交事件，恢复了女生的学籍。援交的事情自然在各方授意下刻意淡化抹去痕迹，也幸好林祎凯和老师撕破脸的时候现场已经没有什么外人，还算是顺利地压了下来。  
马群耀的打人事件被美化成保护同学，因此原本要受的处分自然也不必受了。只是学校催促了几次马群耀的家长来处理剩下的毕业手续，都还没有得到回应。  
林祎凯最后一次的考试进步到了全班第五名，不过他没有参加期末考试，因为他又要转学了。  
走之前，林祎凯把一张模拟志愿填报表交给了班主任。  
上面写着“泰国农业大学”。  
“决定了？”班主任问。  
林祎凯点点头：“嗯。”  
“也好。”班主任对这个学生也是情感复杂。她当然喜欢一个迷途知返从班级垫底的成绩爬到前五名的学生，可是林祎凯的过往又叫她忍不住忌讳。班主任轻轻叹口气：“好孩子，去了新学校好好念书，离高考就剩一个学期了，别被影响了。”  
“谢谢老师。”  
林祎凯抱着自己的东西走出校门，望了望自己的学校。  
他的书包里有一张贺卡，写着张牙舞爪的联系方式，是同桌写的：“你妈的自己跑了留我当倒数第一，不请我吃大餐就去你家抢劫你！”  
Malun在马路对面等他，带着微笑。  
“东西都带齐了吗？”  
“带齐了。”  
“好，那我们就出发啦？”  
Paul负责开车：“你可以先睡一觉哦，这里到家还要好久。”  
“嗯，谢谢老爸老妈来接我。”林祎凯枕着Malun的肩膀撒娇，“回家我想吃牛排。”  
Malun摸他的头发：“好，回去我就给你煎牛排。”  
新学校已经联系好了，他将要回曼谷的家里，和自己的父母住在一起，开始新的人生，新的起点。  
只是，有时候忍不住会想念某一个人，某一件事。  
马群耀回到公寓的时候，已经只剩下他的东西。  
林祎凯这个家伙说走就走，一点缓冲的时间也不给他留。他就发了一条消息：“我要回曼谷了。”然后就查无此人了。马群耀问遍了所有可能认识林祎凯的人，都说不知道林祎凯会去哪里。他甚至找去了林祎凯的学校，林祎凯的班主任怜悯地看着他：“你不知道吗？Krit已经转学了。”  
林祎凯走得干净利落，把所有的不堪回忆都留在了芭提雅，一个肉欲横流又让人伤心的地方。  
马群耀蹲下来，心中绞痛。  
Pong和Tana说，他没有林祎凯勇敢。他们说得很对。Pong说，如果他真的足够勇敢，为什么会因为自己父亲简单的一句话，就动摇了呢？Pong说马群耀太傻，听不出父母为了让他死心设下的狡猾话术。  
感动和心动是完全不一样的概念。一个人可以为别人感动，也可以为别人心动，却不会因为感动就心动。林祎凯又不是没有被别人感动过，那个曾经当过他朋友的人不就曾叫他感动？但他也没有对对方心动，不是吗？林祎凯的心动是什么？是亦步亦趋，是不敢接近，是患得患失，是在所有人的嘲笑下手足无措地捧着礼物远远地望着那个在泳池救出自己的学长，是面对马群耀炙热狂烈的追求下倔强又固执的不肯松口。  
可是林祎凯只为马群耀勇敢一次，将自己的污秽赤裸裸地呈现在世人面前，撕破了自己所有的伪装面孔。  
Tana说：“我未必有那孩子的勇气来面对自己的不堪。”  
Pong说：“你已经十七岁了，该学着自己做主，今后我和你妈妈不再干涉你。”  
马群耀跪在地上为自己一时的懦弱而默默流泪。  
他打开手机，看见林祎凯更新了一条ig动态，是一张星空的图片。  
配文是洛希极限。


	51. Chapter 51

Scene LI 哪有什么洛希极限？

“各位同学，新学期好，这学期是你们高中的最后一个学期，大家都基本上确定了自己的志愿意向，所以要抓紧时间，还有几个月你们就要参加高考了，这可是你们人生的第一个关卡啊。”讲台上的男老师拍了一下手，“好，接下来要跟大家说的是这学期我们班有新同学哦，大家鼓掌欢迎一下。”  
教室里响起掌声。  
“大家好，我叫PP Krit。大家可以叫我PP。”  
“好，新同学去那边坐吧，刚好有空位置。”  
林祎凯点点头，拎包过去坐下。他的位置在教室最后一排靠窗的角落，只有他一个人坐，估计是多出来了一张桌子。  
“Hi，我是班里的学习委员，有什么问题你可以找我。”前排的女生对他说。  
“Thank you。”林祎凯小声道谢，拿出来课本和教辅资料，摊开来，上面已经密密麻麻地写满了笔记。那女生赞叹道：“哇，你这么努力的吗？放假期间也在学习？”“不是啦，我之前成绩太差了，所以假期都在补课。”林祎凯连忙摆手。  
台上老师低头看手表：“奇怪，还没来，估计是迟到了吧。”他抬起头拍了一下手：“OK，大家把课本拿出来，新学期已经没有新的课程内容要上了，所以我们第一节课就是复习课，大家把课本翻到第五十九页，我们要先看起《泰语基本语法》……”  
“不好意思，老师，我迟到了。”教室门被人突然推开。  
林祎凯看到进来的人，吃了一惊。  
“哦，我一猜就是。来，这是我们这学期的第二个新同学，介绍一下自己吧。”  
男孩跑得满头大汗，却还能笑嘻嘻地说：“大家好，我叫Putthipong Assaratanakul，大家叫我Billkin就可以了。”  
“真复杂的名字——好，Billkin同学，去那边角落位置上坐着吧，那边坐的也是今天转学过来的新同学，你们下课可以跟这两个新同学好好交流一下，帮助他们尽快跟上班级节奏。”  
林祎凯呆呆看着马群耀朝自己走来，沐浴着满教室的阳光。  
直到马群耀都已经坐在自己身边，他也回不了神。  
“Hi，我叫马群耀，很高兴认识你。”马群耀朝他伸出手。  
林祎凯看了看他，扭过了头。  
好不容易挨到了中午，马群耀还在桌子里翻着书，林祎凯已经一股脑儿地把文具全部塞进书包里背着大步走了。  
“哎，哎，林祎凯，你等等我啊，哎！”马群耀手忙脚乱地随便拿了几本书慌慌张张跟上，奈何现在正是吃饭的时间点，走廊上都是去吃饭的学生。林祎凯挤在里面，头也不回地往前走。  
马群耀被挤得踉踉跄跄，好不容易才能随着人群挤到食堂。  
林祎凯已经在食堂某个长队中排队准备打饭了。  
马群耀不好插队，只能心急如焚地跺着脚等自己打好饭赶紧去找林祎凯。  
可是等他打完饭举目四望，反而找不到林祎凯坐在哪里了。  
马群耀泄了气，不明白林祎凯为什么对自己那么冷淡。  
他们可是隔了整整一个长假才再次见到面啊！正常的情侣不应该是久别胜新婚感情比以前更好吗？为什么在林祎凯身上反而不起作用啊！  
马群耀气馁地连吃饭都没有了胃口，草草扒了两口就回教室了。  
他蔫头耷脑地走回教室，教室里还没有几个人，自然也没有林祎凯。于是他垂头丧气地想直接回座位倒头就睡。  
下一秒就被某个人拖了出去。  
林祎凯把马群耀拉进了空无一人的男厕里，沉着脸色问他：“你在搞什么啊？你怎么会来这里上课？”  
“你终于肯理我了？”马群耀答非所问。  
“这不是重点，重点是你不是都要毕业了吗？来这里干嘛？”林祎凯皱眉问他。  
马群耀扬起眉毛：“老师不是说了吗？我是转学生啊。”  
林祎凯直接打了一下他的头：“别给我混淆是非，这个时候你不是应该要去美国念书了吗？怎么还在这里念高中？”  
“就……没去啊。”马群耀闪躲着眼神说。  
林祎凯严肃地看着他。  
马群耀受不了林祎凯这样审视他的眼神：“你不要用那种审讯犯人的眼光看我好不好？我还没有怪你不告而别欸。”  
林祎凯被戳中心事，咳了两声，也不那么理直气壮了：“阿姨不是一直坚持要你出去念书吗？怎么会让你留在这里。”  
“因为，我跟他们达成了协议。”马群耀抿出深深的酒窝，“我爸说我不够勇敢，连你是不是真的喜欢我，我都不确定。后来我想通了，就是因为我不确定你是真的喜欢我还是因为感动才迁就我，我才必须要留下来。”  
“什么意思？”林祎凯更听不懂马群耀的话了。  
马群耀握住林祎凯的手：“我问你，如果你想学好炒股的话，你觉得要怎么做才对？”  
林祎凯不解，但还是回答：“就，看股票走向还有股市行情啊。”  
“对。”马群耀打了一个响指，“我跟我爸说，他教过我的炒股知识其中有一条就是要时刻关注股市的行情，如果看中了一支股票，就要24小时都注意这支股票的风险和走向。”  
马群耀把林祎凯的手扣在心上：“所以，追求你和炒股一样，你是我看中的股票，你的心意就是我不敢保证的股票走向，我跟我爸说，如果他能有本事不去关注他投资的股票盈亏，我就敢直接去美国读书跟你异地恋。然后他就输了。”马群耀露出得意的牙龈。  
“你还真是……”林祎凯哭笑不得，一时又悲又喜，情绪全数交织在一起，眼眶微红，“那你妈妈呢？”他还记得Tana那时候反对的坚决态度。  
“我妈妈那里，是你的功劳。”马群耀诚恳地说，“你的那个U盘彻底打败了我妈，她说她未必有你这样的勇气去面对自己的不堪。所以……她愿意给我们一个机会。”马群耀没有说的是，Tana到底担心U盘里的资料会对两个孩子不利，所以她专门去了一趟那个酒吧，从Deyf姐姐手里买下了酒吧的所有权，将林祎凯在那里工作过的痕迹全都抹除得干干净净，死无对证。  
不过这些事情，林祎凯就不需要知道了。  
马群耀握着林祎凯的手：“也是因为你的U盘，我才能确定一件事情。”  
“什么事？”  
“你真的很爱我。”马群耀笑着说出那句话，凑上去就要亲林祎凯。一个长假未见，只有老天才知道他有多么思念林祎凯。  
可是林祎凯却嫌弃地推开了他：“不要在厕所里亲我。”他捂着马群耀的嘴，仍然不放心地问：“那你的学业呢？你不去美国念书的话，你的大学要怎么办？”马群耀嘴巴被林祎凯捂着，唔唔地交代：“我妈说，不去念本科的话，我研究生必须去国外读，所以我就留下来了。不过我保留的高考分数可能上不了朱拉，嗯……大概会去法政吧。”  
法政，法政也挺好的。  
林祎凯心中一酸：“你不觉得遗憾吗？”  
马群耀耸肩：“是会觉得有点遗憾啦，不过不是有你吗？你会陪着我弥补我的遗憾吧。”  
他看着林祎凯的眼睛亮晶晶的，真挚又期盼。  
事到如今，林祎凯还有什么不能答应的呢。  
“……嗯。”  
哪有什么洛希极限，不过是两颗星星的相互吸引和靠近罢了。


End file.
